Soul Eater Continuum
by Damiar
Summary: A sequel to Soul Eater anime . It has been seven years since the defeat of the Kishin Ashura. The next generation of Weapons and Meisters study at the DWMA to fend of the growing evil in the world.
1. Episode 1

Episode One

Intercepting a Warlock, Will Tsarevich Find a Compatible Weapon?

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Soul perception: that's what he was good at. He needed to stick to what he was good at or he was going to lose. He couldn't afford to lose. Not again. And so he focused, closing his eyes so he could see—so he could see their souls. He saw them clearly: a Weapon soul and a Meister soul. Both were strong and confident—a little too confident. He started probing for a weakness when…

"What are you doing, Tsarevich? Are you just going to stand there? Come on! Attack already!"

The sound of Ayame's voice broke his concentration. He opened his eyes and he could no longer see the souls. Just his opponents: Sky and Rain. And they were advancing to attack.

He gripped the hilt of his Weapon, Ayame, the wakizashi and parried Rain's attack. Rain was wielding Sky, a halberd, and was one of the most proficient Meister students in the academy.

_But she's not as good as me_, he thought to himself. The fight became a flurry of twirling blades. The sound of metal clanging against metal, the breathing and grunts of the Meisters engaged in combat became the only reality that Tsarevich could perceive. He felt himself retreating into the recesses of his mind, letting his instincts and training take the front seat while he began to search for his opponents' souls again. Just when he was starting to get a glimpse of what frequency to adjust his wavelength output to…

"Stop using me as a shield and strike back! What the hell is the matter with you? What kind of Meister are you?"

The concentration break and the frustration at the insult caused him to hesitate for just a moment. Then the pain began. He felt the blunt end of Sky strike him again and again until he was on the floor with the blade of the halberd pressed against his throat. He was utterly defeated—and was about to be humiliated even more so.

He felt the sword in his hand surge and turn into Ayame. He looked up at her long legs, lovely figure, particularly her plump breasts and started to blush. She had her arms crossed in front of her and was glaring down at him, fuming with anger.

"That's just great, Tsarevich! If that had been a Kishin we both would have been dead by now!" she said accusingly.

"If you could have shut your mouth long enough to concentrate, I could have taken them both out with one blow," he countered. He was on his feet now and he no longer cared how hot Ayame was. Sure, it was hard not to notice her flawless skin and long, flowing hair, but he was pissed at her, so all of that faded away.

"Don't be mad because you lost again, Tsarevich," Rain said haughtily. As she did, her Weapon transformed into human form to add into the jeering.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you haven't won a single sparring match, have you?" Sky asked with a coy sneer. Tsarevich could feel his blood boil as proverbial steam spouted out of his nose like a kettle.

"That's because I still haven't found a compatible Weapon partner yet!" he replied with a snarl.

"Oh, so this is all _my_ fault, is it?" Ayame demanded. Before Tsarevich could say anything he felt the punch hit his face and he was on the ground again.

"Consider our partnership dissolved!" she screamed. In a fury, he changed the frequency of his wavelength and got ready to strike again but not before…

"That's enough! Everyone take their seats and start reading chapter seven. Tsarevich, come and see me out in the hall." The voice came from Professor Aurion. He had been supervising the sparring match and had remained uninvolved until now.

_Great_, Tsarevich thought, _I'm in trouble again._

He followed his professor out in the hall. Merios Aurion towered over Tsarevich but he knew that he was only about four years older than him. His long, black hair hung loosely in front of his eyes. He wore stylish black clothes, far too trendy for a professor. It was only about two years earlier that he was a student too. Rumor was that he was the most gifted Meister to come through the Academy since Franken Stein. Tsarevich wasn't sure how much merit those rumors really had.

"Look, I'm sorry I lost my cool, Professor. Can I please just go back to my seat and do the reading?"

"I'm worried about you, Tsarevich. That's more than a dozen Weapon partners that you've paired with that have proven to be fruitless. What was wrong with Ayame? She's a powerful enough Sword, and really cute too…" the professor observed.

"She's a self-absorbed, pretentious little snot who couldn't keep her mouth shut long enough for me execute my attack," Tsarevich replied with a shout. The door to the classroom was ajar. He hoped that he had said it loud enough for Ayame to hear. He watched as his professor tactfully shut the door.

"You always say that there is something wrong with your Weapon partner. Koi was too quiet, Ayame was too loud, Takashi was too heavy, Kimiko was too light…seems like you've had quite the run of bad luck," he said sympathetically.

"Get real, Professor! We both know that there's nothing wrong with any of those weapons. It's me! I'm the problem. I'm just not compatible with anyone," Tsarevich felt the stinging warmth of embarrassment and anger flare up in his cheeks. He was not sure what he expected but he did not expect what happened next. He felt a comforting hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up to see genuine sympathy in his professor's eyes.

"Tsarevich, you are a gifted Meister. You have more potential than anyone in your class," he began.

"Only because of my wavelength," he muttered.

"It's more than that. Being able to bend your wavelength to adapt yourself to wield any weapon is impressive enough. Your soul perception is unmatched in your entire class. You will go far as a Meister. I'm sure of it," Aurion promised.

"Professor, why don't you have a Weapon partner?" Tsarevich asked, and then added, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. His head tilted ever-so-slightly to the side in genuine curiosity.

"To be honest, I just want to know why you are always harping on me to have a Weapon partner when you don't really have one either," Tsarevich admitted, and then added, "At least not one that we know about."

The professor let out a genuine chuckle and shook his head from side-to-side, clapping Tsarevich on the shoulder again. Tsarevich just stared him down, more curious than ever to know the answer. Just as the professor opened his mouth to reply, the PA chime sounded. After a second or two, the voice of Lord Death began to resonate through the halls.

"HALLO! HALLO! I trust that everyone is enjoying their day today. Remember, students that exams are just right around the corner! Make sure you're studying. Would Professor Aurion please meet me in the Death Room?"

"I guess you have to go and that means I'm off the hook this time," Tsarevich said, pulling away from the professor.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm not quite done with my lecture. You're coming with me," he replied, grabbing Tsarevich by the arm.

"With you? To the Death Room? With Lord Death?" Tsarevich asked. He waited to see if the professor was serious. The look on his face said one thing: he was. Tsarevich swallowed the lump forming in his throat and moped his way a few steps behind the professor.

_Great…now I'm really in trouble. Lord Death! The Death Room! Ah!_

"You're nervous about meeting Lord Death for the first time, aren't you?" Aurion asked.

"I've seen him before," Tsarevich replied, dodging the question.

"Sure you have. You've seen him give plenty of speeches to the Academy from afar, but I'm sure you're frantically wondering what he's like in person."

"Well, when you put in that way…" Tsarevich said, trailing off as his mind began to wander.

"Let me just say that this will be an experience that you'll never forget," Aurion said with a grin. Tsarevich could feel the dread start to loom over him like a shadow. Before long they were making their way down the guillotine hallway and Lord Death was in sight, in front of his mirror.

He turned to greet them as they began to ascend the stairs. Tsarevich started on his nervous twitch as he felt his pulse quicken. It started as a means to calm himself—that is, when he discovered that he could see souls. The first thing that he noticed was the enormous and powerful soul radiating from Professor Aurion. It was blue and round just like most human souls, and was larger than most Meisters. That was one indication that he was more powerful than the average person, but the thing that caught Tsarevich's attention was the frequency of the wavelength.

Every living soul on the planet has a certain frequency that their wavelength projects. A higher frequency was another indicator of strength. At first, when looking at his soul, Tsarevich though that it was not moving at all. To his knowledge, there was no such thing as a static soul. Everyone's soul is in motion; it's one of the laws of the universe. As he looked more closely he saw that the professor's soul resembled cascading water rapids. Rushing so swiftly and so fluidly, Tsarevich was starting to put merit to the rumors he had heard.

He was frustrated that he could not see Lord Death's soul. He concentrated harder, focused, looked closer, but to no avail. Maybe a reaper's soul was invisible.

"Oh! Hallo! Hallo! Merios, it's good to see you again," Lord Death said, his enormous white hand holding up two fingers. It was strange to hear someone call the Professor by his first name.

_You're staring Death in the face and all you can think about is that_?

"Good morning, Lord Death. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" the Professor asked.

"Straight to business as always, eh, Merios? I see you brought Meister Tsarevich with you today. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lord Death asked. As he did, he turned the gaping black holes that eyes might once have been and stared, as far as could be told, right at Tsarevich—probably into his soul.

Nervously, he gave a bow and tried to think of how to reply. He started getting nervous again and turned his soul perception on. The distraction of the professor's soul in his peripheral would help him not be so nervous in front of Lord Death.

"Good morning, sir. Professor Aurion asked me to accompany him this morning," Tsarevich explained simply.

"Well, it's not very often that I get to have a face-to-face with one of my students! And one with as much potential as you! Welcome! Welcome!" Lord Death said cheerfully. His voice was not at all what you would expect from a Grim Reaper. Cheerful…with a tinge of…goofy?

Tsarevich flushed with embarrassment at the compliment. He did not like undeserved praise. He would let people tell him how great he was when he finally got around to making a Death Weapon. Still, for the sake of being polite…

"Thank you, sir."

"Lord Death, if I may ask again, why did you call me here?" Professor asked.

"You don't already know?" Lord Death countered.

"I assume it's because the Warlock Liir managed to get his hands on another tool," Professor Aurion replied.

"Assume! Ha! Merios you always manage to make me laugh. You are right though. I'm not sure what the West Coven wants with the tools, but whatever it is, it can't be good. He's currently en route from one of the mountain observatories. If you leave now, you might be able to intercept him," Lord Death said.

"I will leave immediately. We will intercept him and we will recover the tool," the Professor replied with a bow. Tsarevich noticed the change in the professor's tone of voice and demeanor. Normally he was so lax. Now he had the fire of determination in his eyes.

"So you're taking the boy with you after all," Lord Death said, head tilted to the side in musing.

"Yes. Tsarevich, you're coming with me," Aurion said.

"What? Me? No way! I'm not going with you to hunt down a Witch—!"

"—Warlock," Lord Death corrected.

"Witch-Warlock, Whatever! I can't even find a suitable Weapon partner, how am I supposed to help you intercept a Witch? No way! I'm not going," Tsarevich said, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. You've failed your last four exercises. I don't think I need to tell you what kind of score you have in my class. If you don't go, I will expel you," the professor replied. Tsarevich's mouth fell open. He could not believe his ears. The professor said it so calmly and collectively, there was no doubt that he was being serious.

"That's not fair! Don't you think expulsion is kind of a harsh punishment?" he demanded. The professor did not reply.

"Lord Death, can he really expel me?"

"Hmm! I suppose he can. He is one of the executive faculty members on staff here at the DWMA. Yes. I guess he could expel you if he wanted to. I'd go if I were you. And I'd hurry! If you make him late and he's not able to catch the Warlock, I'd hate to see how he'd punish you then. There are worse things than expulsion after all," Lord Death said. Tsarevich turned and saw that Professor Aurion was already on his way.

"You'd better hurry, Tsarevich! He's right, you know! You don't want to make us late," he called. Tsarevich growled in frustration and chased after his professor. He found himself pouting as they made their way through the Academy's halls, all the way to the entrance and down the stairs into Death City. Eventually, he realized that pouting was not going to get him out of the situation and resolved to just walk and say nothing.

_A Warlock?_ _Why would the professor want me of all people to help him intercept a Warlock? I mean, those with Witch souls are usually quite powerful. And Meisters without Weapons seems to be a poor approach to fight one._

_What about this thing that we're after? They called it a tool. I wonder what kind of tool it is. It must be pretty important if Lord Death called Professor Aurion out of class and told him to leave right now._

_The only part that doesn't make sense about this situation…_

"Professor, can I ask you a question," Tsarevich asked. The professor turned to him with a genuine smile.

"You know that I always encourage questions in my classes, Tsarevich. Go right ahead," he replied.

"We're not in class," Tsarevich replied bitterly. He never thought he'd live to see the day when he would prefer to be in a classroom reading boring textbooks than his current situation. He would even take another battle with Sky and Rain over what he was doing.

"But the important thing is: you're still learning. So by all means, ask away!" he replied a little too cheerfully.

"Why am I coming with you to intercept a Witch—?"

"—Warlock," Aurion corrected.

"Whatever," Tsarevich said with a huff impatient frustration.

"I already told you why: you have great potential. I think some time out the classroom and in the field will do you some good. I know that those exercises we do are not challenging for you. Maybe if were put in a situation that demanded more of you, you would do better," the professor explained.

"Professor, forgive me for questioning your judgment, but I wouldn't exactly consider myself a prime candidate for field work. You said it yourself: I have failed the last four exercises and my grade is abysmal," Tsarevich said. The professor started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"I like your use of the word, 'abysmal.' Very appropriate," he added. Tsarevich started fuming again. He was beginning to think that he wasn't cut out for the DWMA at all. Still, he was not satisfied with the professor's answer. He was almost certain that there was more to it than his so-called potential.

"You're sure this has nothing to do with my wavelength?" Tsarevich asked. The professor became instantly serious again. The sudden changes were starting to give him whiplash.

"You have a wavelength unlike anything the DWMA has ever encountered before. There are plenty of Meisters who can change their wavelength, but the last person who was as good at as you are was me, and before me…" the professor trailed off, words seemingly escaping him.

"Doctor Franken Stein," Tsarevich said. Everyone had heard of the Academy's greatest Meister and all had lived in his shadow since. He appreciated the compliment, but he didn't buy what the professor was changing. What good was being able to change one's wavelength at will if that Meister didn't know how to utilize it properly—or even pair with a proper Weapon?

"Exactly. To answer the question you asked me earlier today, as to why I do not use a Weapon partner: the answer is, without trying to sound haughty, that I don't require one. I am capable of fighting without the assistance of a Weapon partner," the professor explained.

"Because you can control your wavelength?" Tsarevich asked, though he knew he was sounding redundant with his questions.

"Precisely. There is a reason that I'm taking you on this mission and under my wing, Tsarevich. I can control my wavelength with great proficiency, but it took me years of hard work to master what you can do naturally," he explained.

"Really? Well, it's not come in handy for me yet," Tsarevich replied bitterly.

"It will; trust me," the professor said. Of all of the punishments that Tsarevich could think of, encouragement was the worst. Why couldn't people see the truth that he could: he was a failure as a Meister. Still, the professor seemed so utterly convinced that Tsarevich would make something of himself someday. How could he be so sure?

"I thought one of the first lessons that you taught us is that no Meister by himself, regardless of his power, is as great as he could be if he had a Weapon partner," Tsarevich pointed out, changing the subject.

"That's still true. Gifted as I am, I am still only living up to half of my true potential. As are you," the professor added, putting the focus of the conversation back onto Tsarevich.

"I've tried to find a suitable Weapon partner, I really have. I may be able to change my wavelength to be compatible with theirs, but that doesn't change my personality," Tsarevich admitted.

"An excellent observation and perhaps one that will help you when you do find the right match," the professor replied.

"If you say so," Tsarevich said, doubting every word.

"I know you will find a great Weapon partner. The two of you will do great things for the DWMA—for the world," the professor said. Now it was Tsarevich's turn to chuckle.

"That's a little farfetched! I guess I'll have to take your word for it now. I don't mean to change the subject—," Tsarevich said.

"Yes, you do," the professor interjected. Tsarevich rolled his eyes and continued.

"If I'm going to fight a Witch—," he started again.

"Warlock," the professor corrected.

"Whatever! If I'm going to help you fight a Warlock, I would at least like to be brought up to speed on who Liir is, what he can do, and what the plan of action is going to be," Tsarevich said, sighing heavily at the end, glad to have finally gotten his word out.

"You're awfully take-charge for a student, you know that? I suppose you're right though, we should discuss what we're getting ourselves into," the professor admitted. Tsarevich quickened his pace just long enough to catch up and walk alongside the professor. Now, he was all-ears.

"I am ashamed to say that our intel is somewhat limited. We know that Liir is a young Warlock that works as an agent for the Western Witch Coven. We know that his Witch soul is young, and his magical powers are probably not of the same caliber as a more-experienced Witch—or Warlock," the professor explained.

"Do we have any idea what kind of powers he does possess?"

"That's the tricky thing about Witches. You can never really know what to expect with them. Weapons and Meisters rely on their souls for power, and while ultimately Witches do the same; their souls are completely different than ours. The laws of Witch Magic are governed by a completely different system than Weapons and Meisters.

"I'm sure you've heard the stories about the Witch Medusa, waking up the Kishin Ashura, and of Lady Arachnae forming the organization Arachnophobia to oppose the DWMA."

"Of course I have," Tsarevich answered, "it's required reading."

"Witches are tricky creatures, full of lies, deceit, magic, and most of the time: evil. Even a young, inexperienced Witch can overtake a Weapon-Meister pair who isn't ready," the professor concluded.

"Well, if it's going to be so dangerous, why did you bring me along? Isn't it the job of the faculty to protect the students from danger?" Tsarevich asked. The professor put a hand on Tsarevich's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, Tsarevich. You're going to be just fine," he said encouragingly. Tsarevich felt a little better, but not much. This entire idea was crazy and he had a feeling that it was going to go seriously awry.

_An hour later…_

"We're here," Merios. They were inside of the edge of the forest to the west of the DWMA. The trees were not very thick along the edge. They would be able to see Liir coming for quite a way. Merios reached into his pack and pulled out his sack lunch and plopped down on the ground to eat.

"You packed a sack lunch?" his student asked him.

"Of course! I always prefer to fight on a full stomach," Merios replied gingerly. His student rolled his eyes.

"I feel like you're not taking this seriously," Tsarevich complained. Merios donned his most charming smile.

"Well, he's not hear yet and won't be for a couple of minutes. You might as well make yourself comfortable. I packed extra if you're hungry," Merios offered. A deep grumbling sounded from Tsarevich's middle. The very mention of food caused his stomach to groan. Merios handed him a sandwich and patted the ground motioning for his student to sit beside him.

Tsarevich complied, sitting down, unwrapping the sandwich and devouring it in three bites. Merios looked at him with wide-eyed surprise.

"What?" Tsarevich managed to say through a mouthful of food.

"You really must have been hungry," Merios observed.

"No. I always eat like that. Can I have some of those chips?" he said, pointing in the pack at the potato chips Merios had packed.

"Sure," Merios said, handing the bag over. He watched as he opened the bag, opened his mouth and dumped the entirety into his mouth. In a few quick crunches the entire bag was consumed. Tsarevich let out a hearty belch and rested his hand on his stomach.

"Ah, that hit the spot," Tsarevich said, a smile finally creeping on his face. Merios forced a smile and started eating his lunch before Tsarevich asked for more.

"So when is this Warlock gonna be here? How long are we going to have to wait?" Tsarevich asked.

"Judging by the distance of his soul from where we are, and the rate that he is moving this way, I'd he'll be here right about…now," Merios said, tossing his food aside and standing up. Right on time Liir came bounding through the forest directly towards the two of them. He stopped on sight and stared them down. Merios noticed Tsarevich nervously making his way to his feet in his peripheral.

"Hello there," Merios greeted with a smile.

"Get out of my way," Liir replied. Merios sized the young Warlock up. He was young, still in his teens, but younger than Merios. He was tall, well-built, good-looking, with jet-black hair, and eyes to match. He donned a traditional black Witch's hooded cloak and carried with him an item of particular interest.

_The tool…_

"Give me that tool that you stole and we will be out of your way in no time," Merios replied. Liir's eyebrows raised for just a brief second and then his face returned to a glare. He was attempting to hide his surprise.

"So, you know what this is, do you? You must be Meisters from the DWMA," he observed.

"Yes, and we've come to retrieve that tool you've stolen," Merios repeated.

"I think 'stolen' is an awfully strong word, don't you? 'Found' would be much more accurate," Liir said.

"Look! We're not here to argue semantics with you! Hand over the tool or we're coming to get it!" Tsarevich said, his faced curled in a snarl and his fist clenched to fight. Merios could not help the smile on his face. He knew that his student still lacked confidence, but he also knew that he just might find it in the face of a life-or-death situation.

"You take one step towards me and I will kill you both. Now get out of way!" Liir shot back. Merios and Tsarevich held their ground. In a blur of shadow, he disappeared. Merios tracked his soul, moving at the speed of shadow and knew that Tsarevich was doing the same.

He reappeared between the two of them, hands outstretched and spell loaded to launch.

"Shadow bolt!"

Merios had just enough time to evade the attack and counter. Tsarevich was doing the same, keeping the Warlock pinned between the two of them. Every attack was blocked. Merios had hoped that Liir would not prove proficient at hand-to-hand combat as most Witches and Warlocks opted to make magic their specialty.

He proved to be faster and physically stronger than both of them. Merios didn't see the boot until it crashed into his face, sending him flying backwards. He flipped over backwards, making sure his feet would hit the ground squarely. He looked up just in time to see Liir send Tsarevich flying through the air, having suffered an uppercut of his own. The spry little Meister caught hold of the branch, and swung around to perch himself in the tree.

He dove towards Liir and prepared to strike. Soon, the two of them were locked in an impressive display of martial arts.

"So, you are not without skill," Liir said.

"I'm first in my class in advanced martial arts," Tsarevich said confidently. He must have caught Liir of guard because he dealt him a clout to the chest and followed up with a flip-kick that sent the Warlock flying. Doing a similar maneuver as Merios had just performed, Liir landed nimbly on his feet. A small trickle of blood came from his nose. He wiped it clean and spat to the left.

"I wonder if your martial arts training prepared you for fighting a Warlock," Liir challenged. Tsarevich charged, this time Merios was right behind him. He saw the attack coming but it was too late.

"Shadow flare!"

An eruption of Witch magic quite literally blew up in Tsarevich's face. He hit the ground and bounced a couple of time, stabilizing on one knee, clearly shaken, if not injured. Merios stuck with a deliberately wide punch with his right hand, preparing a wavelength attack in his left.

Just as he hoped, Liir fell for the trick, blocking the right punch and leaving himself open for the attack.

"Soul pulsar!"

Merios felt his wavelength collide with Liir's, and for the first time, he noticed that there was something very wrong—or different—about his soul. The attack doubled him over and left him open for more attacks. Merios kicked the tool into the air with his foot, spun kicked Liir in the gut, sending him smashing into a tree. He caught the tool in his hand and looked down to see their foe lying face-down, in the dirt.

"Tsarevich, are you okay?" he asked, looking over at his student who was just managing to get to his feet.

"A little worse for ware, but I'm okay. If I hadn't dodged to the left when I did he might have killed me with that attack," Tsarevich admitted. Merios hated to admit that he was right. He also hated to admit that he had underestimated the power the young Warlock possessed. He was starting to think it was a bad idea to have brought Tsarevich along at all. Luckily, nothing bad had happened.

"Well, all is well. We have what we came for," Merios said with a smile and a thumbs-up.

"What about him?" Tsarevich motioned to Liir.

"Our orders were to retrieve the tool. We have it so we're going home," Merios replied simply and started on his way. He heard Tsarevich's footsteps behind him when suddenly something grasped his feet and gripped hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" he heard Liir say.

Merios looked down and saw that shadowy hands had wrapped their way around his feet and was holding him in place. The source was a spell that Liir was using from afar, commanding his shadow to reach farther than could on his own. This was a trick that he had seen before.

Liir transformed into pure shadow and moved his body towards Merios at an alarming rate. Merios twisted so that he could avoid taking a hit from behind.

"Professor, look out!" Tsarevich jumped recklessly between the two of them and took a defensive position. As Merios had expected, Liir transformed and blasted Tsarevich to the side with magical energy, and continued his pursuit to Merios. The few seconds of delay gave him all the time he needed to prepare.

He twisted his limber body out of the way of Liir's lunges and struck back with attacks of his own. His feet were pinned and he was holding the tool in his hand so it limited him to right-handed punches which were not his forte. He tried to hit Liir with another Soul Pulsar but that proved to be fruitless. Liir dodged to the side and grabbed hold of Merios's wrist. The attack blasted harmlessly before him and dissipated. Slithering like a snake, Liir avoided the consecutive blasts when suddenly…

"Shadow stitch!"

Merios couldn't move anymore. He couldn't even blink. He just stood there, suspended in space.

"Do you like this technique? I'm sure you're wondering why you can't so much as speak. The spell is simple really. I've bound your body to your shadow and your soul to your body. You're not going anywhere," Liir boasted. He walked around Merios and snatched the square, metal cube from his hands. He was powerless to stop him.

_What's going on! How could I have not seen this? This is wrong! It's all wrong!_

Liir looked into his eyes and laughed. Merios stared back and realized that his eyes were the only thing that he could move.

"I could kill you right now, you know, but I'm feeling merciful today so I'm just going to leave you to stand there to teach you a lesson. That spell will wear off in about ten minutes or so, but I'll be long-gone by then. So long!" and with that, Liir was off again.

Merios had his worst fears realized when he saw Tsarevich chasing after him. He wanted so badly to scream and warn his student. He had been wrong! He had been so wrong! Liir was much more powerful than he had anticipated, and he was not able to foresee the attack. If Liir could do this to him, a two-star Meister, he would shred Tsarevich into pieces.

* * *

Tsarevich watched as Liir trapped his professor down with a spell, gloated, took the tool and escaped. He knew that what he was thinking was crazy. He knew that he should stay behind and help the professor get free from the spell. He also knew that if he did, that Liir would get away.

It was time for him to take a chance. The professor believed he had what it takes to be a great Meister; now was the time to prove that. Shaking, with fear, Tsarevich chased blindly after the Warlock, completely unsure of what he would do once he caught him.

* * *

Liir ran as swiftly as his feet would carry him. He scowled in frustration at the Meisters attempt to stop him. He had managed to escape by the skin of his teeth. One or two more hits from whatever it was that guy had done to him and he would have been a goner. He tried to think about what it felt like. It was as if the Meister had hit him directly with his soul wavelength. He had been under the impression that Meister's required a Weapon to do that. Obviously, he had been wrong. He would have to report this to Chandra when arrived at the coven.

Pain!

There was nothing so sobering as a swift kick to the base of the spine. He felt his body bow before he smashed into the ground so hard that he bounced in the air again. He felt another kick at the base of his ankle, causing his body to twirl temporarily like a windmill in the air. The punch to the chest was overwhelming, sending him flying through the air and into the tree again.

He had just enough composure to land on his feet and look ahead at his attacker. He was expecting that the clever Meister had found a way out of the spell and had come back for round two, but instead he saw the student standing before him, fists clench.

"You?" Liir said with a laugh. "You'd better stand down if you don't want to get yourself killed."

"Give me that thing that you have or I'm going to take it from you," the little Meister said. Liir frowned at his apparent newfound confidence.

"I would really love to see you try," Liir said with a sneer. The battle was on again. Liir was not holding back this time. Between kicks and punches he lost spells, sending shadows out to snare the Meister, Liir tried all that he could to land another devastating spell, but could not seem to get a grip.

"Your grasping at straws, little Meister," Liir taunted, "I can see the sweat collecting on your brow. You're growing weary. Eventually, you'll grow weary, slow down and I'll hit you with a spell. Rest assured you won't be walking away from this one."

"You're right, that's why I'm going to take you down right now!" he roared as he charged, fist swinging swiftly and powerfully. Liir blocked and parried the blows, throwing in a quick jab whenever he could manage. None of his counters were enough to keep the Meister from attacking. As much as he hated to admit it, Liir was the one growing weary. It would be an entirely different story if the other Meister had not hit him with his wavelength. Whatever he did to him made it harder to concentrate and cast spells. One fleeting distraction was all that it took.

"Gotcha," he heard the Meister say right before, "Soul Pulsar!"

Pain. Agony. Words failed to describe the feeling as he felt the Meister's wavelength hit him. It was not as powerful as the previous Meister's attack, and thankfully so. It might have unmade him if it had been. He felt the tool fall out of his hands as he bounced of the ground, struggling to regain his balance and equilibrium.

He stood to fight again but coughed and noticed a little blood mingled with the spittle. He wiped his mouth clean and spit in disgust. The Meister stood confident, holding tight to the tool, ready to launch another attack if Liir crossed him.

He wasn't even sure if the tool that he picked up was the right one. It was not worth losing his life over. Chandra would be upset, but she would get over it. He had underestimated the DWMA Meisters, but he would never make that mistake again.

"You win today, little Meister, but you had better hope that we don't cross paths again," Liir said. He transformed into his shadow form and fled as far as he could away from the Meister.

* * *

Merios felt the spell release after about ten minutes, just as Liir had promised. He was glad too, he really had to pee and was certain he was about to have an accident. He began to relieve himself just as Tsarevich approached with the tool.

"Hey professor I—whoa! Sorry," he said, turning away. Merios finished and turned around to face his student. He knew what was happening because he was able to sense their souls, but he decided that he would bemuse his student.

"How did you do that?" Merios asked.

"I caught him by surprise. If he had seen me coming, I doubt it would have went down in my favor," Tsarevich replied.

"Not that. I mean, how did project your soul wavelength like that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I saw you do it so I just mimicked it," Tsarevich said with a shrug. Merios was wide-eyed with wonder.

"You really are astounding. I told you that you would make a great Meister. You should be proud of yourself. You really saved the day. Let's go back and tell Lord Death all about it."

And so the two began their walk back to the DWMA. Tsarevich was elated in his new victory and insisted that Merios teach him how to do more with his wavelength. Merios readily agreed. An apt pupil proficient in the same kind of combat he was would prove an interesting challenge. Suddenly, Tsarevich furrowed his brow.

"Professor, there's something that's been bothering me," he said.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's been bothering me since Liir showed up and I looked at his soul," Tsarevich explained.

"Go on," Merios pressed.

"There's something very odd about Liir's soul. Something eerily familiar that I can't put my finger on. I know I've never seen a Witch soul before, but something tells me he is out of the ordinary," Tsarevich said.

"Something tells me that you're right. Something else tells me that we haven't seen the last of Liir, or the surprises he might have in store."


	2. Episode 2

Episode Two

A Dream to Become a Death Weapon, Will Hammer and Nail Be Un-Expelled?

_ A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

"This is it, Hammer. This is the last soul we need. Ninety-nine Kishin souls and one Witch soul," Nail said.

The words of his Meister echoed in his mind as he solemnly approached the floating purple orb. He took hold of it and held it in his hand, admiring their accomplishment.

"Once I devour this soul I will become a Death Weapon. I did it, Nail. We did it," Hammer said, beaming.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Eat it!" Nail urged.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Hammer said with a chuckle. The change was instantaneous. The power welling from inside of him increased ten-fold. When he got back to the Academy all of the pretty girls fell at his feet, awestruck by his power. People lined up for miles to get Nail's autograph. The two of them were promoted to be Lord Death's lead assassin team, working to quell the evil in the world and teach others that had come after them to do the same.

Hammer's lifelong goal had come into fruition and he lived happily ever after…until he woke up.

* * *

He lay flat on his back in his bed and had apparently kicked the covers off of him in the middle of the night. It was no small wonder. He and his roommate lived in a shack on the outskirts of Death Valley. It was always hot there. He stared up at his ceiling fan, swirling at the highest speed, offering small relief from the sweltering heat and let out a heavy sigh. It was such a good dream, and his reality was so far from it.

He groaned as he rolled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, disrobed, turned on the shower and let the lukewarm water rain down on him. He just stood there for about five minutes without moving a muscle, his head hung low as he watched the water swirl down the drain, just like his dream to become a Death Weapon. He let out another sigh and turned off the water.

After drying off and dressing in shorts and a muscle shirt, he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. It was a disastrous mess. He and his roommate had not cleaned in...well…ever. Nail was just where he knew he would be. Glued to the TV, nose-deep in video games.

"Morning, Nail," Hammer said woefully.

"Morning, Hammer," he replied, never taking his eyes from the screen.

He fixed himself a meager breakfast of cereal, milk and a glass of orange juice and came to sit down on the couch next to his roommate. His roommate had formerly been his Meister, but had not wielded him since…

_Ugh…it's too painful to think about_.

"What are your plans for the day?" Hammer asked, drowning his sorrows in a mouthful of cereal.

"Hang out, play video games, do whatever," Nail replied. Their morning ritual had become so mundane that Hammer could almost finish Nail's sentences before he said them.

"You going outside to train again today?" Nail asked, right on cue.

"I always do," Hammer replied.

"That's a waste of time, man. You should play video games with me. This game does have a two-player mode, you know," Nail pointed out.

"Thanks. Maybe next time," Hammer said. He finished his cereal, tossed the bowl and spoon into the sink and made his way outside. He spent his entire morning working out and smashing boulders with his fist. He had to transform his fist into a hammer to do it.

After that he split some logs that he had chopped down from the nearby forest by transforming his hand into an axe. That's what kind of Weapon he was: an axe-hammer. A strong one too. He just had the bad luck of pairing with the laziest Meister in the world.

He loved his Meister like a brother, but he had to be honest: Nail was holding him back, and always had been. It had nothing to do with talent. There were better Meisters out there, but Nail was strong enough to wield a Weapon heavy as an axe-hammer. Most of the students at the DWMA couldn't lift Hammer if they tried. The problem was motivation. Nail had exactly zero. He didn't care about becoming a great Meister, making his Weapon into a Death Weapon, defending the world from the evil of the Kishin and Witches. He just floated through life, carefree and nonchalant.

Angry thinking about the predicament, Hammer pounded the stump he used to split wood with his hand transformed as a hammer, and it disappeared into the ground. He supposed it was a good problem to have: being frighteningly strong, but it still did have it's inconveniences.

He decided to end his training a little early. It was a particularly hot day and he was getting thirsty. He walked back inside and gulped down three glasses of water. Nail was exactly where he was hours before, nose stuck in a video game.

"You know what we could do today?" Hammer said, stuck by an idea he knew his Meister would shoot down.

"What's that?" Nail called back. His eyes never left the screen.

"We could go hunt some Kishin like you said we would," Hammer pressed.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm busy right now," Nail said.

"Busy? You're playing a video game. You can pause it and it will be waiting for you when we get back," Hammer argued.

"In the same respect, there are plenty of Kishin souls out there. They'll be waiting for us when I feel like hunting them down," Nail said. His logic was hard to argue with, though he was missing the point.

"When do you plan on feeling like hunting Kishin?" Hammer demanded.

"Well, not right now. I'll let you know when I do though; I promise," Nail replied. This time he gave Hammer a quick look over his shoulder and half-hearted smile.

"Right. Cause you're so good at keeping your promises," Hammer said with a verbal stab.

"Let's not have this argument. You're breaking my concentration. I've been trying to get pass this level for the past hour and I'm closer than I've ever been," Nail said, getting defensive as soon as Hammer called him out.

"How else are we supposed to get back into the DWMA?"

"You really wanna go back there, bro? Why? That placed sucks," Nail said.

"Because it's a place that will give us the opportunity to hunt Kishins and help me become a Death Weapon. Not to mention there are teachers there who have devoted their lives to training up Weapon-Meister teams to stop the growing evil in this world," Hammer said. Part of him knew it was no use. He and Nail had this argument almost every day and it always ended up the same.

"Let someone else stop the growing evil in this world. Just sit down and relax. We have it easy here—a lot better than classes and tests at some stupid school," Nail said. Hammer opened his mouth to say something, but he knew that it would be completely pointless.

He made his way back to his bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He was so angry he thought he might have to choke back tears. What could he say? What could he do to give Nail the motivation that he needed? Was it all pointless? Should he do as Nail said and give up the pointless dream of becoming a Death Weapon? He was starting to wonder.

* * *

Tsarevich and Merios were on their way back from retrieving the tool, crossing the hot sands of Death Valley, when Tsarevich noticed something in the distance. It was a tiny little house with a wooden fence around it.

"Hey, Professor? See that house in the distance?" Tsarevich pointed.

"Hm? Ah, yes," he replied.

"I wonder who lives there," Tsarevich pondered aloud.

"Actually, you know who lives there. It's your former classmates: Hammer and Nail," the professor explained.

"Really? Those two guys who got expelled last semester?"

"Two and the same," he confirmed, "now they live out in that house wasting their talents."

"Why were they expelled? I mean, I heard the rumors but you know how that goes. What was the official reason they were expelled?" Tsarevich asked.

"On paper it was because of their grades. Neither one of them are very good students. As far as why I expelled them—,"

"_You_ expelled them?" Tsarevich asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, yes. I thought that was common knowledge around the Academy. It just goes to show how far removed you become from the social end of things when you become a teacher."

"Go on with what you were saying; why did you expel them?" Tsarevich asked.

"They didn't like my teaching style so they attacked me," he replied.

"You're kidding. Tell me how that went! Hammer is one of the strongest Weapons I've ever seen! And Nail is no pushover," Tsarevich said.

"Well it kind of happened like this…"

* * *

"The two of you are going to have to start doing better," Merios scolded. He looked at the Weapon-Meister student team before him. If there was one thing in the world that irked him, it was to see potential go to waste.

"What do you mean do better? We crushed everyone else in our class when you had us spar. None of them could hold a candle to us," Hammer gloated. He gave Nail a haughty high-five.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Both of you skip class habitually, you never turn in your homework assignments and if you show up on testing days, you usually sleep through it," Merios pointed out.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on us, Professor? Can you cut us a break since we're so amazing?" Nail asked. He and Hammer exchanged another ridiculous high-five.

"You're in the bottom of your class Nail. The very bottom," Merios said.

"Don't be so hard on him. Nail's not book-smart. He's just the best Meister in his class. He doesn't need to do homework to be a good Meister," Hammer said, coming to his defense.

"You're one to talk, Hammer. The only person in your entire class who you rank above is Nail. You two are literally failing every one of your classes," Merios said.

"So what? Do you think becoming a great Meister comes from reading nonsense in a book? Maybe some Meisters need the extra help, but I'm a natural," Nail said.

"Natural talent can only take you so far, Nail. At some point in your life you're going to have to grow up and take on some responsibility. You're the strongest pair in your class, but eventually you're going to watch all of your classmates surpass you and it's going to be a hard pill to swallow," he said.

"That's your theory, Professor. I'll stick to what I know and I'll still be a great Meister," Nail countered.

"And he's going to make me the strongest Death Weapon ever!" Hammer added. The exchanged on more high-five and Merios found himself angrier than he meant to be.

"Starting tomorrow, the two of you will attend every class on time or I'm expelling you both," he stated simply.

"You can't do that!" Hammer protested.

"I'm an executive faculty member; I assure you that I can. I will not watch idly by while your potential is going to waste," Merios said.

"You're a bastard!" Nail said through gnashed teeth.

"Watch your tone, Nail, or I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget," Merios said calmly.

"Hammer, Weapon-form, now!" Nail said.

"What? Really? We can't fight him; he's a teacher!" Hammer said. Merios was glad to see that at least one of them had good judgment.

"You said you wanted to teach us some responsibility, eh, Professor? I think that this is going to be a little bit of role reversal. We're about to teach you a lesson," Nail said. Hammer reluctantly transformed and Nail stood before him.

"There is no version of this that ends well for you. No matter how this ends up, you're going to lose," Merios said.

"I doubt that," Nail said. With that he was swinging Hammer through the air and slashing wildly. Merios easily dodged. Strong as they were, they would never match his speed.

"You don't even have a Weapon! You're the lesser Meister! Admit it!" Nail said as he struck again and again. Hammer was starting to leave huge indentions on the school grounds as Merios continued to easily evade each attack.

Nail got desperate and swung with his fist after Merios dodged an attack. He wasn't expecting it so it connected with his cheek, sending him stumbling back. It didn't take him long to regain his balance. He watched as Nail approached, swinging Hammer down axe-first and aiming for his skull. Merios caught the blade between his hands and fired a powerful soul wavelength directly into Hammer, rendering him temporarily useless.

Nail tried to lift the heavy Weapon but found it too heavy since Hammer's wavelength was temporarily incompatible his. Merios lunged forward and placed both palms into Nail's chest.

"Soul Pulsar!"

He looked down on the defeated team, bleeding and broken and took no pity upon them whatsoever.

"You're both expelled. You have until the end of the night to clean out your dorms and get off of the property."

* * *

"So that's what really happened? I can't believe nobody knows about that," Tsarevich said.

"I didn't tell anyone. Not even Lord Death. I just said their grades were too terrible to remain enrolled. Which was true," Merios conceded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"If word got out that they had attacked a teacher, they would never get a second chance at the Academy," Merios explained.

"You think they'll ever come back?" Tsarevich asked.

"Maybe with the right push," Merios said. He was suddenly struck by an idea. "Go ahead to the Academy without me. I will catch up with you later. Take that tool to Lord Death and tell him that I had some unfinished business to attend to."

"You're going to go talk to them, aren't you?"

"I'll see you later, Tsarevich."

* * *

There was a noise outside of the window that roused Hammer from his afternoon nap. He groaned, rolled over and looked out the window. He had to rub his eyes a few times to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Once he was sure he was awake, he looked again and nearly jumped out of bed with fright.

"Nail! Nail! You're never going to believe this!" he stammered as he burst into the living room. Nail paused the game and looked up at him, wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong?"

"There are three Kishin-spawn going through our garbage!"

"Ugh…they're back again? They'll go away in a while. Just leave them alone," he said, returning to the game.

"Wait? What? You knew about them? They've been here before?"

"Yeah they must have strayed from whatever group they were with and are now scavenging the Valley looting through people's garbage," he said.

Hammer promptly walked over to Nail, transformed his hand and bashed him on he skull as hard as he could.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Nail demanded. He was on his feet and shaking his fist at Hammer.

"There were Kishin going through our garbage and you didn't tell me? We could have killed them real quick and I would have been on my way to being a Death Weapon!" Hammer said in a rage.

"They're just three Kishin. You have to collect ninety-nine, remember?" Nail asked.

"Yeah and you get to ninety-nine one soul at a time, Nail. Don't tell me this time away from school has caused you to forget how to count!" Hammer shot back.

"If there were ninety-nine Kishin out there I'd go with you to help collect their souls. I'm not interrupting my video game for three lousy Kishin going through our garbage," Nail said resolutely.

"Fine! I'll go and get their souls myself. I don't need your help," Hammer said.

"Fine! Go! Don't come crying to me when you get your ass kicked," Nail shot back.

"Fine! I'll turn myself into a Death Weapon. I can't believe I wasted a year of my life partnering with you!" Hammer stormed out of the house in a rage, running full-speed towards the nearest Kishin. He transformed his hand into a hammer and dealt the closest one a swift uppercut.

"Prepare to die, Kishin!"

* * *

Tsarevich wasn't as nervous to see Lord Death again. He figured the years had turned him into the jovial cut-up he was now. Still, Tsarevich could not be fooled. Most of the Meisters in the Academy had not seen Lord Death in action; he had. When he was just a little boy, living in Death City with his parents, the Kishin Ashura was awakened. When the wicked thing burst from beneath the city, it was on Tsarevich's street that it happened.

He and his sister peered out of the window and watched the battle unfold. Ashura used the bandages covering him to assault the Reaper, and Lord Death proved just how powerful his Reaper Chop was. They leveled some of the nearby houses. Tsarevich and his family had been lucky.

Still, the expression on Lord Death's face as he swung his powerful hands through the air to thwart the Kishin left an impression on Tsarevich that he would never forget. He knew that one could not judge a book by its cover. Lord Death would seem to most to be a smiling idiot, but Tsarevich knew without reservation that he was the most powerful being on the planet.

"Oh! Hallo! Hallo! Welcome, Meister Tsarevich! Back already?" Lord Death asked as Tsarevich approached. He could hear the sincerity in the Reaper's voice and found a smile creeping onto his face. Whoever thought one could be happy about staring Death in the face. Tsarevich bowed in respect and approached with a smile.

"Hello, Lord Death. The Professor asked me to give this to you," he said. He took the mechanical cube and held it out for the Reaper to take. He noticed that Soul Eater was standing at the edge of the Death Room, staring out into space. Soul Eater was Lord Death's personal Death Scythe. Supposedly, he never left his side, but Tsarevich vividly remembered that he was not there during his last visit.

Lord Death took the cube and held it in his hands for a while. Soul, without being summoned, came and took the mechanical cube from Lord Death opened a red chest with a key that he wore around his neck, put the cube inside and locked it again. Tsarevich realized that whatever it was he had retrieved, it must have been important to keep it under literal lock and key with a Death Scythe guarding it.

"Thank you, Meister Tsarevich. I can't tell you how much it means to the Academy that you were able to retrieve this. Merios was right about you; you're going to go far. Speaking of which, where is our dear professor?"

"We were on our way back and he said that he had some unfinished business to attend to and told me to go on ahead," Tsarevich explained simply. He wondered if Lord Death would be able to tell if he was keeping the whole truth or not.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever it was it was important. Merios always has a good reason for doing the things that he does. As reward for your successful mission, you've been given a free pass on all of your exams this semester. I've already talked to your other teachers. You have straight A's anyway," Lord Death said with a smile. Well, at least it looked like a smile. The skeleton shaped mask really only changed at the eye sockets, which was a little unnerving, but Tsarevich thought he heard a smile in his voice.

"Thank you, Lord Death!" Tsarevich was elated at the idea that while the rest of his peers were busy studying, he would have time to relax and do other things. Maybe he would look for a Weapon partner. It would be nice to finally find the right one for him.

"You're welcome, and unless you have anything further to report you are dismissed," Lord Death replied. Tsarevich bowed and turned to leave and as he did…

"Oh! Meister Tsarevich, I almost forgot! There's a new student on his way right now. His name is Vyse Rosemont. Please meet him at entrance of the DWMA and make sure that he is giving a proper greeting our tour of the place," Lord Death said. Tsarevich nodded with a smile and started on his way. He stopped halfway through leaving again and called back to Lord Death.

"Lord Death!"

"Yes, Meister Tsarevich?" Lord Death asked. When Tsarevich turned around, Soul was at Death's side and whispering something. Tsarevich didn't realize he had interrupted. Neither one of them looked like they were too offended, but Tsarevich hated the idea of being a nuisance.

"This new student…Vyse…is he a Weapon or a Meister," Tsarevich asked.

"He's a Weapon, and a very interesting one at that. I think the two of you are going to get along just fine," Lord Death said, smiling with his voice like only he could.

Tsarevich smiled and thought that this new student would be a good opportunity with a fresh start. None of the other Weapons in his class would pair with him because they all thought he was inept. This new Weapon didn't know him. He started preparing his speech as he ran through the halls eager and determined that this new student would be his Weapon partner whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Nail could hear the scuffle going on outside and decided to sit down and continue enjoying his video game.

_Stupid Hammer. Now he's on my case? Of all people? He blames me for us getting expelled, but he helped me fight the professor too. He skipped class too. He calls me the lazy one, but he's just as bad…or almost as bad._

It was becoming harder and harder for him to enjoy his video game, but he had resolved that he was not going to help Hammer fight the Kishin. He just didn't feel like it. Fighting was hard work. Video games were fun. That's really all there was to it.

"I see that nothing has changed over the months you've been gone. How is expulsion treating you?"

The voice coming from nowhere startled Nail. He dropped the controller and spun around. There was something familiar about voice. There was also something unpleasant. Finally, he saw him. Sitting at his kitchen table, reading his paper and eating his food was none other than Professor Merios Aurion.

"Oh. It's you. How did you get in?" Nail asked.

"I walked right through the front door. You and Hammer were so busy arguing I didn't bother to introduce myself. I figured you would notice me eventually. After I waited another five minutes I figured I should says something," he explained.

"Oh…well…uh…what are you doing here?"

"I think the more important question, Nail, is what are you doing here? You're living in a dump house at the edge of the Valley, wasting your day playing video games. What kind of life is that?"

"It beats the hell out of going to school; that's for sure," Nail said. Hoping the professor would get the hint and leave, Nail turned around and continued playing his video game.

"Can I ask you a question?" the professor asked.

"I suppose," Nail replied. He knew that most people who had a history like the two of them did would chase him out of the house, but he just didn't feel like it. If he showed enough disinterest, maybe he would leave.

"Why did you originally join the DWMA?"

The question rang through Nail so much he stopped playing again and forced himself to pause the game, turn around and confront the professor. He wasn't sure how to react because of the mixed emotions it stirred up, so he resorted to honesty.

"I wanted to become a great Meister and create a Death Weapon. I wanted to be like Maka Albarn, and Black Star. I wanted the opportunity to do something great in the world. I had proved to be a natural Meister. Once I met Hammer I knew we could go far and then…" he trailed off.

"And then, what?" the professor asked.

"And then we started school. I was excited about it at first, but it didn't come easy to me. Not like fighting did. No matter how hard I tried, most of the kids in my class were smarter than me. Seeing failing grade after failing grade made me think that it wasn't worth it, so I stopped going," Nail explained.

"And when you stopped going…" the professor said. Nail realized it. He had never seen it before, but now he saw it clear as day.

"Hammer stopped going," Nail filled in the blanks.

It was true. Hammer wasn't the best student, but he had been doing moderately well with his classes. He always showed up, and even took notes. He was always willing to help Nail with hard homework assignments. He said they could do anything together. He started skipping class with Nail to try to make him feel better, to try to motivate him. Before long, his grades started to suffer as well and they were both facing the possibility of expulsion.

"I see what you're trying to do," Nail said, suddenly angry at the professor all over again.

"What's that?" he asked with a coy grin.

"Wipe that stupid look off of your face. I may not be the best student, but I'm not stupid. You came here to rub it in my face that it's all my fault that Hammer and I got expelled! You're trying to make me feel guilty for ruining his life too! Well, don't bother. I already know that and I feel bad enough about it already," Nail said.

"That's not what I came to do, Nail. You're right about something. You have a natural gift as a Meister. And we both know that Hammer is a powerful Weapon," the professor said.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me what? What could I possibly have to learn from you?"

"I could fill a library full of things that you could use to learn, but we will start with something really basic that, if I remember correctly, you said was unnecessary for a Meister to learn," the professor said.

"I'm dying to hear this," Nail said.

"Soul perception," he replied simply. Nail scoffed at the notion.

"Soul perception? Really? I'm sorry that not all of us Meisters can be like you or Tsarevich. Some of us don't see souls as well as others," he replied.

"I understand that. Just like so few Meisters could wield a Weapon as powerful as Hammer, only a few see souls as naturally as I do. It is, however, a skill that can be learned if you have the time and the patience to try," the professor explained.

"Give me one good example where soul perception has ever helped you in a real-life situation," Nail challenged.

"Although you are obviously oblivious to this fact, your Weapon partner is losing sorely to those Kishin out there. Even while you and I are speaking, I can see their souls contending for victory as if there were no wall there at all," the professor explained.

"What? Hammer's in trouble?" Nail marched to the window and gasped. Two of the Kishin were holding Hammer by the arms while the third pummeled him again and again with its fists. Before Nail could do anything else, they threw Hammer through the wall of the house and sent him smashing through the living room destroying the TV and the gaming system.

"My TV! Ah! Hammer, you idiot! You landed on my TV!" Nail said, coming instantly to his Weapon's side.

"Nail…I know you're probably mad at me, but I could really use your help. They are a lot stronger than they look. Hey! When did he get here?" Hammer sat up with a blank expression on his face.

"He's been here for a while. We were too busy fighting with each other to notice that he was here," Nail explained.

"Oh…hey, Professor," Hammer managed. He wiped some blood from underneath his swelling nose.

"Hi there, Hammer. How are you?"

"Not so good right now. There are three Kishin outside and I decided to take them on by myself," he explained.

"Well, you're not by yourself anymore," Nail said. He held out his hand to help his Weapon to his feet.

"What? Really? You mean it?" Hammer asked.

"I do. The professor is right. You were right. I have been holding you back. I haven't been the Meister that you deserve. Those days are over. From now on I am going to start trying a lot harder. I will help you to become a Death Weapon, Hammer. And we can start by killing those Kishin's in our back yard! Hammer, Weapon-form!"

"Right!" Hammer said. He transformed and Nail gave him a twirl. It had been a long time since he had wielded his Weapon, but there were some things that one just did not forget. He marched to the back lawn and got a look at the Kishin.

They had been men once, some time ago. Now they were withered wraiths with filed teeth and evil souls. They were skin and bones, but Nail knew better than to let appearances deceive him. The twisted evil in their souls made the more powerful than they seemed. He still wore a big smile on his face because he knew that even three of them didn't stand a chance.

"I don't even know if you sorry Kishins can understand words and logic anymore, but just in case I'm going to give you a warning. Get off of my property or I'm going to chop you into little pieces," he said.

They growled in frustration, saying nothing of any intelligence and struck. All three of them.

"Here they come," Hammer said into Nail's mind. He was prepared. Their claws and talons were parried easily to the side as he used Hammer as a shield. He swung a surprise attack and sent a Kishin flying. He raised him over his head and brought him down axe-first to try to chop the fiend in half. They were fast little buggers and slithered away before he could land a killing blow.

"Ah!" he cried out in pain as he felt his clothes and skin tare as the claws passed through the flesh on his back.

"Watch your back! They won't pass up an opportunity to strike you from behind!" Hammer warned. Memories of the fight that Hammer had by himself flooded into Nail's consciousness and be began to learn the fighting style of the Kishins faster than words or even thoughts could process.

He swung Hammer down axe-first and was surprised when the Kishin caught the blade between them. It pushed him back with a shove and went for a diving counter-attack. Anticipating this, Nail jumped backwards and upwards, raising Hammer up one more time. He brought the axe head down on the Kishin's skull and listened as it cracked with a satisfying snap.

Its body disintegrated leaving only a floating, red soul in its wake. The others pounced upon him in a rage, screeching and howling at the loss of their fallen comrade. Nail wasn't quite ready for a double onslaught and took a couple of gashes to his arms and side before he was able to get his footing and strike back again.

"Nail, they work really well as a team, but if you can single them out we can beat them!" Hammer suggested. Nail nodded in silent approval. Hammer was right. Trying to fight them both at the same time was pointless. Together they were faster than he was. If he could get one alone…

He charged, looking the one on his left directly in the eye. At the last possible second, he swung Hammer into the one on his right, sending him flying away. He did not waste any time to start his assault on the one on the left. It was still proving to be just a hair faster than he was.

Horizontal swing: miss. Vertical upward swing: miss. Twirl, pivot, wide horizontal swing: miss. He growl as he felt claws dig into his flesh again. He swing Hammer around in a whirlwind, clearing the area around him.

"You have to be faster, Nail. I know you're out of practice, but you can do this. Be faster than they are," Hammer said.

He charged again, in a whirlwind of heavy steel. He felt his pulse began to rush and sweat collect on his brow as he tried, out of shape as he was, to match the Kishin's speed. All he needed was one wrong move on their end and he could take them out with a single blow.

They slowly began taking ground, scratching him more and more with each passing moment. He searched down deep inside of himself, past that and dipped into Hammer's soul, relying heavily on his Weapon's strength. He pushed out all other thoughts and let only the bloodlust of the battle take over. Suddenly he was a berserker and the Kishins were retreating from him. He liked it. There was nothing better than having the target on the run.

One of them made the mistake of slashing out at him. While throat was exposed, Nail reached out and took hold of it, squeezing it with all his strength. He slammed the Kishin into the ground. The other tried to jump on his back but he whipped Hammer around so that he sent it flying. With the same mighty swing he brought the hammer-end down onto the Kishin's hideous face and crushed it with a single blow.

He stayed put as he heard the shriek from the third and final one. He listened as the footsteps got closer, jumped to the side and whirled the axe-end of Hammer around. He was satisfied to see it connect with the Kishin's throat and lop its head clean off. As with the others, the flesh disintegrated and left only red, floating souls behind.

Hammer transformed into his human form and was beaming. Nail was pretty sure his face mirrored his partner's elation. The two of them looked over the wreckage that was once their backyard and their house.

"Looks like we have some cleaning up to do," Hammer said. Nail nodded. He did not like the idea of cleaning, but the house was no longer in living condition. Hammer had destroyed a good portion of it when he came crashing through.

Nail watched as Hammer went around and collected the three Kishin souls. He was holding them in his hands like trophies and cheering. Nail chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for, bro? Eat up," he said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Hammer said. In three might gulps the three Kishin souls were devoured. Hammer let out a mighty belch that echoed off of the nearby mountains, and raised his hands to flex his muscles.

"You feel stronger?" Nail asked.

"Yeah, dude," Hammer said with a giggle.

Suddenly the sound of hands clapping together sounded from inside of their house. There was only one set of hands clapping and they belonged to their professor. Both of them looked at him, wondering what was going on inside if his mind.

"As usual, the two of you did wonderful work as a team. I trust that you both learned something," he said.

"I sure did; fighting Kishins without your partner is not a good idea," Hammer admitted.

"I learned how foolish I've been," Nail said bitterly. Suddenly, the sweet taste of victory was sour inside his mouth.

"What do you mean, Nail?" Hammer asked.

"When the professor and I were talking inside, and those Kishins were hurting you, I was completely oblivious to it. He was able to tell exactly what was going on just using his ability to perceive souls.

"I never paid attention in class when it was time for the Meisters to learn to see and understand souls. When it didn't come naturally to me like fighting does, I just gave up. Why waste effort on something that you're not good at, right? What if you put all of the effort into it and you still are no good? What then?

"If the professor hadn't showed up, I might have continued playing the video game and never know that you needed my help," Nail explained. Hammer put his arm around his Meister and grinned his cheesiest.

"Sure you would have! You forget that they threw me through the house and I broke your TV and your gaming system. I think you probably would have noticed I needed your help when that happened," Hammer said.

"Which reminds me: you're buying me a new TV and gaming system," Nail said.

"What? No way! I didn't break it on purpose. That was the Kishins' fault!" Hammer protested.

"It's like that time you spilled a pitcher of lemonade on my laptop. I know you didn't do it on purpose, but the fact of the matter is, your clumsiness cost me my laptop…and now a TV and a gaming system, so you owe me," Nail said.

"This is a little different, Nail! I didn't spill lemonade. Kishins showed up in our backyard and threw me through the house because you didn't want to get off your lazy ass and help me!" Hammer said.

"You still broke it; you still have to replace it," Nail insisted.

"If you boys are quite done, I have something that I would like to say," the professor piped up from nowhere. Nail decided to set the argument aside. He was going to win it anyway. He would talk Hammer into buying him new stuff. He was sure of it.

"What I saw today was a brilliant display of Weapon and Meister working together to destroy the growing evil in this world. You took on not one, or two, but three Kishin-spawn and came out victorious. I've always said this, even before I expelled you, that the two of you have potential to be one of the most powerful Weapon-Meister teams at the Academy, if you only applied yourself.

"If you promise to try hard at your studies, read, listen and stop wasting your life and your potential to be great, you can consider yourselves re-enrolled," the professor finished.

"What do you say, Nail? Will you give the Academy one more shot?" Hammer asked. Nail looked up at the professor resolutely.

"Let's do it. Professor, it's good to be back," Nail said.

"Pack your things, you have a lot to catch up to do," the professor said.


	3. Episode 3

Episode Three

An Assassin Intent on Revenge, Will Vyse Infiltrate the DWMA?

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

"Assassins Rule Number One - Silence: Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target."

Vyse was motionless, his breath was tucked deeply away into his lungs as he watched and waited.

"Assassins Rule Number Two - Transpositional Thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements."

He had targeted the elder of the Scroll Clan of Assassins. He was master at martial arts, stealth, and one of the most powerful Meisters in the world. Some would say that Vyse had bitten off more than he could chew, but he knew that he had not. This is was one of the moments that he had been waiting for his entire life.

"Assassins Rule Number Three - Speed: Take out the target before the target notices your presence."

Quick as a whisper and silent as a shadow, Vyse struck from above. He had always been taught to take the high ground if at all possible. He transformed his hand into a katar, the deadliest weapon in his arsenal. The elder easily deflected the blow and countered with a punch of his own. It was a low punch, coming upward. Vyse expected this. He had seen the elder fight many times before and was familiar with his every move.

He blocked the punch and prepared, now a follow-up, downward, diagonal chop was coming his way. He fought the urge not to smile when he saw the attack coming. He snatched the elder's wrist and twisted it around as he ducked under his arm, flipping him over. He did not expect the elder to use the momentum to land on his feet, pivot while in a crouch and punch back.

Nonetheless, Vyse was gifted at improvisational combat. He kicked the punch away with one foot and followed up with another. The elder blocked easily and took his stance on his feet. This was not how Vyse planned it. If he could have taken the elder out from the beginning it would have been better. Now he would have to outfight the elder which was no easy feat.

He decided to rely on the advantages that he had against the elder. Though he was by far the more experienced fighter, Vyse was stronger and faster than he was. He transformed his hands into steel knuckles, another weapon in his arsenal that would help him pack a wallop without compromising his speed like the katar would.

He stayed on the offense, wary for any counter attack. The elder was keeping pace, blocking the punches and kicks as they came, seemingly with ease. Vyse knew that it would be a test of endurance when it was said and done so he did not let it discourage him that he could not land a single blow. When the elder retaliated with counterattacks, Vyse saw them coming and dodged, blocked or parried each time. No one was gaining ground.

Vyse once ran for twenty-four hours straight just to prove that he could do it without stopping for food or sleep. He could literally do this all day long. He doubted the elder could manage that feat.

Suddenly, the elder caught Vyse by the leg and in a feat of strength of his own, spun and flung him away, spinning towards the trees. This act of desperation showed Vyse only one thing: he was gaining ground. He was not surprised to see that the elder was holding his ground instead of pursuing as Vyse flipped, kicked off of a tree and propelled himself through the air like a missile at the elder.

Fast as lighting the fight was on again. Vyse decided that swift attacks would be better than strong because it require more motion and blood flow in the body. He transformed his hand into kamas and slashed away. To protect himself from the blades, the elder had to step forward, into his block, leaving him open for an attack. Vyse dropped onto his hands and rotated his body with all his might, legs out and executed a successful sweep.

Like a tiger pouncing on its prey, Vyse was atop the elder, katar pressed gently against his throat. Victory.

"Yield," Vyse said. The elder nodded and Vyse let him up off of the ground.

"Vyse Rosemont, you have passed every trial to become an Assassin, including defeating me. Before I bestow upon you the rank of Master Assassin, I must ask one question of you," the elder said. Vyse took a knee and bowed in respect. Even though he had earned the right to be the elder's equal, he still had the utmost respect for the man who had taught him more than most could hope to learn in a lifetime.

"Anything, Elder," Vyse replied.

"How did you beat me?"

"I have been studying your fighting style and assessing your strength since I was young. I knew this day would come and I have prepared my entire life for it," Vyse replied.

"You are very wise, and you will rank among the greatest of assassins. Rise, Master Assassin Vyse, and come take your place at the council," the elder said, holding out his hand to lead Vyse.

"Elder, I must respectfully decline," Vyse said. The elder gasped. He audibly gasped. It was unnatural because in all his life, Vyse had never seen the elder express surprise about anything.

"You're declining your role as part of the council? Why? You've earned it," the elder asked.

"I have expressed my desires before. Upon completing my studies as an Scroll Clan Assassin, I seek to infiltrate the DWMA in order to take vengeance upon Black Star and Tsubaki," he said resolutely.

"You know that the council vehemently opposes your desires to do this," the elder said.

"I do," Vyse replied.

"And yet this is the path you choose?" the elder asked.

"It is. I will bring honor to my family and clan by getting the revenge that rightfully belongs to us," Vyse said.

"If you take this path, you will go alone. No Meister here is allowed to assist you in your endeavor," the elder replied.

"I understand, Elder," Vyse said.

"I wish you success, Vyse. Know that you always have a place here among the Scroll Clan," the elder said finally. His expression mirrored the disappointment in his voice.

"I pray that I bring honor to my family and clan," Vyse said, standing to his feet.

"Though I disagree with your decision, I am confident that you will do just that. Be swift, be silent, and stay alive."

And with that, they parted ways. Vyse said goodbye to his family and friends in the clan, packed a small bag and made way for his destination: the DWMA.

_Black Star…Tsubaki…I will have my revenge._

* * *

Daunting. Walking through the city still gave Vyse a constant view of the enormous building sitting high upon a mesa. He started counting the stairs that led up to the entrance and stopped after he reached a hundred. The oversized candles erected on the side of the mesa were all burning brightly. He wondered if it was not some sort of magic or artificial fire because he knew a flame of that size would emit a lot of heat.

He had sent his falsified enrollment papers to the DWMA several weeks ago and confirmed his enrollment. The only information on the forms that was correct was his name. Everything else about where he had gone to school, his parents, and his grades were all lies. He figured that they would not have accepted him if they suspected him of forgery. All must have gone smoothly in administration.

The ascent of what seemed to be the endless staircase gave Vyse a lot of time to reflect. He would be lying if he said he was sure that he was doing the right thing. He was sure that Black Star and Tsubaki needed to answer for their crimes, but he was not sure that killing them would accomplish anything. What more, they wanted the same thing that he did: to rid the world of Madness and the evil that came as a result of the Kishin.

Still, he knew that his soul would never know rest until he brought them to justice. It was his duty to his family to avenge, and he would be damned before he would sit idly by whilst none were willing to hold the Meister and Weapon accountable for their crimes. If that meant that he had to play student inside of the DWMA for a while: so be it.

When he arrived at the top he saw the open double doors into the Academy. They must have been between classes because he saw lots of kids his age going to and fro through the hallways. He was ashamed to admit that he was nervous about having to interact with his peers. He had always been ahead in his studies as an assassin and dealt a lot better with adults than kids his age.

When he got about twenty feet from the door chaos erupted in front of him. Confetti cannons fired, balloons were released, party horns were blown and a huge sign rolled up in the doorway dropped down to say, "Welcome Vyse!" Repulsion. Disgust. Embarrassment. It was reminiscent of when his mother had the bright idea of throwing him a surprise party. He threw a shuriken at the first person he saw and they were in the infirmary for weeks.

BOOM!

He turned and when he saw the fireworks he was not sure what to do. He wondered if this is how the DWMA welcomed all of the new students. Maybe they were hard-up for enrollment and wanted to make sure they retained their students. Who could know?

"Hi there! You must be Vyse Rosemont!"

He turned to see the person responsible for this extravagant welcome. There was a young man standing there with short, curly brown hair, steely blue eyes and a smile from ear-to-ear. He was wearing a brown t-shirt that simply read, "Meister," on it and khaki cargo shorts. He stood only an inch or so taller than Vyse which was not saying much because Vyse was what people would consider short.

"Hello," Vyse managed. He was leery of breathing with all of the confetti in the air.

"My name is Tsarevich and I will be your tour guide and welcome committee for your first day at the DWMA!" he announced proudly, hands on his hips, grin never faltering.

_What's with this guy?_

"Nice to meet you, Tsarevich," Vyse said. In a flash, the kid was in front of him, hand extended to shake. Vyse flinched at the sudden movement and almost lashed out at him out of reflex. He had to remember that while he was here, he was just a Weapon. He was not an assassin from the Scroll Clan.

He extended his hand which Tsarevich shook firmly and friendly. He started to pick up Vyse's bag for him but Vyse snatched it up before he could. He didn't like people doing things for him that he could easily do himself.

"Thanks, but I'll carry my own bag," Vyse said insistently. Not to mention that aside from a few changes of clothes, the only thing that he brought with him was an arsenal of weapons to kill Black Star and Tsubaki with. He didn't want to look suspicious.

"Suit yourself," Tsarevich said, throwing his arm around Vyse's shoulder. Disgust. Male-on-male affection. Not his thing. He tolerated the contact and allowed Tsarevich to lead him through the Academy.

"This is the classroom, we'll be spending a lot of time here, you know. This is a school after all," Tsarevich said. Vyse couldn't help but notice that there was an abundance of classrooms. Was Tsarevich sure they were in the same class. It made sense that one of his own classmen would welcome him and he dismissed the thought.

"This is the lunch room. It's where we eat. The food is great here! All you can eat if you paid for lunch tickets. If you didn't I have plenty of spares," Tsarevich said. Vyse only nodded. The room was huge. There must have been a lot more students than Vyse had originally thought.

_Great…_

He did not do well with large crowds of people. He had always loved living in a quaint little village outside of the main town where the Scroll Assassin Headquarters was. He went and learned, interacted when necessary, and went home to solitude if he could help it.

"This is the gym, the lavatories, the library, the dungeon—this is where we keep any criminals we catch for interrogation—this is the door that leads to the Death Room. Lord Death is in there in front of his mirror watching over the Academy and Death City at all times. We can't go in there, but I'm sure you'll get the chance to someday," Tsarevich said as he took Vyse into every nook and cranny of the school. It was impressive, larger than any building he had ever seen, lavishly decorated and comfortably housed hundreds of people.

"What's our teacher like?" Vyse asked, genuinely curious. He was also making an attempt not to be so anti-social. He did need to blend in after all. If he made himself to popular it would draw attention, and if he was too reclusive people would notice that as well. He needed to blend.

"Professor Aurion is great. You'll like him. He's a little strange though," Tsarevich admitted.

"Strange how?" Vyse asked.

"It's hard to explain. It's like he always knows more than he's letting on. He can go from cheerful to somber in seconds, and he has this weird pet peeve about people wasting their potential. Make sure not to hold back in his classes. If you do, he will know because he always does, and he will call you out and punish you for not doing your best. It's kind of annoying," Tsarevich said, rolling his eyes and sighing in frustration.

"Sounds charming," Vyse said.

"Hello, Tsarevich. Are you showing our new student around? I would hate to see you not living up to your potential. Be sure and give him the best welcome you can."

They turned and a young man in his twenties, tall, slender with smooth black hair falling into eyes stood to greet them. Tsarevich turned upside down, fell on his head and then immediately got back up. He kept a smile on his face bigger than the one he was wearing before.

"Gee, Professor…ha! Didn't see you standing there…how long were you…I mean did you hear…wow this is awkward…" Tsarevich said, laughing nervously between each fragment.

"Don't be rude, Tsarevich. Introduce me to our new student," the professor scolded.

"Of course. Professor Aurion, this is Vyse Rosemont. Vyse, this is our professor: Merios Aurion," Tsarevich said, complying.

"A pleasure to meet you," Vyse said, warily putting his hand forward. The professor shook his hand, not as vigorously as Tsarevich had, but welcoming enough.

"The pleasure is all mine. Welcome to the DWMA. As Tsarevich was so eloquently explaining, I will be your teacher this semester. We're about to start our final exams soon. Don't worry about studying for those. You're exempt from them since you're starting in the middle of the semester," the professor said.

"That's a relief," Vyse said. He doubted seriously if they could come up with a test that he could not pass. He was well-versed in the history of the academy, the rules and laws that governed both Weapons and Meisters. If he didn't ace it, he would be surprised.

"But don't think about slacking off. You still have to come to class. Tsarevich was right about one thing: I don't tolerate wasted potential. But you don't look like the type to slack off," the professor said.

"No, sir," Vyse replied, forcing a smile.

"That's a good man. Alright. I'll leave you boys to it, and I'll see you in class bright and early tomorrow morning," the professor said.

"Sure thing, Professor! Thanks! C'mon, I'll show you to our dorm," Tsarevich said.

"_Our_ dorm?" Vyse asked, horrified.

"Yes, silly! Our dorm. We're gonna be roomies!" He actually jumped up in the air and threw his hands up in jubilation.

_I'm going to be sick._

* * *

The next couple of weeks proved to be unproductive. Vyse was surprised to find out that there was plenty of stuff to learn about Weapons and Meisters and souls that he never learned as an assassin. Since theft was not above him, he took all of his textbooks, mailed them home and then told the dean of students that he had misplaced his books and got new ones. The Scroll Clan valued knowledge above all other virtues and he knew that they would love to learn some of the things in there.

Already he had several opportunities to strike at Black Star and/or Tsubaki. He would hide in the shadows, get ready to strike and then…

"Hey, Vyse! Whatcha doo-in?"

He was like a tumor, Vyse decided. No matter how many times he cut the tumor off, it just kept finding a way to glue itself to his hip. Six times now he had the opportunity to kill one of his targets and six times Tsarevich showed up at the most inopportune moment. He was starting to think that he would have to kill his Meister roommate before he could get to Black Star and Tsubaki. Unfortunately, being annoying was not grounds to kill someone and his code forbade it. He was going to get a nice little sleeping potion tonight at dinner so that Vyse would have some peace and quiet.

He was surprised and impressed on his first day of Advanced Martial Arts. He had taken the placement test. Professor Aurion was overseeing him so he had to make sure to do his best. Black Star was supposed to be his teacher, but he was nowhere to be found. When Tsubaki praised his skill and technique with a genuine smile, it was all he could do to keep the rage from showing on his face. It was all he could do not to accuse her of her crimes. It was all he could do not to lash out at her then.

Professor Aurion's presence is what restrained him. The more time he spent around that man, the more he distrusted him. He had a sneaky suspicion that he knew more than he was letting on, and that his intentions towards Vyse were not entirely noble.

The reason Vyse was surprised and impressed was that it turned out that Tsarevich was not only in Advanced Martial Arts with him, but he was at the top of his class. Out of all of the people he never imagined to be capable of hand-to-hand combat, the goofy, over-friendly, talkative Meister was at the top of the list. Naturally, they had to spar.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're my roommate," Tsarevich said, stretching and popping his knuckles. Vyse just smiled slyly.

_You have no idea what you're about to get yourself into_.

"Begin!" Tsubaki said and the match started. Vyse was faster than Tsarevich and got in a sneak attack before he even had time to guard. Vyse knocked him down on the mat with a swift punch to the gut.

"Point! Vyse: one. Tsarevich: zero. Stance! Ready! Begin!" Tsubaki announced.

Vyse dashed in to do the same attack and was caught off guard when Tsarevich blocked and counter-attacked with a flip-kick to his chin. Vyse flipped over and fell face-first on the match. Vyse was stunned. Tsarevich was quick, formidable and strong. He had taken harder hits, but he hated to admit that his roommate packed a wallop.

"Point! Vyse: one. Tsarevich: one. Stance! Ready! Begin!"

_It's on now!_

Vyse executed a flying dragon kick. Tsarevich stood his ground, blocked the kick with both forearms and pushed Vyse back. He jumped in the air executing a four-kick bicycle kick, all of which Vyse blocked, before coming down on him with a power fist attack. Vyse blocked with both forearms as Tsarevich had done but when the force of the blow hit him it caused him to stumble back.

_He's stronger than me. How is that possible? I've been training as an assassin my entire life! I'm not going to get beat by this goofball!_

Taking the defensive stance for a while, Vyse focused on blocking each blow, studying Tsarevich's moves and techniques. His punches were top-notch, but his kicks were always wide and always lacking in power. His build was on the stockier side and it slowed him down just the iota that Vyse needed to take advantage.

When Tsarevich went in for a kick, Vyse got bold and dropped down doing his signature sweep. It connected properly and Tsarevich's feet came out from under him. Up on his feet in a flash, Vyse dashed forward to land a point with a power punch of his own. The punch never hit its mark. Tsarevich twist in the air, grabbing hold of Vyse's wrist. He twirled and locked his legs behind Vyse's head and rolled forward, sending them both tumbling forward.

He did it with enough force and momentum that Vyse bounced off of the mat and into the air again. He was powerless to protect against the punch that vaulted him all the way against the matted wall.

"Point! Vyse: one. Tsarevich: two. Stance!"

Vyse was on his feet again.

"Ready!"

That was the last time Tsarevich caught him by surprise.

"Begin!"

Adrenaline flooded through Vyse's veins as he attacked. Taking the defensive was a bad strategy. He was going to see just how well Tsarevich could defend against the fastest assassin in the Scroll Clan. Tsarevich seemed to anticipate this approach and tried his best to keep up with Vyse's speed, but to no avail. When the opening came, Vyse did a flip-kick to his chin to return the favor he had given him to begin with.

"Point! Vyse: two. Tsarevich: two. Match point. Ready! Stance! Begin!"

Punch. Kick. Block. Dodge. Dodge again. Dodge again. Regain stance. Strike. Keep striking. Locate a vulnerability. Dodge. Block-block. Strike.

Vyse let his instincts take over and it looked for a moment to be a stalemate. He had fought this fight before and new his endurance would outlast Tsarevich. He persevered even when the sweat started to drip into his eyes and start stinging. He ignored the pain, pushing it to the back of his mind.

Tsarevich was trying to grab hold of him to either put him in submission or get him off of his feet, in the air, or on the mat. He was good at that. The fighting styles he learned as an assassin did not put a great deal of focus on submission holds. Lethal strikes were of more value to them. He would remember to learn a few after this fight. Wrestling his way out of Tsarevich's grip was tiring.

Vyse feigned a punch to distract his opponent and was satisfied to see he was going to fall for it.

"Gotcha!" he heard Tsarevich say as he blocked the downward chop and prepared for an uppercut. Vyse caught Tsarevich by the wrist and vaulted over his head, holding onto his arm, pulling it backwards over his head. Naturally, Tsarevich had to lean back to keep his arm from breaking it. When he did, Vyse kicked the back of his knees, let go of his arm, vaulted off of the floor and twirled through the air before bring a punch to Tsarevich's solar plexus that smashed him against the mat.

"Point! The winner is: Vyse," Tsubaki said. Vyse looked down at Tsarevich expecting him to mad. He knew that he was competitive and hated to lose. To his surprise there was that same cheesy smile on his face as he sat up, sweaty, winded and defeated.

"That was awesome!" Tsarevich said with a smile.

"It really was impressive," Tsubaki added, "Where did you learn your techniques?"

_She knows. The Scroll Clan has a very distinct style. I can tell by those smiling eyes that she knows. I am compromised! Don't just stand there, you idiot! Lie! Make something up. Anything!_

"My grandfather was a martial arts teacher at the school I attended before this one. He taught me everything I know," Vyse said. He lied. Both of his grandfathers died in battle before he was born.

"Your grandfather must be a remarkable man," Tsuabaki said.

"He certainly was," Vyse added.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize he had passed," she said apologetically.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known."

"Well, I'm glad to see that Tsarevich is finally going to have some competition. We had to resort to having him spar teachers recently because he beats all of his peers. He's quite the fighter," Tsubaki said. She looked proudly at Tsarevich as he picked himself off of the mat.

"I had a good teacher," Tsarevich said.

"Yeah. Black Star is really good at martial arts," Tsubaki added.

"I was talking about you," Tsarevich said with a raised eyebrow.

"He's the teacher. I'm just the assistant," Tsubaki said with a chuckle.

"Well, he's never here and I learned everything I know to you. Just giving credit where credit is due," Tsarevich insisted.

"Black Star wants to be here, he does. He just gets distracted, you know?" Tsubaki replied. It was clear that she was hopelessly devoted to her Meister. It was sickening. Vyse wondered which one he would take out first. They were probably too powerful to take on at the same time. He decided that Black Star would be the first to go. Without a Meister to wield her, even a Death Weapon like Tsubaki would be no match for him if he struck her unawares.

He and Tsarevich made their way back to their dorms after class and Vyse started getting excited as he always did before he hunted a target.

_Tonight is the night. Black Star. Tsubaki. You're mine._

* * *

Tsarevich was snoring quite loudly. He passed out at the table after he gulped down the drink that Vyse had spiked with a sedative. He felt guilty drugging his roommate, but he was not here to make friends; he was here to make sure that Black Star and Tsubaki were brought justice.

He donned his classic black assassin garb and decided not to take any weapons with him. He was, after all, a living Weapon. The slightest bit of extra weight or chance that the metal would clank together and give his position away was not something that he was going to leave up to chance. He was going to strike before either one of them knew what hit them.

He waited until the laughing sun went down and the sneering moon rose in the sky. While Tsarevich had been able to thwart his attempts to strike out at Black Star and Tsubaki, he had not kept him from learning their schedule. It was Tuesday and they had hall patrol duty together. Usually, Black Star skipped this responsibility. That didn't matter. Even if he could only get Tsubaki, that would be fine.

He left his room and crept through the shadows of the hallway, treading as softly as he could manage. He looked up and saw a hallway with balconies on either side. Eventually, they would come through here and he would be free to strike. With ease, he scaled the wall up to the balcony and hid behind a pillar, concealed in the shadows and waited.

He was not normally impatient; being an assassin had taught him that waiting for the right moment to strike was crucial to success. He had been preparing for this day for years as well. As soon as his mother told him what had happened to his little sister he knew that one day his Blades would taste the blood of those responsible.

_Vera, I will avenge you._

"—No way, Tsubaki! Even Advanced Martial Arts isn't cool enough for a big star like me!"

"Black Star, I'm tired of picking up your slack all the time. I know that you like to go on missions, but you have responsibility as a faculty member too."

Their voices echoed through the hallways and Vyse pinpointed their location. He watched from above, staying concealed in the shadows, his breath silently held as his eyes fixed on his targets. He would take out Black Star first, he decided. He knew that one hit from the Meister's powerful wavelength would probably kill him. With Tsubaki, even if she managed a particularly deadly blow, he would survive it simply because his weapon made him harder to injure.

Also, Black Star was a formidable opponent without his Weapon partner. Even though Tsubaki was a Death Weapon, he had a feeling that she would not be nearly as dangerous without her Meister to swing her around.

Just as they were getting close, Vyse perched himself up on the banister, transformed his right hand into a katar and zeroed in on Black Star's neck. One jump, one leap, one diving stab and that would be it. Nothing was stopping him. He just had to make sure he attacked quickly and silently.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He nearly leapt from his skin. The quiet, somber voice came from behind him. He turned and watched as Professor Aurion stepped from within the shadows into a silver of moonlight coming through the skylight above. Even with only half of his face illuminated, Vyse could see that his expression was grim.

"Don't get in my way, Professor. This doesn't concern you," Vyse said. His voice was just above a whisper. He turned to see his targets. They were further away than he would have liked, but still within range.

"I think that a Scroll Assassin infiltrating the DWMA with intent to kill two executive faculty members does concern me," the professor said. Vyse felt his blood run cold. How could the professor have known that about him? How long had he known? He was found out and his assassination mission would have to wait. He would get answers out of the professor.

"You knew all along?" Vyse asked.

"No. I didn't realize that you had come from an assassin clan until I watched you in Advanced Martial Arts. Once I saw you fight, I knew that you were from the Scroll clan," he explained.

"So you're familiar with our fighting style and that gave me away. Bravo, Professor. What happens now? You tell Lord Death and I get expelled?"

"No one else has to know this secret but us, Vyse. I haven't told anyone. I want you to give up this foolish notion to bring vengeance on Black Star and Tsubaki. I'm not sure what it is that you think they did, but killing them will not bring back your sister," the professor said. His words cut through him, and the surprised kept surmounting.

"You perceive much, but you understand little. I am not sure how you know intimate details of my heritage, and I don't care. Mark my words, Black Star and Tsubaki will pay for the death of my sister," Vyse promised.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," the professor countered. Vyse didn't see the momevent, but he felt the vibrations in the floor and heard the shiny shoes squeak ever so slightly against the marble floor.

He dashed and struck out at the professor, hand transformed into a kama and aimed for the throat. The professor ducked and disappeared from sight. The dark room made it hard to see. Vyse closed his eyes tightly and listened. He heard the pivot in those squeaky shoes and felt the disruption in the air and threw his fist up just in time to block a kick meant for his head.

He turned and crouched, then propelled himself forward with his fist transformed into the knuckle weapon. He couldn't be sure, but he imagined that he felt facial bones giving way under the blow. Still, he knew it would not be a killing blow. He needed to kill him swiftly and silently.

He transformed his left fist into a katar and aimed a punch for the professor's heart. It never hit its mark. The professor parried the blow as he sidestepped and then planted an attack of his own into Vyse's chest. It sent him stumbling backwards, but Vyse could tell the professor was holding back.

"I wouldn't hold back if I were you. I'm not some helpless little Weapon who needs a Meister to be powerful," Vyse said, taking stance again.

"Vyse, stop this folly. Believe me when I say that I have an accurate grasp on just how capable a Weapon you really are," the professor said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Vyse said. He was striking again, both arms changed into katars. He punched, always aiming for the middle, trying land a blow that would put the professor down. He wasn't aiming to injure, but to kill. Fighting the professor was more challenging than he ever imagined. He doubted that professor was actually faster or stronger than him at all. It was as if he could read Vyse like a book. Every technique, every improvisation seemed completely anticipated and he dodged, blocked or countered it with ease. Another punch to the chest, this one harder than the one before, sent Vyse rolling back. He found his footing and looked at the professor again.

"My now, that is interesting! I can't believe I didn't see that before. You're a Dark Arm! Just like Tsubaki!"

"Don't ever compare me to her!" Vyse screamed. He struck with endless punches and kicks, all evaded easily. It was if they had rehearsed the fight and were going through the motions. The Professor was never surprised.

"Enough of these games, Vyse. I'm sure you've figured out by now that there is no way that you're going to beat me. You must see the futility of this and give it up. Black Star and Tsubaki are even more powerful than I am. If you can't beat me, how could you ever hope to defeat them?"

"Shut up! Why do you interfere? This doesn't concern you! I have unfinished business with them."

"You'll settle it someday; I'm sure of it. The time and the place for that is not now. If you engage in battle with Black Star and Tsubaki, they will kill you. Black Star is not nearly as forgiving as I am when people try to kill him."

"As long as I died fighting for the honor of my family, I would welcome death," Vyse said.

"Those are brave words, but we both know they're not true. You fear death above all things and it makes you weak. You're going to have to defeat your own fear before you can ever hope to defeat your foes," the professor said.

"Stop giving me advice! Is there something wrong with your head? I'm trying to kill you! Remember?"

"You are a remarkable Weapon, and assassin to boot. I don't think even you fully understand the scope of your skill and talent, or the depth of your potential. All of that is of no use to you if you continue on this meaningless, misguided mission to avenge your sister's death by killing Black Star and Tsubaki. You were meant for so much more than that, Vyse. You will play a role in the events to come that will decide the fate of many. You can't afford to waste your time and talent on silly notions like revenge," the professor said.

"You shut the hell up! You have no idea what you're talking about! My sister is dead and it's all their fault! I will never rest until my Blades taste the sweetness of bloody revenge! Do you hear me! I'll kill you if I have to!"

"So…this is the path that you have chosen. So be it. Do your worst, Assassin. I won't be holding back this time," the professor said, taking a combat stance. Vyse advanced and assaulted him with a barrage of kicks, punches, slashes and jabs. He moved without consciously thinking about what he was doing; he let his instincts take over just as he had with the elder.

Low punch. Block. Bring knee up to strike. Duck. Downward slash. Dodge. Improvised whirlwind kick. Vulnerable. Defend. Retreat. Advance. Strike again.

"If you're trying to wear me down, you should change up your strategy. I'm sure my endurance is on the same level as yours. I'd like to finish this up before classes begin if you don't mind," the professor said. Vyse decided a new approach. He picked up some tricks from fighting Tsarevich. He reached out to grapple onto the professor. He was confident that if he could get hold of him he could strike a killing blow. The problem was that no matter what he did, the professor just dodged with ease.

_Am I really outmatched? Can this really be happening?_

He took his last stand. He stopped thinking about executing disciplined attacks and fell back into the recesses of his hate while he lashed out. Suddenly, the professor was on edge. He wasn't dodging or reacting nearly as fast. He was able to keep pace for the most part, but just barely. What had changed? Vyse knew that he had been performing at his peak level the entire time. Why was the professor on the run now?

Vyse was more vulnerable than ever. He was attacking like a berserker, not giving any conscious though to fighting at all. He let out involuntary howls and breaths as he executed attacks, but he couldn't recall whether he was punching or kicking.

"Soul pulsar!"

If felt like the Earth's gravitational pull was no longer keeping Vyse on the planet. All of the threads that held him to the world had been cut except for the few tying him to the pain wracking his being right now. It was more than just pain in his body. His mind could only focus on one thing: the pain. He wasn't a Meister so he could not see or manipulate his soul wavelength, but he was aware enough of things to realize that his very soul had been assaulted.

The professor pivoted on his feet and prepared for another attack. Vyse was only vaguely aware that he was barely standing to his feet, arms drooping, back slouched, eyes agape and mouth wide-open. Another attack was coming.

"You look hungry; have a second helping," the professor said. Vyse could not so much as attempt to get out of the way to avoid the attack.

Speechless. Thoughtless. Soul-less. He was un-made. The pain was so intense he wished he could just pass out or die. What was only moments in real time felt like a lifetime. He was caught in a world were only pain existed and it was driving him mad. He cried out from deep in his being for relief. He begged for death without words or thoughts. He needed something to cling to in order to maintain his grasp on reality before the void swallowed him up.

Why was he here? What had he come to do? Did he even know that anymore? Vera. He remembered his sister. Bright, smiling, pretty little girl, carefree and whimsical. He remembered her life snuffed out prematurely. He remembered the grief, the pain, the sorrow, the anger, and the thirst for revenge. Black Star. Tsubaki. I will have my revenge.

_I will have my revenge_.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Vyse finally came out of whatever state of awareness he had previously been tied to. He was on one knee, using one arm to brace against the floor to keep him from falling. The other to cradle an arm across his chest in attempts to soothe what he could only describe as a bruise in his soul. He looked up at the professor standing about fifteen feet away from him. He wondered why he did not attack. Why didn't he finish him off.

"Kill me. I have brought dishonor to my family and clan. I have failed my mission. I do not deserve to live," Vyse pleaded.

"I will not. You will live to fight another day. I want you to think about what I said. You'll never live up to your potential if your only goal in life is revenge. If you can find the strength to let it go, you will become something far greater than you ever imagined."

"I will never let go of my quest for vengeance. I underestimated the power of the Meisters at the DWMA. I'm coming back, and this time I'm going to be prepared," Vyse promised. He gathered his strength, ran for the nearest open window and leapt out of it into the night.

He knew that no one had ever died of a bruised ego, but he wondered if anyone had ever died of a bruised soul.

_I'm not just coming for Black Star and Tsubaki next time, Merios Aurion. I'll have my revenge on you as well. The DWMA has not seen the last of Vyse Rosemont._


	4. Episode 4

Episode Four

The Resonating Soul, Two Heads Are Better Than One?

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Tsarevich entered his classroom and sulked the entire way to his seat. He leaned his elbow on the table before him and rested his chin in his hand. He let out an audible sigh of depression. He had lost another Weapon partner. He was sure that this one was finally it, too. Oh, well. If he couldn't be successful as a Meister, he could always slip into a deep, dark depression, shun the world, and live as a recluse.

_At least I have options._

"Geez, Tsarevich! What's eating you?"

Temporarily snapped out of the cloud of his own miserable failure, Tsarevich looked up to see who was talking to him. It was Hammer. He was reclining in his seat, feet propped up on the table before him. He was on the row beneath him, just a few seats to the right.

"Oh. Hey, Hammer. How are you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I'm amazing! In case you didn't notice, I got accepted back into the DWMA!" Hammer announced. Tsarevich's eyebrow went up. He hated to see people state the obvious.

"Yeah. You've been back for like three weeks now. I said hi to you on your first day back, remember?" Tsarevich asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I didn't remember. I was too busy being excited about becoming a Death Weapon," Hammer said.

"You're going to become a Death Weapon, eh?" Tsarevich said. He might have a little fun with this.

"Yep! And not just that, but I'm going to do better in my studies too! Go ahead! Quiz me over any of the material! I stayed up all night studying! I know chapter six like the back of my hand!" Hammer announced, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Chapter six? We're being tested over chapter eight today," Tsarevich pointed out. Hammer's jaw literally dropped to the floor as he stared at Tsarevich in wide-eyed shock and horror. His eyebrow twitched as he slowly, jerkily turned his attention to Nail. His Meister was sound asleep, mouth open, drooling on his notebook.

Hammer promptly transformed his right hand into a hammer and smashed it against Nail's skull as he slept.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for? I was sound asleep!" Nail protested. He was up on his feet, nursing a growing knot on the top of his head while he shook his fist at Hammer.

"You stupid idiot! This is all your fault!" Hammer raged.

"What are you talking about, you idiot! I was sound asleep and you try to bash my skull in. I was having a particularly good dream too, thank you very much!"

"You told me that we were being tested over chapter six!" Hammer protested.

"So?" Nail threw his hands up in a dramatic shrug. Hammer smashed his head again with his hammer-fist.

"So? So we're being tested over chapter eight. I stayed up all night studying the wrong chapter because of you!" Hammer said. Nail got up and sat in his seat, rubbing a second knot forming at the top of his crown.

"Well, we better cram as much as we can before the bell rings," Nail said. As if fate itself had decided to mess with them, the bell sounded and Professor Aurion made his way into the classroom. Hammer looked at him and started rifling through his textbook, trying desperately to absorb as much information as he could. Meanwhile, Nail decided to go back to sleep.

"Good morning, class. I trust that you all studied hard for the big test today over chapter eight," the professor said, greeting the class with a smile. Hammer let out a whimper as he tried to make sense of the pages. Tsarevich giggled a little bit. He couldn't help himself.

"Hammer, you've got it upside-down," Tsarevich pointed out. Hammer stopped and looked. Turning it over. He gave Tsarevich a smile and a thumbs-up before returning to his rigorous reading.

"I think that you'll all be delighted to know that I am postponing the test until Friday," he said.

The class erupted into cheering. Tsarevich found himself joining in. He had studied in advance and paid plenty of attention to the lectures over the chapter, so he was prepared now. Nonetheless, not having to take a test was always a good thing in his mind.

"Instead, I have a very special lesson to teach you today. Chapter eight touched on it a little bit, but we're going to skip ahead to a subject I find most interesting. I hope that you all enjoy learning about it.

"Today we are going to talk about Weapon-Meister teams," he concluded. Tsarevich frowned. He was the kind of kid who read ahead to the end of the book to find out what was going to happen. He already read some about Weapon Meister teams because he thought the idea was brilliant. He also knew that while Maka Albarn had dealt the finishing blow to the Kishin Ashura, she did not work alone. Her team consisted of Black Star, Death the Kid, and their weapons.

"As you well know, the Kishin Ashura was defeated by Maka Albarn and her team of Meisters. Some of them are still teachers at this academy. Most of you have already selected a Weapon partner," the professor said. He peered right into Tsarevich's eyes when he said what he said next: "Others of you have still yet to accomplish that."

He sunk in his seat, embarrassed at the jeering looks being hurled at him by his peers. He was counting on Vyse being his weapon, but one night he was just—gone. He felt guilty, thinking to himself that he must have chased his prospective partner off with his over-friendliness.

"By the end of this semester, you will group together to form teams. The teams can include no less than three Meisters and no more than five. Don't worry, if one or two of you end up outside of the group, I will assign you one. Choose carefully who you group with because the grades that you earn must be earned together. Either all of you pass, or all of you fail," the professor explained.

Tsarevich's wheels started turning as he began to think about who he would pick for his team. He had until the end of the semester. He could pretty much rule out any team that had a Weapon-Meister pair that included a Weapon he had previously wielded. That was everyone. He slumped in his seat. That was literally every pair in his class except…

Tsarevich put on his friendly smile and hopped over the table down to the lower level and into the seat next to Hammer, his arm resting around his shoulders. Hammer looked over at him with an awkward expression.

"Hey Hammer! Did I ever tell you how happy I was to see that you and Nail were back at the Academy again? If not, let me just express the overwhelming joy swelling in my heart to know that the strongest Weapon-Meister team is back in action," Tsarevich said.

"Thanks, Tsarevich…" Hammer said. He stole a glance at Nail who shrugged and gave a raised eyebrow.

"You know, I was with the professor when he stumbled across your shack and decided to give you a second chance. I kind of talked him into it," Tsarevich announced.

"Oh…well, thanks again," Hammer replied, stammering.

"You know, I was thinking about something the professor said about forming teams. Beings as no one wants to group with the guys who got expelled, you guys should be on my team!" he suggested with a smile.

"No way. We're not going to be on your team," Nail said, speaking up and joining in on the conversation.

"Why not?" Tsarevich asked, keeping his smile plastered on his face.

"You don't even have a Weapon partner. If we did pair together we would only have half of a team," Nail explained.

"We can find room to squeeze another one in. If not, the professor is going to do the pairings for you," Tsarevich pointed out. Hammer leaned forward, started drooling as literal hearts form where his irises once were. He was staring across the room at Ayame.

"I hope he pairs us with Ayame's team! Just look at her. Perfect hair! Perfect legs! And that ass! Mmm…I think I'm in love!" he announced.

"Fat chance. She paired up with another Meister and by the looks of it she's in with Sky and Rain's team," Tsarevich said, and then added, "they already have three Meisters. See?"

"You never know. We might get lucky. Just look at all the hot girls on that team. One of them is bound to go out with me. Sorry, Tsarevich, and no offense, but Nail and I are going to try to get on _that_ team!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do in the meantime!" Tsarevich demanded.

"Sorry, dude. Not our problem," Nail said. He put his head back down on his desk to continue his nap.

"I'll help tutor you guys if you join my team," Tsarevich offered, hoping his GPA would count for something.

"That's okay. We're actually getting average scores on our assignments now. We don't need any tutoring," Hammer replied.

"You're trying to become a Death Weapon, right?" Tsarevich asked.

"Of course," Hammer replied.

"Well, it's going to be awfully hard to do that if you don't have a high enough GPA to accept missions," Tsarevich pointed out.

"You have to have good grades to accept missions?" Nail asked.

"Of course," Tsarevich said with a smile, mimicking Hammer's response.

"Well, how does joining your team help us out with that?" Hammer asked.

"If at least one member of your team as a qualifying grade-point average, the entire team is allowed to participate in the mission," Tsarevich explained, and then added, "Considering that I don't have a Weapon partner, this works out great for you."

"How do you figure?" Hammer asked, scratching his head.

"Well, our team would currently only have one Weapon. That means that any Kishin souls that we collect would go to you by default, Hammer. Now you'll have not one, but two Meisters helping you collect souls," Tsarevich pointed out.

"How are you going to help us without a weapon?" Nail asked.

"I would think that after your mishap with the professor, you would know that Meisters don't necessarily need a Weapon to project their wavelength. Not-to-mention the fact that I can adjust my wavelength to wield any Weapon," Tsarevich pointed out.

"He does have a point. When I was looking for a Meister partner he was one of the only other Meisters besides you who could wield me," Hammer said, looking at Nail. It looked like he was starting to win them over.

"No way! First of all, no one wields Hammer but me. We have an understanding. Second of all, you shouldn't be worried about helping me build a Death Weapon when you don't have a partner of your own. Third of all, I have a feeling that there's a reason why nobody wants to be on your team, Tsarevich," Nail said. Tsarevich felt his cheeks flush red with anger. He thought he might have to challenge them to a duel to convince them that he could fight worth a damn. That was just fine with him.

"Actually, I think that's a splendid idea," the professor said, suddenly appear to the seat next to Nail. They all jumped in surprise that he was there.

"How does he do that?" Hammer asked.

"I don't know. He's really sneaky like that," Tsarevich said.

"What's a good idea?" Nail asked.

"I think that the three of you would work very well together. Tsarevich's Soul Perception is the best out of any of the Meister-students in this class. He could teach you a thing or two," the professor said. Tsarevich could hear the sparkle in his eyes as he swelled with pride.

"Well he's not a teacher; he's a student and I don't want to learn from him. I want to learn from you," Nail countered.

"The two of you share the strongest bond out of your class. I think you could help him find a suitable Weapon partner before it's too late," the professor said.

"Too late?" Tsarevich asked.

"You can complete this year of study, Tsarevich, but next year you can't participate in a single class without your Weapon partner," the professor said.

"The year is almost over!" Tsarevich said in despair.

"Exactly. I suggest the three of you start helping each other. I have a feeling your team will be great!" he said with a smile and walked back down to the class to continue the lecture.

"Well that's just great. First we have to come back to this dumb school, now we have to team up with Meisters that can't keep a Weapon partner. This was such a great idea, Hammer," Nail complained. His head was back on his desk. Tsarevich ignored Nail's disdain at the outcome. It had landed in his favor and he was going to take what he could get.

"So I guess we're teammates now," Tsarevich said to Hammer, extending his hand.

"Teammates," Hammer confirmed reluctantly.

"I know you guys aren't happy about this, but I promise you that I'm gonna make you glad we ended up on the same team," he promised.

"Oh I'm sure you will almighty seer of souls!" Nails said, mockingly. Tsarevich decided he was not going to let it bother him. He would prove himself to them, start his team, and then find a Weapon partner. Sure, he was doing things out of order, but he was bound and determined to be a Meister.

"Hammer, Nail, and Tsarevich. Please meet me at the edge of the forest after dinner. I have a mandatory extra-curricular assignment for you," Professor said. They tried to argue, but it was no use. They sat through the lecture about team building until the bell chimed.

_I wonder what the lesson is going to be_, Tsarevich thought to himself.

* * *

"Where is the professor? He said he was going to be here," Nail complained. They had been standing there for about twenty minutes waiting. They were all getting a little impatient.

"Maybe he forgot about it and we're off the hook! Maybe we can just go back to our dorms," Hammer suggested. Tsarevich shook his head, arms crossed.

"No. The professor doesn't forget. He always has a reason for doing something. You guys will see. He'll show up exactly when he means to and it will all be part of the lesson," Tsarevich said. Nail rolled his eyes. He hated that Tsarevich was usually right. There was no point in just sitting there, they might as well try to make conversation.

"So the rumor around school is that you can manipulate your wavelength without the assistance of a Weapon," Nail said. Tsarevich nodded.

"I'm not very good at projecting it, but the professor is teaching me to develop it," he replied.

"I don't understand how that works. Care to elaborate?" Nail asked.

"You really want to know?" Tsarevich asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Nail clarified.

"Can you and Hammer resonate souls with each other?" Tsarevich asked.

"What does that have to do with it?" Hammer asked.

"Just answer the question: can you or can you not resonate your souls?" Tsarevich asked.

"We can. It doesn't always work like it should because Nail is so bad at matching my wavelength," Hammer replied.

"It's always my fault," Nail complained.

"I'm a Weapon! I'm not even capable of changing my wavelength! That's the Meister's job. I'm just supposed to amplify your power, which I do beautifully by the way," Hammer replied.

"Okay, but you are familiar with the procedure and you have done it before," Tsarevich restated.

"Yes," Nail replied.

"Manipulating your own wavelength, or projecting your own wavelength in the form of an attack is similar. What I am doing is resonating with my own soul," Tsarevich explained.

"That's impossible. How can you resonate your own wavelength? There's nothing to resonate it with?" Nail asked.

"You guys are speaking Greek now, I'm gonna take a nap until you guys are done," Hammer said.

"Oh no you don't. You need to hear this too, Hammer. Everything that your partner learns, you need to know. Even if it's not something you can do on your own," the professor walked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Nail asked.

"Long enough. Tsarevich, continue your explanation," the professor instructed.

"Now that you're here, why don't you explain it to them? You could do a much better job," Tsarevich countered.

"I want to see how well you've grasped the concept. Don't worry, I'll jump in if I think something needs clarified," the professor said. He plopped down on the ground and started eating a sack lunch.

"Alright, where was I?" Tsarevich asked.

"You said that you were resonating with your own soul and I said that was impossible because you needed another wavelength to resonate with," Nail said, bringing it all back to point.

"Right, thanks. As I was saying, what I do whenever I project my wavelength is resonate with my own soul. You're right in a sense that a soul must resonate with something. Most people think of resonating with their Weapon partner, but if you think outside of the box it starts to make sense.

"This is kind of a rough explanation, but I'm resonating my soul with my body," Tsarevich explained.

"That sounds dangerous. You can see my soul, but I can't. From what I understand it's a powerful one," Nail said.

"No doubt about it; your soul is strong," Tsarevich said.

"Wouldn't resonating your soul with your body put at risk for…I don't know…tearing yourself to pieces?" Nail asked.

"Yes. That's why you have to be very precise with it," Tsarevich explained.

"Well, go on. Get to the part where you hit someone with your wavelength," Nail insisted.

"Once you resonate your soul with your body you need to find a target and point of projection. I use my fists," Tsarevich explained.

"I use an open palm," the professor added, "technically you can use any part of your body but as Tsarevich explained, you want to be as precise as possible."

"Exactly. So you make contact with your opponent and then you force the entirety of your wavelength into them. It's no longer resonating with you, but with them—and not in a good way," Tsarevich finished.

"Is that the attack that you hit us with when you expelled us?" Nail asked.

"Yes. It's an invention of my own that Tsarevich has managed to make his own adaptation of. It's called Soul Pulsar because instead of flooding your opponent with the entirety of your wavelength in a single blow, you adjust the frequency of your output and make them endure it over the course of a few seconds instead," the professor said.

"Wouldn't it be better to hit them with the whole thing?" Hammer asked.

"Not if you can immobilize them long enough to do it again," the professor explained.

"And again," Tsarevich added.

"And again," Nail nodded, grasping the concept. It seems leagues beyond his reach. He couldn't even see souls like a Meister is supposed to let alone manipulate his own wavelength.

"We're going to do a little exercise. Hammer, I want you to transform. Nail, I want you to resonate souls with your partner," the professor said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tsarevich asked.

"I want you to watch and learn," the professor instructed. He crossed his arms and pouted and being left out, much to Nail's enjoyment.

"Hammer! Weapon-form!" Nail instructed.

"Yes-sir!" he said, transforming and spinning in the air until he rested in his hands.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Hammer asked, speaking directly to Nail's mind.

"It'll be okay. It's just practice," Nail replied.

"If you say so. Last time we did this you ended up in a coma for a week," Hammer reminded.

"We'll get it right this time," Nail insisted.

"Alright, partner. Let's do this," Hammer said.

"—Let's go! Soul resonance!"

"—Let's go! Soul resonance!"

Their souls melded together just like they were supposed to. Nail could see the soul like he was supposed to, or hear it, but he could feel it out. He extended his wavelength ever so slightly and it happened. All of Hammer's strength and durability came flooding into his being like a waterfall. It was as if they were two separate persons existing in a single being.

"Wow! Look at that!" Tsarevich exclaimed.

"I know. Beautiful isn't it. Their power increases exponentially. If they learn to control it, there's not many opponents who can withstand their attack," the professor added.

"What attack?" Tsarevich asked.

"Legendary technique of the Axe-Meister: Divide Asunder," the professor replied.

"What now, Prof?" Nail asked. It was exhilarating to have so much power coursing through him, but he didn't want to rip their souls apart like he did last time.

"I want you to hit me with the Divide Asunder attack," the professor said.

"What? Not to blow my own horn, but you do realize how powerful that attack is, right?" Nail said.

"Just do it," the professor said. Nail shrugged and channeled the power of their resonated souls into Hammer focusing on the blade. It began to glow with pure soul energy forming into an axe head. It shone with prismatic color and made the sound of a thousand wind chimes clanging in the distance.

He rushed the professor and jumped in the air, higher than he would normally be able to because of the added strength and speed the soul resonance afforded him. He brought down the axe on the professor just as he used his palm to try to stop the attack. And then something strange happened…

"Whoa!" Hammer explained.

"You felt that too?" Nail asked. He landed safely on the ground but the energy from the attack disappeared and their souls were no longer resonating together.

"Professor! That was amazing!" Tsarevich exclaimed.

"What did he do?" Nail asked. He was completely at a loss. As soon as they made contact with his body it was if the attack and the connection between their souls were cleanly cut. It was like waking up from a dream.

"Go ahead, Tsarevich. Tell them from your perspective," the professor said.

"He studied your resonating wavelength, adjusted his own so that it was identical to yours and then cancelled both his attack and yours out," Tsarevich said.

"Huh?" Hammer said, transforming just his head so the others could see him. Nail held tightly to his handle.

"That's a fairly simple assessment, but accurate nonetheless. Let me explain it like this. If your wavelength is exactly the same as someone else's you're not going to be able to harm each other with the wavelength. One of two things will happen: you will either strengthen each other, or cancel the wavelength out entirely," the professor explained.

"That's pretty impressive. I bet if you knew enough about souls you could change your wavelength to make sure its as disrupted as possible when you hit someone with it," Nail said.

"Very good, Nail. You're learning quickly," the professor praised.

"I wouldn't go that far. I may have grasped the concept, but I am worlds away from being able to do that. I bet Tsarevich couldn't even do it," Nail pointed out.

"We're about to find out. You two, prepare your soul resonance attack. Tsarevich, you're up," the professor said.

"What? You've got to be freaking kidding me! I can't do that! They'll chop me in half!" Tsarevich flailed his arms and legs so violently he actually didn't touch the ground for a few seconds. His mouth was opened up so large that it took up nearly the entirety of his face.

"I'm not kidding. You know how to do it. You just watched me do it, and you're familiar with Hammer and Nail's wavelengths. You can do this," the professor said.

"You're not even the slightest bit worried that they'll chop me in half?" Tsarevich asked.

"Yeah, Professor. He's good, but he's not as good as you. No offense, Tsarevich," Nail said.

"None taken, I assure you," he said with a huff.

"Tsarevich, if you had a weapon partner we could work on things like soul resonance attacks. Since you have failed to find a suitable partner up until now, I have no choice but to teach you how to develop your skills in manipulating your wavelength. This is a part of that process.

"Besides, do you really think I would ask you to do something that I didn't think you were capable of?" the professor asked. Tsarevich shook his head like he knew it was no good to argue. He forced a look of determination and stood where the professor once had.

"Don't worry, I'll coach you through the whole thing," the professor said.

"—Let's go! Soul resonance!"

"—Let's go! Soul resonance!"

Nail and Hammer resonated their souls again. It was a little bit easier and Nail was a lot calmer now that he had done it before without injuring himself. When the worry drifted away he noticed that it was much easier to extend his wavelength. He almost didn't have to think about it at all.

"Legendary technique of the hammer Meister: Hammer of Ruin!" Nail said, deciding to change it up. He knew the professor knew about the axe technique, but did he know that he was also able of the hammer technique?

"What are you guys doing? That's not the attack you used before?" Tsarevich said, starting to panic.

"No, this is better. Keep going with the exercise, Nail," the professor said.

"Are you crazy?" Tsarevich asked the professor.

"Ready, Hammer?" Nail asked.

"Yep! Let's do it!" he confirmed.

"Ah! Wait! Don't do it, guys! Seriously! I'm not ready for this," Tsarevich said, stepping back. Nail was already charging.

"Professor! Make them stop!" Tsarevich pleaded. He received no help from him. Nail was airborne, hammer held high in the air. Nail kept his eyes locked on his target as he brought it down. Tsarevich had the look of fear in his eyes up until the very end. He threw his hands up in a guarding position and stopped the attack. It didn't happen the way it did with the professor. He just held them in the air. The energy from their soul wavelength was still there, but there was something different.

"Wavelength reversal!"

A rush of his own energy started flooding through Hammer and finally into him. It was no longer just the two of them inside of their minds and souls. Hammer felt Tsarevich present as well. His thoughts, emotions and memories came to him in clips and phrases he could not quite comprehend. The soul resonance connection was broken but, as always, the Weapon and Meister were connected and they both felt it. It wasn't nearly as powerful as the hit that the professor had hit them with but was enough to knock them on their butts.

"Ow, Tsarevich! What did you do that for? You were just supposed to cancel out the attack," Nail said.

"I told you guys to stop," Tsarevich replied with a huff. The single hand-clap from the professor sounded as he approached Tsarevich and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job. I don't think that anyone was ever done that with their wavelength before," the professor said.

"Really? Not even you?" Tsarevich said.

"No. You've given me ideas for another way to use the soul wavelength. The student is teaching the teacher now," the professor said.

"What exactly did you do?" Nail asked.

"Don't answer him Tsarevich," the professor interjected.

"Why? Don't want us learning super-Meister trade secrets?" Nail asked.

"That's not it. I want to see if you can tell me what he did," the professor challenged.

"Well, he didn't cancel our soul resonance attack or connection; he did something else. It's like he adjusted his wavelength to match ours, resonated with us, took control of the wavelength and then flooded our wavelength and his through Hammer. By that time, the connection between us was broken as far as soul resonance was concerned, but Hammer and I are always connected. He must have known that.

"When our resonance was disconnected I naturally let my wavelength go back to normal so the wavelength he fired through us became harmful—but only slightly," Nail said.

"That's a pretty good explanation, Nail. What should Tsarevich have done?" the professor asked.

"Wait a minute! I invent a technique that no one has thought of and there's already room for you to criticize it?" Tsarevich said.

"Don't let your pride blind you from becoming a better Meister, Tsarevich. There is always room to grow and improve. Right now, this isn't about you. We're trying to help Nail. Be quiet and let him answer," the professor scolded. His face turned red as he leaned against the tree and pouted.

"If I could control my wavelength like he does, I would have done the exact same thing except when I took control of it and started to project it, I would have changed the frequency of the wavelength back to my own so that when I fired it through my opponent it would have been devastating," Nail offered.

"Actually, that's a good idea. I can't believe I didn't think of that," Tsarevich said.

"Don't be hard on yourself. I was a new, improvisational attack; you did just fine. Alright. The three of you did great. Hammer and Nail: the two of you just increased your grade by an entire letter. Tsarevich, the previous exercise that you failed no longer counts against you. If you want to do more extra credit, just let me know," the professor said.

"Woo-hoo! That means that we can take missions on our own now, doesn't it?" Hammer asked.

"It sure does. Well, I guess since you guys don't need me anymore I'll try to look for another team," Tsarevich said. He picked up his bags and started along.

"No way, man! We could use a Meister like you on our team," Nail said.

"What? I thought you said this guy was a dweeb," Hammer pointed out.

"He is a dweeb, but he's also a damn good Meister," Nail said. Hammer couldn't argue with that. What other student could say that he or she had invented a technique that they had never thought of?

"You really mean it?" Tsarevich said. His eyes formed into wet, puppy-dog-looking saucers, glistening as if he might burst into tears.

"I have two conditions before we seal the deal, though," Nail said.

"What's that?" Tsarevich asked.

"The first one, and probably the most important one: you have to promise that you will find a Weapon partner before the end of the year," Hammer said.

"Consider it done. If I have to settle with one of the first-year kids," Tsarevich promised.

"The second one is this: you have to help me develop my use of my soul wavelength," he said.

"The professor is going to do that," Tsarevich said, "and he's a much better teacher than I am; he's _actually_ a teacher."

"He's still going to help me, but I'm going to need all the help that I can get. This time around I'm not going to slack off. I'm going to be the greatest Meister at this Academy and I'm going to make the strongest Death Weapon ever. I'm still far away from that, but every journey begins with a single step, right professor?" Nail asked.

"That's right. I think it's a great idea. It will give Nail motivation to try harder, and Tsarevich the motivation to find a Weapon partner. I like it. Alright, we're done for the day. You can go back to the Academy. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

* * *

"I think this mission might be a little more than we can handle," Tsarevich said. Hammer was getting tired of hearing him complain. They were in the Midwest, taking on a mission for extra credit—and souls, of course.

"Relax, Tsarevich. Try to enjoy yourself while we are here. As long as we are on a mission, we are exempt from classes. It's like getting a free passing grade for doing nothing," Hammer pointed out.

"Yeah, but we have to actually come back with the Kishin soul to get the passing grade. It's not like we can just take vacations and come back empty-handed and expect that the Academy will pass us," Tsarevich said.

"Doesn't mean we can't take our time while we're here," Hammer said.

"We have to collect enough information about this Dahmer character anyway. It's not like we can go door-to-door and ask people, 'excuse me, sir. Are you a flesh-eating-soul-devouring Kishin criminal with a bounty on your head by Death himself?'" Nail chimed in.

"That would be more productive than going to comic book and video game stores all day long," Tsarevich pointed out.

"Don't be a hypocrite! You bought more comic books than either one of us put together," Hammer said.

"Fine, whatever. Can we please talk about how we're going to find this guy? Every second that we waste could mean another victim. This guy is out there kidnapping people in the night, eating their flesh and consuming their souls. We took this mission to stop him, remember? Innocent lives are depending on us to stop him before he gets too powerful to stop," Tsarevich said.

"You three must be Meisters from the Death Weapon Meister Academy." The voice came from the comic book store clerk behind the counter. He was a balding, fat, hairy guy in his thirties. He obviously overheard their conversation.

"So much for being covert," Tsarevich complained.

"They're Meisters. I'm a Weapon," Hammer replied proudly, walking over to the guy.

"We're supposed to be undercover. He's not supposed to go saying this like that to just anyone," Tsarevich said.

"Are you guys here to investigate the missing people?" the clerk asked. Nail decided that he was going to take charge of this conversation.

"Yes. We believe that a Kishin named Dahmer might be responsible for the kidnappings. We are here to find him and stop him. Is there any information that you can provide that might be helpful?"

"I've never heard of anyone named Dahmer, but the only people who have disappeared were last found leaving this club on the west side of town. You might want to start looking there," the clerk offered.

"See, Tsarevich! Comic books and video games _did_ pay off," Hammer said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We got our first lead so let's go," Tsarevich said. He started for the door.

"Not until you admit that I was right and you were wrong," Hammer said. Nail was already heading for the door. He knew that Hammer wasn't serious. He was just trying to get a rise out of Tsarevich by being a pest.

"I'll concede that when we find Dahmer," Tsarevich countered.

"No, dude! Concede to it now," Hammer insisted.

"I will not," Tsarevich said resolutely. Nail just giggled as the argument continued and they walked their way to the west side of the city.

"Yeah, dude! Just say it! Say, 'Hammer, you were right and I was wrong and I will try to do better in the future,'" Hammer pressed.

The covered a lot of ground as the sun started to set. Tsarevich was becoming so aggravated with Hammer, Nail thought they might come to blows. He had to admit that it was funny to see steam spout out of Tsarevich's ears and nose when he got angry enough. Still, it was time to get serious because they were outside of the club.

"We're here, guys. Cut it out," Nail complained. The three of them looked over at the club. Neon lights and lasers illuminated the place and the sound of rumbling, bass-heavy dance music could be heard from inside. There was a line at the door with a bouncer. The people were filed into a red-rope line and he was letting people in one-or-two-at-a-time.

"Now what? It's not like we can get into a night club. Hammer's the oldest, but he doesn't look anywhere near twenty-one," Tsarevich pointed out. He tore the sleeves off of his shirt and danced around as he flexed his muscles. Nail looked at him, embarrassed to call him his Weapon.

"Once they get a load of these moves, they'll have to let us in," Hammer said.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in with that crowd," Tsarevich said with a chuckle. Nail started looking at the people in line, realized what he meant by the comment and started laughing.

"Are you kidding? I'll be a big hit in there. The girls won't be able to get enough of this sexiness," he said, kissing his own biceps.

"Hammer, have you looked to see exactly what kind of club that is?" Nail asked, scarcely able to contain his laughter.

"We should have just let him go in. That would have been a riot if he figured it out then," Tsarevich said.

"You're right. We shouldn't have spoiled it," Nail added. Hammer was getting frustrated at being left out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hammer asked. He looked and when he saw that the girls were not girls at all but guys in full-on drag he shrieked in horror. Nail and Tsarevich had a good laugh at this.

"Very funny. They would have eaten me alive!" Hammer said.

"That's the most hilarious part of the whole thing," Nail admitted. After the laughter died down, and they figured that the front door was out. They agreed that they would sneak into the club through the back and see if maybe this Dahmer guy was preying on people at this club. They walked through the alleyway beside the building. It was dark, lit low, and creepy.

"Guys…I don't like this place. Let's come back tomorrow when it's day time," Hammer suggested.

"There won't be anybody here in the day time, Hammer. It's a night club," Nail replied. When Hammer didn't continue to press and argue, Nail looked back.

"Hey!" he yelled in alarm. A slender, shadowy figure was behind Hammer pumping his neck with some sort of fluid inside a syringe. Tsarevich looked too and as they both advanced, the shadowy figure slivered away with Hammer into his grasp down inside of the manhole they had just walked over.

They peered down into the hole and saw only darkness. They knew they had found the Kishin, and what more. He had just abducted their friend.

"We have to go after him," Tsarevich said.

"How come you didn't see him coming? I would think you would recognize a Kishin soul among all of the rest," Nail said. He didn't mean to blame Tsarevich but if carelessness cost Hammer his life, there would be hell to pay.

"It is on. I tried to see his soul before he got away and there was nothing. He's done something to himself to keep his soul invisible," Tsarevich explained.

"There's no time for this now. We gotta go," Nail said. Tsarevich nodded and both of them jumped feet-first into the dark manhole, not knowing what was waiting for them.

_Hold on, buddy. I'm coming to get you_.


	5. Episode 5

Episode Five

Fight Against the Cannibal Madman, Race Against Time to Save Hammer?

When Hammer opened his eyes he immediately shut them again. There was a bright light hanging directly overhead and shining down into his eyes. He tried to sit up and roll over but he couldn't. That's when he noticed that his hands and feet were tied and he couldn't move. And that's when he started to panic.

He kept his eyes tightly shut because every time he opened them his eyes began to sting from the blinding light above them. He struggled, pulling with his arms and legs as hard as he could, trying to break the bonds but he just was not strong enough.

He tried to transform, felt his hand begin to change, but it wouldn't cooperate. It never actually took the form of a hammer. It was as if his ability to transform was being inhibited by something.

"There's no point in struggling," came the voice of his captor. Hammer turned his head to the direction that it came from and open one eye, squinting to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He could have been a man once. He was shirtless, wearing only black slacks and a belt, no shoes. He was currently filling a syringe with an unknown yellow liquid. He hit the plunger and got rid of any air that was in it.

"Who are you?" Hammer asked.

"I think you know who I am. You're a Weapon from the DWMA sent here to kill me, aren't you?" the Kishin asked.

"Dahmer…" Hammer managed to say. His head didn't feel right. Whatever drug he had given him made him feel extremely sluggish.

"That's right. There's no point in trying to transform either. I've given you a drug that keeps you from being able to transform. You won't be able to change back unless I give you an injection of the antidote. I'm only going to do that whenever I'm ready to eat," he replied with a sneer. Hammer gave his restraints another tug and gave up as his captor started laughing.

"Don't worry. I still have another helping of leftovers to get through before I start on you," he said.

"My friends are going to come for me," Hammer said.

"I'm counting on it. Even if they somehow manage to make it through the labyrinth of traps I've set up down here, I doubt they will be able to defeat me. One injection and they will be just as helpless as you are," he said.

"What are you going to do with me?" Hammer asked as he heard the sound of an oven timer ding. He thought he smelled something cooking.

"Ah! My dinner is ready. If you'll excuse me," he said, going to an old-fashioned oven. He pulled out what appeared to be pot roast, but Hammer had a feeling it wasn't made from beef.

"Smells delicious doesn't it?" Dahmer asked.

"You're sick!" Hammer shot back, revolted now by the smell of what he knew was human flesh.

"That's what they say. I say that I just have an appetite for something a little different. I'm going to let this cool," he said, placing the pan on the stove and walking over to Hammer. His fingers ran across the length of his arms and chest playfully. Hammer shuddered and twisted, but could not avoid it.

"Don't touch me!" Hammer spat.

"That's going to be a hard request to fill. You have such a beautiful muscle structure I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of you," Dahmer said. Hammer felt the revulsion come to him all over again. Who knew that this guy was going to do with him before he ate his body and soul?

_Nail! Hurry!_

* * *

"What the hell is this place?" Nail asked. Tsarevich looked around trying to make sense of it. It didn't look like what he would imagine a sewer system to look like. Whoever had been down here had done some serious renovations. They walked around and found that many of the walkways were dead ends and eventually ended up under the manhole they had jumped into. The moonlight sent a beam down that illuminated the spot where they had jumped in.

"This must be Dahmer's hideout. By the looks of it, he's been down here a while making changes to this place. We need to be careful. This might be a trap," Tsarevich said.

"We have to hurry. By now he could already be turning Hammer in to filet mignon," Nail countered.

"He's still alive. I can sense his soul wavelength. He's not far, but it's going to take a while to make it through this maze," Tsarevich said.

"Maybe we should call Lord Death and have him send someone to help us. You're right. This whole thing might have been a little over our heads," Nail admitted. He hated to admit it, but with his Weapon's life on the line he was not going to let his ego get the best of him.

"No. You're right. We have to hurry. By the time someone gets here it will probably be too late. We're on our own," Tsarevich said grimly.

"Well, let's get moving," Nail said, "we went that way last time, let's try this way."

The two of them began navigating through the sewer system. There was rusty metal work welded to the walls and the ceiling in no particular pattern or order. They were filled with sharp, filed edges, saw blades, springs and…

Nail lost his train of thought because Tsarevich tackled him. As he did, syringes filled with unknown yellow fluid flew above them where they were previously standing and smashed against the wall. Both of them picked themselves up from the ground and looked at the aftermath.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Nail asked.

"I don't know, but I can bet that we can expect some more of those traps," Tsarevich said.

"We're Meisters. We're faster than spring-loaded booby traps. Let's just run through," Nail said.

"That would be a good idea if it weren't for the fact that we were in a maze. We could end up at a dead-end and without Hammer neither one of us are going to be smashing through brick walls," Tsarevich pointed out.

"I guess that we'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for more of those traps," Nails said.

"Yep. Let's keep moving. Hammer's running out of time," Tsarevich said.

* * *

Merios hurried into the Death Room. When he was called there through the PA he didn't have to be told what it was for. His students were in trouble. Was there something that he overlooked? Everything should have been just fine. The mission was nothing he thought the three of them could not handle.

He reached the stairs of the Death Room, stopped and bowed to Lord Death. Exasperated and out of breath. It had been a long time since he had run so hard and fast. He was getting out of shape not taking on missions like he used to.

"Merios! So glad you could join us," Lord Death said.

Merios looked around and saw that Lord Death was not alone. His Weapon, Soul Eater was in the corner, sitting on top of the lock box which no doubt housed the tools of Eibon that the DWMA had recently commandeered. Lord Death's son, Death the Kid was there along with his Weapons Liz and Patty. He wondered what it was that called for this kind of audience. Hopefully, Kid was just visiting his father and Merios wasn't in trouble.

"I came as soon as I heard. Are they okay?" Merios asked.

"They are anything but okay," Kid replied, taking the liberty of answering the question even though it was directed at Lord Death.

"What's happening?" Merios asked.

"Currently, the Kishin Dahmer has apprehended Hammer and has him on his table. He's sure to steal his innocence before he cuts him into pieces over the course of several weeks and eats him. Oh, and let's not forget that he's going to devour his soul for dessert when he's all done," Kid said.

"What about Tsarevich and Nail?" Merios asked.

"They're currently working their way through a booby-trapped labyrinth Dahmer set up in the sewer system of the city, trying to get to Hammer before anything happens to him," Kid answered.

_How could things have gone this badly?_

"But they are still alive?" Merios asked.

"At the moment, yes. What I want to know is what you were thinking sending your students on a mission that is far too dangerous for their skill level. For crying out loud, one of them doesn't even have a Weapon partner!" Kid said.

"I must say, Merios. I've been wondering that myself," Death added. All eyes were on him now, and he would have to find a way to word this tactfully.

"Honestly, I'm not worried. Even though the situation looks dire, Tsarevich and Nail should be able to rescue Hammer in time and still be able to defeat Dahmer," Merios said.

"Are you certain?" Death asked.

"Yes," he said resolutely, "my students will not fail."

"Well, that settles it then. We might as well keep a close eye on them just in case," Death said.

"Father, you can't be serious! You're going to gamble with students' lives on one professor's hunch that they'll be able to handle the situation?" Kid demanded.

"Merios has always had trustworthy intuition when it comes to things like this," Death said.

"How often do you allow students to get themselves into situations like _this_?" Kid demanded.

"Oh, Kid. You remember how it was. It wasn't that long ago that you were a student yourself. You got yourself into all kinds of trouble in those days," Death said.

"I am a Grim Reaper. They are drop-outs and outcasts who barely make the cut for Meisters as it is," Kid replied.

"I can vouch for their skill. Hammer is as strong a Weapon as they come, and Tsarevich has more potential than any Meister I've ever seen in my time here at the Academy," Merios pointed out.

"You've been teaching for only a few years. I don't think that your faith in your current students is a good enough judge to decide whether or not we leave them in a life-threatening situation," Kid argued.

"Aw, come on, Kid! Cut the guy a break. This is no worse than the stuff that Stein used to put us through," Soul suddenly spoke up.

"You're right; it's not. We could have handled a mission like that with ease. The three of them have already managed to almost get themselves killed. That alone should prove that they're not ready. We should intervene before anything worse happens," Kid suggested.

"Just wait and see; they'll come out ahead just like I said they would," Merios replied.

* * *

Hammer tried not to watch as Dahmer devoured the meal, but he could not take his eyes off of the pieces of meat dripping with gravy that he knew had once been a person. He _had_ to get out of these restraints. He had been trying to slip his hand through one of the cuffs very slowly. If he could break or dislocate his thumb he might be able to do it.

There was no way that he could do it without Dahmer noticing. All it would take was another syringe-full of whatever concoction he had injected him with and he would be out cold. He doubted that he was going to be able to talk his way out of this one either. He was dealing with a murder-rapist-cannibal-madman after all.

It would do no good to call for help this far underground. The only thing above them was the night club. He could hear the low, rhythmic rumbling of the bass. He knew that no one there would hear him either. He was stuck. The only thing that he could do was wait helplessly until Nail and Tsarevich came to is rescue.

_If they come…_

* * *

"Watch out!" Nail yelled. Tsarevich had just enough time to jump out of the way before a saw blade took his head off. He landed on another trap sending syringes flying through the air. He dove forward and rolled, setting off several more traps.

Chains, blades, flying syringes and even spires of fire started going through the air. Tsarevich was tumbling around like an acrobat trying to avoid getting himself killed. For this particular stretch, he and Nail had decided that he would go first because it looked particularly precarious.

Tsarevich found himself thinking of Vyse in this moment. At first, the thought seemed so out of place. But he knew that Vyse was faster and more mobile than he was. He could fly right through these traps with ease. Tsarevich was plenty capable of avoiding the traps if he tread carefully, but all of this wasted time was a ticking clock for Hammer.

When he finally managed to get out of the path of the traps Nail was beside him. They waited until the syringes stopped flying, the saws stopped buzzing and the spring-loaded, rusty, steel spikes stopped clanging off of the halls and floor. Tsarevich looked up at Nail and saw the expression on his face. It was worry mingled with determination. He could overcome the fear of the traps because he had to save his friend.

"Hammer's lucky to have you," Tsarevich said as they started inching through the sewer again. It was hard to move quickly when any brick on the floor could trigger a deathtrap.

"No, Tsarevich. You don't understand. I'm lucky to have him," Nail replied.

"Do you think if the shoe were on the other foot—," Tsarevich started.

"Absolutely. Hammer would be smashing through things, rushing in like Galahad to come and save me. Ashura himself could be resurrected and he'd run in without thinking about it," Nail said.

"Under those circumstances he'd probably get himself killed," Tsarevich pointed out grimly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm his Meister and he's my Weapon. We stick together no matter what. You don't have a Weapon partner yet so you can't really understand. When you find the right one, you'll know exactly what I mean," Nail promised.

"You mean _if_ I find the right one," Tsarevich corrected.

"No. Remember our deal. You have to find a Weapon partner by the end of the semester. At first I didn't want you on my team—," Nail said.

"Because you thought I was a dweeb, right?" Tsarevich interjected.

"I still think you're a dweeb, but that's not really the reason I didn't want you on my team. I thought that there had to be something off about a Meister without a Weapon. How could he possibly fight or have anything to offer. I couldn't have been more wrong about you," Nail said.

"So my skill with my wavelength changed your mind?" Tsarevich asked.

"That was only a small part of it. I saw the look in your eyes when I was bringing the soul resonance attack down on you. You were scared shitless," Nail pointed out.

"Who wouldn't be? I don't think you realize how intimidating a big, burly Meister swinging around a big, burly axe can be," Tsarevich said.

"I'm not criticizing. You're right to be afraid of me. I possess the power to destroy you with a single blow. You got lucky with your wavelength reversal technique, but what impressed me about you was that when it came right down to it, you didn't cower and run away or give up. You stood there facing a powerful attack you'd never seen before and held your ground. You got guts, and anyone like that I would welcome as an ally."

The exchanged looks of respect with each other as half-smiles crept onto their faces. The meaning was understood. They were part of the same team now and they would look out for each other no matter what. Right now, the third member of their team was in trouble. In the distance, they heard the sound of screaming. It sounded like Hammer crying out for help.

"What do you say we stop all of this creeping around and do this thing Hammer style?" Tsarevich asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Nail replied.

"You ready?" Tsarevich asked.

"No," Nail admitted.

"Me neither," he added.

"—Let's do it!"

"—Let's do it!"

* * *

"What could they possibly hope to achieve by this course of action besides a grisly death at the hands of those traps?" Kid asked rhetorically. It was everything he could do not to jump on his board and take Liz and Patty to go and intervene. He could be there in minutes.

"They're taking a chance. They have to hurry if they're going to save Hammer. They've weighed the consequences and their risking setting off the traps," Merios explained.

"Father, please let me go. I can be there in minutes, go faster than all of the traps, destroy Dahmer and save Hammer and still be back in time for tea. Why are we all just watching these students get themselves killed?" Kid demanded.

"This is what tests and tries them. After all, only the very best are cut out to be Weapons and Meisters. I'm starting to see the potential in them that Merios has been talking about," Death replied.

"Potential? You're banking on their potential? All of this is so reckless and when I have an Academy of my own I'll—," Kid started.

"When you have an Academy of your own you'll understand what it really means to put your students to the test. Without trials, without fire, they cannot be refined. Trust me on this one, Son. Right now, this is the best thing for them," Death interjected.

"Lord Death can we see how Hammer is doing?" Merios asked.

"Your Meisters are running through a labyrinth of booby traps and you want to check on your Weapon?" Kid asked. People just did not make sense to him. Especially professors. There was something about this Merios Aurion character that just didn't seem right. It reminded Kid of Stein, and not in a good way.

"Hm! Yes, I supposed we can. Let's see," Death said. His mirror rippled as one imaged blurred out of existence, bringing in another one. Hammer was still restrained on the table and Dahmer was now hovering over him.

"You look a little tense. Why don't you let me give you a massage," Dahmer said. Hammer squirmed and screamed as much as he could, but it was to no avail. He was stuck on that table at the mercy of a very deranged individual.

"Nail! Nail, help me!" Hammer pleaded. Kid looked away for a moment. This was getting hard to stomach.

"Just sit back and relax and try to enjoy yourself. There's no need to spend your time here all tensed up like this. Oh! I know! Silly me. How could I have forgotten? I'll go get the massage oil. That will make this much more _pleasurable_," Dahmer said.

"I've seen enough of this!" Kid screamed. All eyes were on him now.

"The rest of you can leave their survival to chance, but I'm going to take care of this. Liz! Patty!" he said.

"—Right!"

"—Right!"

They transformed and fell into his hands as his skateboard appeared beneath him. He propelled up into the top of the Death Room and burst through the roof, sky-rocketing his way to where the students were. It would still take him several minutes to get there even at the velocity that he was travelling. He had to hope that it would be enough.

* * *

"Lord Death, is your son always so—?" Merios began to ask.

"Serious?" he offered.

"Intense?" Soul added.

"Neurotic?" Death pondered aloud.

"Obsessive?" Soul said. Merios looked back and forth as the two of them continued. He was starting to get a better scope of who Death the Kid really was.

"I suppose I was going to say one of those things. It's hard to remember what I was going to say at this point," Merios said, and then added, "do you think he'll make it in time?"

"Oh he'll get there with time to spare but…" Lord Death trailed off.

"He'll never make it through the sewer," Soul said shaking his head.

"Why do you say that? He's a Grim Reaper after all, and all of the traps have already been sprung. I'm sure he breeze right through it," Merios said.

* * *

"Come on, Kid. This is getting a little ridiculous," Liz complained.

"No! I just can't do it. I can't climb down a ladder that has seven rungs. Seven, Patty! Seven! It should be eight. Eight is—,"

"—Perfectly symmetrical in every way."

"—Perfectly symmetrical in every way," they interjected.

"Kid, I thought we agreed that after you turned Patty and I into Death Weapons you were going to stop this nonsense," Liz said.

"Nonsense? How can you say that? How can I go on living in a world when I know that such asymmetrical garbage exists?" he asked.

"Garbage! Garbage! Hahahahaha!" Patty exclaimed excitedly.

"Kid, don't forget that there are Academy students in danger right now. They need our help. We can't waste time worrying about symmetry," Liz pointed out.

"Wasting time? How dare you! After all the time we have spent together. After how much you know that it means to me!" he said, tears streaming down his face.

"Kid! There's a cannibal getting ready to molest a student and then eat him alive. You're telling me that someone's life is not more important than symmetry?" Liz demanded.

"Molest! Molest! Hahahahaha!" Patty said in a sing-song voice. Liz raised an eyebrow and looked at her little sister.

"What about that could possibly be funny? That's a little over-the-top. Even for you," Liz pointed out.

"I have a solution. We'll just search the city until we find a manhole that has a ladder with eight rungs. I'm sure there's at least one here in this great big city," Kid suggested. Liz had had enough. She clobbered him, grabbed him by the belt and started dragging him into the sewer. He protested like a baby.

"That's it! You've reached my limit again, Kid. That's all the crazy I can handle for today! C'mon, Patty!"

"Hahahahaha!"

* * *

"Such a beautiful muscle structure. You're going to make some fine steaks," Dahmer said as he continued to rub his filthy hands over Hammer's chest and arms. He had given up on resisting. He just closed his eyes and tried to go somewhere else. It looked like Nail and Tsarevich weren't going to be able to save him after all.

Still, the only regret he had in life was that he wasn't able to become a Death Weapon. And everything was going so well.

Slam!

"Get your hands off of my Weapon, you sick-o!"

"Nail!" Hammer exclaimed, tilting his head up to see that his Meister had showed up in the nick of time. Tsarevich was right behind him. He knew he had never been so happy to see his friends as right then.

"Well, well, well…you managed to make it past my traps. That's pretty impressive. I guess I should expect no less from DWMA Meisters. It's no matter though. That's as far as you come," Dahmer said. He stepped away from the table and walked towards the two at the door, standing between them and Hammer.

"Let me make my intentions perfectly clear, Dahmer. My name is Nail. I'm a one-star Meister from the Academy. I'm going to kill you in the name of Lord Death and then I'm going to feed your wretched soul to my Weapon, you hear me?"

"I'd love to see you try," Dahmer taunted. And the battle began.

* * *

Nail charged ahead at Dahmer and prepared himself for his hardest punch. He was somewhat disconcerted when the fiend didn't even try to dodge or block, but when his fist connected with his ugly face, he started to realized why.

"Ah!" he yelped, holding his wrist. It was likely that he had just broken every bone in his left hand. Had he reacted a second later, Dahmer would have drilled a hole into his heart. His hand transformed into a power drill and he punched at Nail. He had just enough time to move so that the blow hit his shoulder and not his heart. He felt the bit go it, rotate at high-speed, burrowing through skin, muscle and bone. Dahmer kicked him in the gut, sending him stumbling back, cradling a bleeding arm.

"What the hell? This guy's a weapon?" Tsarevich said out loud, coming to Nail's side.

"I've eaten enough Weapon souls that I was able to change my soul into a Weapon as well," Dahmer boasted, the motor in the drill turned off and the wicked, barbed drill bit came to a rest.

"You're a monster. And you'll never be a Weapon. You're some twisted abomination made the way you are buy devouring the bodies and souls of others. You don't get the right to call yourself a Weapon," Nail spat.

"Nail, are you okay?" Tsarevich asked.

"Yeah, I'll live. My punch didn't even phase this guy," Nail pointed out.

"That's right. I've devoured so many souls I would doubt seriously if even Lord Death could penetrate my armor. Little Meisters like you don't stand a chance. Now! Get ready to die!" he said.

"We take him together," Tsarevich said. Nail nodded and rolled to the side to avoid being skewered by the demon drill bit. Tsarevich rolled to the side too and the fight was on.

Nail dealt him a punch with his right hand to his face, while Tsarevich kicked at his knees from below. Nail held back this time in case his armor proved to be as formidable as he boasted, and he found similar results. It was like punching a steel plate. Tsarevich kicked off of his knee and jumped back to take stance again.

They went in for a second assault, Nail punching and kicking everywhere he found an opening. Dahmer was lazy when it came to blocking, allowing for punches and kicks to hit him so he could focus on his own attacks. They could only steal in a few blows before they had to block or dodge the deadly drill that threatened to bore a hole straight through them.

Nail decided to try a different approach and instead of punching he gave Dahmer the shove of a lifetime. To his surprise, it sent him flying into the brick wall inside the tiny hideaway. The shelf in front of the wall stocked with jars filled with picked pieces of human flesh, no doubt for later consumption crunched under his weight sending the jars crashing to the floor.

"You ruined my canning collection!" Dahmer yelled. Nail choked back bile as the sent of pickled human flesh invaded his nostrils. Still, he proved to have a vulnerability. He wondered if Tsarevich had caught on.

"You see what I saw?" Nail asked.

"Yep!" Tsarevich confirmed.

"Then let's get him!" Nail said.

The two of them assaulted him from either side, taking turns shoving and vaulting him all over the room. He smashed into brick after brick, cracking them under the force of his inertia. It became a sick game of monkey in the middle as the two of them bounced him around like a ping-pong ball.

They threw him around with such force they soon became exhausted and ran out of breath. They did a finishing attack sending him sprawling through the room and into the wall. He slumped down onto the floor, not moving. It seemed like he had finally given up.

Nail put his hands on his knees and took in deep lungfuls of air to catch his breath. He couldn't even think about moving to go help Hammer. Not yet. He looked over at Tsarevich and saw that he had barely broken a sweat.

_Looks like all that time away from the Academy got me more out of shape than I realized_.

To his horror and surprise, Dahmer began laughing, slowly, lowly at first, and then loudly and maniacally. He picked himself up and brushed some dust from a broken brick off of his shoulder. Nail's mouth fell open. The beating they gave him would have killed any normal person.

"Oh you boys are just too funny. That tickled. What's the matter? Did you think that a little rough-and-tumble was going to do me in? Oh! You did. My-my-my, you two are going to make for a hilarious meal," Dahmer said.

"No, thanks. I like my meat on my bones where it belongs," Tsarevich shot back.

"You're a freak, you know that?" Nail asked.

"Freak or not, you're never going to beat me. I was going to entertain the two of you as guests for a while, but you've spoiled my appetite with your bad manners. I'm going rip the flesh off your bones!" Dahmer said, transforming both of his hands into power drills again.

"Nail, listen to me," Tsarevich said, "go help Hammer out of his restraints. I'll keep him busy in the meantime."

"You sure you can handle him on your own?" Nail asked skeptically.

"I only need to buy you enough time to get Hammer in your hands. He might be able to withstand our attacks, but I doubt he could stop an axe-hammer," Tsarevich pointed out.

"Be careful," Nail said.

"You too," Tsarevich said.

* * *

Tsarevich charged towards Dahmer and noticed that Nail was doing the same thing. At first he thought he was not going to listen to the plan and then saw him dive out of the way and past the fiend.

"Oh no you don't," Dahmer said, reaching out to catch Nail by the foot. Tsarevich could have glided past him with ease. To a normal person Nail would seem incredibly fast, but he couldn't compare with Tsarevich.

While Dahmer was turned away, Tsarevich performed his signature kick-flip, twirled in the air and gave him a double hammer punch, flinging him into the wall with all his might. He decided to play this round a little differently. He was going to stay completely on the defensive, forcing Dahmer to make an attack. This would stall as long as he needed for Nail to get Hammer in his hands.

"Silly boy! You're testing my patience! Now die!" Dahmer dove at him, both drills held out. At the last possible second, Tsarevich jumped and aerial flip, got his feet behind Dahmer and kicked him in the back of the skull, forcing his face into the brick floor with such force he felt it buckle beneath him. He back-flipped, landed on his feet, took stance and waited for his foe to pick himself up.

Dahmer came diving for him again and Tsarevich wriggled around him with a submission hold, used his own momentum to fling him into the opposite wall. He rolled to the ground taking a crouching stance and waited. Even the time it took for Dahmer to close the distance between the two of them was more precious seconds Nail needed to get Hammer.

Tsarevich did not dare to steal a glance at his friends. He trusted they would figure out the restraints and come to his aid as soon as they could. He needed to keep focus on his task: keeping Dahmer occupied.

_There is one thing that's bothering me though. How come I can't see his soul. There's no doubt that it's a Kishin egg by now. You can tell that just by looking at his physical appearance._

_ Is there some sort of ability that allows someone to hide their own soul?_

His pondering ending quickly as Dahmer came in for another attack. Expecting the dodge he lashed out and the side of the drill bit caught Tsarevich on the ankle. It was a minor wound, but still it was uncomfortable to feel warm, wet, sticky blood soak his sock and fill up his shoe.

"I see. You're deliberately dodging my attacks to buy your friends time. Clever, but it's not going to work. Eventually I will catch you, and when I do, I'm going to drill a hole into your forehead. Right between your eyes," Dahmer taunted with a bone-chilling grin.

"I'd love to see you try," Tsarevich said, mocking Dahmer. His grin was erased and he came at him, drills rotating as a mad roar of malice and rage escaped his lips.

* * *

"Alright, that ought to do it," Nail said, breaking the last restraint. Hammer got up from the table, and threw his arms around Nail. Nail was taken back by this. His friend started to cry. He put an arm around him and then released the embrace so he could look in his Weapon's eyes. He looked like a scared little boy.

"Hey. There's no time for that right now, okay? If you want to talk about it later we can. Right now, I need you transform so we can kill this son of a bitch, okay?" Nail said, resting his hands on Hammer's shoulders. Hammer sniffed, wiped his tears and nodded resolutely.

"He gave me a drug that keeps me from transforming but he told me there was an antidote. We have to find that first," Hammer explained. Nail looked around at the broken mess and general state of things. It would be just his luck that they broke all of the vials and syringes that had the antidote.

"Well, let's hurry up and find it because Tsarevich is taking that thing on by himself right now," Nail said. They began to look on the shelves, at the vials to try to make sense of them. They were all medical words that were too big for Nail to even drea about pronouncing, let alone know what it was.

"What color was the fluid of the shot he gave you?" Nail asked.

"Yellow," Hammer confirmed. Almost all of the vials were yellow. The only other color of liquid he could find was a blue-purple color. He grabbed an empty syringe and filled it full of the liquid.

"How do we know that's the right one?" Hammer asked.

"We don't. We're just going to have to risk it," Nail said.

"What if it puts me to sleep or kills me?" he asked, panic rising in his eyes.

"Don't think like that. This is going to work. It has to," Nail said resolutely. Hammer nodded and held out his arm. Nail stuck him with the needle and pushed the plunger down, pumping him full of the liquid.

* * *

"Thought you could get away from me forever, did you?" Dahmer taunted. He had Tsarvich in a death grip by the throat. He held him up, pinned against the wall and was holding the drill bit inches from his face. Tsarevich knew this was the end. He hadn't given Hammer and Nail enough time to regroup.

"Ready to die, little Meister?" Dahmer asked. He held his eyes shut as he waited for the drill bit to start burrowing through his forehead. When he did he instinctively threw his soul perception up and saw something that gave him hope. Just past Dahmer, whose soul he could still not see, was a huge soul. It was undoubtedly Hammer and Nail doing their Soul Resonance attack: Divide Asunder.

SMASH!

Tsarevich opened his eyes and saw the energy crash into Dahmer like a freight train. His grip loosened and Tsarevich kicked off of the wall, to the side and safety. They had done it. They had hit him with their most powerful attack. They had won.

Low giggling came from Dahmer as his shoulders bounced up and down. The crescendo of his laughter filled the tiny room, bouncing and echoing off the walls. How could he still be standing after a direct hit like that? What was he? How was this possible? Nail took a step back and just stared at Dahmer as he slowly turned around.

"That was your plan? Get your weapon and hit me as hard as you could. I told you my body is indestructible. No physical attack is going to hurt me. Are the three of you ready to give up yet? Or are you going to make me work to kill you?" he asked.

* * *

"Come on, Tsarevich! You know what needs to be done! Stop standing there like a statue and use your brain!" Merios shouted at the mirror. He knew that he couldn't hear him, but he was getting frustrated. They had already come so far. His foe had given him the answer that he needed without realizing it. Now if only Tsarevich could figure it out.

* * *

"No way…we hit that thing with everything we had," Hammer said. Nail was speechless. Never in his life did he think he would encounter something that was literally indestructible.

"I guess the hope of victory that you were so desperately clinging to is starting to diminish with each passing second," Dahmer taunted.

"Hammer! Nail! Get your Soul Resonance attack prepared again," Tsarevich said.

"We already tried it and it didn't work," Nail protested.

"Just do it!" he shouted. Nail shrugged and did as he was told. It couldn't hurt, he supposed.

"—Let's go! Soul Resonance!"

"—Let's go! Soul Resonance!"

* * *

"You know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting different results—and you said _I_ was insane," Dahmer taunted. Tsarevich had had enough. A smile crossed his face. Dahmer had given him all of the information that he needed to beat him. Also, whatever serum he had injected into himself was wearing off. Tsarevich was starting to see Dahmer's wavelength. It was undoubtedly a Kishin egg.

"Shut up. You're about to die so make your peace with whatever god you believe in," Tsarevich shot back. His confidence threw Dahmer for a loop. He started attacking him. Tsarevich kept up the game of cat and mouse, mostly dodging, but throwing in a punch or a kick to make his ruse believable.

"Foolish boy! You'll never defeat me. Even if the hit me with another attack like that, my body is completely indestructible. You couldn't hurt it if you tried!" Dahmer taunted.

"I know that. I can see now that you're obsessed with image. You've coveted the strength and handsome features of other men your entire life and so you've been consuming them, fortifying your body into your own twisted form of perfection.

"The only problem with that is: you neglected to fortify your soul! Nail! Get ready!"

Nail prepared the attack and was charging through the room. Meanwhile, Tsarevich got in close, dangerously close. He had one shot to get this right and he'd be damned before he'd screw it up. He adjusted his wavelength, making hit as deliberately different to that of Dahmer's as possible and allowed the energy to surge through him and into his fist.

"Double-fist Soul Pulsar!"

He forced his wavelength into the Kishin in as slow a frequency as he dared without cutting off the flow entirely. He needed to keep him immobilized for as long as he could. Dahmer stayed suspended in the air, blood leaking out of his eyes, nose, mouth and ears.

"What did you do to me?" he managed to say.

"I hit your soul wavelength directly with my own. You're temporarily paralyzed and vulnerable. Enjoy your last seconds of existence!"

"Divide Asunder!"

Dahmer screamed as he died. Nail killed him in a single blow, Hammer's axe-head smashed through him leaving nothing in his wake except for a floating red soul. He transformed from the torso up and snatched the soul, wasting no time to swallow it hole.

"We did it," Tsarevich said.

"You did it. You saved the day. I would have never thought to have you hit him directly with your soul wavelength. And I definitely wouldn't have guessed it would have made him temporarily vulnerable," Nail said.

"That's why we make a good team," Hammer said, "he's the brains and we're the muscle."

"Now all I have to do is find a Weapon partner," Tsarevich said. Hammer transformed and held him hand up to give him a high-five.

"You'll find one. Any Weapon who could refuse you as their Meister would have to be an idiot," Hammer said.

"Totally," Nail agreed.

"Thanks guys" he replied, blushing. Then he added, "Let's head home. We'll stop by that burger place I saw on the way here. Dinner's on me."

"Free food? Whaaaat?"

"Whaaaat?" Nail joined in. Finally Tsarevich succeeded.

"Whaaaat?"


	6. Episode 6

Episode Six

Showdown in Eibon's Observatory, Does Everything Happen for a Reason?

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

_The walk of shame back to my village was harder than it was to infiltrate the DWMA. How can I show my face to them again? What other choice do I have? Who knows what the elders are going to say with me returning so soon? Maybe they can offer some wisdom that will help me. I doubt it. If they disagree with the decision they probably won't offer me any help—even in the way of advice._

He walked up to the dojo where he knew he would find the village Elder. The rest of the assassins were training, all children younger than him. Many of them gave promise of great assassins that the Scroll Clan would one day command. The elder saw him immediately and a smile came across his face.

"Welcome home, Vyse. It is good to see you," the elder said. Several of the students practicing their forms stopped and looked at Vyse as the elder addressed him.

"I did not say to stop! Gobei, continuing running them through their drills," the elder commanded. The older student came to the front and did as instructed as the elder came to Vyse.

"Come. Let us go and sit at my house. You've had a long journey and you look like you could use a meal and some tea," the elder said.

"You are most kind, Elder," Vyse replied. He followed him to his house not far from the dojo, kicked his shoes off before entering. It was a humble home built to accommodate a single old man.

"Please have a seat at the table. I will fix us something to eat," the elder said.

"You don't have to do that. I can help myself," Vyse said. The idea of the elder serving and waiting on him was abhorrent.

"Sit down, Vyse," the elder said. Vyse knew that the elder hated to repeat himself and did not want to invoke any more wrath from him than he already had. Vyse waited patiently while the elder cooked up some rice, fish and vegetables and set it before him with some cheese, crackers and tea.

"I assume that your return to the village means that you were successful in your mission to assassinate Black Star and Tsubaki," the elder said. Vyse was surprised that the elder had that much faith in him.

"Quite the contrary, I'm afraid. My cover was compromised and staying at the Academy was no longer a viable option. I decided to return home until I can come up with another method to fulfill my mission," Vyse replied.

"Your failure comes as a great surprise to me. You are, without doubt, the most promising assassin to have been raised up in our village for generations," the elder said. Vyse ignored the compliment. If he was as good as the elder said they wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

"All my skill was not good enough. I underestimated the power of the Weapons and Meisters at the DWMA," Vyse admitted.

"I have been reading the textbooks that you sent to us. They are being translated into our language and put into the library as we speak. We have become prideful in our ways, thinking ourselves the authority on Weapons and Meisters. We were fools to think that Lord Death himself would not be able to do a better job.

"Always remember, Vyse, that the quest for knowledge will never end. The moment one thinks he knows all he needs to know, he ceases to grow."

"Yes, Elder," Vyse said with a nod.

"I trust that this experience has taught you a lesson and that you have abandoned this quest for personal vengeance," the elder said.

"No, Elder. If anything it has done nothing but give me greater desire to carry out the task that I set out to do," Vyse replied.

Slam!

The elder smashed his fist into the solid oak table and left a sizeable dent in it. Vyse was awestruck. The elder was the most calm, level-headed, collected man that he had ever met. He had never seen him act out in anger.

"Forgive my outburst, Vyse, but your answer infuriates me so," he said.

"I am sorry, Elder. It is something that I must do. I only came back to the village to rest, and to seek advice on what I might do in order to succeed," Vyse said.

"You are grasping at straws and chasing after the wind. Black Star and Tsubaki were instrumental in the destruction of the Kishin Ashura. Black Star is a Meister of the highest caliber, Tsubaki, a Death Weapon. How can you possibly think that you would win in a fight against them?" the elder asked.

"I do not plan to fight them outright. If I have to poison their food, surprise them from the shadows, catch them alone—_whatever_ I must do—my blades will taste their blood or the cry for vengeance will drive me mad," Vyse said.

"Very well," the elder said resolutely.

"Will you allow me to petition for a Meister partner to help me in this quest?" Vyse asked. He was fairly certain he knew the answer, but it was worth the try. He had a feeling that the elder favored him.

"Absolutely not," the elder replied.

"I pray then, Elder, please tell me something that I can do. Anything that you know that might help me to defeat them," Vyse said.

"You know not what you ask, Vyse. If I tell you, the path that you walk will be one of pain and suffering from which you can never return. However, it is likely that if you endure you will know victory," the elder said.

"No pain or suffering that I would endure could ever be greater than that of the loss of my sister, especially know that those responsible for her death remain unaccountable for their crimes. Tell me where I must go, what I must do, who I must kill in order to attain the power that I need to defeat them," Vyse said.

"Even assassins should be careful about seeking out death unless they become full of wrath and become a demon," the elder said. Vyse waited. The elder didn't like it when people repeated themselves. He would wait until he gave him the information that he sought.

"During your studies at the Academy, did you hear about a person called, 'Eibon?'" the elder asked. Vyse frowned and furrowed his brow.

"That name sounds familiar. I don't know if I heard it at the Academy or in passing here in the village," Vyse replied.

"Eibon was a great wizard. He was responsible for the creation of magic tools. These tools possess great power. The wizard himself is thought to either be dead, or in a world other than this one for none have seen him since…"

"Since…?" Vyse pondered aloud.

"That's not important. What I'm getting at is that his laboratories and observatories are still here, abandoned and full of what most people would think is junk. There very well might be a magic tool that people are overlooking. I would start there. If you possess a magic tool, you will be wielding great, ancient power. Even Black Star and Tsubaki would have trouble countering it," the elder explained.

Vyse had heard all that he needed. He would need to make a quick stop by the library to take a look at where he might find some of these laboratories or observatories, but then he would be on his way.

"I cannot thank you enough, Elder. As usual, you are far kinder to me than merited," Vyse observed.

"Please tread carefully—and stay alive," the elder said.

"Thank you for the meal," Vyse said, finishing the last sip of his tea. He bowed and left the elder sitting at his table. He went straight to the library and started looking at maps that would help him find these observatories and laboratories. It didn't take him long either. Not too far from the DWMA there was supposed to be a large, round observatory hidden in the trees on the mountain.

_Nothing stays hidden from me for long_, he thought to himself. He put his index finger on the spot and began to think of things that he would need on his journey. He washed his clothes, left most of the weapon arsenal he had taken with him to the DWMA back at his house. He even had dinner with his mother.

"Vyse, I'm so glad you decided to come home," his mother said with a smile. She had no idea that he was leaving again and only came home because his first attempt failed.

"It's good to be home," he said, forcing a smile. He couldn't bear to tell her he was leaving early in the morning again. She made him a feast of a meal. He wasn't really hungry but he finished everything on his plate to make his mother feel better.

"Vyse, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I know that you're struggling right now to find the path that you're supposed to take, but you will know it is right when you walk down it," his mother said.

"I have already chosen my path, mother. I just keep running into obstacles that I must overcome along the way," he said.

"Everything happens for a reason, Vyse; there are no accidents. If you come across an obstacle on the road, it is there to teach you something," she said. His mother had given up being an assassin once he was born, but she was extremely wise. She was one of the teachers at the dojo who helped to shape their minds.

"I'm not entirely sure that I believe that," he said, rolling over in his bed. She stood at the door; he could still see the silhouette of her shadow.

"Vera's death was tragic and unfortunate, but I have no doubt that it is part of a bigger plan that we do not understand," his mother said. He turned and scowled at her.

"If my sister's death was part of some plan orchestrated by an unseen force then I want nothing to do with that plan. I don't want to walk a predestined path beyond my control. I will make my own path. I decide my fate, not Fate itself," Vyse shot back.

"Whatever path you choose, Vyse, I know that it will be one that will one day lead you to peace and happiness," his mother said, realizing that arguing with him about Vera's death was pointless.

"I doubt that as well, but I hope that you are right and that I am wrong," he said. With that she gave him a smile and shut his door. He stared up at the ceiling trying to empty his mind until he fell asleep.

* * *

"WOO-HOO! It's Saturday! That means no classes!" Hammer exclaimed loudly. He was hopping about the dorm room like a little kid on Christmas. Nail had his nose buried in his video games. Tsarevich found himself picking up around the house. They had been busy all week and really didn't have time to clean, but as he starting picking things up ne noticed something that all of the items left out had in common: none of them were his.

"Guys, I think we need to have a talk about personal responsibility," Tsarevich said. He was apprehensive about moving in with Hammer and Nail from the get-go but their suite was a lot bigger than his double. Even though he had the smallest room in the suite, it was still bigger than the space he had before. The downside: he had become the den mother.

"If you're going to try to tell me to clean, forget it. It's Saturday. I'm making a great effort to do absolutely nothing," Nail said. Before Tsarevich could reply Hammer burst through his bedroom door. He was shirtless, in pink and yellow swimming trunks, with a blue duckie flotation device, suntan lotion, goggles, flippers on his feet, and sunglasses over his face.

"It's swim time, guys! C'mon! Get your trunks on! LET'S GO!" he shouted. He looked ridiculous and Tsarevich couldn't help but smile.

"It's too hot out to swim," Nail protested.

"How can it be too hot to swim? That's what you do on hot days! You jump into a pool! I've been working out, working on my dives, working on my tan. All of the ladies can't wait to get a load of this!" he said. He dropped the collection of swim accessories on the floor and began to flex and grunt around the apartment. Tsarevich rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Nail. This might be our dorm room, but this is still the property of the DWMA and we need to start taking better care of it," Tsarevich said.

"You're right. I'll help you clean it tomorrow," Nail said.

"That's what you're going to say tomorrow when I ask you about it," Tsarevich said, narrowing his gaze.

"What makes you say that?" Nail asked.

"Because that's what you said when I asked you to clean yesterday," Tsarevich pointed out.

"I don't remember that," Nail said. Tsarevich was about to say something again when Hammer was standing on the coffee table, bent over, butt in their faces.

"And flex! FLEX! FLEX!" Tsarevich's face twisted in shock and horror. He wanted to look away but he just simply couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally, he decided that what he needed was a day out of the house and away from the academy.

"Where you going? You can't go to the pool without swimming trunks," Hammer said.

"You have fun at the pool, Hammer. Nail, enjoy your video games. I'm going out for the day," Tsarevich said. He walked out of the door before they could protest and began to roam the halls of the DWMA.

_What an incredibly boring, terribly depressing way to spend my Saturday: walking up and down the halls of the Academy with literally nothing to do. I don't want to go back to the dorm room because I'll be too compelled to clean up after Hammer and Nail's mess. I don't want to go to the pool—especially with Hammer—last time they had to call the security officer to give him a speech on sexual harassment. Ugh!_

"Hey, Tsarevich. What are you doing wandering the halls on a Saturday? Shouldn't you be at the pool having fun with your fellow classmates? I hear they're having a party out there today. It sounds like fun." Professor Aurion seemed to be able to sneak up on him from anywhere. Tsarevich looked around and realized that he had absentmindedly made his way to the faculty floor and was walking through the halls of their offices. He had snuck up on the professor this time.

"That's okay. I'll pass. Hammer's going and he's always such an embarrassment," Tsarevich said.

"He certainly has a way with women," the professor added with a chuckle.

"Professor, something has been bothering me since the day that we chased down that Warlock," Tsarevich said.

"If you're talking about Liir's soul, I know exactly what you mean. There's no doubt about it. It was a Witch soul, but there was something off about it," he said.

"I've been thinking about it too. But it's not just that. I was wondering about the tool that we collected. Do you know what it does?"

"No. Lord Death was pretty secretive about what the tool does," he replied.

"And that doesn't bother you? It doesn't at least make you curious?" Tsarevich asked.

"Of course it does. If it was something that we needed to worry about, Lord Death would have told us," the professor said.

"Where was Liir coming from when we intercepted him? Where do you think he found the tool?" Tsarevich asked.

"It probably came from that old observatory in the mountains. It's on the south side of the mountain, pretty high up, hidden by a lot of trees. You can't see it except for the telescope that comes up just above the tree line," the professor said.

"Hmm…" Tsarevich was struck by an idea.

"Where are you off to so quickly?" the professor asked.

"I'm going to the pool party after all," Tsarevich lied.

"Okay, well have fun!" the professor said with a smile.

Tsarevich had a gut feeling that there was something ominous going on behind the scenes involving Liir, Lord Death, and the magic tools. If there were any answers to uncover at the observatory, Tsarevich had determined to find them.

* * *

Vyse looked up at the observatory. It was a huge, cylindrical building with a domed roof and an opening for an enormous telescope. He had to find a way to get inside. With the telescope projecting out, he should be able to climb in the top. He started climbing, using trees, kicking off of the side of the building to continually ascend. He grabbed hold of a branch and it snapped sending him plummeting to the ground.

Thump!

"Ow!" he complained, picking himself up. He went up again through the same route until he came to the broken branch and tried another. It also broke.

Thump!

"Ow!" He was on the ground again. He took a deep breath and started climbing as fast as he could manage. When he finally got high enough he kicked off the tree, did an aerial flip inside of the opening on the top and onto the deck inside the observatory.

"Success," he said to himself.

He began to look around and saw that the observatory was in pitiful shape. The opening for the telescope had been left open. Rain had fallen in over the years and rusted any of the metal in its path. Vines from nearby trees had started growing along the walls. All of the machines and computers inside were not in working condition. Some of them had been smashed and looted he was sure.

There were piles of junk everywhere. As he made his way down the spiraling staircase, he would stop and step into the rooms along the outside of the main opening that went all the way down to the floor where the telescope was mounted. Vyse was surprised to see that there were still books on the shelf. He picked up a couple but noticed instantly that they were in a language that he did not recognize or understand.

"What is this place?" he asked himself.

Every few doors or so on the way down had machine parts scattered all about. The tables were filled with empty beakers and Bunsen burners. There were scales and vials labeled in the same language that Vyse didn't recognize. It looked like a place that a mad scientist would live.

Partway down the staircase, Vyse stepped into a room that had either been the junk room or storage. There were all kinds of contraptions scattered and stacked in no particular order. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did: these were all magic tools. They might have been the throwaways, but he could sense a sort of presence about them. The thing that he didn't like was that the presence was not good. It wasn't necessarily evil, but it certainly wasn't good.

He began to dig through the contraptions and tinker with them. He felt kind of out of place. The Scroll Clan wasn't the best when it came to technology. There wasn't a single computer in the village for crying out loud. These machines could do anything for all he knew.

He touched a cube and when he did it sparked to life. The top of it had circular door that opened. Some sort of lens popped up from the circular sliding door and it started projected an image. Vyse dropped it and stumbled back when he saw it.

It was Vera. She was just as young and beautiful as he remembered. She was laughing and running through fields of wild flowers. Suddenly she was flying a kite. Then she spun around like she was dancing. It was a hologram image. What in the world was something like that doing here? The only place that these images existed was in Vyse's memories.

It started to scare and sicken him so he hit the same button he had before. The image disappeared, the lens retracted inside of the cube and the sliding door closed. He had always told himself that he would do anything to see Vera again. When he finally did, it had the opposite effect he imagined. He wiped the tears from his eyes and composed himself. He was an assassin after all and assassins did not cry.

He heard the door creak on its hinges as it opened. There was someone coming in behind him. He reached for a shuriken on his belt but stopped when he saw who it was. His mouth actually dropped open.

"Vyse! It's so good to see you! Imagine running into you in a place like this!"

"Tsarevich? What are _you_ doing here?" Vyse asked. Tsarevich approached him non-threateningly. Was it possible that he didn't know what happened and why he left?

"I'm doing a little investigation. The professor thinks that his place might be linked with the magic tools. Everyone at the Academy is being all hush-hush about it. I decided to find out on my own," Tsarevich explained.

"I see," Vyse said, still unsure if Tsarevich was telling the truth. He looked into his smiling eyes and did not see any deceit. Vyse guessed that it was possible that the professor really had said nothing about their little confrontation.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Tsarevich asked.

"Wait…how did you get in?" Vyse said, realizing that Tsarevich had come from the bottom of the observatory.

"The front door was unlocked. I just walked in," Tsarevich said. Vyse let out an exasperated sigh of disappointment. All of that falling out of the trees like an idiot: for nothing.

"To answer your question, I'm here because I'm looking for a magic tool. I have reason to believe that this observatory once belonged to the great wizard Eibon. I don't have a Meister partner so I thought that having a magic tool might give me an edge in combat," Vyse said. He was being mostly honest. He was just leaving out the part where he planned to kill Black Star and Tsubaki.

"You don't have to be without a Meister partner, you know. I would more than happily fill that position," Tsarevich said.

"Look, Tsarevich…you're a nice guy, a great fighter, and I'm sure that you would make a good Meister, but I am not interested in the Academy. It's just not for me," Vyse said.

"You didn't give it very long. If you had stayed just a little longer you could have started accepting missions. I just went on one with my friends Hammer and Nail. We stopped a cannibal madman named Dahmer. We're doing what we were born to do as Weapons and Meisters, to fight the growing evil in this world. How can you not want to be a part of that?" Tsarevich asked.

"I do, it's just that…I have some unfinished business to take care of before I can start doing that," Vyse said.

"What kind of unfinished business," Tsarevich asked.

"I'm not sure I want to share that," Vyse said, "Did the professor tell you why I left?"

"No. He told me he didn't know why you left. He said that you had dropped out early in the morning and left and wouldn't say why," Tsarevich said.

"So he lied then," Vyse said.

"I suppose he was trying to protect whatever it is you're trying so desperately to keep secret. I don't know all of the details and I don't need to. You can trust me, but I'll let you figure that out on your own terms," Tsarevich said.

"I'll think about it, but I can't make any promises," Vyse said.

"Well, since we're here we might as well catch up. I'll help you shuffle through these magic tools and see if we can find anything that will give you the edge you were talking about," Tsarevich said. The two of them started towards a pile and when they did Vyse heard the tiniest noise from the corner.

He heard the attack coming before he saw it, but he jumped to the side, tackling Tsarevich and rolling to his feet. He jumped around as more of the bolts shot at him. He threw a shuriken in the general direction from where the bolts were coming.

"Ugh!" he heard come from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Vyse asked. He threw blindly and doubted if he had hit anything vital. He heard the sound of the metal shuriken hit the steel floor.

"Wait a minute…I know that soul…" Tsarevich said aloud.

"Stand aside and let me get what I came for and no one has to get hurt," the voice from the shadows said.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Vyse demanded. A young man in his late teens stepped from the shadows and into the light. He was tall, well-built, had jet-black hair and donned a black, hooded cloak.

"Liir!" Tsarevich said. Vyse recognized the name from stories that Tsarevich had told him.

"This is the Warlock that you and Professor Aurion intercepted?" Vyse demanded.

"Yeah, that's him," Tsarevich confirmed, taking stance like he was ready to fight. Vyse instinctively followed suit.

"Shadow bolt!"

Vyse dodged around as bolt after bolt blazed past him, causing small explosions as it hit the tools behind him. He wondered which tool it was that the Warlock wanted because he certainly had no problem damaging the rest of them.

Vyse rushed forward, jumped in the air and started kicking at Liir. He blocked the kicks and punches as Vyse was on the ground. He performed his signature sweep but the Warlock jumped over it easily.

_What?_

Slam!

He felt a punch hit the side of his head, and another into his ribs. He didn't hear any crack but it hurt like hell. Liir fired a shadow bolt and sent Vyse skittering across the floor. When he started to get up, he saw that Tsarevich was locked in a battle with him.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you get anywhere near me. I know you can hit me directly with your soul wavelength. You caught me by surprise this time, but I came prepared!" Liir said. Tsarevich continued to punch at him and kick at him, but Liir was faster and stronger.

He caught Tsarevich in the gut and fired a magical spell at him point blank, sending him sprawling across the floor like he had with Vyse. Suddenly, shadows came to life on the floor and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs holding him in place. Liir prepared another shadow attack, this one much bigger than the one before. Vyse didn't know much about magic but he knew that bigger probably meant more powerful. He knew that Tsarevich was unable to block or dodge being held down by the shadowy restraints.

He snagged one of the machines from the piles and tossed it in the air at the oncoming orb. They collided and there was a huge, shadowy explosion. Under the cover of the smoke and shadows Vyse hurried towards Tsarevich, transforming his hand into a kama. He sliced away at the shadowy restraints and was pleased when they broke, releasing Tsarevich from his bonds.

"You okay?" Vyse asked.

"Yeah," Tsarevich confirmed. The dust cleared and the sneering Warlock was blocking the entrance.

"This guy starting to piss me off," Vyse said.

"Me too."

"Let's take him together."

"Right!"

The two of them charged at him, Vyse jumping high and Tsarevich sliding low to get him from both angles. He jumped over Tsarevich, dodging the attack and engaged with Vyse. He was out for blood now. This was no ordinary foe: this was a Warlock. Who knew what kind of terrible, powerful spells he might have in his arsenal?

"Shadow specter!"

Suddenly a full-sized shadow representation ran towards Vyse, faster than should be possible. He tried to block and dodge but it was entirely too fast. It gave him an uppercut and send him into the air.

"Shadow port!"

Liir disappeared from where he was and materialized inside of the shadow specter that was fighting Vyse. He saw the attack coming and tried to dodge but it wasn't going to work. He did his best to defend against what he knew was futile.

"Shadow flare!"

The explosion of shadow magic energy sent Vyse flying into the wall. He hit it with a smack and fell to the ground. His clothes and in some places his skin was a little singed. Though he was worse for the wear, he was still alive. And as long as he was still alive he would still fight.

"Soul pulsar!"

"Shadow port!"

Tsarevich tried to hit Liir from behind but it didn't work. He disappeared into a shadowy portal in the floor and dropped down from the ceiling just a foot away from Tsarevich.

"Shadow stitch."

Tsarevich froze in place, unable to move a single muscle. Vyse knew that a deathblow was coming unless he intervened. He picked up another tool from the pile and hit a button on it, unsure of what it would do. As it was powering up he flung it at Liir from an angle.

For the second that Liir was distracted, firing a shadow bolt at the tool and destroying it, Vyse rushed forward, vaulted over Tsarevich's shoulders and placed a drop kick squarely in the Warlock's chest. Whatever he had done caused the spell on Tsarevich to release and turned around to watch as their foe started to pick himself up and strike again.

"This guy's tough," Tsarevich said.

"I noticed," Vyse added, "I think it's time we find out what kind of Meister you really are."

Tsarevich looked at him with eyebrows raised. The expression on his face seemed to ask, "Are you sure?" Vyse nodded and prepared to transform. It had been years since he was in his full weapon form, and had not been wielded by Meister since his remedial training.

He took the form of a katar because it was his first form. He felt Tsarevich's wavelength surge through him. He used his own to amplify the frequency as much as possible. Now was probably a good time to tell Tsarevich what kinds of Weapon forms he had at his disposal.

"Tsarevich, you need to know something about me. I'm a Dark Arm. I can shape my form into several shapes. This is katar mode. I can also be a kama or knuckles if you prefer," he explained.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to give those a try. This should be fine for now. You picked a fight with the wrong Weapon-Meister team, Liir!"

"If you think that wielding your Weapon is going to help you in this fight, you're wrong. I would stand down while you still have the chance. I promise I'll make your deaths as quick and as painless as possible," he taunted.

"We'll see about that," Tsarevich shot back. He rushed in for an attack and the real fight could finally begin.

* * *

Liir knew what to expect this time, so he knew how to fight his opponent. At all costs, he had to make sure that he did not let the Meister hit him with his soul wavelength. If that happened, he couldn't be sure that he would win.

_But you can't kill what you can't catch_.

He shadow-ported at the last possible second, the katar thrust hit nothing but air. He kept his teleports short and quick. He tried to fire a spell but the Meister saw it coming, knocked his hand to the side, sending the spell spiraling into the wall. He thrust again with the katar but Liir easily teleported away.

He kicked at the Meister's ankle sweeping him. He used the time he had bought to get to his feet and prepare a kick this time. Perhaps melee was the better approach here after all. The nimble little Meister caught himself with his left hand, pushed himself off the ground in a spiral, causing Liir's kick to miss.

The Meister went for a side-kick aimed for the side of Liir's head. He blocked by throwing his arm up, letting hit take the brunt of the blow. The kick made a loud snap and he was glad he had been able to block in time.

_How could he have grown this much in his speed and strength since the last time we fought?_

The Meister had Liir on the ropes again. He couldn't even think about running a counterattack. He had to focus all of his energy on dodging and blocking. Liir teleported to the other side of the room and prepared a spell.

"Twin shadow specter."

He send two shadow forms of energy forward to do his fighting for him from a distance. Tsarevich whirled in the air, flipping, kicking and slashing dissipating both of the spells.

_I get it now. It's because he's wielding that Weapon. The amplification of his soul wavelength actually increases his speed and strength. Incredible!_

"Vyse, kama form," he said. Liir watched as the Weapon transformed from a katar to a kama without going to it's human form.

"That's a neat trick," Liir said aloud.

"That's not all we can do. You bit off more than you could chew this time, Liir," Tsarevich said cockily. He did a very obvious reckless dive towards Liir who stood motionless and wait for the right moment.

"Shadow barrier."

The kama slashed against a magical barrier Tsarevich bounced off of it. Liir broke the barrier into hundreds of tiny, sharp pieces and prepared his next attack.

"Shadow shards."

He used the shards to barrage the Meister who was swinging the kama to destroy them before they hit. Liir watches in satisfaction as the sharp slivers still sliced into his skin at the arms, legs, and side. Tiny trickles of blood began to seep from multiple wounds. He advanced towards him coming straight on and walked headlong into another spell.

"Shadow snare."

The cage appeared around him and locked him inside. Now, it was time to have some fun. Liir used the shadow energy to fire bolts of his wavelength into the cage. Tsarevich writhed in agony. This took an incredible amount of effort, concentration and energy, but Liir was not about to let him know that.

It was a necessary attack. If Liir hit him with his wavelength first, Tsarevich's would be so unstable he wouldn't be able to use a Soul Resonance attack or fire his wavelength directly.

"Enclose."

Liir tightened the box and tried to crush the Weapon and Meister inside. He heard a powerful cry before the bars of the cages shattered like glass and evaporated in the air like smoke. Tsarevich stumbled a little to regain his balance.

"It doesn't feel good, does it? Firing your wavelength directly into someone else's. It's painful, invasive and can mess with your equilibriums long after it has faded. I figured it was adequate payback for what you did to me," Liir said.

"I beat you once. I can do it again," Tsarevich said confidently. Liir didn't have time for any witty, sinister comebacks because Tsarevich was raging like a berserker. So fast and so strong that Liir was caught off guard. He retreated backwards and dodged the attacks. He blocked a kick meant for his ribs, countered a punch aimed for his throat.

He started striking back, but his blows seemed to do little more than fuel Tsarevich's fury. A kama slash came so close to Liir's neck that it sliced the collar on his shirt into ribbons. He was barely able to dodge several other slashes. The kama blade slide through the fabric of his clothing with little-to-no resistence. The Weapon that he was wielding was sharp, that much was for sure.

"Shadow specter."

Liir summoned a spector of himself and flung it at Tsarevich, tackling him to the ground. He jumped and stuck downward dealing a punch to top of his head. He anticipated the counterattack, caught his kama-wielding arm in hand and stepped inward, dealing a head butt to Tsarevich's face.

_I have him on the ropes now_.

He kept hold of Tsarevich's arm and yanked him back towards. He put his other arm out and clotheslined him. While his opponent was in midair Liir placed a spell on the ceiling and floor. It created a window that ignored the space of distance. If you walked through one opening, you would find your self coming out of the other opening.

"Shadow gate."

He slammed Tsarevich down into the portal he had just created and as expected, he fell through the opening in the ceiling. Liir closed the portal on the ceiling and placed it on the wall closest to him. As Tsarevich was falling Liir jumped in the air and kick-flipped Tsarevich under the chin, sending him flying like a soccer ball through the opening in the wall.

He watched as the Meister came flying up from the floor and closed the portal on the wall and opened one on the ceiling again. He used both fists to pound him back down into the portal and he came falling from the ceiling again.

_I could do this all day long. He probably doesn't know what hit him._

He was expecting another easy hit, let his guard down and prepared for the final attack. He conjured the most powerful shadow flare spell that he could muster and waited as the Meister dropped lower and lower…and lower…almost…

He fired the shadow flare but the Meister twisted and dodged, sending the flare flying past him towards the portal. Liir was getting ready to close it but Tsarevich was too close to pay attention to anything but defense. He threw his arm out and howled in pain as he felt the kama penetrate his forearm. He forgot about that pain soon enough.

"Soul pulsar!"

Confusion. Pain. Agony. Fear. Pain. Can't breath. What's happening?

The concussive force of their colliding wavelengths sent Liir flying through the portal on the floor and then falling down from the ceiling right into the…

!

The shadow flare exploded on contact when it hit Liir and he would never be able to know how many times he bounced or what walls, ceilings and floors he hit or how many of the tools he crashed through. The skin on his hands and face were singed, his hair, eyelashes and brow burnt down.

He heard the footsteps of his opponent coming quickly. He could not lose. Not again. Chandra had been angry enough at him the first time. He had to retrieve the tool that he came for. The only thing standing in his way was this Weapon-Meister team. Who did they think they were? Who did they think they were dealing with?

He wondered if it was time for his secret to come out. Chandra had told him to keep it under wraps, that she did not even want the other Witch Covens knowing about him. He was to go and retrieve the tools of Eibon and bring them to her. He didn't ask questions and he draw any unnecessary attention.

_But I was never one to play by the rules, was I?_

He watched as Tsarevich got closer and he feigned weakness. He needed to make him believe that there was no chance of a last minute comeback, though that was what was coming their way—and some.

"Shadow, shadow, darkness, void…" he murmured under his breath preparing the right curse. If the spry little Meister managed to survive the initial attack, this would ensure a slow, painful end for him.

Tsarevich was just above him, his Weapon changed into a knuckle form, fist raised for a finishing blow when Liir transformed his left hand into a gunblade. He used his right fist to swat the attack away and stabbed his left hand into Tsarevich's chest with all of his might, pushing the barrel all the way against his chest.

* * *

"I finally figured it out…" Tsarevich muttered, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"What's that?" Liir said, whispering in his ear.

"Your soul. The first time I saw it I knew there was something different about it. So that's it then: you're a Weapon," he managed. He could feel his grasp on life slipping away.

"I am Liir the Witchblade, and I'm the last thing that you get to see before you die," he said. He pulled the trigger on his arm, which was now a gunblade. The last thing that Tsarevich heard was loud bang from the end of the gun.

Then...There was nothing. Just silence as he fell into the black.


	7. Episode 7

Episode Seven

The Fabled Witchblade Revealed, Eibon's Tools to Start a War?

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

"Tsarevich!" Vyse transformed and knelt beside his Meister. He was bleeding out quickly and was unconscious. He turned at looked at Liir. His arm was out to the side and was still in the fashion of a gunblade—a magnum revolver with a long, broad, one-sided blade.

"You bastard!" Vyse spat, transforming his hands into knuckles.

"Oh, you're angry that I killed your friend? It was a fight to the death and you lost, plain and simple. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get what I cam for and be on my way," Liir said, walking calmly towards the piles of tools.

"What is so important about these things anyway?" Vyse asked.

"They're magic tools. Some of them don't do much at all. Some of them possess power beyond your wildest dreams," Liir said.

"Is that why you want them? For more power?" Vyse demanded.

"The coven that I work for wants them. As does the DWMA. It wouldn't surprise me at all if an all-out war breaks out over these silly little machines. I just want to make sure that I'm on the winning side when that happens," Liir replied.

"This fight isn't finished yet," Vyse said, clenching his fists and taking stance. He knew deep down inside that he probably didn't stand a chance against the powerful Warlock-Weapon, but his honor would not let him stand down.

_At least in death I will be united with Vera once again…_

"Uhhh…" a low moan came from Tsarevich as he stirred at Vyse's feet. At this, Liir let out a sinister laugh of morbid amusement. Vyse was back down at his side again, but he kept his eyes fixed on the Warlock incase he tried to escape.

"Well isn't this a moral dilemma. The assassin is torn between destroying a Witchblade or saving his friend. This is rich! I doubt that he'll last much longer. If you hurry you might be able to save his life—for now. If you try to stop me, I'll probably kill you and you'll both die. If by some miracle you manage to defeat me, there probably won't be enough time to save him. Decisions…decisions…"

Vyse hated the Witchblade for stating the obvious, but it was causing Vyse to hesistate. His instincts told him to strike, that the beating they had given him earlier had done more damage than he was letting on, but that was risky. Then, there was Tsarevich. If Vyse didn't take him to get medical attention _now_, he would die. There was no doubt.

_We do not leave our warriors behind, Vyse._

The voice of his village elder sounded in his head. He grit his teeth and growled with rage as he began scooping up the stocky, injured Meister.

"So you chose to save the life of your friend. How noble…"

"Shut your mouth, Witchblade! I'm coming for you and I'm going to kill you, do you understand?" Vyse asked.

"I'll be long gone by the time you get him back to the Academy. How do you propose to find me?" Liir asked.

"After I tell them what you did to Tsarevich, every Weapon and Meister in the DWMA is going to be looking for you. Your days as an agent for the West Coven are over, you hear me?" Vyse said. Liir glared at him with his Witch-black eyes.

"You realize I'm being merciful and letting you go, right? You should be thanking me for sparing your miserable little life. We both know that you won't be able to defeat me on your own. Now get out of here before I change my mind!" he growled. With that Vyse reluctantly took off through the observatory with Tsarevich on his back.

He could feel the warm, wet blood began to soak into his own clothes as he ran. Tsarevich was still breathing, his pulse faint and every now and then he would let out a little moan like he had before. It sounded like he was in pain, but he was too exhausted to give any more effort than that.

"Hold on, Tsarevich! You hear me! You're not dying! Not today!" Vyse said. He was out of the entrance of the observatory and running full sprint down the mountain. Running downhill was much easier and much faster. He had to push himself to the very limits of his abilities if he was going to get there on time. Fortunately, speed and endurance was something he specialized in.

_I have to get there in time…I just have to…_

* * *

"Cannonball!" Hammer let out a loud bellow and jumped off the diving board and into the water. He sent a splash that went over the edge of the pool and drenched the girls in bikinis trying to get a tan. He swam to the top and saw six of them glaring down at him.

"What's the big idea, you jerk!"

"You idiot!"

"You're so annoying!"

The girls looked down at him and he got wonderful views of each one of their cleavages. He could feel the pink hearts form where his irises once were.

"You sure that you don't wanna come in and take a swim? The water's perfect. We can play Marco Polo," he offered.

"You're a creep!"

"Weirdo!"

"Gross!"

They hurled out insults and exclamations of disgust as they walked away which only gave him views of their shapely behinds. Hammer felt his nose start to bleed as he floated atop the water in the deep end.

"You really have a way with women," Nail commented. Hammer wiped his nose and swam to the edge.

"Nail! You decided to come! What changed your mind?"

"I finally beat the last boss and I decided to go ahead and join in with the celebration," he said.

"You wanna help me pick up girls?" Hammer asked excitedly.

"I think you're doing a marvelous job all by yourself. I don't think you need any help from me at all," Nail teased with a chuckle. Hammer stole a glance at the girls that he splashed. They were still throwing hateful glares in his direction.

"They love me. They just don't know it yet," Hammer said.

"You're hopeless," Nail said with a sigh.

"I know! I'm a miserable failure when it comes to talking to women. I usually end up staring at their breasts and getting a nose bleed and then they won't have anything to do with me," Hammer said, suddenly bursting into tears.

"Hey, Nail," Hammer looked up and saw Kimiko standing in a cute, two-piece yellow bikini. She was holding two umbrella drinks.

"They messed my drink order and gave me this one for free. I thought you might enjoy it. Would you like to sit under at that table and get to know each other over an umbrella drink?" she asked.

Shock. Amazement. Jealousy. Disbelief.

"Sure. Hey, thanks, Kimiko!" Nail said, "See you later, Hammer."

"What? How does this happen? The girls just flock to him! It doesn't make sense either. I'm in way better shape than he is! Just look at these muscles!" he threw such a fit he was airborne over the water flailing his limbs. He was struck by an idea. He scurried out of the pool and marched up to the drink bar.

"Can I get two of those umbrella drinks, please?" Hammer asked.

"Sure. That'll be four dollars," the bartender said.

"What? They're not free! You gave her one for free!" he protested, pointed over at Kimiko who was laughing and carrying on with Nail. Hammer watched as her hand caressed his arm and he began to growl through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but she paid for the first one. They're not free. This isn't an open bar you know," the bartender said.

"Can't you cut me a break? I'm trying to pick up chicks," he said, flexing his muscles out of habit.

"Well if you need the assistance of an umbrella drink go find some money and then we can talk," the bartender said, turning around. Hammer felt steam spout out of his ears. He didn't have any money. He was going to have to improvise. He looked and saw Mei standing at the bar, opening her purse which was full of money. She was far too skinny for his taste, her boobs way too small. Maybe he could talk her into buying him a drink though.

"Hey, Mei. How's it going?" he asked seductively.

"Hey, Hammer! How are you?" she asked, all smiles.

"Here's the thing, I want to buy an umbrella drink for a pretty girl but I don't have any money. Do you think you could spot me and I'll pay you back?" he asked. Mei didn't say anything. She set the drinks in her hand down and promptly kicked Hammer in the balls.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for? You crazy girl! What's the matter with you?" he demanded. She shouldered her purse, took her drinks and walked away with a "Hmph!"

"Looks like you got some pretty smooth moves, man," Takashi said. He came out of nowhere and patted Hammer on the shoulder.

"I just don't get it. All of the other guys have no problem getting girlfriends. They're all scrawny too. What other student do you know has muscles like this?" he asked.

"Girls are looking for more than just muscles, Hammer," Takashi said.

"Can you give me some tips?" Hammer asked.

"I don't think that I'd be the one to talk to. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of one of those book-worm-nerdy types. Girls aren't interested in me," he said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Hey Takashi! I really liked your oral report on Soul Resonance. I had never really thought about it like that before. You're so smart!" a younger pretty girl with pigtails and glasses said, blushing as she spoke. Hammer knew what was coming.

"Thanks, Misato! I read your paper on Weapon harmonization. Very inciteful," he said back. He was also blushing.

"You're too kind. Do you wanna come over to my table and hang out with me and my friends. We're getting ready to team up and play chicken. I let you put me on your shoulders," she said.

"Sure! See ya later, Hammer. Good luck!" Takashi said as Misato took him by the hand and led him to a table full of popular kids.

"That's it. I know that I'm doomed. If a geeky kid like Takashi is getting girls before I do then there's no hope for me at all. I'm cursed!"

"Everyone! Everyone, listen!" the voice came from a student that Hammer didn't recognize. She sounded like she was in a panic.

"Someone just brought Tsarevich back to the infirmary. He's hurt really bad! They say that he fought a Witch!" she said. Hammer was moving towards the door and saw that Nail wasn't wasting any time either.

"Do you think he's okay?" Hammer asked as he and Nail broke into a full-on run. Nail just looked over at him grimly and gave a look that told him to expect the works.

* * *

"Help! Somebody help! Tsarevich is hurt! Someone! Anyone!" Vyse began screaming through the halls as he dragged Tsarevich in. He watched as the blood smeared across the marble floors as he let the Meister down, holding him up only by his shoulder. Vyse was dripping with sweat. He thought the stairs leading up to the Academy was daunting when he climbed them the first time weeks ago. It was a walk in the park compared to doing it while giving someone a piggyback ride.

"Oh no!" said Tsubaki. She rushed to Vyse's side and took Tsarevich under her arm. She was so close and wasn't paying attention to Vyse. All he had to do was transform his hand and stab her through her wicked hard. He started trembling with hatred as he saw her.

He stayed his hand because he knew that she was the school nurse and would probably be the only person who could save Tsarevich at this point.

_You're lucky my Meister is hurt, Tsubaki. Otherwise you would be dead right now,_ he thought to himself. He was also surprised that he thought of Tsarevich as his Meister. He had resolved in himself a long time ago to be an autonomous Weapon. A lot had changed since then. Everything had changed since he came to the DWMA.

"Help me carry him to the infirmary!" Tsubaki said. Some other students started to walk by and stare in shock. Vyse took Tsarevich under the arms while Tsubaki got his legs.

"Don't just stand there!" she shouted at the students, "Go find Professor Aurion now!" she screamed. They gave out cries of surprise and turned around to obey. The two of them managed to get him onto a stretcher in the infirmary. Tsubaki transformed her arm into a ninja blade and cut through Tsarevich's shirt, ripping it off.

Vyse gasped. He had seen his fair share of wounds and had inflicted plenty of them himself. The stab wound was huge, and he knew that there had to be one like it on the other side because Liir had run him all the way through. His skin was pale white and as far as Vyse could tell, Tsarevich wasn't breathing. The professor barged in and walked past Vyse, throwing him only the quickest of glances.

"I came as soon as I heard. How bad is it?" he asked.

"It's bad. He's lost a lot of blood. He's going to need a transfusion if we have any hopes of saving him," Tsubaki said.

"What blood type is he?" the professor asked.

"The files are over there. Find his! I'm going to see what I can do about closing this wound," she said. Vyse stepped back and out of the room. It was out of his hands now. He didn't know anything about medicine or healing. He had devoted his entire life to learning how to inflict wounds upon people—wounds they would never recover from. He thought the way of the assassin was a higher calling and noble. He realized now that it was more noble to save a life than to take it.

_If only I could have saved Vera's life…_

Two students came rushing past Vyse. He remembered seeing them from when he was enrolled in classes but he didn't remember talking to them. He was working extra hard to blend in, but hadn't actually tried to make friends. Maybe he had talked to them and he had just forgotten.

"Tsubaki, is he gonna be okay?" Hammer pleaded.

"Please say he's gonna be okay!" Nail added.

"I need the two of you to wait out in the hall. The professor and I are doing everything we can. Right now the two of you would only get in our way," Tsubaki said. The two of them obeyed and walked out in the hall to stand with Vyse. He didn't move a muscle as the came and leaned against the wall next to him. It even took them a while to notice that he was covered in blood.

"Are you hurt too?" Nail asked.

"This isn't my blood; it's his," he replied simply.

"What happened? They said something about a Witch," Hammer asked.

"We were at the Eibon Observatory in the mountains not far from here. I was there looking for a magic tool. I don't have a Meister partner so I was trying to find something that would give me a competitive edge in combat. Tsarevich was there because he said there were some rumors and secrecy surrounding this place and he was doing a little investigation to satisfy his curiosity. That's when he showed up," Vyse explained.

"Who?" Nail asked.

"Liir—the Witchblade," Vyse replied.

"The what?" Hammer asked.

"Witchblade," Nail repeated, "long ago Witches seduced Weapons in Meisters in hopes to spawn a race of people who had both Witch and Weapon souls, or Witch and Meister souls," Nail said.

"Like a combination?" Hammer asked.

"Exactly," Nail said, and continued, "as far as we know they were not successful. After all, Meister souls were created to hunt Witches in the first place. We're perfect enemies."

"I see you've been paying attention in class," Hammer observed.

"I read ahead," Nail admitted.

"So what, this guy you ran into was a Witchblade?" Hammer asked.

"Yes," Vyse said.

"There's no way. Witchblades are like Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy. They're not real," Nail countered.

"Until today I thought the same way that you did. I wouldn't have believed unless I had seen it with my own eyes," Vyse said.

"So why is Tsarevich hurt and you're okay?" Hammer asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering that myself," Nail said. They both got up from the wall and faced him, cornering him in.

"We tried to fight him separately but he proved too much for us so I let Tsarevich wield me. We had the upper hand, or at least we thought we did when…" Vyse trailed off, unable to say it out loud.

"When what?" Hammer asked, pleaded for him to continue.

"His arm turned into a gunblade and he stabbed Tsarevich through the chest and pulled the trigger," Vyse said. Nail and Hammer winced. He wasn't sure what had happened while he was gone from the Academy, but it was clear to him that they cared about Tsarevich.

"Are you his friend?" Vyse asked.

"Yes. He's also our roommate," Nail replied.

"I don't think that I got the chance to meet you two while I was here at the Academy," he said.

"I remember seeing you and then one day you just disappeared," Nail observed.

"Yeah…this place wasn't for me, it turned out," he admitted.

"Well, I'm Hammer and this is my Meister, Nail," Hammer said, reaching his hand out for Vyse to shake it.

"Vyse Rosemont," he said.

"What are you going to do now, Vyse?" Nail asked.

"I'm going to wait to make sure that Tsarevich is okay. I guess I'll have to figure out what's next after that," Vyse said.

"Well, they're going to be a while with him here. I'll keep watch and keep you guys posted. Hammer, take Vyse back to the dorm, let him take a shower and find him some clean clothes," Nail said.

"Right," Hammer nodded and motioned for Vyse to follow.

"I'd rather stay here and wait," Vyse said.

"I will call Hammer's cell if anything happens; don't worry," Nail said, assuring him. Vyse nodded. The blood on his clothes was starting to dry and the smell was getting to him. It would be nice to get out of his clothes and into some fresh ones. A shower didn't sound too bad either.

He followed Hammer back and was not surprised to see that the dorm room was a mess. Only Tsarevich's room was in some sort of manageable order. It still was not tidy enough for Vyse's taste. He grew up with the highest standard of neatness and cleanliness being expected of him.

He walked into the bathroom, disrobed and stepped into the shower. He stood there for a moment and then knelt at the bottom, holding his knees and letting the water crash over him. The only thing that he could think about was whether or not Tsarevich was going to be okay. The wound was deep and he saw the grim expression on Tsubaki's face when she saw him. Things didn't look good. He would probably survive.

_And I would have lost someone else that I care about_, he thought to himself. Did he care about Tsarevich? They only barely knew each other and what they did know was based on pretense. Vyse had been anything but honest about who he was and what his intentions were. Still, the friendly Meister had grown on him and had proved to be a friend and ally. He did care about him, even if it was only on the most basic level.

He turned the water off and dried off. Hammer had set a towel and extra clothes out for him. He dressed in them and found them to fit pretty well. They were only about a half-size too big. He was surprised. Hammer and Nail were a lot taller and a lot bigger than he was. He walked out and found Hammer sitting on the couch in silence as if he were waiting on Vyse.

"Thanks for the clothes," Vyse said, getting Hammer's attention, "I'm surprised they fit as well as they do."

"They belong to Tsarevich. He's a little stockier than you but you're about the same height. I figured you be swimming in any of the clothes that Nail and I have. Plus, none of ours are clean. Tsarevich is the only one of us he does laundry," Hammer admitted. Vyse went wide-eyed with shock and surprise.

"Oh. Well thanks again. I hope he won't mind," Vyse said.

"Nah! Tsarevich is a pretty generous guy. He won't care," Hammer said.

"Should we get back to the infirmary and wait with Nail?" Vyse asked.

"Probably. There could have been an update by now," Hammer said.

"Nail said he would call you if anything came up," Vyse reminded. The two of them walked back to the infirmary and found Nail sitting in exactly the same place he was before: up against the wall, across the hall from the infirmary.

"Any word?" Hammer asked.

"Nothing yet. He's still alive and fighting. That's what counts. He's gonna be okay. He's a survivor," Nail said. Vyse knew that he was just saying that to give comfort to the situation. The injury was dire and it would be a small miracle if he survived.

The professor came out the infirmary and the three of them crowded around him to see what he was going to say. They waited in eager anticipation while he wiped the blood off of his towel.

"Tsubaki is still working on him so it's hard to tell. He's in bad shape, but he's a fighter and he's in capable hands. Even though we're not out of the water yet, I'm hopeful that he will recover," the professor said. Nail and Hammer were letting out sighs of relief. Vyse just remained emotionless. The professor didn't know and was saying it in the nicest way that he knew how.

"Well, as long you're hopeful, Professor," Vyse said sarcastically.

"Vyse, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. I'm glad you're here. I'm going to need to you to tell me everything that happened. Walk with me," the professor said.

Vyse saw no point in resisting. He doubted that it would end in any kind of conflict. It seemed that there was an understood agreement that everyone would behave peaceably until they were for sure about Tsarevich's condition.

"I was in the Eibon Observatory looking for a magic tool," Vyse began.

"Why were you interested in obtaining a magic tool?" the professor asked.

"I hoped that it would give me a competitive edge in combat since I don't have a Meister," Vyse replied.

"You were planning to use this tool against Black Star and Tsubaki?" the professor asked. So, he hadn't forgotten why Vyse was there.

"Yes," Vyse replied simply. There was no point in hiding anything between them now. They had fought each other and knew each other better than most. Though he despised the professor for blowing his cover and defeating him in battle, he trusted him and respected him.

"That would have been very foolish. Magic tools are extremely dangerous. You could just as easily have killed yourself trying to use it advantageously," the professor said.

"Spare me the lecture. While I was there, Tsarevich showed up saying that he had heard some rumors about magic tools, the observatory, and said that everyone was being kind of hush-hush about it. He came to investigate and we ran into each other by chance," Vyse said.

"I see. That makes sense. He and I were just having a conversation about that subject today. I mentioned the observatory and he left in a hurry," the professor said.

"That's when he showed up. His name was—," Vyse started.

"Liir—I know. I ran into him a few weeks ago myself. He's a very dangerous Warlock. You're luck to be alive," the professor said.

"I know. We fought him together and it looked like we were going to defeat him and that's when he transformed his hand into a gunblade, stabbed Tsarevich, grabbed one of the magic tools and left," Vyse explained.

"So it's finally happened then; the Witches were able to give birth to a Witchblade," the professor said, pondering aloud.

"That's not all. I asked him what he wanted with the magic tool and what he said was a little disturbing," Vyse said.

"Go on," the professor urged.

"He said that the coven that he works for, the West Coven, is trying to collect as many magic tools as they can. He also said that the DWMA was doing the same thing," Vyse added.

"That makes sense. Lord Death sent me on a mission to intercept Liir only because he was carrying a magic tool," the professor said.

"It gets worse. I don't know what's going on behind the scenes here, but Liir said that he suspects that there will be war fought for control of these magic tools. In so many words, he insinuated that whichever side controlled the most tools would win, and that he wanted to make sure that he was on the right side," Vyse said, finishing his report. He wasn't sure still why he was so forthcoming with the professor. The last time they met he'd coughed up blood for a few days.

"That is disturbing. It makes me wonder why the staff hasn't been informed about this. If the Witch Covens are trying to gain control of the magic tools so that they can start a war with the DWMA, we need to be informed. I need to go report this to Lord Death. Thank you for filling me in, Vyse. You've probably saved more lives than just Tsarevich's today," the professor said.

"You really think he's going to be okay?" Vyse asked, narrowing his gaze and looking for an honest response.

"I honestly do. It's not going to be an easy road to recovery, but I see Tsarevich up and about and better than ever by the time all of this is over," the professor replied.

"Well, I hope you're right. If I ever get my hands on that Liir he's going to be sorry for what he did," Vyse said.

"You're not the only one who would like to take a crack at him, believe me. What are you going to do now, Vyse?" the professor asked.

"I suppose that I'll go back with Hammer and Nail and wait until we have more word on Tsarevich," he replied.

"I know that. I meant what are you going to do after that. What are you going to do with your life? Are you still on this path for revenge?" he clarified.

"As I've said before, I won't rest until I get my vengeance. I recognize that now is not the time. I'm an assassin. I can wait for the right moment to strike. I'm going to stay long enough to see Tsarevich recover. After that I'll play it by ear," Vyse said.

"Well, if you're going to stay here at the DWMA there's a few things that I need to inform you of. First of all, you're going to enroll in classes again. You can't just use this place as a hotel. Your tuition was for an education and you're going to get educated as long as you're staying here," the professor said. Vyse shrugged.

"I've got nothing else to do for the time being," he replied.

"The second thing concerns your quest for vengeance on Black Star and Tsubaki. Remember that wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be watching you. As long as I'm around you'll never be able to get close enough to kill them. If you want to get revenge on them, you need to confront them directly," the professor said.

"I figured that was coming. Don't worry. I won't try to kill Black Star and Tsubaki while I'm here," Vyse said.

"Forgive me for not taking your word for it," the professor said.

"No need to apologize. I wouldn't take my word for it either. Is that all? Is there anything else I need to know? Any terms or conditions we still have yet to discuss?" Vyse asked.

"I suppose that's all for now. I'll see you in class on Monday," the professor said. With that, he turned around and continued towards the Death Room. Vyse turned and went back to stand with Hammer and Nail. They were keeping themselves occupied by playing tic-tac-toe. Vyse sat down and leaned against the wall and suddenly realized how exhausted he was. He fell asleep before he could think of anything else.

* * *

"And so that's how it happened," Merios said, explaining the entire situation to Lord Death.

"That is troubling indeed. A seriously injured student, and a Warlock on the run with a magic tool who turns out to be a Witchblade—not to mention the assassin who has managed to infiltrate our Academy with intent on killing two of our executive faculty members," Lord Death said.

"I wouldn't worry about Vyse. He and I have an understanding. Still, I'm going to keep a close eye on him—watch his every move," Merios said.

"Shouldn't we give Black Star and Tsubaki a heads-up on Vyse's intentions?" Lord Death asked.

"Nah! I wouldn't tell Black Star something like that. As soon as he finds out someone's trying to kill him, he's just gonna beat em to the punch," Soul said. Merios looked over at the Death Scythe and nodded.

"He's right. Vyse isn't more than I can manage, Lord Death. And as upsetting as it is to have students trying to kill our faculty, it would be far worse if we had faculty trying to kill students," Merios added.

"I suppose you're right about that. Well then for now we will let Vyse remained enrolled here in the DWMA kept under close watch," Lord Death said resolutely.

"Lord Death, what do you think the Witch Covens want with the magic tools?" Merios asked.

"The same thing they've always been after: power," Soul said, taking the liberty to answer.

"He's right. I don't know what tools they have managed to get their hands on at this point, but the idea that they have any at all is disturbing to say the least," Lord Death said.

* * *

Liir marched into the West Coven and started walking towards Chandra's chamber. She would be pleased that he did not return empty handed this time. After his last failure, he needed to get back into her good graces. The coven was hidden deep inside of a cave, underground far enough that most Meisters would not be able to detect the dozens of Witch souls hiding there.

The guards recognized him as he walked towards them and started sneering at his attire. He had forgotten to change his clothes since he had been injured by his own Shadow Flare spell.

"Looks like you got roughed up again, Liir," one of the Warlocks said to him.

"Chandra's really going to be mad at you now," the other added. He ignored them and continued through the door. Chandra was dressed in a black and red evening gown, her beauty glowing so brightly it was enough to captivate any man, and make any woman jealous.

Liir was immune to her charms. Growing up around Witches, he had learned to distrust them. In the Witch world, it was all about power. Chandra was stronger than him and he belonged to her Coven. He had to do what she said. He had to remain useful to her or there's no telling what could happen.

"Liir, my sweet, I see you've brought me a little present," Chandra said, stepping away from the candles she was lighting and approaching him. He took a knee and held the tool before her. She snatched it out of his hand and brought it to her table. She sat down and began to examine it. He took the liberty of getting back on his feet and coming over to her.

"Sit down, Liir; make yourself comfortable," she said. He obeyed.

"Is that the one that you're looking for?" he asked.

"I don't think so, but that's okay. I'm sure that this will prove itself useful in the end after all," she replied. She tinkered with it for a while and powered it up to turn on. It emitted the faintest of hums. Liir felt some sort of energy in the air but couldn't place it off-hand. The guards burst into the door.

"Lady Chandra! Is everything okay?" one of them asked.

"Yes! We're fine. Why are you interrupted me?" she asked.

"We couldn't help but notice that you and Liir put your Soul Protect spell up. We worried our Coven might have been discovered," the other said.

"We didn't put our Soul Protect—Oh! Oh my this is a delightful little contraption indeed," she said giddily. She turned the tool off, the hum disappeared and the guards looked at them with blank expressions.

"You may go back now. Don't interrupt again even if you do see our souls disappear," Chandra ordered. They obeyed.

"So it's a tool that hides souls from view?" Liir asked.

"I thought that it would cast a veil of invisibility around us, but they were able to see us just fine. This is better. Now we can hide dozens of Witches inside of its barrier without having to worry about getting found out," she said.

"That could come in handy," Liir admitted.

"You did a very good job, Liir. I am very pleased," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Lady Chandra," he replied politely, "Did you have any trouble recovering it? You look like you've been a little roughed up."

"I ran into a Weapon and Meister from the DWMA at the Eibon's Observatory," Liir explained. Chandra looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"It seems that you've had a bad run of luck with them as of late. I take it that since you came back with the tool that things didn't end favorably for them," she said.

"I stabbed the Meister through the chest and fired my most powerful curse through him. If he survives the wound, he won't survive the curse," he said.

"And what of the Weapon?" she asked.

"I left him to nurse his fallen comrade while I got the tool. I know you don't like to be kept waiting," Liir said.

"You probably should have made sure to finish the job," Chandra pointed out.

"I didn't go to the observatory to squabble with kids from the Academy. I went to get the magic tool like you asked," Liir countered.

"That's true. The only unfortunate thing is that you let someone live who witness you using your Weapon soul in combat. I had hoped to keep that cat in the bag for just a little longer," Chandra said.

"I'm not worried about it," Liir said with a shrug.

"No? You should be. The DWMA is aware of our efforts to try to create a Witch Weapon or Witch Meister. They've been under the impression for decades that we have not been successful. You've been our best-kept secret—until now, that is," she said.

"I'm sorry I let the secret out, but I still don't see why there is any cause for worry. So they know that I'm a Witchblade? So what?"

"You've just made yourself their number one enemy. It wouldn't be a surprise to me if they decided to abandon collecting the magic tools in order to apprehend you. In fact, I'm sure of it. They'll probably send every Weapon and Meister they have your way," Chandra said.

"Let them come. They don't scare me. And we should welcome the distraction. If they're so busy trying to apprehend me, that leaves the magic tools we still need ours for the taking," Liir said.

"You're smarter than you look, Liir," Chandra said.

"I suppose that's as close to a compliment as I'm going to get from you, but I'll take it," Liir said with a sneer.

"You're right. We'll use this to your advantage. I'll assign some other Witches to retrieve the tools for me and you will act as bait," Chandra said.

"I see you have no problem putting me in harm's way," Liir pointed out.

"You're a Warlock. Every day of your life you wake up with scores of people who hate you and want to eat your soul simply because of who you are. Me putting you in harm's way is something you should expect. Besides, you said yourself that you can handle it," she said.

"I can. I'm fine with it. Just tell me the next time you need something done," Liir said, getting up from the table to be excused. He had had enough of Chandra today.

"Rest assured I will. Go now and throw those clothes away. You smell like smoke," she said. He sniffed his clothes and realized that she was right.

"I would think that you of all people wouldn't mind. After all, where there's smoke there's fire," he said. She didn't replied but waved her hand to dismiss him. He turned and made his way back to his quarters. He played it cool with Chandra but he realized that his life was about to radically change now that the word was he was a Witchblade.

_Let them come. Let them try to take me. I will cut them all down. All of them_.

* * *

Vyse stirred awake when he heard the door to the infirmary open. It was late…or early considering that it was in the wee hours of the day. Tsubaki had huge bags under her eyes as she had no doubt exhausted herself in her efforts to save Tsarevich. Vyse tapped Nail to wake him up and he in turn woke Hammer up. The three of them stood, waiting for her to give her report.

"I was able to stop the bleeding and stitch up the wound. The sword missed his major organs by millimeters. He's lucky. He's resting now, but I think that he's going to be okay," she said. Hammer and Nail starting cheering. Vyse let out a huge sigh of relief.

"When do you think that we can see him?" Vyse asked.

"Not for a while, I'm afraid. He needs his rest. He hasn't even regain consciousness yet," she said. Vyse nodded. He figured.

"You can come by tomorrow and check on him. I know that the three of you are his friends. I'll keep you posted, okay?" she said with a smile. It was that same smile that Vyse could only imagine wiping away by a quick slash from his katar. He could do it before she had the chance to retaliate. She was tired, weak and without her partner. He would never get another chance like this.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Professor Aurion watching him from then end of the hall. He had his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on Vyse. True-to-his-word, the professor was not going to let Vyse out of his sight for a minute.

_You're lucky, Tsubaki. Twice today I could have killed you. I spared you once because I needed you to save my friend. I'm sparing you now because I'm under suck tight watch it wouldn't be prudent to attack. Trust me when I say that I will not let the next opportunity pass me by._

_ You have no idea who I am, or that Vera was my sister. I can't wait to see your face when you figure it out. I can't wait to see the expression that you make when you see the look of satisfaction I'll have on my face when I kill you._

_ Be patient, Tsubaki, for your time will come. I will have my revenge._

_ Soon…_


	8. Episode 8

Episode Eight

The Witch Hunt Begins, An Impromptu Contingency Plan?

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Merios walked into the library and up to the desk. He rang the bell and waited as patiently as possible. It was hard when he was trying to get to the bottom of something. He was irked. He had been given the title of executive faculty member but he felt like he was being treated like a first-year student being left out of the loop.

The librarian walked up to the desk and looked at Merios with a forced smile. He wore glasses, was bald on top and had tufts of curly brown hair sticking out everywhere else. Merios returned the smile.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

"I'm looking for some books that would contain information on someone named Eibon," Merios said. He slid the librarian a paper with the name on it in case he needed the proper spelling. The librarian picked it up and peered at the name from over his spectacles and then back at Merios with a raised eyebrow.

Merios also gave him his executive faculty badge showing that he was cleared up to level three for materials. The librarian disappeared into the vault of cards indexing the library and Merios continued to wait. He began to reflect on what Lord Death had said to him.

* * *

"Lord Death, I have some urgent issues that I need to bring to your attention," Merios said, not waiting for the normal etiquette of waiting to be greeted. Lord Death spun around, his giant Reaper hands crossed behind his back. Soul gave Merios a quick glance but remained seated on the lockbox holding the magic tools.

"Oh! Hallo! Hallo! What's happening, Merios?" Lord Death asked.

"Forgive me while I collect my thoughts. I have to think of where to begin," Merios said, furrowing his brow and trying to make sense of everything that had transpired.

"Take your time, Merios," Lord Death replied. He was being much more short-spoken than usual, Merios noted. He wondered if there was something amiss.

"Meister Tsarevich went to Eibon's observatory today where he encountered Vyse Rosemont, the Scroll Assassin who was previously enrolled here. While he was there, they also came across Liir, the Warlock that he and I had intercepted before. The three of them had a scuffle and Tsarevich was badly injured.

"He's currently in the intensive care infirmary with Tsubaki. It's a terrible wound, but she is confident that she should be able to save him," Merios said.

"That's terrible. What was Tsarevich doing at the observatory?" Lord Death asked.

"What were all of them doing at the observatory for that matter?" Soul asked.

"Tsarevich was curious about the magic tools; he's an apt student who likes to learn so I answered his questions about where Liir had got the tool in the first place. He decided to go to the observatory all on his own.

"Vyse was looking for magic tools to help improve his combat since he does not have a Meister partner. As far as I know, the Warlock Liir was searching for more tools as he has been," Merios explained.

"That is disturbing news. Keep me posted on the boy's recovery," Lord Death said.

"It gets worse," Merios interjected. Soul and Dead looked at him and waited for him to finish.

"I interrogated Vyse and he told me that the Warlock Liir is actually a Witchblade," Merios stated simply.

"A Witchblade? I didn't think that those actually existed," Soul said.

"Yes. We know that the Witches have been trying to do that for some time now but after so many failed attempts I figured they either gave up or it wasn't going to work. Can you confirm the validity of this claim?" Lord Death asked.

"Not with absolute certainty. I can say this. When Tsarevich and I encountered him weeks ago, both of us noticed that there was something out of the ordinary with his soul wavelength. It was behaving like a Witch soul to be certain, but there was something strange about it I didn't recognize until now. I would bank on the report being true: we are dealing with a Witchblade," Merios said resolutely.

"I'm surprised that we did not become privy to this until now; usually nothing escapes you, Merios," Lord Death said tactfully.

"It is disconcerting to say the least, but that's an ordeal that I will have to figure out. In the meantime, what are we going to do now that a Witchblade has been revealed?" Merios asked.

"I think there's only one thing we can do: we must focus all of our efforts on apprehending the Witchblade," Lord Death confirmed.

"You want us to 'apprehend' him? Wouldn't it be easier to just destroy him?" Soul asked. Merios was wondering the same thing.

"Absolutely not. We cannot pass up this opportunity to study the Witchblade and find out exactly what he is capable of. I thought you, Merios, would appreciate this if nothing else," Lord Death said.

"I think you mistake me for another professor that once worked at this Academy. Nonetheless, if that is what you think is best, I would advise that we move as soon as possible," Merios said.

"You're absolutely right, Merios. I will compile a team of Meisters to apprehend the Witchblade. Stay on standby in case I need you," Lord Death said.

"Lord Death, if I may, I would like to find more information about Eibon and his work with the magic tools. I want to get a better understanding of what exactly the Witches are trying to do," Merios said.

"Don't worry about that right now. There are more pressing matters that require your attention," Lord Death said. He had never denied him information before. The tone of his voice changed ever-so-slightly. That cheerful goofiness in his voice that seemed to flow so naturally suddenly seemed a little forced. What was hiding behind the forced sentiment was tone that Merios found particularly unnerving. He was not about to cross him again.

* * *

_Still, it doesn't make sense. At first, I thought that the secrecy was for the sake of the students. After all, Tsarevich took one tidbit of information and got himself in a coma. But why won't Lord Death let me in on it? What is he afraid that I'm going to find?_

"I'm sorry sir, but the information that you've requested is restricted," the librarian said, coming back to the desk, sliding Merios his card. Merios shook his head from the daze that he had been in.

"I'm an executive faculty member. You're telling me that I don't have access to check out a book?" Merios asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry sir, but only a member of the Death Family can access that information," the librarian explained. Merios nodded, scooped up his card and started to leave the library.

_There's something not right about all of this. We've been collected magic tools for quite a while now and it is clear that the Witches have been doing the same. What are they not telling me? And why?_

* * *

"Hey, Professor! Don't you think we should be excused from class since our beloved friend and roommate is in the infirmary?" Nail asked.

"No, Nail. Take you seat and be quiet," the professor shot back.

"Geez! What's got him in such a foul mood?" Nail asked. Vyse looked around and noticed something different about their lecture hall. It was filled up. The classes were always at about three-quarters to allow for extra room. People were filing in.

"I wonder why everyone is here. Are they transferring the students from another class into ours?" Vyse asked. Hammer started looking around too.

"I don't think so. They usually do this when they're about to make an announcement. Whatever you do, don't get up. Someone will take your seat," Hammer said. Vyse settled down in his chair next to Hammer.

Nail had his handheld gaming system out and the headphones in his ear. The sounds of explosions could be faintly heard from the little ear buds. He found himself lost in the sound and the video in a matter of minutes and stopped paying attention.

"Hey Hammer, how does Nail manage to pass his classes? He never pays attention," Vyse pointed out.

"I do his homework for him," Hammer replied simply.

"They have a name for what you're doing; it's called, 'cheating,'" Vyse pointed out bitterly. Vyse was capable enough as a student, but he did have to discipline himself to study. Seeing Nail get average grades without having to do anything was somewhat unsettling.

"Nah. We're partners. It's not like I'd do it for you; that would be cheating," Hammer said. Vyse raised an eyebrow, saw the opportunity for a burn and couldn't pass it up.

"There's no way I'd ever let you do my homework, Hammer," Vyse replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hammer demanded.

"I think you know," Vyse shot back.

"Why you—!"

"Alright! Everyone find a seat or a place to stand against the wall and settle down. I have an important announcement to make," the professor began. Most of the students had already settled as it was. Vyse kept his eyes glued to the professor.

"What happened to Tsarevich?"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Is it true that he fought a Witch?"

The questions began to fly out. The professor only held up his hand and waited for the rumble of voice to die down again. He was a patient man. If Vyse had the floor and people wouldn't shut up he'd lose it.

"Yesterday, Tsarevich went to Eibon's Observatory in the mountains. While there, he met up with Vyse Rosemont. Shortly after, a Warlock named Liir showed up scavenging the place for magic tools. There was a fight between our students and the Warlock that left Tsarevich severely injured.

"He is currently in the intensive care unit of our infirmary, under close watch by Nurse Tsubaki. He is not in good shape, but she is confident that with time and rest he will recover.

"There is something important that all of you need to know that Lord Death asked me to inform you of: the Warlock Liir is a Witchblade," the professor finished. Vyse had been expecting this, but he did not expect the reaction. The classroom erupted into chaos. Some were in disbelief, some seemed frightened, some seem nonchalant. Some of them, like Nail, had their noses buried in a video game.

"Some of you understand the ramifications of this development," the professor began, caught side of Nail and jumped in a single bound on top of the desk he was sitting at, "and others of you it goes right over your head."

He snatched the game system out of Nail's hands, jerking the ear buds from his ears. He used his soul wavelength to crush the system in his hand into tiny plastic and metal pieces.

"Your friend and roommate is in a coma, there's a Witchblade on the loose and all you care about is playing your stupid video games, Nail. You make me sick. If I catch you playing video games in my class again, it won't be pretty," the professor said. Nail was dumbfounded. He just nodded

Hammer started laughing at Nail's misfortune. The professor shot him a look that shut him up pretty quickly. The professor took his place at the front of the class and continued his announcement.

"As you might imagine, the Witchblade has become an interest and priority of the DWMA. For a while, most of the executive faculty members will be occupied with trying to find him," Merios said.

"Does that mean no classes?" Nail asked.

"Woo hoo!" Hammer added.

The professor grabbed two text books and hurled them with all his might at Hammer and Nail's heads. His aim was true and the two were quietly seeing stars after the blow.

"Classes will carry on as normal. I'm here to introduce you to your substitute teacher. He is a role model and mentor of mine. I would like for all of you to meet Doctor Franken Stein," the professor said. A hush fell over the student body. Vyse had heard the name before but was not familiar with the man. He looked as a tall, lanky, silver-haired man with a huge bolt through his head entered the classroom. He was wearing a long white lab coat, gray pants, and a black shirt. All of them were stitched together as if they had been torn apart and reassembled.

"I expect you to treat him with the same respect," he paused and stole a glance at Hammer and Nail, "make that more respect than you treat me. He is a brilliant scientist and the greatest of Meisters. Pay attention because this is a rare opportunity and you'll learn a lot."

"Hello, class. It will be a joy and a pleasure to be your substitute teacher while Professor Aurion is attending to other matters," Stein said with a smile. Vyse thought there was something really odd about the man. He wondered if all professors would give him the creeps.

"Sir! I would like to put my name in for consideration for the mission to apprehend the Witchblade!" Hammer said, trying desperately to sound serious and official. Vyse rolled his eyes. He could imagine how this was going to go.

"Because of the dangerous nature of this mission, students are not allowed to participate," Merios replied simply.

"I want to help my friend!" Hammer said, pounding his fist on the desk.

"You can help your friend by visiting him daily and staying up on your studies. Sit down, Hammer," the professor said. His tone was firm and Hammer realized he was beaten.

"Those of you in the other classes will report here from now on. We will bring in some desks for you to sit in tomorrow. You shouldn't need any writing materials today. Pay attention to Doctor Stein," the professor said. And with that, he and several other faculty members that Vyse did not recognize left.

"Okay class. I understand that the professor has you deciding your teams. What I am going to teach you about is soul resonance. I need a few volunteers," Stein said. Hands went up all over the place. Vyse decided to remain an observer for now.

"Stupid Professor Aurion! Why shouldn't we be allowed to participate in the mission? We're the strongest Weapon-Meister pair in our class," Hammer protested.

"It's for our protection, Hammer. Didn't you hear? It's not a normal enemy we're fighting; it's a Witchblade," Nail pointed out.

"It's nothing we can't handle," Hammer countered.

"You guys do not want to fight him; trust me," Vyse said. They kept their voices low so while Stein was teaching Sky and Rain's team how to resonate.

"Is he very strong?" Nail asked.

"Stronger than anything I've faced. You saw what he did to Tsarevich," Vyse replied.

"You're telling me that no part of you wants the opportunity to teach that bastard a lesson for what he did to our friend?" Hammer asked. Vyse raised his eyebrows and realized that Hammer was right.

"I'd love to. I would be leery to do it without a Meister partner though," Vyse said.

"Well I do have a Meister partner and I think that Nail and I would have no problem taking on a Witchblade. We defeated the Kishin Dahmer in case you didn't hear," Hammer bragged.

"I heard. It's all you've been talking about. Don't forget that you had Tsarevich's help when you did that," Vyse said.

"That's true," Hammer admitted.

"Still, this kid's table nonsense is getting old already," Vyse said slyly.

"What do you have in mind?" Nail asked.

"The teachers are formulating the plan. If can sneak into the Death Room and listen to what they're going to do, I'll get a heads-up and leave early to take care of the Witchblade myself," Vyse said.

"Oh no you don't! Not without us," Hammer said.

"Yeah…as much as I would have liked to have stayed in and played video games, since the professor ruled that out, if you're going to clobber the guy who hurt Tsarevich, we want in on the action," Nail confirmed. Vyse had already blurted his plan so he had to include them. They would also be a good distraction for the Witchblade so he could strike a finishing blow.

"As long as we're clear on one thing: I'm not interested in taking prisoners. The DWMA doesn't know what they've gotten themselves into. This guy is dangerous and he needs to be taken out," Vyse said.

"He's a Witch; we have no problem killing Witches," Hammer confirmed.

"Alright. Wait here and I will see what I can find out," Vyse said. He slipped under the desk and began to sneak his way out of the classroom.

* * *

"Hallo! Hallo! Welcome everybody. Now that we're all here, let's get started. Azuha, I would like to thank you for coming to the DWMA on such short notice," Lord Death said.

"It's my pleasure," Azuha replied with a nod.

"Okay, let's take a quick roll call here: we have Soul Eater, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Azuha, Merios…and where are Tsubaki and Marie?" Lord Death asked.

"She's staying in the infirmary with the injured student," Black Star replied, "but not to worry. I can still take out a Witch without my Weapon. I'm still the biggest star in this place in case you guys didn't notice."

"Marie is staying close by Stein to make sure there are no incidents," Merios answered.

"Very well. It's probably best that she stay with him anyway," Lord Death said.

"What's the plan, Lord Death? Are we gonna find this Witch or what?" Soul asked.

"I've asked my son to take point on this mission. Kid, go ahead and tell them what you've come up with," Lord Death said. Kid stood from his seat and came to stand by his father.

"Let me start by saying that the fact of the matter is: we don't know exactly what we are dealing with. We have reports from the student Vyse, but the Witchblade may still hold more aces up his sleeves, which is why we are not leaving anything to chance.

"The first priority is to locate the Witchblade. I will take to the skies with Liz and Patty and run the mission from there. Merios, you and Azuha will take to the ground. With your combined powers of soul perception, it should be easy to pinpoint his location," Kid explained.

"Just skip to the good part where I destroy the Witchblade!" Black Star said erupting into laughter and striking a pose.

"The objective is not to destroy the Witchblade, Black Star. We need to bring him in alive for further observation," Kid explained.

"So is that why Stein is here? To analyze the Witchblade?" Black Star asked. Merios felt a light bulb go off in his mind. He was told that Stein was here to act as his sub. He didn't think about the idea that he might be here to study the Witchblade after they apprehend him. He was also a little peeved that Black Star figured it out before he did.

"That's correct. Now if you'll be quiet, I will tell you your part in this," Kid said.

"Well get on with it! I'm waiting on you!" Black Star growled.

"Waiting on me! You interrupted my mission brief you little brat! I see that seven years hasn't changed you one bit," Kid shot back.

"Come on, boys. Let's not do this now. We have a mission to worry about," Soul interjected.

"He's right. I apologize for losing my composure. Now, where was I? Ah! Yes! Black Star is our heaviest hitter as well as our fastest attacker. He can also project his wavelength without the assistance of a Weapon. He will be the one to engage the Witchblade.

"Merios and I will provide cover fire from a distance in attempts to limit the Witchblade's movements. The projected plan is for Black Star to knock the Witchblade out with a single blow and make this fight as quick as possible. We don't want other Witches coming to his aid," Kid said.

"And what if that does happen? What then? You take on an entire coven of Witches?" Soul asked.

"Of course not. We cannot afford for the Witchblade to receive reinforcements. We must not fail in this," Death said.

"Shouldn't we have a contingency plan of some sort?" Merios asked.

"I agree," added Azuha, "we've all been doing this long enough to know that the best laid plans of mice and men gone oft aglay."

"There is no contingency plan. Simply stated: we must not fail," Kid repeated.

"What about having a force on standby to ward off the attack from Witches that may show up to help the Witchblade?" Azuha asked.

"Currently, all of our executive staff members are here and working on this mission—," Kid said.

"Hem-hem!" Soul interjected.

"Sorry, Soul. You have to sit this one out. You cannot leave my father's side. The last time that Dad's personal Weapon left his side, the Kishin Ashura escaped from Death City—or have you forgotten?" Kid asked.

"Fine. I'm just bored stuck in here with him all the time. It's not cool," Soul said, sitting back down on the lockbox.

"What's wrong with being stuck in here with me?" Lord Death demanded indignantly.

"Nothing. I just get a little stir crazy being stuck in the same room with the same person everyday," Soul replied.

"What about Stein and Marie? Their skills are enough to take care of a Witchblade? Having another Death Weapon, especially a close range one might not be a bad idea," Azuha pointed out, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"That is a risk we cannot afford to take either," Lord Death said, and continued, "after Stein recovered from being consumed by the Madness, he has become more susceptible to its draw. If the Witchblade saw this vulnerability and could exploit it, it would be a very dangerous situation for us all. That is why Marie never leaves his side."

"Enough talk! Let's get on with this. Kid already said that there's no contingency plan. We have to win! ALLLLLRIIIGGGHT! YAHOO! As long as I'm around failure's not an option anyway! Victory is always the path I choose," Black Star exclaimed.

"Well, it's settled then! Take an hour for prep and let's get moving!" Lord Death said. And so they dispersed. Merios as alarmed at first when Azuha walked so close to him that they were practically touching. There was something incredibly sexy about her smart, clean-cut look. He blushed as her arm made it around his waist.

"I didn't say anything in the Death Room, but that student you referred to, the Dark Arm, was in the Death Room the entire time listening to our conversation," he whispered in his ear. She laughed as if she were playfully flirting with him. It was a ruse. He got it now. Vyse was still watching. Merios could sense his soul now that he knew to look for it.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He's just being nosy," Merios lied. He knew what Vyse was up to. He hated to admit it, but he hoped that Vyse would do what he was thinking. He didn't like the idea of not having some sort of contingency plan with dealing with the Witchblade. The little assassin might prove useful in this fight if they were unable to succeed.

"As long as you're not worried, I supposed that's good enough for me," she said. He looked over his shoulder and saw the crafty little Weapon sneaking out of the Death Room.

_He's proving to be more promising than I thought_.

* * *

"So that's what their planning, huh? Three two-star Meisters and two Death Weapons?" Nail asked.

"Three Death Weapons," Hammer corrected, "Liz and Patty still count as two even though they are wielded by the same Meister."

"Reaper, if you want to get really technical," Vyse added.

"Sounds like a good plan. We'd probably just get in the way," Nail said, his eyes glued to the television, wrapped up in a video game.

"Oh no you don't! I'm going on this mission and so are you. Remember what we agreed on!" Hammer said.

"This isn't a mission. This is off the record and against the rules. We could get expelled…or killed if we're not careful," Vyse pointed out.

"I'm up for the challenge," Hammer said.

"Should be a piece of cake," Nail added.

"Alright. We need to leave before they do and get into position. We're at a disadvantage because none of us can see souls, but something tells me I know just where to look for the Witchblade," Vyse said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hammer said.

"Let me finish this boss battle really quick and I'll be ready," Nail said. Vyse watched as Hammer's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his partners lackadaisical attitude. He promptly walked over to him and hit in the head with his hammer-fist.

"It'll just be a few moments while he regains consciousness," Hammer said. Vyse raised an eyebrow. He wondered how the two of them managed to have a functional partnership at all. He thought that Tsarevich got on his nerves.

_Tsraevich…_

"I have to take care of something anyway. I'll be back in ten minutes," Vyse said. Hammer was dragging Nails unconscious body across the floor. He gave a thumbs-up and Vyse headed to the infirmary. He wanted to see Tsarevich one more time before he left. Unfortunately, that meant seeing Tsubaki. With Black Star and the other faculty out on a mission it would be his perfect opportunity to strike. He was having a hard time passing it up.

Still, he felt his obligation should first be to his friends, then his enemies. He would force a smile around Tsubaki and go through the motions as he normally did. He knocked at the door and politely waited until Tsubaki answered.

"Oh! Hello, Vyse. Have you come to see Tsarevich?" she asked with a smile. That same smile he'd like to slice through with a kama. He forced one of his own right back at her.

"Yes. I was hoping that I might check in on him. I know he's not awake but I'd still like to talk to him if that's okay," Vyse said.

"Of course. Studies show that coma patients have a better chance of recovery if you speak to them. Some physicians say that coma patients can hear our voices," Tsubaki said. Vyse just nodded and made his way into the room.

There he was; he looked just like he was in a deep peaceful sleep. He was all hooked up with wires, tubes and machines that was monitoring his activity. All of it was foreign to Vyse so he did not attempt to make sense of it.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not. I wanted to let you know that the DWMA is not going to let Liir get away with what he did to you. I'm sorry that you're in this mess. I can't help but to feel partly responsible for what has happened. I'm staying here until you recover. You're not alone—friend," he said. He thought he saw Tsarevich stir, but it was just his imagination. He turned and left without saying goodbye to Tsubaki. He needed to get Hammer and Nail moving at a rate that was at least an iota faster than the speed of smell.

_I'm going to have my revenge, one way or another. If all the help that I have is Hammer and Nail then so be it._

_ How many people have I swore to get revenge on now?_

_ Black Star…_

_ Tsubaki…_

_ Professor Aurion…_

_ And now Liir the Witchblade._

_ I fear I may be walking down the very path the elder warned me about. I have taken so many oaths of revenge on people who possess power that I have not yet attained. Any one of them could potentially destroy me._

_ Will I ever be able to fulfill these oaths, or will I forever remained exiled from the Clan due to my own personal failure? Why am I here at this stupid academy? I could be working as assassin, doing what I'm good at._

_ But then my soul would never know rest. Not while Black Star and Tsubaki remain alive and well, not having answered for their crimes. I'm just going to have to be patient and handle this one at a time. It's not the original order but it will go like this. I'll take out Liir the Witchblade. I'll get a slap on the wrist, but nothing more._

_ I'll never get to Black Star and Tsubaki with Professor Aurion breathing down my neck. I'll have to take him out next. He always seems to be one step ahead of me, but I think I know something he won't see coming._

_ After that, I will move on to Tsubaki. She'll be taking care of Tsarevich for a while and she will be alone. Without her Meister I will deal a surprise attack she'll never see coming. Do I wait until after Tsarevich recovers? Yes. I still need her to treat him, but once he recovers she's mine._

_ Finally…_

_ Black Star: the Meister who set out to surpass God. While you're grieving over the loss of your Weapon partner, I will strike you from the shadows and snuff you out of this world forever._

_ Soon…_

* * *

"Alright guys are you ready to—Oh! Hi, Professor. What are you doing here?" Vyse asked. Merios narrowed his gaze. They all knew they were busted.

"Don't give your forced hello; you know why I'm here. I know what you're planning to do and as your professor I must tell you stop," Merios said.

"How did you know?" Vyse asked, clearly peeved. Hammer and Nail were being quiet, they knew they were enough trouble as it was.

"You forget to easily that I can see souls. I know you were hiding in the Death Room listening to the plan and I know that the three of you plan to take out the Witchblade before we get the chance," Merios said.

"Well, I guess that settles it. We're staying in and playing video games," Nail said, turning back to turn the TV and gaming system on again.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm one of the only other people here who have actually fought Liir before. I should have been included in on the mission from the get-go," Vyse protested.

"You're a Weapon whose partner is in a coma, a new student who hasn't even taken his placement tests. You cannot officially participate in the mission," said Merios.

"What do you mean by officially?"

"Let me just say that I don't like not have a contingency plan. The three of you are going to be doing a mission separate from this one. You're going to tail behind us and lie in wait in case Witch reinforcements show up," Merios explained.

"And then if they show their faces we grind their bones into dust, right?" Hammer asked.

"No. You send up a signal to let us know. The executive faculty members will engage the Witches. The three of you are the backup plan to apprehend the Witchblade. At all costs you must make sure that he does not escape, do you understand?" he asked.

"Won't you get in trouble for this? I thought Death Jr. was running the show," Vyse asked slyly.

"Don't worry about what kind of trouble I'm going to get into. You can't participate in the mission; there's nothing I can do about that. As an executive faculty member, I can send you out on a mission of my own devices. It's a loophole that will probably cause us all to catch a little flack, but it's the best I can do. Are you in or not?" he asked.

"In," Vyse said with a nod.

"In," Hammer nodded excitedly.

"In," Nail said, peeking over his shoulder from his video game.

"Alright, suit up and get ready. Make sure that you're not found out. If one of the teachers discovers what you're up to, I'm going to play the part of the responsible professor and send you boys back to your dorm room with detention," he explained.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure we stay hidden," Vyse said.

"Why are you doing this, Professor? And of all students, why us?" Nail asked.

"That's a good question but the answer is quite simple: like me, Tsarevich means something to the three of you. I know that I can count on you to do what needs to be done if it comes to that. The mission is to apprehend the Witchblade—if at all possible. If it's not…"

"We know what to do," Nail said, standing up and letting his video game go.

"This Liir guy, Witchblade or not, hurt one of our friends. He's not going to get past us. If that means we have to take him out, that's one less Witch we have to worry about," Nail said.

"Let's do it," Hammer added.

* * *

"Do you think they'll take the bait?" Scarlet asked. Liir looked over at her and rolled her eyes. She was his "replacement" since the DWMA would be looking for him now.

"Of course they will. They will come like moths to the flame and we will quite literally reduce them to naught but ash," Liir replied.

"What are you going to do now that I'm Chandra's go-to girl? If she keeps using you as bait to strike at the DWMA, eventually they're going to wise up and they're going to catch you. What then?" Scarlet asked. He hated competition. Especially from snotty little Scarlet and her fire magic. She had a nervous tick or something that caused her to conjure a fire ball in her hand, snuff it out, only to ignite again and repeat the process. It was annoying.

"This is only a temporary assignment, Scarlet. Once she comes up with a plan to retrieve the missing tools of Eibon from the Reaper, I'll be back at her right hand," Liir said confidently. He had no idea what Chandra would do with him once she had executed her plans. He would have to wait and see. Scarlet must have been wondering the same thing.

"I wouldn't be so sure. We both know how whimsical Chandra can be. Once she stops seeing a use for you, she's going to discard you like she does everything else," Scarlet warned.

"The same can be said for you, Scarlet. Believe me when I say it's harder to remain in Chandra's good graces than you might think," he said, giving her a warning of his own. He looked at the clock and threw his cloak over his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter anyway. We've run out of time. Let's go play the little game of cat and mouse," Liir said. He started walked to exit, Scarlet hot on his heels.

"This isn't a game. Chandra said that this tool is the most important one yet. It is imperative that we succeed or we'll face the consequences," Scarlet said.

"We'll get her the tool; I'm not worried about that. Just keep your guard up. The Meisters at the DWMA are more powerful than any of us originally anticipated," he said.

"But not for long," she sneered.

"No, Scarlet," he said with a smile, "not for long."

* * *

"Alright…Azuha, Merios, we're in the area where Liir has been sited over the past couple of weeks. Use your soul perception and see if you can find him," Kid said.

"—Right!"

"—Right!"

He waited patiently for them to scout the area as he remained airborne on his skateboard, Liz and Patty in his hands and ready to strike.

"Hey Kid, if they're soul perception works any slower this guy's gonna get away. Why not just let me find him the old fashioned way?" Black Star asked.

"No, Black Star. Stay put and stand by for further orders," Kid replied patiently.

"Can't blame a guy for asking," Black Star added.

"That's it! I found him. He's on route to the underground laboratory that we discussed in the second mission briefing. I think he's going to try to infiltrate it and take a magic tool. I'm going to resonate souls with you so you can see the location.

Kid opened up his wavelength to Azuha's. Even though he was thousands of feet in the air, she could resonate with all of them without difficulty. She truly was a most marvelous weapon. His eyes fluttered as he saw a spot in his mind's eye. Liir was running full-speed through the trees.

For the first time, Kid saw his soul and understood what Merios was talking about. It was a Witch soul to be sure, but there was something different about it that was hard to perceive at first. The knowledge that he was in fact a Witchblade made it easier to see. No doubt about it: his soul was the perfect harmony of Witch and Weapon.

"You have your target. Move in from the ground and let me know when you're in range. I'll do the same thing from the sky. Black Star, as soon as we give the signal, rush in and take him out with one blow," Kid said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know…" he said. Kid knew it was eating him up inside to be on standby.

"Liz, Patty, are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Liz said. Patty just replied with her signature giggly outburst and gave him a mental thumbs up since she couldn't do it in her Weapon form for real.

"Good. I've been itching for a good fight," he admitted.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Liz asked.

"Yeah! Let's get this guy!" Patty added.

And so the Reaper flew through the sky until he had pinpointed the Witchblade. He was running full-speed towards the laboratory like Azuha had said. He flew in lower, aiming Liz and Patty directly at him, preparing his wavelength to strike.

_Witchblade…you're all mine_.


	9. Episode 9

Episode Nine

Inside the Mind of the Witchblade, Losing My Grasp on Reality?

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

_ Where am I?_

It seemed an appropriate question to ask when one wakes up in the middle of a white void. There was literally nothing around him. Nothing below, above, to the side…it was all just: empty. He felt like he was lying on his back on a flat surface but there was nothing tangible to perceive beneath him.

He sat up and took a look around. When he took a closer look, there was a man in the distance standing outside of a hallway that seemed to be disconnected from a house and put into this void-land.

Tsarevich pulled himself to his feet and walked towards the hallway. He had to take it slow. It was incredibly hard to keep his balance when he constantly felt like he would fall into the endless white that surrounded him. Eventually, he got the hang of it, just kept walking and came closer to the man standing outside the hallway.

To his shock and surprise, it was Liir—the Warlock he had fought. What was he doing here? Where was here? He still hadn't answered that first question, had he? He didn't look hostile. He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt and looked particularly bored. He looked up a Tsarevich and wore an expression that said he was just as surprised to see Tsarevich.

"What's going on?" Tsarevich asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Liir admitted.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"As far I can tell we are in the plain of existence between our minds," Liir replied.

"What?" Tsarevich asked. That was unbelievable.

"Well you see this way leads to my mind, and that hallway behind you leads to your mind. At least, I assume that's where it leads. We are in the space between our minds," Liir said.

"How is that possible? How could our minds be that close together," Tsarevich asked.

"It probably has something to do with the curse that I put on you," Liir replied.

"Curse?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I stabbed you in the chest, and fired a bolt of shadow energy through you. That shadow energy put a curse on you," Liir said, expanding on what he meant.

"That sucks," Tsarevich observed.

"It sucks for you. I didn't imagine that you would have access to me while you were under it. That's a side effect that I didn't foresee. Oh well. It's nice to have some company, I suppose," Liir said.

"Company? You tried to kill me, you bastard! What makes you think I'm going to hang around here and keep you company?" Tsarevich asked.

"It's not like you can just wake up. You're in a coma," Liir replied.

"A coma? A coma! This is a dream? This place isn't even real?" Tsarevich asked.

"It's real, just not in the physical sense of things. The curse that I put on you draws its energy from my mind. As long as it's on you, our minds are connected by this—bridge. That's what we'll call it," Liir said, looking around.

"Great. I'm in a curse-induced coma and my mind is connected to a Witchblade. I must have some kind of luck," he said to himself. He sat down. He wasn't sure what else to do and he was tired of standing. He wondered how he could get tired inside of his own mind. It's not like his body was tired. His body was sound asleep on a hospital bed. It was peculiar to say the least.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Liir asked.

"You're being awfully friendly for someone who tried to kill me, you know," Tsarevich pointed out.

"Do you want to know what's going on with the DWMA?" Liir asked.

"Sure. How is Vyse? You didn't do anything to him did you?" Tsarevich asked.

"No. Vyse is fine. Once I had my tool I decided to leave. There was no point in wasting any energy on him once I had what I cam for," Liir explained.

"What about Hammer and Nail?" Tsarevich asked.

"I don't know who that is. I won't know anyone specifically except you, Vyse, and the professor," Liir said.

"Oh. Well, what are they up to?" Tsarevich asked.

"Currently a team of Meisters and Weapons from the DWMA are chasing me down, trying to capture me," Liir said.

"You're kidding! That's going on right now. And you still are here inside of your mind?" Tsarevich asked.

"The mind is a mysterious thing. I guess there is a part of me that's always been here," Liir said. Tsarevich raised his eyebrow. He didn't understand but he didn't care to take the pains to have the Witchblade elaborate. He wanted to know what was going on in the real world.

"So continue with what's going on. Who's there? If you don't know their names, surprise me," Tsarevich said.

"There's the Reaper boy on his skateboard with his Weapons, the professor wielding a Death Weapon—a crossbow—and then there's a guy about your size with spiky green hair who thinks that he's hidden from me," Liir explained. Tsarevich was keeping count in his fingers as he named them off: Death the Kid, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, Professor Merios, Unknown Death Weapon, and Black Star.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're kind of screwed," Tsarevich said.

"What makes you say that?" Liir asked.

"They sent the DWMA's finest. Black Star and Death the Kid helped defeat the Kishin Ashura after all," Tsarevich said.

"I'm not worried. Not in the slightest," Liir replied confidently. The tone of his voice said he was being genuine.

"And why aren't you?"

"The whole thing is trap. I'm the bait. As soon as they get close enough to me, a half dozen Witches are going to take their soul protect spells off and have a hay day with the DWMA," Liir said.

"Figures that Witches would come up with a crafty plan like that. They're probably banking on it being a trap. It wouldn't surprise me if they have forces lying in wait to match your Witches," Tsarevich said.

"Then it will be a battle to remember, for sure," Liir said.

"So what's your end in this? Why are you trying to obtain all the magic tools?" Tsarevich asked.

"I do as I'm told. My coven leader, Chandra wants them. She plans to use them against the Reaper at some point," Liir said.

"So you're just a middle man? Her puppet on a string?" Tsarevich asked.

"I don't appreciate the analogy, but yes. Even Witches have a hierarchy in place. Are you informed of everything the DWMA is up to? Have they told you why they want the magic tools?" Liir asked. Tsarevich frowned. He was right. They were both pawns in a game that those with greater power were playing.

"I didn't think so," Liir replied after seeing Tsarevich's hesitation.

"So you're a Witchblade, eh? What's that like? Being the only one of your kind?" Tsarevich asked. He was genuinely curious to know.

"It's not a fun life for me to be honest. The Witches have been trying for years for someone like me to be born, and when it finally happened—let's just say that I didn't exactly meet their expectations," Liir said.

"What do your parents think about it?" Tsarevich asked. Liir scoffed.

"I've never met either one of them. When I was born I was adopted by the West Coven. I was born and raised to be a Witch soldier with the soul purpose of overturning the DWMA and its persecution towards Witches," Liir said.

"You view what the DWMA does as persecution?" Tsarevich asked.

"What else would you call it? They hunt us because they fear our power and use our souls to fuel Weapons to become stronger so that they can in turn more easily defeat us. I know that eight hundred years ago there was a falling out between Witches and the Reaper. It just goes to show how dangerous it is to have the same person in power for eight hundred years. Prejudice is a hard demon to slay," Liir said.

"Witches are evil. Lord Death does what he does to maintain the balance in the world," Tsarevich said.

"I'm sure that's what they taught you at the Academy: Witches are evil. Such an absolute statement that bears gravity of weight none seem to be open-minded enough to lift," he said.

"You're not evil?" Tsarevich asked.

"I possess the capacity for evil just like any other person in this world. Before I'm a Witch or Weapon I am a person. A human being just like you. I have the ability to decide what path I walk in life. I don't have to belong to the Witches or the DWMA to be deemed as 'good' or 'evil.' I can just be me," Liir said.

"That's not the world we live in," Tsarevich said simply.

"No, it is not; you are right about that," Liir nodded sadly.

"It's an interesting notion, though. What would you do if the DWMA and Witches could live in peace with each other? What would you do with your time and life?" Tsarevich asked.

"No one has ever asked me that? No one has ever cared enough to ask what I wanted in life," Liir replied.

"That's sad. You must not have very many trustworthy friends in you life," Tsarevich said.

"I don't have any friends. I am all alone in this world fending for myself, trying to do what I know to do best to survive. That is all. I rely on the Witches for food and shelter from the DWMA. I can't go and live an ordinary life. It's not possible. Especially because I'm a Witchblade," Liir said.

"That's a really sad existence," Tsarevich said.

"Do you have any friends?" Liir asked.

"A few," Tsarevich said with a nod.

"Tell me about them. Tell me what role they play in your life," Liir said.

"Really? Wow…I suppose I haven't really given it to much thought. I don't even know who to start with…I suppose I should talk about the professor first," Tsarevich said.

"You consider your teacher your friend?" Liir asked.

"Yes," Tsarevich said, realizing it for himself.

"Is that strange?" Liir asked.

"Yes. Let me give you some back story on me. Everyone thought that I was going to be a prodigy as a Meister. From a very young age I have been able to control my wavelength to do things that most Meisters cannot.

"When I arrived at the Academy, we found out that I could change my wavelength to match any Weapon. In short, there is no Weapon in existence that I cannot wield," Tsarevich said.

"I wonder if you could wield me," Liir pondered aloud. Tsarevich had been wondering the same thing. No one had ever wielded a Witchblade before. If he did, the two of them would make history. He decided that was neither here nor now and continued with his back story.

"The problem is, I can't seem to find a compatible Weapon partner. No matter who I pair with, something seems to go wrong," he said.

"What about the guy who was with you in the observatory?" Liir asked.

"That's Vyse."

"Is he your friend?"

"Yeah, but I met him last so I'm going to save him for last," Tsarevich explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I interrupted you. Please continue," Liir said.

"The professor has taken me under his wing. There are just a handful of Meisters who are gifted enough that they do not need a Weapon partner to fight effectively. Since I seem unable to find a suitable Weapon partner, he is trying to train me to do what he does," Tsarevich explained.

"Tell me about your other friends," Liir said.

"Well, there's Hammer and Nail. I have to group them together because they are attached at the hip. They are Weapon and Meister partner. They're the worse kind of student's but the best kind of people," Tsarevich said with a laugh.

"How do you mean?"  
"They skip class, don't study, and spend their days playing video games instead of doing anything productive. But they are friendly and love to have fun. They are my roommates now…or…they were…" Tsarevich began to think about whether or not he would ever wake up. He had heard stories of people who spent the rest of their lives in a coma. Would he be one who was so unlucky? If he did wake up how long would it be? Weeks? Months? Years? Would he live an entire lifetime in his mind connected to Liir? That didn't sound like a very good prospect.

_At least I'm not alone. _

"What about your Weapon friend?" Liir asked.

"Vyse Rosemont. He was new to the Academy and it was my job to welcome him. I saw him as a fresh start. None of the other Weapons in my class will pair with me. He was my chance to finally find a good partner. I was overly friendly, trying to convince him to team up with me, and I think I scared him off," Tsarevich said.

"You fight well together; it's a shame it didn't work out," Liir said.

"You think so? You think we fight well together?" Tsarevich asked.

"I've fought the two of you so I would know. I probably shouldn't admit this, but the two of you had me on the ropes for a while. If it weren't for my sneak attack, you might have beaten me," Liir said.

Tsarevich burst out laughing until tears streamed down his face. He doubled over and pointed at Liir with such hilarious laughter, the Witchblade couldn't help but to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"If Vyse and I had you on the ropes, what do you think our teachers are going to do to you? I'm a one-star Meister—one star—all of the Meisters you're fighting are two-or-three-star Meisters," Tsarevich said.

"You think it's funny that they might kill me, eh?" Liir said.

"Don't take offense to it. You tried to kill me, remember?" Tsarevich said.

"I succeeded. You're just not dead yet," Liir shot back. Now Tsarevich was serious. The laughter melted off of his face like ice cream from a cone on a particularly hot day.

"So that's it then; I'm a dead man," Tsarevich said.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sure that your physicians at the academy will be able to mend your broken body, but they will never mend your soul. My curse will eat away at it slowly until you slip into the void," Liir said.

"You're a bastard," Tsarevich said. He couldn't help the tears from coming. He didn't want to die. He was young and had a promising life ahead of him. The prospect of passing away was scary and not something that he wanted to deal with.

"You're crying? Why? Tears don't change anything," Liir said.

"Tears are just a means of expressing emotion. There's nothing wrong with that. It's better than bottling it up inside," Tsarevich said, wiping them away and standing up to face the Witchblade.

"I hope they beat you," Tsarevich said.

"I'm sure you do," Liir replied. Then he turned his head and frowned.

"What?" Tsarevich said, wiping residual tears from his cheeks.

"I was kind of hoping that the two of us could be friends," Liir said.

"You're kidding right? You tried to kill me. You did kill me. I'm just waiting for your curse to get to it. Friends don't kill each other, Liir. It doesn't work that way," Tsarevich said.

"It's just that, you're going to be here with me for a long time. It's lonely in here all by myself…I know you can't stay forever, but I had hoped that we could get along while you were," Liir said. Tsarevich was speechless. What the hell was the matter with this guy? He seemed so sinister when Tsarevich had fought him, now he seemed like a lost, lonely little boy who was desperately reaching out, begging for someone to care.

"I don't know about that Liir. How do you befriend the person who killed you?" Tsarevich asked rhetorically.

"I don't know…" Liir said.

And so the two of them sat in silence, deliberating on what was going to happen next. They were in the quite solitude of the bridge in their mind. Meanwhile…

* * *

_Keep running! Keep running! Keep running!_

Liir was running for his life. Every now and then a burst of soul energy would explode beside him, behind him or flash past his head. All the while, surges of soul energy from above, tiny little bolts rained down on him like lightning bolts.

_Almost there. If I can just get to the spot then I'll be okay_.

Just as he was about to jump and get to the rendezvous point, he saw something approaching in his peripheral. It was fast. It was just as fast as he was—no—it was faster. As it got closer he could see that it was a short man in his twenties with spiky green hair, a Meister if Liir had to guess.

"Now I've got you!" the man dove towards Liir, fists outstretched and ready to strike. Liir rolled his body in a corkscrew, grabbing his assailant by the wrists and using his momentum to keep propelling him far past him. The assailant twirled through the air, landed feet first against a tree before kicking off and propelling himself back at Liir at the speed of a missile.

"I don't think so! You're not getting away from me!" he said. Liir pretended like he was going to brace himself before doing a backwards kick-flip into the guy's face, sending him flying backwards again. He rolled over and braced himself on the ground, kicking up dirt as he came to a skidding stop.

"So you're fast, eh! I like that. I'm fast too! FASTER THAN YOU!"

His movements were only a blur, but Liir's eyes were quicker. He would not be confused as to were his opponent would attack from.

"Shadow port."

"Gotcha! What the?"

"Shadow cannon!"

Liir teleported at the last possible second, reappeared right behind the little assailant giving him a taste of his own medicine. His spell was a particularly powerful one that he could only do when his hand was transformed into its gunblade mode. But his attack missed. The little Meister jumped out of the way at the last possible second. He was cart-wheeling to the left.

_I have six chambers in this revolver little Meister._

"Shadow cannon!"

Liir took aim again and fired. This time the Meister jumped up and dove for Liir from above. It didn't give him enough time to take aim and fire again with any kind of accuracy so he decided on a different kind of ammunition.

"Shadow scattershot!"

He fired a hundred tiny little orbs of shadow energy at the Meister. Far too many to dodge. The Meister tucked and covered his face instinctively. Being out of his line of site was the perfect opportunity. He teleported a short distance away, to the right of where he was standing and loaded another shadow bullet into his gunblade. The little Meister landed right where he had been standing a moment ago, his fist obliterated the ground beneath him.

_He's strong. Really strong! I'm going to have to stay on the defensive. As long as he can't touch me I should be okay._

About that time a blast of soul energy came from deep inside the woods. In being caught up with fighting the little Meister, he forgot about his unseen attackers shooting at him from a distance. He used the blade of his hand divide the energy in two, sending it to his right and left. Then, the pain began.

Whoever was firing at him from above began to zap him with tiny bolts of soul energy, knocking him off balance. They ruined his shot to take out the little Meister. Strong as he was, taking a shot from his shadow cannon and short range was a sure kill for virtually any opponent—he wouldn't have stood a chance.

Liir was on the run again, pushing himself to move faster. The little Meister was hot on his heels and gaining ground. That solved that mystery; the Meister was faster. If he had any further to go the Meister would have caught him. Fortunately, he was in position. The trap could be sprung. Liir turned and faced the Meister head-on, transforming both hands and firing shadow energy at him to slow him down.

"You're mine now!" he exclaimed. Just as he got in range, the defensive spells went off, exploding in the Meisters face and sending him flying Liir could not see where. Six Witches emerged from the shadows and came to his aid. Liir turned his attention to the sky and decided it was time to return fire.

He could see now that there was a person on a flying skateboard wielding two pistols. They must have been worried about their comrade because they were descending in to the trap. Liir smiled as he hit the man and knocked him off of the skateboard, sending him falling to the ground. He landed on his feet and Liir finally recognized him.

"So the Reaper sent his son out to do me in. I must have really pissed you off," Liir said, keeping his twin gun-arms pointed at the Meister who had his pistols trained at Liir as well.

"Liir! Let them handle this. We are going to the observatory," Scarlet said, coming to his side.

"You're not getting past me," the young Reaper said, training one of the pistols at Scarlet.

"We'll see about that," Liir said. He and Scarlet rushed together. Liir decided to run straight on, only dodging or deflecting soul shots when necessary. He could sense magic surge in the air as Scarlet charged for a spell. Liir closed his eyes and jumped in the air, attempting to sail over the Reaper.

"Flash bang!"

There was a bright flash that Liir could see even with his eyes closed, and a bang that he probably should have closed his ears for. The spell must have hit the Reaper head on. When Liir landed and looked back he was rubbing his eyes, unable to maintain his balance due to the loss of equilibrium. The other five Witches closed in on him. He was toast. Reaper or not, five West Coven Witches was more than anyone could handle.

Liir sprinted ahead and kept moving. They had fallen right into the trap—just like he planned.

* * *

"The battle's not fairing well for your friends," Liir said, breaking the silence between them. Tsarevich shifted uneasily. He had resorted to giving him the silent treatment. After all, he could be lying about the whole thing. He decided that he was not going to despair over the prospect that he might die. He wasn't dead yet so he was not going to give up. Still, his curiosity couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What's happening?" Tsarevich inquired.

"I led them right into a trap. The spiky-headed Meister tripped a magic landmine. If there's anything left of him I would be surprised. Death Jr. took a flash bang bomb to the face and is at the mercy of five of our deadliest Witches. My associate and I are en route the laboratory as planned where we will retrieve the magic tool our mistress has been looking for," Liir explained. Tsarevich had to admit that sounded pretty bad. He was not going to let that show though.

"Black Star defeated the Kishin Ashura. I doubt one magic landmine is going to do him in. Reapers excel at killing Witches. You also forgot about the professor and the Death Weapon he's wielding. He'll make quick work of those Witches before they knew what hit them," Tsarevich countered.

"You put a lot of faith in your comrades," Liir observed.

"We're the best. The DWMA only trains the best," Tsarevich confirmed.

"Well your best seems to be no match for the Witchblade," Liir countered. Tsarevich was starting to see a little more of the cocky, sinister person that he had encountered when he was awake. Good. The change in Liir's personality was giving him whiplash. At least he knew how to deal with him before.

_C'mon, guys! Show him what the DWMA can do!_

* * *

"Kid! You have to keep moving!" Liz said to him from her Weapon form. If she weren't speaking to his mind, he might not have heard her. The explosion had made him temporarily blind and deaf.

"I can't see or hear anything, Liz…" he said, gritting his teeth in a mixture of pain and frustration. The solution came to him. He kept his eyes closed and opened his mind's eyes to see. Sure enough, the arrogant Witches and Warlocks had taken their soul protect off. He may not have been able to see them with his real eyes, but he could see their souls plain as day.

He jumped into the air, doing an aerial flip, shooting and spinning at the same time and fight was on. Trying to take them all on at once would be nigh impossible. He would have to adopt a strategy he had learned from a good friend named Black Star.

He dashed forward, fast as he dared to move with his eyes closed, flipping again through the air and bringing the heel of his boot crashing into the nearest Warlock. He fired indiscriminately a the surrounded Witches, landed on the ground and put the barrel of Patty into the Warlock's mouth and pulled the trigger.

The other four gasped as they watched the body of their comrade disintegrate, leaving only a floating purple soul in the wake of his death. Shortly after a spell hit him in the face, slicing into his flesh and sending him sprawling on the ground. He kept a grip on his Weapons, they were his only hope to survive. The group of Witches had underestimated his abilities, got cocky when they thought he was helpless and his first kill was lucky. He knew that, but he needed to make them think otherwise.

Still relying on his soul perception as his only means of seeing his opponents, he began to move around and shoot at the Witches. There were six of them and one of them was particularly good at an area-of-effect spell that kept Kid from getting close. A point blank shot may have been his only chance for a sure kill.

Boom!

One of the Witches was hit with a soul blast from Merios and Azuha, distracting them from the briefest moment. Kid watched as a particularly powerful soul emerged from the forest, into the clearing and blasted the same Witch with it's own wavelength.

_Black Star…you're right on time._

"It was awfully rude of you to start this party without me, Kid. I don't want to miss out on all the action. You know how much I love killing Witches!" he said. Thought Kid couldn't see it, he knew that he was grinning from ear-to-ear. Death dared to open his eyes. The world was a little fuzzy, but his vision and hearing was coming back to him more quickly than expected.

"I would hate to keep you from your favorite hobby," Kid said. About that time Merios piped up perched in a tree, aiming Azuha directly at the Witches.

"Why don't we show them what they're getting into by picking a fight with the executive faculty members at the DWMA?" Merios asked, one eye closed as he stared down the sites of his crossbow.

"As much as I would love to do that, we're going to change the plan. You and Black Star need to keep these Witches busy while I chase down the other two. We can't let them get their hands on the magic tool," Kid said.

No sooner than the words escaped his mouth he wished he had not set them aloud. One of the Witches threw a spherical barrier around the clearing, keeping them all inside. The other three surrounded her and each faced one of the Meisters in the clearing.

"You're not going anywhere," the Witch said. So long as I can maintain this spell, no one gets out," she taunted.

"You've got to be the biggest fool in the world. You just locked yourself up with two sharpshooters wielding Death Weapons, and me. You don't have a chance in hell of surviving this. Do you know who you're dealing with? I am the great assassin Black Star! I don't even need my Weapon to tear you apart! Four lousy little Witches. This will be like a warm-up!"

* * *

When the barrier went up, Merios had just enough time to shoot off a signal. He could only hope that Hammer, Nail and Vyse saw it and understood it. Liir was getting away and despite any boasts that Black Star said. He and the others were about to have the fight of their life caught inside of a magic barrier with four Witches.

"I figured you would have some sort of contingency plan up your sleeve," Azuha said to him.

"You going to rat me out?" Merios asked.

"No. It turns out that we needed one. I'll let your Meisters know exactly where Liir is heading. That should give them an edge. Are you sure they can handle this?" Azuha asked.

"No. It's barely more than we can handle, but if they can buy some time and keep Liir from obtaining whatever magic tool he's after, then I'm going to let them do it," Merios said.

"I like your line of thinking. I'll let them know," Azuha said. There was no more time for chatter. The fight was on!

* * *

"That's the signal," Vyse said. His eyes never left the sky. He had been waiting for it. Hammer and Nail followed his gaze as the soul energy sparkled brightly and then dissipated.

"Are you sure?" Nail asked.

"I'm sure," Vyse said. Suddenly a presence invaded their minds and souls with ease. It was from a long way off. Because their souls were resonated, the presence did not need an introduction. Azuha: Death Weapon, that's all that Vyse needed.

"I'm sending you a mental picture of where Liir is and where he is heading. Engage with caution, use lethal force if necessary," she said to them. Vyse felt a flood of thoughts as he saw exactly where Liir was, running with another unidentified Witch dressed in red. Shortly after, it showed they were still about a mile and half away from the observatory. From their position, Hammer and Nail were about a mile away coming from the other direction.

"Come on!" Vyse said, sprinting towards the forest. "If we hurry we can head them off before they get to the observatory! Thanks, Azuha!"

She didn't reply with words, but her emotions told them that they were welcome and that she wished them safety and success. Above all, her sentiment was clear: stop the Witchblade at all costs.

_You don't have to worry about that Azuha. Liir's got a world of pain coming his way._

"Vyse! Wait up! I can't run that fast!" Nail complained. Vyse looked back in frustration.

"Keep your eyes on me and get there as fast you can. I can't afford to wait on you or they will reach the observatory before we do!"

"Okay! Go!" he said. There was a tone of frustration in his voice, but he could tell that it was frustration at his own self, not at Vyse. Vyse pushed his body to the limits, every stride threatened to send his body tumbling forward. He didn't have the luxury of a leisurely run right now. He had to get there first. That's all there was to it.

* * *

"Now what's happening?" Tsarevich asked. Liir looked at him with sad eyes. He wondered what sadness lie behind those eyes, but he had other things to worry about now.

"The Meisters fell for the trap and they're dealing with five of the Witches from our coven. Scarlet and I are moving to the observatory to retrieve the tool like planned. They're stuck inside of an impenetrable barrier. Even if they fight their way out and kill the Witches from my coven, I'll be long-gone by then," Liir said.

"Congratulations on your victory. Even if you win today, the DWMA will still be around tomorrow, you know?" Tsarevich said.

"I know that. My entire life will be like this. I will always be used by the Coven, and always be hunted by the DWMA. Until both are gone I will never know peace," Liir said. Now Tsarevich was starting to see the reason behind the sadness.

"So why do you do it? Why don't you just leave the coven?" Tsarevich asked.

"Where would I go? What would I do? I'm a Witchblade who was trained to be a soldier since birth. I don't know any other life but fighting. I don't even think I would know what to do with myself if there was nothing to fight for," Liir admitted. Tsarevich saw his dilemma. It was a lot to ask someone to leave behind everything that they had ever known.

"I guess that's something you would have to figure out. Who knows? It might be worth it. Give you something to think about," Tsarevich pointed out.

"Thanks for being nice to me," Liir said.

"You're welcome, I guess," Tsarevich replied.

"I got to thinking about the concept of friends. The more and more that I thought about it I realized something. Even though you and I are enemies, and I killed you, you are the closest thing to a friend that I have ever had," Liir said.

"That's pretty warped," Tsarevich said.

"Is it? I wouldn't know. Like I said: I have nothing and no one. No family. No friends. You know more about me than anyone alive," Liir said.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You can leave the coven and go make a life for yourself somewhere. You can use your soul protect to hide who you really are and just live an ordinary life," Tsarevich said.

"Then I would be living a lie. I don't want to live in a world where no one accepts me for who I am. Why can't I be a Witch and you be a Meister and that be okay with everyone? Why are we fighting? Does anyone remember?" Liir asked.

"We're fighting your coven because your mistress has sinister plans to use magic tools to harm the DWMA," Tsarevich said.

"She's only doing that because she can't even come out of hiding with a Meister from the DWMA trying to kill her and feed her soul to their Weapon. She is tired of living in captivity and persecution; we all are. Yes, we are going to strike back at the DWMA until the leave us alone and let us live in peace," Liir said.

"Those are lofty ideals that will never happen. Every time a Witch has stood against Lord Death—every single one—has failed. Chandra will be no exception," Tsarevich said.

"Is it wrong to fight for freedom? Is it wrong to fight for what you believe in?" Liir asked.

"No, of course not. Freedom is a good thing. The Witches use their freedom and their power to hurt others. They consider anyone less powerful than them insignificant in their schemes. They don't care who gets in their way. If left unchecked, the Witches would see this world slip into darkness, chaos and fire," Tsarevich said. He was getting emotional. He never imagined himself having a philosophical debate about the state of the world with Witchblade.

_Yet, here I am._

"Then a brave new world would be born where the bonds of rules, and law would not longer strain the free spirit that lives inside of us all. We would be as nature intended. The strong survive and the rest die off," Liir said.

"Does that sound like the kind of place that you want to live? To never know love, peace, friendship, or community! Living in constant fear that any day might be your last?" Tsarevich asked.

"That's the world I live in now. I don't get the luxury of friends, an education and a family. The only difference between the two of us is our souls. Simply because I have a Witch soul, I am hated and feared by your community.

"They don't know me. They have never taken the time to see me for who I really am. They don't look beyond the stereotype or see beyond the stigma that those who have gone before me left in their wake. The just see a Witch and decide it would be best if I didn't exist at all," Liir said.

Tsarevich was speechless. He hated to admit it, but he was right. Was it really possible that all Witches were evil? Regular humans had good and evil people living in great numbers in the whole population spread over the entire globe. They didn't have good track record either. Wars. Human trafficking. Slavery. The list could go on and on.

Why should the Witch population be any different? Could some of them be good and the DWMA is just hunting them for more power? To maintain control? Was all of this true or was Liir just twisting him? Manipulating him? Should he stick to what he believes?

"What then, would be your ideal world?" Tsarevich asked.

"A place where everyone could live in peace and harmony with one another," Liir replied simply.

"What about this brave, new world you were talking about earlier?" he asked.

"That's a viable alternative that is more favorable than the current state of things. If I had my way, I would say that we all just put the fighting aside and try to come to some sort of agreement," Liir said.

"I'm so surprised to hear you say that. You've given me a lot to think about, Liir," Tsarevich said. Before he could say anything else, Tsarevich noticed the expression on his face. It was one of concern, mingled with just a touch of fear. Tsarevich wished he could see souls in this place. It was a lot easier for him to understand souls than facial expressions.

"What's the matter?" Tsarevich asked.

"Your friends Vyse, Hammer and Nail are here now. They're blocking my way into the observatory," Liir said.

"What? Why are they there? Surely they wouldn't have been chosen for the mission," Tsarevich said aloud.

"They're telling me that they are here to get revenge for what I did to you. They tell me that they are not concerned with bringing me in alive. They will kill me if they have to," Liir said.

"What are you going to do?" Tsarevich asked.

"The only thing that I can: fight to survive," Liir said.

"Please! Don't! Don't hurt my friends!" Tsarevich said.

"They leave me no choice. They are trying to hurt me," Liir countered.

"Please! I'm begging you! Don't kill them," Tsarevich pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but they leave me no choice. Don't worry though. I won't make them suffer like you. I will kill them quickly and as painlessly as possible," Liir said.

Tsarevich stood there in the void bridging their consciousnesses, helpless to do anything but to sit, and wait for the outcome.

_Vyse! Hammer! Nail! You have to win! Stay alive! Please! For me! Stay alive!_


	10. Episode 10

Episode Ten

Disobeying a Direct Order, Will the Witchblade Escape the DWMA?

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

The laughing sun was shining brightly in the sky. A breeze rustled the nearby trees. Rays of golden light speared through the forest sporadically. It was a particularly beautiful day. The scent of wild flowers was in the wind, added fragrance to the forest that could be found nowhere else.

Outside of what would seem to most to be a cave against the hills, were a group of people. Two were standing in front of the other cave, blocking the entrance of the others. One of them had a huge axe-hammer in hand. The other had transformed his fists into power knuckle weapons.

The other two, a man and a woman, a little older than the ones before, stood staring them down. Both donned black cloaks with red Witch symbols embroidered on the hems. The woman held an orb of magical fire suspended above her hand, the man, an orb of black shadow energy.

All of them were poised and ready to strike. They were waiting to see who was going to make the first move. The wind continued to rustle through the trees, cooling the air made warm by the sun. No one moved.

Not far from them, caught inside of an inescapable magical sphere where three Meisters and two Death Weapons waging a battle against four of the West Coven's finest Witch soldiers. Their movements were so fast the naked eye could scarcely behold the happenings inside the sphere.

Back at the opening of what most would think was a cave, it seemed that someone was to break the silence. It wasn't as if there was need to say anything. The sentiments were understood.

"Liir the Witchblade, this is as far as you go," Nail said. Vyse decided to let him do all of the talking. He was the Meister after all. Liir and the other Witch smiled.

"Scarlet, proceed into the laboratory. I will take care of this nuisance," Liir said. In a flash of fire she was gone. Nail tried to hack at her with Hammer, but as he did the Witchblade dashed forward to deal him a blow with his gunblade arm. Vyse transformed his hand into a katar, deflected the blow and dealt him a kick that sent him back.

"I guess that you didn't learn your lesson the first time," Liir said.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Tsarevich," Vyse said.

"You're under arrest by the authority of Lord Death and the DWMA. You might as well surrender now because we won't hesitate to kill you if we need to," Nail added.

"You speak these wild claims as if the three of you stood even the slimmest of chances of defeating me. I am feeling particularly sentimental today and I would like to not have to kill any kids. I might have nightmares. Move out of the way and I won't end your miserable little existence," Liir said. Vyse and Nail stood their ground.

"Can we please stop standing around and shut this guy up already?" Hammer asked from inside his Weapon form.

"I couldn't agree more," Vyse said. He lunged forward, katars out and slashed wildly at the Witchblade. He had fought him before and knew that he was vulnerable at close ranges. From far away it was easier to fire spells and soul bullets from his gunblade. Vyse gave a forward thrust aiming for Liir's neck that he deflected with a blade of his own. He had time to duck under Nail's swing and counter Vyse's attack with one of his own. The wind resistance from Nail's swing threw him off just a little and he barely managed getting slashed in half by Liir's blade. He performed his signature sweep but Liir jumped over him. He stayed low because he saw Nail coming in for another attack. Liir did the only thing he could: throw his blades up to take the blow

"Whoa! He flew!" Nail said.

"We got this. I don't know how this guy managed to beat Tsarevich," Hammer added.

"Don't get cocky. His tricks have just begun," Vyse said, taking stance.

"Shadow swarm!"

Dozens of specters erupted out Liir's body and dashed towards them. Vyse knew this trick; it was a distraction. He kept his eyes fixed on Liir and ran towards him, making sure to dodge the specters and resist the temptation to hit them. Nail was probably having a hell of a time fighting a multitude of shadows, but he would have to manage. They couldn't let him escape.

"Whirlwind rush!"

Vyse transformed both his hands into katars, jumped and spun his body with arms out stretched. He descended right into Liir's path who could do little more than keep his own blades up to keep from being slashed to ribbons.

"Six-figure kama slash!"

Vyse did a back flip, vaulting his body forward, turning all of his limbs into kamas, keeping consistent with the whirling attacks. It was working. After two complete turns he transformed his hands into fists and came down on Liir hoping to him hard enough to knock him out.

"Drop-fist nova!"

Liir jumped out his way at the last second and his fist hit nothing but the ground, obliterating what was beneath and leaving a crater six feet in diameter. Eyes up, he saw Liir had already prepared to fire his gunblade arm.

"Shadow scattershot!"

There was no dodging. A thousand miniscule destructive orbs of shadow pelted Vyse. He threw his arms up to protect his face and got pelted with another. The next one hit him at close enough range to send him flying, rolling around on the ground like a tossed ragdoll.

He grunted as he tried to pick himself up. He heard the ground crunch underfoot nearby. It was Nail taking stance and ready for a strike of his own.

"Let me take a crack at it," he said. Vyse watched as Nail ran and swung the axe-hammer. The swing was really wide and at first he wasn't sure what he was planning. A nearby tree began to fall right where the Witchblade was standing. Nail jumped in the air and used the hammer end to send the log plummeting down at the Witchblade.

_What is he doing?_

When Liir dodged again Nail spun around and hammered the tree, sending it spiraling towards him in an incredible display of power. Liir lay flat on the ground at the log sailed past him. Nail rushed forward and jumped into the air, Weapon overhead. He was bringing the axe end down and Liir had nowhere to go. He crossed his arms transformed into blades and fixed them overhead. He had just enough strength to stop the blow, which brought him to his knees.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Liir screamed, knocking Hammer away from him and twirling to get a slash at Nail's face. Nail missed the attack by a hair's breadth. All he could do was dodge at this point because Liir was so close that Nail could not swing Hammer properly. It was time for Vyse to intervene.

He did a flying dragon kick and sent Liir tumbling away. The Witchblade landed on his feet and started firing magic shadow energy from his gunblades. Nail twirled Hammer over and placed him in front of him and Vyse, shielding them from the onslaught.

"You okay Hammer?" Nail asked.

"It doesn't even tickle," Hammer boasted.

_That's good_, Vyse thought, _because when it hits us it hurts like hell._

"Enough of this cavalier nonsense. We need to take him on together," Vyse said.

"I couldn't agree more. This guy is tougher than he looks," Nail said.

"I'll take the high road and you take the low road," Vyse said. Nail nodded. They rolled in opposite directions, making him choose a target to aim at. Vyse took to the trees and started jumping around. He knew that it wouldn't do much but provide a distraction, but Vyse threw a shuriken here and there at Liir, forcing him to stop shooting and deflect. Nail let out a bellow since he had finally reached Liir and the fight was on again.

"I was expecting a lot more for the legendary Witchblade!" Nail shouted out. He was assaulting Liir with a series of attacks that was keeping him at bay. It was relentless, not giving Liir even a moment to collect his bearings. This was just what Vyse needed. He moved to get to a tree close enough to the fight to strike.

The clang of metal resounded through the forest and sparks lit the shady places up like fireworks. Every now and then there was a dull thud as Hammer crashed into the ground, or a rock or a tree. He wasn't able to land any good blows because the Witchblade was faster than he was. Still, it was enough to keep him occupied.

_Alright, Nail. I'm counting on you. Get him in a vulnerable position and he's all mine._

* * *

The fight was not going in their favor, Black Star realized. The Witches were a lot tougher than they looked. Currently he, Merios and Kid were standing side by side, trying to catch their breath as they stared for malicious Witches in the face.

"Black Star we have to fight together. You can't keep being so foolhardy," Kid scolded.

"Don't blame this on me, Kid. You're in charge of this thing, remember. If this goes south it's on you," Black Star shot back.

"I have an idea," Merios spoke up.

"Well let's hear it," Black Star said impatiently. The Witches were collecting themselves too and preparing for an attack.

"The reason we're losing is because we're stuck inside of this barrier. Black Star, if Kid and I keep the others distracted, could you slip past the Witches on the outside and hit the one powering the barrier with your soul wavelength?" Merios asked.

"Of course! Do you know who you're talking to?" Black Star asked.

"That might work. Instead of trying to worry about taking on all of the Witches, we just need to take out the one powering the barrier. Then we'll be free to move around. Well done, Merios," Kid said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Black Star bellowed. And the fight was on again. He dashed left and right, dodging an onslaught of spells. Kid and Merios, true to their word starting firing at the other Witches.

_It might work out for them to attack the enemy from a distance, but this barrier is perfect for me. They won't be able to run away_.

Black Star saw an opening to attack the Witch powering the barrier, but he ignored it. He knew what kind of plan that Merios and Kid had in mind. They wanted to get out of this barrier so that they could keep chasing the Witchblade. Black Star had different plans. There was no way that he was going to pass up the opportunity to collect four Witch souls for Tsubaki? There wasn't another Meister alive who could do what he was about to do.

He pretended to run for a Witch who had his eyes trained on him, but at the last second he jumped through the air and kicked a Warlock in the face, the one that Kid had been shooting at. The Warlock smashed into the ground. The others turned their attention to Black Star but he was gone in a flash.

As soon as another got distracted with dodging a blast from Azuha, Black Star zoned in on another one. He came in from the side and dealt the Witch a crippling blow to the face, followed by a vaulting kick. He jumped in the air and was pleased to see the other Witches firing spells at him. He grabbed onto the airborne Witch and used her as a human shield, letting her get pelted.

They stopped firing when they realized what was happening and Black Star kicked the Witch in the back, sending her crashing down into the last Warlock protecting the barrier Witch. The two of them bounced like rubber off of the ground and left his target wide open.

"You're mine now!" Black Star's feet hit the ground and he was running full-speed towards the Witch, ready to blast her with his soul wavelength. She stood their, here eyes full of fear, her hands went up reflexively and Black Star heard a whimpering scream escape her lips as he closed in.

"Black Star Big Wa—!"

"Traitorous blood!"

The Witch sidestepped the attack at the last second, a sinister smile on her face and she used her fingernail to put a scratch on Black Star's forearm. His attack missed but he was dumbfounded.

"Is there something wrong with your brain? You see how powerful I am. You saw that attack coming, could have done some real damage and all you did was give me a little scratch?" Black Star asked.

She held her finger out and showed him a drop of blood glistening like a ruby on the end of her finger. She seductively put the finger in her mouth and licked the blood off humming as she did. The other Witches had their eyes fixed on Black Star and were grinning like idiots.

"Am I missing something here? What are you—!" He couldn't speak anymore. He couldn't move. His body was literally frozen in place.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Black star asked. As his arms and legs began to move of their own accord, he wondered if this is what it felt like to be a puppet. The Witch had done something to him to take complete control of him. He still had control of his own thoughts but his motor skills were completely taken over. Soon he couldn't even speak.

"You like this trick. I've enchanted your blood. You can't move a single muscle unless I tell you to," the Witch taunted. He found himself charging at Merios and Kid without wanting to. He punched and kicked. He wasn't fighting at his normal skill because he was being controlled by the Witch.

"Black Star what the hell are you doing?" Kid asked.

He couldn't even open his mouth to explain. For the first time in a long time, he started to worry about defeat.

_No. No matter what happens I will not fear defeat. Victory is always the path I choose. C'mon, guys! Knock me out if you have to!_

* * *

Vyse was in position. He just needed to wait until Liir was vulnerable. Nail was doing a fantastic job of keeping his attention. He had adapted to the Warlock's fighting style very well, staying close enough so that spells were out of the question, but far enough away to keep from being slashed to ribbons by his blades.

"You don't what you're dealing with, Witchblade! You can only dodge and block for so long before you get careless. One blow is all that it's going to take to do you in!" Nail taunted. The heckling must have been getting on Liir's nerves. Vyse watched as he grit his teeth in frustration and started to become more aggressive.

"That's the spirit! I knew you had more fight in you than that! Don't hold back your gonna find yourself smashed and chopped to bits!" Nail said.

Liir let out a shout of frustration, transform his blades into hands, grabbed hold of Hammer and jumped kicked Nail in the face. There it was! That was Vyse's opening. Quick and lightning and silent as a shadow he struck. Liir saw him out of the corner of his eye and began to transform his hand but it was way too late for that. Vyse stabbed his hand into Liir's body and opened the katar, making the wound as big as possible.

"Gotcha!" Vyse said. Then he coughed up some blood. He had been so worried about his attack that he forgot to defend. Liir's blade was sticking inside of his side, pressing painfully against his ribs, threatening to slide between them and puncture his heart.

He saw the chamber of the gunblade rotate and knew that a shadow bullet was coming his way. He couldn't afford that. He stepped up on Liir's knee and used his other leg to kick away. The blade tore free from Vyse's side and sent blood spraying everywhere. The wound was bad, but the one he had given to Liir was worse.

"You okay, Vyse?" Nail asked, coming to his side.

"I'll live," Vyse said, pressing his arm to his bleeding side.

"What about him?" Nail asked, "should we finish him off?"

"You insolent little bastards! You think this is enough to do me in?" Liir demanded.

"I'm gonna shut this guy up permanently," Nail said.

"Be my guest," Vyse said. He was done with this fight, but he had done what he needed to. Nail charged in and prepared a finishing blow when Liir vanished from sight. He was just gone.

"What the!" Vyse exclaimed.

"Where did he go?" Nail asked.

"There's only one place he would have gone. Into the observatory," Vyse said, getting up. He tore one of his sleeves off at the shoulder and tied it around his torso for support and to slow the bleeding.

"Are you gonna make it?" Nail asked, looking at the wound.

"I'll be alright, but I'm going to need to stay in Weapon form from here on out," he said.

"Do you think that I'll be able to wield you?" Nail asked.

"I'm a pretty adaptable Weapon. Do you prefer a kama, a katar or a knuckle?" Vyse asked.

"Knuckle," Nail confirmed. Vyse transformed and fit himself around Nail's fist and found it to be a workable fit. Nail swung it around and frowned.

"You're heavier than I'd like and it's a loose fit. I'm afraid that you're going to slide off," Nail admitted. Vyse could see exactly what he meant. It was a bad idea; Nail was not going to be able to wield him and Hammer at the same time. He transformed again.

"Alright. Go in after him. I'll be right behind you," Vyse said.

"Are you sure?" Nail asked.

"Yeah! Hurry! He's going to get away. Don't forget that there's two of them in there," Vyse reminded. Nail nodded and ran into the underground laboratory. Vyse took a few steps and stumbled. His skin stretched and reopened the wound. He cried out in pain and cradled the wound in his hand, trying fruitlessly to catch the blood pouring out of his side.

He sat down on the ground and rested his body against a tree, nursing the wound. The only thing that gave him comfort is that he knew he had given Liir an even worse wound. He could only hope that Hammer and Nail would be able to stop him.

* * *

"I guess things aren't exactly working out for you," Tsarevich said. He could tell by the look on Liir's face that something was amiss. Liir shot a bitter glance at him and then looked away.

"You have very powerful friends," Liir observed.

"I told you before that you're fighting a losing battle. The DWMA is not going to lose to handful of Witches," Tsarevich said haughtily.

"You're probably right, but as long as we make it out with the magic tool it's all going to be worth it," Liir said.

"What does this magic tool do that it is so important you're willing to stick your neck out to retrieve it?"

"I'm not sure what it does, but I know that it's called the Alchemizer and that Chandra was insistent that it is of the utmost importance that the Reaper does not control this tool," Liir said.

"The Alchemizer, huh? That sounds interesting enough. What does it looks like is going to happen?" Tsarevich asked. He was starting to get a little stir crazy inside the white void. He had never been one to give too much thought to the afterlife. Speaking from a logical point, he always figured that there was just nothing when you died. Just like going to sleep and never waking up. Now that he in a coma, stuck in this monotonous place, he thought he might believe in Purgatory after all.

"Your Weapon friend got me with a sneak attack. The wound is pretty deep. It won't stop bleeding. I'll probably pass out from blood loss before I even get to the Alchemizer," Liir said.

"Maybe you'll be lucky enough not to bleed to death," Tsarevich said sardonically. Liir shot him another dirty look.

"I thought we were going to try to get along," Liir complained. His tone was like that of a little kid. Tsarevich decided that dealing with anyone on a subconscious level was more than he could handle. Liir probably needed to see a shrink because he had some deep-seeded emotional issues that he needed to deal with before they utterly consumed him. Still, Tsarevich was not a shrink and it was not his problem.

_Then why do I care?_

Something inside him took great pity on Liir. He was born into a world that gave him little options on who to be in life. All he had known his entire life was loneliness, pain and hardship. Was it really his fault that he was in the situation that he was in? Tsarevich wasn't so sure. Nonetheless, the Witchblade was trying to kill his friends and that was not someone that he could actually take pity on.

"You're trying to kill my friends. We've been over this. We can be civil because we're stuck here together but that's as far as it's going to go," Tsarevich said.

"Fine. I wish things were different you know. Maybe if I hadn't been born a Witchblade, or you hadn't been born a Meister the two of us could have been friends," Liir said hopefully. Tsarevich couldn't help but to give him a sad smile.

"It does no good to dwell on maybe, Liir. There is only what there is and what there isn't," Tsarevich said. Liir let out sigh and wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them close to himself. He looked pitiful, broken even. Suddenly, he started fading. It was like he was still there but translucent.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm slipping away. That wound that your friend dealt me is probably going to do me in," Liir confessed.

"I'm sorry," Tsarevich said, he put a hand on Liir's shoulder. He was surprised to see that he was still able to make contact. He expected his hand to go through him.

"Are you? Sorry, I mean? Don't you want me to die?" Liir asked.

"No. I suppose I don't. I wish that things could have been different," Tsarevich said. He wasn't sure that he believed that himself. He didn't really care if the Witchblade died. A lot of his recent pain he had brought upon himself.

"You just said that you hoped your friends beat me," Liir countered.

"I still stand by that. You would have killed them and I am glad that you weren't able. I'm sorry that they had to kill you," Tsarevich said.

"You're still going to die, you know. Killing me won't bring you back," Liir said.

"I know," Tsarevich said with a smile.

"You're okay with that?" Liir asked.

"I'm not afraid to die, and I'm not dead yet so I'm not going to give up," Tsarevich said resolutely.

"Hope is such a fallacy and I don't see why people cling to it," Liir said.

"Sometimes it's all you have to cling to. I'm never going to give up. Not ever. As long as there's breath in my body, I'm going to fight to stay alive," Tsarevich said. Liir was fading faster.

"You're an interesting person, Tsarevich and I'm glad that we got to know each other—even it was only on a subconscious level," Liir said. Tsarevich smiled.

"Me too, Liir. Who knows how things are going to turn out. I don't know how bad your wound is and I know that you're on the other side of the fight, but if I were you I would keep fighting. Life is the most precious thing and it's worth fighting for," Tsarevich said encouragingly.

Liir was not as translucent as he had been a few moments ago. He looked up at Tsarevich and gave a genuine smile which Tsarevich returned. The whole turn of events was unsettling. He wished that he could be awake for all of it. Things might have been different if he could have been there.

* * *

"We're not going to last long like this, Merios!" Kid said, dodging another one of Black Star's punches. He didn't want to harm him in any way because he figured the control that the Witch had on him was temporary, but he also knew what a wallop he packed.

Merios was trying to keep the Witches busy, but was doing little more than dodging between return fires that served only as a distraction. Things were not looking good. This entire mission had been a failure and Kid was starting to wish that he had listened to Merios and Azuha about the contingency plan.

"I've got something, but it's a long shot," Merios said telepathically. Since Black Star's possession they had resonated souls together. Interestingly enough, it would have been too difficult to do with Black Star.

"You better have something good planned," Liz piped up from nowhere.

"Do you have any bright ideas?" Kid asked.

"We could always try the Death Cannon. We're already resonating souls," Liz pointed out. That was a good idea. If it did little more than take their attention off of Merios it was something. It was going to be hard to work with multiple enemies attacking them, but all he had to worry about at the moment was Black Star. The Witches and Warlocks still fighting had their attention on Merios save for the Witch that was playing puppeteer.

"Sorry Black Star. I'm sure you understand," Kid said. He flipped forward and kicked and unsuspecting Black Star at the ankles, sweeping his feet and followed up with another propelling him as far away as possible. He bounced off of the barrier, onto the ground and starting picking himself up. Liz and Patty transformed into cannons that fit completely around his arms and he began to charge his wavelength. Liz amplified the power while Patty got rid of any interference in the wavelength to make sure that it could all be channeled through the cannon.

"Death cannon!"

This time he made sure not to fire anywhere near Merios or Black Star. He would rather miss than accidentally kill one of his comrades. Three of the Witches were able to escape, but one had the unlucky misfortune of getting hit by one of the twin blasts. When the dust settled, there was a purple Witch soul floating in the air where the Warlock had once been.

"Anti-magic wavelength!"

Kid looked across the clearing and saw Merios had hit the barrier Witch with his wavelength directly. Kid was expecting a kill, but instead the barrier disappeared.

"It's about time!" Black Star said, "and now it's my turn!"

"Black Star Big Wave!"

One of the Witches, not the barrier Witch, disintegrated from Black Star's attack, leaving only a floating purple soul. Now things were starting to turn in their favor. The Witch and Warlock remaining materialized brooms and hopped on them to retreat.

"Oh no you don't!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Black Star! Let them go. Don't forget why we are here," Kid said.

"Oh, right. The Witchblade. He's probably long-gone by now," Black Star said.

"Azuha, what can you tell me?" Kid asked.

"The Witchblade and his associate made it to the laboratory, but there not along. It looks like Academy students are there too," Azuha said.

"Academy students! What are they doing there? Are they okay?" Kid asked.

"One of them is injured pretty seriously, the others are chasing the Witchblade into the laboratory; he is also seriously injured. The Witch who was with him had made it to the heart of the laboratory and is probably looking for magic tools," Azuha said.

"Right. We need to get to that laboratory. Double time! Let's go!" Kid said.

* * *

"I think he's dead," Hammer said. Nail looked down at the Witchblade. He was facedown on the floor in a pool of his own blood and he did not appear to be moving or breathing. His skin was white as a sheet. Nail tried to use his limited ability with soul perception and was surprised to see a faint, purple glow about him.

"No. He's alive—just barely. I doubt he will be for long though. Did you see what Vyse did to him?" Nail said.

"Should we put him out of his misery?" Hammer asked. About that time there was a clanking noise coming from deeper within the laboratory. Nail had nearly forgotten about the Witch that had slipped passed them.

"We still have to keep that Witch from getting her hands on the magic tool," Nail said, "He's not going anywhere. We need to deal with her first."

"Okay! Let's go!" Hammer said. They continue through the laboratory, hoping they were not too late.

* * *

"Will you stay with me? Stay with me until I'm gone?" Liir asked. He was fading faster and faster. Tsarevich could still touch him but he could only faintly see him now.

"Yes. I'm not going to leave you. You don't have to be alone. Not anymore," Tsarevich said. He knelt down beside the Witchblade and put his arm around him and allowed him to lean a head on his shoulder. It seemed so strange, comforting his enemy, but it seemed the only human thing to do.

"Tsarevich," Liir managed to whisper.

"I'm here," Tsarevich said.

"I'm scared," Liir said. Tsarevich didn't know what to say. What does one say to one who is dying before their eyes? There was literally nothing that he could do to help. Did he tell him to hold on and to keep fighting? Did he tell him to let go and find the peace in death he never found in life?

He decided that he would just stay there and hold him until he was gone. He felt selfish for thinking this, but he was worried what he would do in this place once Liir was gone. He would be all by himself. Purgatory was starting to look more and more like Hell to him.

* * *

Merios was the first to reach the entrance and the first to see the Witchblade on the ground. He knelt beside him and examined him. He could see that his soul was fading. His face was white as a ghost and he had lost a lot of blood. The important thing was that he was indeed still alive. That meant that Merios could help him.

"What's the deal? Is that guy dead or what?" Black Star asked.

"No. He's alive, but just barely. Our orders were to take him alive. It would appear that our students got a little overzealous with their attacks," Merios said.

"Is there anything you can do to save him?" Death the Kid asked.

"Yes. I'll stay with him here," Merios confirmed.

"Okay. Black Star and I will proceed into the laboratory. C'mon, Black Star!" Death the Kid said. Black Star just nodded and continued to follow Death the Kid further into the laboratory. Merios was glad that he would be left alone with the Witchblade. He wondered what had happened to Vyse because he had not seen him on the way in and had not been able to perceive his soul. He feared the worst, but right now he had to worry about the Witchblade.

"Healing wavelength."

Merios began to transmit his soul wavelength at Liir to heal his wounds and damaged soul. There were few Meisters in the world who could do what he was doing. Luckily, he had a good teacher when he was a student. Though the technique was far from perfect and the potential uses for it were far from fully explored, he was confident he could save the Witchblade.

_If it worked on Tsarevich, it should be able to work on him as well. The only thing that would prohibit it would be if he had any spells that protected his wavelength from being contacted directly, but to my knowledge, no such spells exist._

Merios was relieved to see some color return to Liir's face. He didn't want to bring him to complete consciousness because he was worried that there might be another fight on his hands. He had, in his opinion, done quite enough fighting today. He turned Liir over, removed his own jacket and propped it under his head for a pillow. He removed some very special handcuffs from his jacket.

"You should get a kick out of these when you wake up," Merios said to Liir though he knew he could not hear him or understand him.

"These special cuffs restrain your arms but also keep from transforming into your weapon form or using spells," he continued to say as he fastened them around Liir's wrists.

"You've caused quite a lot of trouble for the DWMA: collecting magic tools, injuring one of our students. I'm sure they're going to have lots of fun with you when we get you back to the Academy," Merios said. His gloating was interrupted by something he could sense from within the laboratory. There was a grave fight going on between Hammer, Nail and the Witch that was with Liir. Death the Kid and Black Star were almost there. They needed to hurry. It would not sit well with him if his students were injured.

_Vyse…_

He had almost forgotten about the Weapon. He left Liir and stepped outside of the laboratory and into the sunlight. He could tell from his soul perception when he had been observing from before that Vyse had been injured. Plus, Azuha had sensed it too. He couldn't have gone far.

"Vyse! Vyse! Can you hear me? Where are you?" Merios asked. He pushed his soul perception to see a little further and caught something faint beyond some trees due east of him. He ran towards the direction of the flickering soul and continued to call out. When he arrived to the trees and continued to call out, all he heard was a moan. He looked to his right and there, sitting beneath a tree, nursing a wound on his side was Vyse Rosemont.

"Vyse, are you okay? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Merios asked.

"I heard you, but I'm an assassin. I never give away my position," he said with a cough.

"What if I had been unable to find you?" Merios asked.

"We both know your soul perception is capable of finding even a great assassin like me," Vyse shot back. Merios raised his eyebrows and gave a single nod; it was true.

"Let me examine that wound; it looks pretty bad," Merios said. Vyse was hesitant and first, but lifted up his shirt revealing pale skin drenched in blood. The wound was worse than Vyse was letting on, but better than Merios had hoped for. One thing was for certain: it was not as bad as the deep puncture wound that Vyse had given Liir.

"Hold still; I'm going to clean this for you. And yes, it's going to hurt," Merios said. He began to clean the wound as best he could. Vyse might need stitches if he were being attended to by a physician.

_But lucky for him_…

"Healing wavelength."

He began to radiate his wavelength into Vyse, gracing him with some of his own power and health. The wound began to close and heal, but looked like it was going to leave a bit of a scar. He noticed the young assassin had quite a few of them.

"That's a neat trick. You Meisters are something else, you know?" Vyse said.

"The same could be said of Weapons, Vyse—especially one as remarkable as you. An autonomous Dark Arm: you have such great potential," Merios praised.

"There you go again. What is your deal with potential? I hear you keep harping on people about that. What's the deal?" Vyse asked.

"I have an intuitive gift when it comes to recognizing it in people. In just a few moments, I can usually tell if someone possesses the potential to be great," Merios explained, continued to dress the wound. Vyse was going to be fine. Merios could tell that he was already feeling better too.

"Everyone possesses the potential to be great," Vyse countered. Merios smiled at the observation.

"You're right. Everyone has the capacity to be more than what they are," Merios replied. He wondered of Vyse would take the bait.

"If everyone has 'potential' than seeing it in people is not an 'intuitive gift.' No offense but it's kind of stating the obvious," Vyse said.

"You're wrong. I could never describe it to you unless you had the gift. But some people possess the potential for power beyond wildest dreaming. It doesn't mean that they will ever attain that. It just means they could if they applied themselves correctly," Merios replied.

"Whatever. I'm too injured to argue semantics with you right now, Professor. What happened to the Witchblade?" Vyse asked, "Did I get him?"

"Yeah, you got him. You damn-near killed him. We're going to be able to take him in alive," Merios answered.

"That's a shame," Vyse murmured bitterly. Merios just forced a smile and continued tending to the wound.

* * *

"What happened here? Identify yourself!" the voice came from the entrance to the laboratory. Nail rubbed his eyes and turned to try to focus on who it was. It looked like it was Death the Kid. Black Star was right behind him.

"One-star Meister Nail and my Weapon Hammer," Nail said, still trying to regain focus and equilibrium.

"Where's that Witch that was in here? You let her get away didn't you?" Black Star demanded angrily.

"Yeah…she hit me with some sort of explosive bomb that took my sight and hearing away for awhile. When I regained focus, she was gone," Nail explained.

"You're lucky you're alive. Do you know if she managed to retrieve the magic tool that she came for?" Death the Kid asked.

"I'm pretty sure she did. She was rambling on about an 'Alchemizer' and how it was going to change everything for the Witches when we showed up. We tried to fight her but she was only interested in leaving with the tool."

"Damn! Oh well…that just means that we're going to get the chance for round two," Black Star said.

"At least a part of the mission was a success. We have apprehended the Witchblade. Let's get back to the Academy and report this to my father," Death the Kid said.

* * *

Scarlet was standing before Chandra in her chambers, holding the magic tool behind her back. She approached, giving a slight bow as she did. Chandra was expecting her so they skipped past the normal formalities.

"Did you retrieve the magic tool?" Chandra asked directly.

"Yes, milady, but unfortunately Liir was captured and three of our soldiers fell in battle," she reported. She hoped that the good would outweigh the bad with Chandra.

"Necessary losses. Now that we have the Alchemizer, nothing else matters. Very soon, Scarlet we will have the means to dethrone a Death god, and change the world forever. No longer will the Reaper rule things from his city throne and persecute the Witches of this world. No longer will we have to live in hidden covens. No longer will we live in fear of Meisters hunting us to feed our souls to their Weapons.

"With the Reaper out of the way, we can restructure this world to its former glory. The day of the Reaper is over…

"The day of the Witch begins."


	11. Episode 11

Episode Eleven

Manipulating the Wavelength, Am I a Prisoner or a Lab-Rat?

_A sound Soul_

_dwells within a sound Mind_

_and a sound Body_

Vyse stood in the infirmary alone with Tsarevich. He was still asleep and had not regained consciousness once since their fight with Liir. Tsubaki said that he was in some sort of coma and even though his body had almost completely healed, his mind and soul might take a while to recover.

"How long?" Vyse had asked.

"There's no telling. It could be days, weeks, or even years," she had replied sadly. Vyse only shook his head. He visited Tsarevich daily now. He liked to go during lunch so that he could have his privacy. He was able to be completely honest with the Meister because he knew he couldn't hear them.

"I'm sure you're wondering by now why I am so determined to avenge my sister's death and why I blame Black Star and Tsubaki for what happened. It happened so long ago, but I still remember it like it was yesterday.

"I was not born in the village that I live in now. My family lives in a smaller village north of the Scroll Clan's headquarters. When the Kishin awoke, many of us turned to the Scroll Assassins to protect us. There were so few Meisters and Weapons in our clan back then that we could not hope to protect our village, so we turned to the only place we could: the DWMA.

"Lord Death was generous enough to station some Weapons and Meisters at various villages within our clan. Black Star and Tsubaki were one of those assigned to my village. During this time, Arachnophobia had mobilized and the battle to defeat the Kishin had begun. All of the Meisters and Weapons assigned to protect us were there—except for Black Star and Tsubaki.

"They were too busy helping to destroy the Kishin to take care of lowly peasants in a remote village. When Arachnophobia arrived it was slaughter. The Weapons and Meisters stood their ground, but were overwhelmed. In one of their dying breaths, they yelled the call for retreat. The few assassins in our clan stood to fight until the bitter end. My father was among those.

"Even after we ran their troops hunted us down, killing the rest of us off for sport, my mother and I made it, but Vera did not. I watched her die in my arms. I had to see the look of terror in her eyes as she passed on. So many people tell me that I should be grateful for what they did—defeating Ashura and all, but I'm not. Black Star and Tsubaki possessed the power to protect our village and that was where they were supposed to be.

"But they weren't! He was too busy catering to his own inflated ego to be bothered to help those in need. Now that I have grown, I possess the power necessary to avenge them. I have already hunted down the members of Arachnophobia who were present that day. Only two people who were responsible for her death are still at large. I will not rest until they answer for what they did. I know that if you could hear me or understand me you would disapprove. You would tell me that it's not their fault. Or mine. It was Arachnophobia's and they have already been brought to justice. That's good enough for most of the survivors of our village…but not for me.

"Maybe some day you will understand. I hope that you wake up soon. It's lonely here without you. Hammer and Nail are good company, but…well you know how they can be," Vyse said with a chuckle. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders now that he finally said what was on his mind out loud. He looked around to make sure that no one had been around to listen. It would be bad to blow his cover to anyone besides Professor Aurion. He had a feeling that others were privy to what he was up to anyway.

_Oh well. None of that matters. The only thing that matters is that I remember why I am here and I carry out my mission_.

* * *

Hammer stepped out from his bedroom and into the dorm living room stretching and yawning. He was still in his boxers, hair a tangled mess. Nail was at the TV playing another video game. He had probably stayed up all night playing it. Hammer rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and was disappointed, although not surprised, to find that it was empty. Tsarevich had always taken care of housekeeping things like that when he was awake.

_I wonder how he's doing. I haven't been to see him in a while._

"Hey, Nail! I'm going to cafeteria. Do you want anything?" Hammer asked. He turned around, his eyes red and bloodshot. His face was twisted into an expression of mad hysteria. His left eye was visible twitching from where Hammer could see him.

"Don't talk to me right now! Can't you see that I've almost completed Dungeon Raider in a single run? That's never been done before!" he snapped and turned back to his game. The only noise was from the video game and the furious clicking of buttons underneath Nail's flailing thumbs.

Hammer raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Nail was hard to motivate, but the good thing about him was that once he started on a mission he didn't quit until it was finished.

_If only he were like that about making me a Death Weapon—we'd be retired in just a few weeks._

"Hey, you might want to put some eye drops in your eyes and pause that for a while. You're not looking too good," Hammer said.

"Not now, Hammer! I'm so close, damn it!" he exclaimed.

"You're hopeless," Hammer said with a sigh. He went back into his room and pulled on some clothes, capping his head with a hat to cover his unwashed, unkempt hair. He ran his fingers through it before he did, realizing that he was about due for a haircut. He shrugged again and made his way to the cafeteria, expecting it to be full and lively, although nothing like what was going on.

"Take it back, you bitch!" Sky screamed at the top of her lungs. She was looking directly at an angry Ayame. Both were standing atop the lunch tables pointing and stamping their feet at each other.

"How dare you call me a bitch! I should kick your ass for that!" Ayame shot back. Their Meister partners were looking up at them wearing expressions of horrified embarrassment.

The fight was on. Soon the two girls were entangled in a bout filled with pushing, scratching, hair-pulling and clothes-ripping—glorious clothes-ripping.

"That was a new skirt!" Sky complained. She stood in her small teal cotton panties and grabbed hold of Ayame's shirt, ripping it open so the buttons fell onto the table with beautiful tapping sounds. Her efforts exposed Ayame's plump, shapely breasts underneath and red, lacy bra.

"Boobies…" was all that Hammer could manage. The other boys in the class stood staring, exclaiming different things before someone broke up the silence.

"Cat fight!"

Hammer's nose erupted with blood and he passed out with the happiest images he had ever beheld still fresh in his mind.

* * *

Merios, Stein and Marie stood together in the observation room. They were looking at Liir who had completely recovered from his wounds. It was no surprise at how quickly he had recovered. He was a Weapon and a Warlock. The only thing keep him in the room was that it was filled with a special kind of radiation that prevented his magic and transformation. It was a temporary fix as prolonged exposure to the radiation was said to cause health complications, but he should be okay over short-term.

"What do you make of it, Merios?" Stein asked. Merios stepped closer to the glass and studied their specimen with genuine intrigue.

"He's not like anyone I've ever met. He's certainly hard to read. It's obvious that he has the potential for evil, being raised in a Witch coven, but he's a Weapon too so his path is somewhat unclear to me," Merios explained.

"I was talking about methods to get him to talk. Try not to let your mind wander," Stein said, turning the bolt in his head.

"You're one to talk," Merios shot back. Stein chuckled but then returned to what he was saying.

"We don't condone torture, and the truth serum isn't going to work on him," Stein pointed out.

"Don't you think the anti-magic radiation is enough to make it work?" Merios asked.

"No way. Not with him. His magic is powerful, deep-seeded and bonded with his very soul. He may not be able to cast spells that affect others, but he'd just laugh the serum off," Stein said.

"What do you suggest, then? We have to find out what Chandra is planning to do with the Alchemizer," Merios said.

"I know. We can find their coven with Azuha's help, but there is no way to know what we're walking into. You know Witches as well as I do. The first part of this was a trap. All of this could be a deliberate attempt to draw more Weapons and Meisters away from the DWMA," he said, pondering aloud and turning the bolt in his head again.

"That's a lot of speculation," Merios pointed out.

"But it's still a possibility that we need to prepare for. I would really like to get past the interrogation process and on with the experimentation process," Stein admitted. His fist clenched and traces of a smile of madness appeared on his face. Marie was at his side at once.

"Franken—remember why we are here. We are here to help Lord Death with _understanding_ the Witchblade," she said simply. His hands stopped shaking, his hand went back to the bolt in his head, he gave it a few clicking turns and seemed to come back to normal.

"You're right. I'm going to step outside for a smoke," he said nervously and stepped out of the observation room suddenly.

"He's never been the same since that day, has he?" Merios asked. Marie looked at him as if he had said words that dug up old wounds. He didn't know Stein's partner very well, but he heard that she played an integral part in rescuing Stein from the clutches of an evil Witch named Medusa.

"None of us have," she said simply.

"What do you think we should do?" Merios asked. Marie looked up at him with a look of surprise on her face.

"What? You're asking me? Oh I'm not a scientist or a doctor or anything? I wouldn't know anything about this," she protested.

"Sometimes we scientists are a little too analytical for our own good. What do you think is the best approach?" Merios asked.

"It's not something that I condone because I despise manipulative behavior like this, but the solution is simple," she replied. Merios raised an eyebrow. He and Stein were the brilliant minds here, not her; she said so herself. He was eager to see what her simple solution was.

"Well?" he asked.

"You're never going to make him talk. Truth serum and anti-magic radiation is only going to make him distrust you more. You have to get him to talk willingly, of course," she replied.

"How do you propose we do that?" Merios was trying not to sound condescending, but he felt the notes of his tone change ever so slightly. Marie shot him a dirty look and he flushed with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to offend the lady. Getting on the bad side of a Death Weapon was a bad idea.

"You have to get him to trust you," Marie said, "I'm going to go check on Franken."

Merios was dumbfounded. It involved lies, deceit, and manipulation just like she had implied, but the solution was sound. If he could somehow get Liir to trust him, then perhaps they could get him to talk willingly. That was more easily said than done, though. Who could the Witchblade possibly come to trust after being attacked, nearly killed and held captive?

Still, Marie had given him plenty to ponder for the time being. When Stein returned he would run the idea past him and see if he had any suggestions.

* * *

"Looks like the infirmary is pretty full today, eh?" Hammer said to Tsubaki. Suddenly he noticed the shape of her breast beneath her tight clothing and he could feel a steady flow of blood began to spout from his nose.

"So many nosebleeds in one day! It must have something to do with this dry weather we've been having lately," she said, bending over to pick up a clipboard from the floor. When she bent over and Hammer got a clear view of her behind—he fainted.

* * *

Liir sat in the chair and waited. He had been waiting for a long time. They had taken the liberty of treating his wounds and saving his life only to lock him up in a stainless steel cell that somehow prevented him from using his magic or transforming.

_Clever,_ he thought to himself, _but not enough_. They could only hold him for so long. Eventually, Chandra and the other Witches of the coven would come and rescue him. He was the Witchblade after all.

_Do you really believe that? You heard from her own mouth: the only thing that matters is the magic tool. I wonder what she's planning with it._

There was probably a good reason why he was not privy to Chandra's plans. If they had some way of making him talk, being completely ignorant was the only way to ensure that he could be captured and not talk. It also meant that they could leave him there for a while without worry.

Suddenly a door opened and one of the professors stepped in—not the one with a bolt in his head. He was dressed in his usual black attire, but wore a white lab coat over it now. He walked in calmly and collectively and sat down at the stainless steel table, in front of the one-way mirror. Behind it the other professor and probably more people stood watching, waiting and listening to see what happened next.

"Good morning, Liir," the professor said. Liir just looked at him. Was he expecting some sort of polite greeting? This was going to be an interesting conversation, he could tell. There was no reason not to have a little fun while he wasn't going anywhere else.

"Good morning, Professor," Liir replied.

"Merios. You can call me Merios," he said.

"Fine. Good morning, Merios," Liir said again.

"Do you know why you are here?" Merios asked. Liir thought about it. There were a lot of reasons that he could thing of but he decided that if he pretended that he thought the question was rhetorical that Merios would fill in the blanks for him.

"Why is Chandra collecting magic tools?" Merios asked. Liir chuckled and remained silent.

"You're going to be here for a long time," Merios added.

"Only until the coven mobilizes and comes to the academy to bust me out of here. This stainless steel prison of your can only hold me for so long," Liir pointed out.

"Do you really believe that? Do you think that you're so valuable that they would risk an open attack on the Academy itself?" Merios asked.

"I'm a Witchblade—the only one of my kind. They'll come," Liir repeated.

"I think that the only reason you can say that securely is that you had magic tools on you when we apprehended you. That was a failsafe to make sure that they didn't abandon you right?" Merios said. Liir raised his eyebrows in surprise. Merios was pretty good at figuring things out.

"The expression on your face tells me enough. It's a good thing you didn't feel like you could trust your coven enough to come and rescue you anyway. I'm sure those tools are necessary for using the ones that Chandra has possession of right. You put the ball in your court and _made _yourself needed, right?" Merios asked.

"You're pretty smart, Merios," Liir observed.

"It must be hard for you to belong to a community that would toss you aside as soon as you're no long useful to them," Merios said. Liir wanted to get angry, but he was the kind of person who kept his cool no matter what.

"It's harder to belong to a group of people that are oppressed and hunted for their souls," he shot back.

"Oppressed?" Merios asked.

"Yes. The DWMA has been hunting Witches for hundreds of years. We can't live in the open or enjoy freedom and safety. At the first sign of a Witch, your Reaper sends out Meisters to hunt us down and feed our souls to their Weapons. If that's not oppression than I would be curious to hear your definition of the word," Liir countered.

"But you're also a Weapon. It must be very lonely to be stuck in the middle of two worlds and no place to call home and belong to," Merios said. He was getting under Liir's skin. It was as if he was looking into his mind and probing at his weaknesses and insecurities. He wouldn't fall victim to this. He wouldn't give this Meister the satisfaction.

"We're all alone in this world, Merios; I'm doing what is best for me to survive," Liir replied.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Merios asked.

"I'm not going to waste time on speculation. You tell me," Liir shot back.

"I'm curious to hear what you think we're going to do with you. You're held captive by your greatest enemies—your oppressors—with no where to go and nothing to do. You're completely at our mercy," Merios repeated.

"Mercy, eh? You're funny, Merios if you call this imprisonment mercy. But I suppose since I've nowhere to go and nothing to do I might as well entertain your silly questions.

"If you wanted me dead, I would be. I've ruled that possibility out. You're interrogating me for information to see if you can find out what Chandra's planning. Rest assured that is a big waste of everyone's time. Still, persistent as you are, I'm sure that you'll be coming here to bother me daily with the same questions asked in a different way hoping that I'll somehow give you a bit of information that will help you," Liir replied.

"You're pretty smart, Liir," Merios said, mimicking Liir from earlier. Liir only rolled his eyes. This stay was going to be far more boring than he could ever imagine.

"Continue," Merios said after a moment of silence.

"I can't possibly imagine why else I'm here or what good I could be of you. Wait! The magic tools! That's right! I keep forgetting that the Reaper and Chandra are fighting over control of these things. I guess you'll ask me what the tools are, what they do, how to use them and whatnot. Another wasted effort. I just held onto a couple that Chandra seemed particularly excited about. I haven't the slightest idea what they do," Liir replied.

"I believe you," Merios said simply.

"Then I'm of no use to you, right? If I can't give you information about Chandra, what she's planning, the magic tools, or what they do, than why _am_ I still alive?" Liir asked.

"We're not going to kill you just because you can't help us with the information that you've gone over. While I believe that you think you can't help us _that_ has yet to be determined. You're here for another reason too," Merios said.

"I'm dying to hear this," Liir murmured.

"You're a Witchblade. Your soul is the perfect harmony of Witch and Weapon. There have been people trying for generations to create a soul like yours and now you're the only one," Merios explained.

"So I'm a science experiment to you," Liir pointed out.

"If you think that we're going to probe you and dissect you, you're wrong. You can relax. That's not the way that we operate," Merios pointed out.

"Then what are you going to do?" Liir asked.

"We want you to help us understand you," Merios replied. Liir rolled his eyes. It was getting deep in the room, piling up by the minute.

"How do you propose you do that?" Liir asked.

"We'll start with a few basic questions. What manifested first? Was it your ability to use Witch magic or your ability to transform into a Weapon?" Merios asked. Liir was silent for a moment. He wasn't keen on answering any questions about himself, but since he did not see how it would endanger anyone from the coven he thought he might play along.

_Why are you worried what happens to them anyway. This professor is probably right. Chandra will probably abandon you just like your parents did. Then again, she can't use the magic tools without the ones you had with you. Either way, you'll be playing a waiting game. _Chandra would disapprove at giving them any information about himself, but she wasn't here and he didn't care.

"I was able to Witch magic first. I had formal training to learn to use Witch magic. It was about a year after I started practicing magic before I learned that I could transform into a Weapon," Liir explained.

"How old were you?" Merios asked.

"Seven," Liir replied automatically.

"Such a young age for Weapon abilities to manifest—and awfully young for a Warlock to develop magical powers," Merios observed.

"What do you know of magical powers, Meister?" Liir asked.

"More than you would think," Merios replied with a smirk. Liir crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. He was starting to get bored with this conversation.

"Has anyone ever tried to wield you?" Merios asked.

"No…well yes they've tried but none have been able to," Liir answered.

"I don't suppose that your coven has access to too many Meisters," Merios said. Liir knew what he was doing: he was probing for information to find out if their were any Witch-Meisters in their coven.

"You could say that," Liir said with a nod.

"Do you know why Weapons were created in the first place, Liir?"

"Weapons enhance the power of their Meister," Liir replied.

"Correct," Merios said.

"So I'm sure that the Reaper made them so he and his minions could have an easier time killing Witches," Liir said.

"Incorrect. The first demon Weapon was created by the Witch Arachnae. She murdered one of her own Witches, and melded the soul to a Weapon and to a human. The result: demon weapons. She created several more and over the course of hundreds of years the Weapon blood was passed on through the generations.

"The first people to partner as Weapon and Meisters were the Eight Powerful Warriors that Lord Death used to keep as his personal bodyguard. Among which were Ashura and his Weapon partner Vajra. I think we all know how that turned out," Merios said.

"Sounds like Arachnae was planning to use something to counter the Reaper and it backfired on her. He ended up using the Weapons she created to arm the Meisters born to fight her with," Liir observed. He had never really heard the history of Meisters and Weapons growing up in the coven. He just knew how the world existed now.

"That's a fairly accurate statement I suppose. While Demon Weapons may have been created with an entirely different purpose in mind, it became clear quite quickly that their true potential was realized when paired with a Meister. Demon Weapons had the ability to amplify the power of a Meister's soul wavelength," Merios explained.

"I know that. Spare me the lesson, Merios," Liir snapped.

"Have you ever wondered what you could accomplished if you were paired with a Meister?" Merios asked.

"I'm a Warlock. That's not really something that's possible. A Meister would be more likely to try to kill me and feed my soul to another Weapon than to partner with me," Liir shot back.

"I can understand your distrust, but I had asked you why else you were here and now we're finally coming to that," Merios explained.

"Go on; I'm listening," Liir said.

"I think that you were what Arachnae had in mind when she created the first Demon Weapon. A Witch with powers to transform into a Weapon—a powerful warrior that would be used as a guardian for her and other Witches."

"I don't think she envisioned the limitless potential that a Meister and Weapon working together would unlock. Bringing it up to now, I cannot help but to wonder the potential of the Meister who could wield a Witchblade," Merios explained.

"It's a never-ending quest for power, I see. Everyone wants the power to destroy because that ultimately decides who is on the top of the totem pole, doesn't it? I have no need of a Meister. Aside from being a Witch, I am an autonomous Weapon as you know," Liir said, planning to scoff at the ideas that Merios was no doubt about to hurl his way.

"You're a Warlock, but you're also a Weapon. You're never going to realized your true potential until you allow a Meister to wield you," Merios pointed out.

"Maybe. But maybe I'm not interested in realizing my true potential," Liir said.

"What are you interested in?" Merios asked.

"Staying alive," Liir replied.

* * *

"There's no way you could beat us in a fight! You're a Weapon without a Meister. We'd destroy you," Nail argued. He and Vyse were in a conversation that had turned into an argument. Nail had asked where Vyse had been when he came in at the end of lunch break. Vyse told him he was visiting Tsarevich. From there, Nail asked if the two of them would be partners when Tsarevich woke up and Vyse confirmed that they would and then followed up with: "But it's not like I need a Meister partner." From there, it had escalated into who would win in a fight: Vyse or Hammer and Nail.

"I think that you would find me much more a challenge than you think, Nail," Vyse said, rolling his eyes.

"You and Tsarevich never cease to amaze me. You're always trying to go it alone saying you don't need a partner," Nail complained.

"There's nothing wrong with preparing for a day when you might have to fight without a partner. You could probably serve to develop that yourself. Did you ever stop to think about what would happen if you and Hammer were separated in battle? Neither one of you would last more than a few seconds.

"I, on the other hand, am a force to be reckoned with all on my own," Vyse said.

"You want to test that theory?" Nail asked, standing up to face Vyse.

"Are you challenging me to a duel?" Vyse said, stepping closer. He had to look up at Nail being a full head-and-a-half shorter.

"Yes, it sure is! Meet me at the entrance of the Academy in an hour and bring your game face. Hammer and I are going to show you what you're missing," Nail said.

"This, I can't wait to see," Vyse said with a sneer.

* * *

_An hour and fifteen minutes later…_

"This is dumb. We can't have a proper duel if you don't have your Weapon partner," Vyse complained. They had been waiting on Hammer to show. Allegedly, Nail had found Hammer in the infirmary suffering from a massive nosebleed and he was supposed to show any minute now.

"He'll be here, alright. Just give him a few more minutes," Nail said.

"If he doesn't show, you and I are still going to fight," Vyse said. Nail gave him a look of shock and surprise. Fear—that's what Vyse saw. They both knew that Nail didn't stand a chance without Hammer.

"You see that expression on your face. That just proves my point: without your partner, there's not much you can do to me," Vyse jeered.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Vyse. Don't underestimate me," Nail snapped. The fight was on. Vyse had heard enough and he had certainly waited long enough. He had been itching for a fight since they had captured the Witchblade. He had been told to take it easy but as an assassin, if he wasn't fighting every now and then he felt like he was going to waste.

He jumped in the air and tried to kick at Nail's head. He block with his left arm. Vyse dropped to the ground performing his signature sweep. Nail jumped over it and came down trying to punch Vyse. He easily sidestepped the blow and countered with one of his own, aiming deliberately for Nail's ribs. With his opponent doubled over he dealt him a knee to the solar plexus, knocking the wind from him. He jumped, twirled and kicked Nail in the back of the head, sending him sliding across the pavement before coming to a halt.

Vyse took great satisfaction in walking Nail slowly pick himself up off of the ground and take stance again. It was flawed and it was clear that he was unsure of himself. Vyse would prey on that weakness. He put his hand up and motioned for Nail to bring it on and his opponent charged.

He threw an all-too-obvious punch that Vyse easily dodged. He didn't even have to move his feet. With each painfully slow punch Vyse dodged, taking steps back or to the side only when necessary.

"You're so slow, Nail. I'm starting to get bored," Vyse taunted. Nail let out a roar and charged carelessly at Vyse trying to grab hold of him. He kept his arms outstretched, preventing Vyse from side-stepping. It didn't matter though; Vyse knocked his hands to the side and gave him a punch to the chest, sending him sprawling backwards. He jumped up and forward and dealt Nail another kick, this time squarely in the face.

"I would just stay down if I were you, Nail. You're not going to beat me," Vyse pointed out. Nail growled and slammed his fists into the ground out of frustration. He picked himself up again and took stance.

"If Hammer were here it would be an entirely different story," Nail snapped, spitting blood on the ground. Vyse chuckled.

"Do you realize what you're saying? You're saying that unless the two of you are working together you wouldn't even have a chance of beating me," Vyse said.

"Shut up!" Nail roared charging again. Vyse took a different approach, stepping into the charge and using himself as a pivot to hip toss him. He was almost surprised to see Nail finally land on his feet and turn to counterattack. One again, he was hopelessly slow. Vyse took hold of his wrist and bent it behind his back. He kicked at the back of Nail's knees and brought him to them. He tried to put Nail in a submission hold but it was no good. In a feat of brute strength, Nail brought his arms forward, flinging Vyse over his head and across the courtyard.

"All that strength and nothing to show for it, Nail," Vyse said.

"Stop it! This was supposed to be a friendly duel and you're being an asshole!" Nail said, pointing his finger at Vyse. Vyse laughed mockingly.

"Aw…are your feelings hurt, Nail? I'm just stating the truth. You wanted to test what a Weapon could do on his own and this is it. You said I would never be as great as you because you had a Weapon partner, but I'm starting to think that even if Hammer were here you wouldn't stand a chance," Vyse said.

"Why are you being so mean?" Nail asked.

"Mean? You're being confronted with your own failure and you don't like it, Nail. Don't take it out on me," Vyse said, crossing his arms over his shoulder and turning his back on Nail.

"You bastard!" Nail rushed at him with his back turned Vyse turned and caught his punch in his hand and the second one that followed up.

"Attacking when my back is turned, eh? That's not very noble on you," Vyse said. Nail struggled his hands away and threw one punch. Dodged. Another punch. Miss. A third punch. Blocked. Vyse countered with a simple jab-jab-uppercut and finished with sideways kick to the chest.

"Listen here, Vyse. I'm sick of you walking around here all the time so cocky," Nail said.

"I can afford to be cocky because unlike you I have the skills to back up my attitude," Vyse replied simply.

"I can't imagine why Tsarevich would have wanted to pair with you. You're so full of yourself you don't even see it," Nail said.

"You're just mad because I beat you. What did you expect, Nail?" Vyse said.

"What your saying now?" Nail demanded.

"You skip class all the time. You never pay attention to the lessons. You're always playing video games. I bet the last time you worked out you found yourself unable to lift half of what you thought you could, got discouraged and gave up half way through it," Vyse said. Nail was speechless which meant that Vyse was striking an nerve and wasn't about to let up.

"You're lazy, Nail. You expect everything to be easy. Do you think I developed these skills overnight? No. It took years of focus and hard work to achieve what I have," Vyse said.

"There you go again patting yourself on the back. Pride is not very becoming, you know," Nail said.

"I am proud of what I've done with my life. My strength, speed, and skill I attained because I worked hard. Unless you buckle down and get serious about life, you're always going to find yourself outmatched," Vyse said.

"I don't need a lecture from you! You're not a teacher! You sound like the professor," Nail said.

"He's right too. He and Hammer just have a lot more patience with you than I do. Could you imagine how much better Hammer would be doing if he were paired with a Meister who applied himself? How long do you think that Hammer is going to let you hold him back before you find yourself all alone?" Vyse asked.

"Hey! You shut your mouth, Vyse and leave Nail alone!"

The both looked over and saw that Hammer was standing there in the doorway watching them. Vyse snickered. He supposed that now that Nail had something big and heavy to swing around like an idiot maybe they would have to go round two.

"Nail's a great Meister and he's trying harder than he ever has. So what he's not at your level yet? Give him some time and have faith in him like I do. He'll be a great Meister some day!" Hammer said.

"Where have you been, Hammer? You're late! We were supposed to fight him together," Nail complained.

"Oh, please! Like you've never bailed on me," Hammer shot back. Then gargantuan pink hearts appeared in his eyes as he began to float in the air on a proverbial cloud.

"I was busy watching the most beautiful display of a girl fight ever!" Hammer exclaimed. Both Vyse and Nail let out sighs of frustration.

"Well, that doesn't matter. You're here now so transform and help me kick this guy's ass," Nail said. Hammer smiled, and did as instructed. Nail gave him a twirl, brandishing him cockily and looked at Vyse.

"You realize that this isn't going to make a bit of difference just because—whoa!" He had to stop saying what he was about to say because Nail was swinging Hammer at him like a madman. He wasn't holding back either. He was swinging axe-head first and with all the strength he possessed.

_His fighting style improves dramatically when he is wielding his Weapon. He's obviously had a lot of practice fighting like this. I'll have to stay on my toes._

Nail had him on the run. He was leaving huge cracks in the courtyard pavement where Hammer's axe-head or hammer-head crashed to the ground where Vyse had been a moment before. Vyse tried to get in close for an attack, but Nail would sometimes use Hammer as a staff to vault Vyse away from him. It was a good strategy, but not good enough.

Vyse approached, quick as lighting and silent as a whisper, coming head-on towards his opponent. As he planned, he slipped past his defense, ended up behind him and jumped in the air to deal him another crippling kick. To his surprise, Nail blocked the kick with his free hand, only to turn, pivot, spin and swing Hammer through the air. Vyse had just enough time to keep from getting his head lopped off.

_If you want to play that way, then fine. The gloves are coming off!_

Vyse transformed his hands into katars and began a relentless assault. Fast as he was, Nail was proficient at using Hammer as a shield from attacks. He took the opportunity to strike back with small, short swings here in there trying to throw Vyse off balance, but for the most part, Vyse had him against the ropes.

A surprise attack from Nail hit Vyse in the chin. He thrust Hammer forward holding him horizontally, hitting Vyse in the chin, sending him stumbling back for just a moment. Nail used Hammer as a pole vault of sorts and kicked Vyse squarely in the chest. Even prepared for it, the strength of the blow knocked him off balance. Nail swung Hammer in a wide, horizontal arc that Vyse jumped just out of range from.

He saw Nail coming down for a downward vertical strike and did what most people wouldn't: advance. He cleared the end of the axe-head, grabbed hold of the handle and jumped high above Nail's head. He kicked once, twice, three times and all were blocked with Nail's free hand. On the third he grasped Vyse by the ankle and swung him around and downwards, plummeting him to the ground.

Vyse rolled out of the way and missed on hit. He didn't even look but kept rolling, this time in a different direction, hoping to keep from getting clobbered. A third and fourth time a resounding boom rattled Vyse's teeth as he narrowly escaped the attacks.

When he finally stood to his feet and looked at his opponent it appeared they were at another standstill. With his Weapon, Vyse was not going to be able to get close enough to strike a blow, and yet he was still to fast to get hit from the Weapon-Meister pair.

"You ready to take back what you said?" Nail demanded.

"You're a formidable opponent when you have you're Weapon. There is no arguing that, but this contest isn't over," Vyse said. He was just about to strike again when Tsubaki appeared at the entrance of the Academy.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for the three of you!" she said. They all looked at her with blank stares on their faces. What would Tsubaki want with the three of them?

"If this is about not having a teacher to supervise the duel—we were just practicing. Right, Vyse!" Nail said, his face smiling it's cheesiest.

"Oh…yeah!" Vyse said throwing his arm around Nail, "Just a friendly little practice. We were trying to kill each other or anything."

"That's not why I'm here. There's something wrong with Tsarevich. You need to come quick. He might not make it through the night."


	12. Episode 12

Episode Twelve

Negotiations with a Warlock, Will Tsarevich's Soul Be Saved?

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body._

Nail and Vyse soon forgot their vendetta and were racing through the halls of the academy to reach the infirmary where their friend slept.

Tsubaki lead the way to the infirmary where Professor Aurion was just arriving. They all stopped outside of the door and stopped to catch their breath.

"I came as soon as I heard," Merios said, "what's wrong?"

"As far as I can tell, his soul wavelength is deteriorating. I need a Meister to look at him," Tsubaki explained. They followed the professor to Tsarevich's bedside. At first glance he looked the same, but it was clear that there was something wrong. He was white as a ghost and sweating bullets.

"What's happening to his wavelength?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's as you said. It's deteriorating," the professor confirmed.

"What does that mean?" Hammer asked.

"It means that unless we can figure out what's wrong with him, Tsarevich is going to die, right, Professor?" Vyse asked, skipping past the formalities. He had learned long ago from his clan that skating around the subject of death didn't help anyone.

"That's right, Vyse," the professor confirmed.

"What are we gonna do? We have to help him!" Hammer stammered.

"There's nothing that we can do," the professor said sadly.

"What about your healing wavelength?" Vyse asked.

"That's not going to work. My healing wavelength uses the power of my wavelength the person I'm using it on to accelerate physical healing. It's not going to mend a broken soul," the professor said.

"So we just wait and make him as comfortable as we can until he dies?" Vyse demanded.

"Vyse…" Tsubaki started. He shot her a look that told her not to say whatever comforting words she may have rehearsed for this eventuality.

"No. We're not going to give up. Not until we know that we have done absolutely everything to save him. This is, I'm afraid, beyond our abilities. I will talk to Lord Death and see if he has any ideas and we'll go from there," the professor said. Vyse stormed out of the infirmary. He had been banking on Tsarevich making a recovery. He knew there was a reason that he didn't allow himself to get attached to people: they die. And once they're gone they're gone. He befriended Tsarevich and look what happened.

_I'm cursed, _he thought, _to lose everyone I care about_.

* * *

"So the boy's condition is getting worse. That's unfortunate to say the least," Lord Death said. Merios was standing before him in the Death Room. Soul was at his usual place, perched on the box containing the magic tools.

"Is there anything or anyone that we know that can mend a broken soul?" Merios asked. He was disturbed that it didn't seem to be a big deal to Lord Death at all. It was as if he were distracted by something.

"The soul is a very mysterious thing. While it is powerful, it is also very fragile. I don't know of anything that can be done," Lord Death admitted.

"Talk to Stein. That guy has a gift when it comes to wavelengths. He might be able to do something," Soul suggested. Merios nodded.

"Have we made any progress with the Witchblade?" Lord Death asked. Merios was disturbed that Tsarevich and his condition was being dismissed as too-bad-so-sad so quickly, but if there was nothing that someone could do, there was no point in deliberating.

"Nothing worth reporting. He's hostile and uncooperative. There's virtually no way to make him comply, so I am trying to gain his trust to see if he will allow us to try wielding him. That may prove to be difficult as his wavelength does not follow the rules of a normal Weapon," Merios explained.

"I want you to devote all of your efforts to the Witchblade, Merios. I know that your favorite student is in critical condition right now, but there are matters at stake that concern us all. If you can find any information about the magic tools that he had with him, and the ones that Chandra has possession of, we need to know," Lord Death said.

"I'm doing everything I can, I assure you. What about Tsarevich? If I'm going to be assigned to assisting Stein with the Witchblade, I would like for someone to research what can be done to help him," Merios argued.

"Don't worry. We're not going to abandon the boy to his fate, Merios. I will have Kid do some research and see what we can come up with. Tsubaki will continue to care for him as best we can in the meantime. I need you to do what you do best. I need to you unravel the mysteries surrounding the Witchblade's wavelength and find out if there is any way we can use him against the Witches," Lord Death explained.

"Forgive me, Lord Death, but I feel like you're not telling me everything. I tried to access information about Eibon and I found all of the information restricted. Our focus has been devoted to collecting magic tools and preventing the Witches from getting them. That makes sense enough I suppose, but I don't understand how the Witchblade is so important and what he has to do with the magic tools," Merios said.

"I've already explained everything you need to know. The Witches are gathering magic tools to organize a strike at the Academy. Some of those tools are very powerful. We want to make sure that we have what we need to counter them. The Witchblade is the perfect Weapon to use against them because he will not be as susceptible to their magic. He may very well have been the most powerful asset they had," Lord Death said. Merios was getting angry.

"That still doesn't answer my question about his connection to the magic tools? What is it? There must be some connection or we wouldn't be this worried about harnessing his power for our own," Merios countered. Lord Death was silent.

"Eibon was a personal associate of mine—part of my personal guard hundreds of years ago. He developed these magic tools to be virtually indestructible. He took safeguards against Witches, Reapers, Meisters and Weapons. There was one eventuality that I think he might not have prepared for," Lord Death said finally.

"You think that Liir might possess the power to destroy the magic tools," Merios said out loud. He was starting to see the pieces of the puzzle come together.

"There's no way to know that for sure," Soul chimed in.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take. If the Witches find a way to use a powerful tool against us, being able to destroy the tool altogether since we cannot gain possession of it may be our only shot," Lord Death said.

This didn't make any sense. He knew Lord Death and he knew the power that he possessed. He was the Grim Reaper. Why in the world was he so concerned about the power of the magic tools? Sure, they could be dangerous in the wrong hands, but he was the most powerful being alive. Was he afraid that the Witches might find a way to use the tools to destroy him?

"Not all of this makes sense and I don't like being left in the dark. I can't do my job like I'm supposed to without all of the information," Merios said.

"I don't want to raise any alarm about this, but I've seen what happens when Witches get their hands on a magic tool. It's never pretty and it usually results in a lot of death. My son will do his best to find a way to save your student. Right now, I need you to put your focus on the Witchblade, and any information that we can glean from him," Lord Death said resolutely. There was a tone that the Reaper had, every now and then, that let Merios know that there was no use in arguing. He hadn't seen Lord Death this serious in a long time. The situation must be much direr than he thought.

"There is something that I forgot to mention, but it might put your mind at ease," Merios said. Lord Death inclined his head and waited for Merios to finish. Merios took a deep breath and began.

"As you know, he had several magic tools, or parts of tools on his person when we apprehended him. He disclosed to me that he selected to tools to use as collateral to make sure that his coven did not abandon him. Chandra should not be able to use the magic tools because of the ones he took without her permission," Merios said.

"That is good news. It buys us a little time, at least," Soul offered.

"Yes. That is good news indeed. But it will only delay the inevitable. Eventually there will be a fight between the DWMA and the West Coven. We need to make sure that we're ready when that time comes," Lord Death said, "you're dismissed, Merios."

* * *

"That impudent little bastard!" Chandra screamed. She slammed her fists on the table sending flames erupting from either side of each fist, scorching the wood. Scarlet gulped and stepped back. She hated when she got elected to deliver bad news to Chandra. She had been known to shoot the messenger before.

"Scarlet! Tell me you didn't know that he was doing this," Chandra said. Scarlet was glad that she didn't know. She'd never be able to lie to Chandra. She can always tell when someone is lying.

"No, Mistress. I didn't know. You've already interrogated everyone as to where the tools are. There're only two possibilities: someone outside of our coven snuck in a stole them—," she began. Chandra hissed and malicious flames billowed out of her mouth like a dragon.

"There are far too many traps and hexes set up for that to be possible. Only someone within the coven could have done it you idiot!" she screamed. Scarlet found herself shaking. Chandra was scary any other time. She was downright terrifying when she was furious.

"The only person who had access to the tools besides you was Liir. He's the only one who could have gotten in and out without us realizing it," Scarlet said.

"Why? Why would he do this? Why would he betray us? He took away the components that would allow us to destroy the Reaper! Why, Scarlet! Why would he do this?" she raged again. There was a full-scale fire on the table. Flames licked up the table cloth and sent smoldering ash floating in the air.

"He wouldn't have betrayed us to the DWMA, Mistress," Scarlet said resolutely.

"No, you're right. He's using it to keep himself valuable," Chandra said. The flames everywhere extinguished and Scarlet let out a heavy sigh of relief. Chandra started laughing.

"He's doing it out of self-preservation. He knew that I would leave him to the mercy of the DWMA once he had collected for me what I needed. He thinks that we will come and save him now, but I have a better idea," she said smiling.

"Mistress?" Scarlet asked; she confused at why she was happy about this news all of a sudden.

"It's a bold move, but the Reaper will never suspect it; that's why it's going to work," Chandra said. Scarlet just waited, hoping that she would explain herself.

"We'll keep the focus on Liir. We'll make the DWMA think that he's all that matters and that we're going to rescue him. We'll bring our pieces of the puzzle to the DWMA and use the Alchemizer right there in the heart of the academy," Chandra said. Scarlet's eyes went wide.

"Won't that be too dangerous, Mistress? There will be countless Weapons and Meisters guarding those magic tools," Scarlet pointed out.

"Not if we use a distraction to lure them out of the academy. Scarlet, you will double your efforts to continue recovering working magic tools for me. Go to the far reaches of the continent if need be. When the Reaper sends his Meisters after you, we will strike at the heart of the academy when he least suspects it," Chandra said.

"Yes, Mistress," Scarlet said. She dismissed herself. She knew that Chandra was done talking to her. She didn't like the plan. It set Scarlet up as bait and that didn't work out so well for Liir.

_What choice do I have?_

* * *

"Don't try anything funny. I'm not your average run-of-the-mill Meister. If you attack me or anyone else, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Liir looked up at the professor with a bolt in his head. He gave him the creeps. He kept turning and cranking that bolt like he was realigning his mind.

"I have to say though, that a small part of me hopes that you do. If you're dead, no one will mind if I dissect you. You're a one-of-a-kind specimen. Do you know how rare that is?" he asked, turning the bolt in his head again. Liir could just look at him and blink for a moment. What kind of people did they let into this Academy? Threats of torture he expected but not to be dissected for the sake of science. The blonde woman with a patch over her eye came to his side taking his hand in one of hers and resting her other on his shoulder as if to bring him back to reality.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. Merios, the more level-headed and much-less-creepy professor took the liberty of answering him.

"We want to study your wavelength. There are instruments in this room that will record everything about your wavelength: frequency, output, range. We're also going to look at it with our soul perception," he explained.

"What if I refuse?" Liir said.

"We're going to do it whether you like it or not. Your wavelength is always there, we're just going to turn off the radiation that prohibits your magic and your transformation," Merios explained.

"And if you try to escape, it may not work well for you," Stein added. Liir had fought Merios before and knew how powerful he was. He could tell by the reverence that he treated Stein with that he was even more powerful. The blonde was a Death Weapon and he was in a tiny room with only one way out. He would have to fight off all three of them, make it out of the room, and somehow escape the Academy without getting caught. He ruled out the possibility immediately.

"Well, get on with it," Liir said. He wouldn't offer them any promises of not trying to escape because if a good opportunity presented itself everyone in the room knew that he would try to go for it. How could the blame him? They were denying him the most basic of all human rights: freedom.

When the radiation disappeared it was obvious. He knew immediately that he would be able to transform and use spells. He didn't though. There was no point in starting a fight. He did have something that he could do that would keep him in control of the situation.

"Soul protect."

With the spell activated, they would be unable to see any part of his soul with their Meister abilities. Unless they found some way to see through the spell and he doubted that seriously. He stood there wearing his signature smirk and waited to see what the Meisters would do.

"I figured that you would do that: a soul protection spell. I'm impressed that you're able to perform the spell, but unfortunately it's not going to help you," Stein said, peering at him over his spectacles.

"You're still able to see my soul?" Liir asked. He figured that he was bluffing.

"Anti-magic wavelength."

Stein must have had an enormous and powerful soul. Liir was perceptive enough because he was a Warlock, but he realized that he was standing inside the Meister's wavelength. It negated the spell and he was exposed. He was laid bare before their scrutiny and he felt naked. Still, he would not give them the satisfaction of knowing that they were getting to him. He just stood there and let them do what they wanted.

"Astounding," Stein said peering with his mind's eye.

"I know. I told you it's something of a wonder," Merios added.

"What?" Liir asked. The only parts of his soul he had ever seen was with spells that he had crafted in secret and it would still only let him see a part of it. He was curious to see what these Meisters saw and had to say.

"You have a very powerful soul, and that's no surprise; you seem to be well aware of your own power. What we are making exclamations about is the wavelength itself. If you could see our souls you would see our wavelength, the flow of our soul, if you will. You would see that they flow fluidly in one direction," Merios explained.

"But mine does not?" Liir asked.

"Yes and no," Stein replied, jumping in. "You see your wavelength behaves as if there are two souls super-imposed upon each other. A Witch soul, flowing one way, and a Weapon soul flowing the other way."

"Why is that such a big deal?" Liir asked.

"Do you remember the technique that I used on you when we were in the forest?" Merios asked.

"How could I forget?" Liir asked bitterly.

"What I did was force my wavelength through your body and your own wavelength. For a moment, our souls were connected and my soul was flowing against the wavelength of your own. Normally, when soul wavelengths collide it can be damaging for both people involved," Merios explained.

"So why didn't the technique hurt you?" Liir asked.

"Because some Meisters have the ability to manipulate their soul wavelength, bending it at will to ebb and flow as they see fit. The wavelength that I blasted you with was designed so that you would sustain injury and I would not," Merios added.

"Basically, in order for your wavelength to be transmitting two—signals, if you will—in a constant loop with each other and there to be no interference requires incredible precision. It enhances the effects of both signals created one large, completely unique wavelength," Stein said.

"You have limitless potential, Liir. You are both Warlock and Weapon, and yet neither one. You belong to both worlds and neither," Merios said. Liir raised an eyebrow.

_Again with the potential speech…_

"I'm not sure the Witch coven would have truly grasped how astounding you really are, Liir," Stein added. Liir hated to admit it, but since he didn't understand himself, where he came from or what he was capable of doing, he was determined to hear more.

"Tell me more," Liir said.

* * *

Another week had gone by and there was no updates on Tsarevich's condition. Apparently, whatever was causing his wavelength to deteriorate worked very slowly. This didn't make Vyse feel any better. He had been raised around the concept of death and knew that a swift death was merciful and a slow death as punishing. He went to visit everyday and found Tsubaki constantly caring for him. Lord Death's son was there too from time-to-time.

"It's Witch magic," Death the Kid said once, while Vyse was there.

"Witch magic? Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm positive. I've been peering at his soul for days now, checking for anything out of the ordinary—any inconsistencies. The only thing that could cause something like is Witch magic. A curse, to be precise," he said at last.

"Can we lift the curse? Aren't their Meisters and Death Weapons out there that can lift Witch curses?" Vyse interjected. Kid and Tsubaki threw him a dismissive glance and then continued their conversation.

"This is a curse unlike anything that I have ever encountered. You remember the snakes that Medusa used to infect people?" Kid asked.

"How could I forget?" Tsubaki replied, her expression darkening.

"This curse works much the same as that, only instead of infecting the victims body, it infects their soul. It's like a shadow, really. The only reason that I can detect it at all is because Tsarevich's soul has deteriorated enough that it's visible," Kid explained.

"What about an anti-magic wavelength?" Tsubaki asked.

"Only if you wanted to kill him instantly," Kid said, and then added, "think of like this: when you have a cold, your blood is infected by a virus. That's how this curse behaves. It's bonded itself Tsarevich's soul and if you get rid of it in one shot the damage to his soul would be irreparable. It has to be drawn out or extracted out. Only someone with extensive knowledge and practice with Witch magic or the person who put the curse there would be able to do it," Kid said.

Vyse had heard enough. He knew exactly what he had to do. He left the infirmary and headed for the dungeons. Held captive deep down inside of the Academy's bowels was the one and probably only person who could save Tsarevich. Vyse wasn't sure what he was going to say or do when he got down there, but he knew that he had to do something.

* * *

"It feels like we've been here forever, Liir," Tsarevich said. The hallways on either side of the void that had once been so far from each other got closer every day. At least, what seemed like a day to Tsarevich. It was really hard to get a good grasp on time in a place like this. He didn't need sleep, or food, or any other normal human need.

The only other places of escape where the hallways that led to his and Liir's mind. They were endless, spiraling hallways filled with countless doors that led to memories and experiences from their life. It would take eternity to visit just his own, let alone Liir's. He wasn't sure the Witchblade would allow him access to it anyway. The friendliness level between them ebbed and flowed. The only thing to do in the place that they were was to talk, and visit memories of the past.

Tsarevich had spent countless hours visiting the happy memories of his past, dating back to childhood memories he did not realize that he had retained. There was one in particular that he wanted to find and he was worried at first that he would not be able to find it in the endless maze of hallways and doors, but surprisingly it was the first door that he had tried.

He stopped before he walked in. He had an idea that he knew most people would advise against. If Professor Aurion was there he would be scolding him for even thinking it. In the situation that he was in, it was not like there was going to be any consequences he couldn't deal with. He wasn't going to wake up and eventually he was going to die. He might as well relive the memories that meant the most to him in his life.

_And I might as well have someone to share them with._

"Liir! Hey, Liir!" he called across the void. Liir perked up and looked his way. He was in his usual spot outside of his memory hallway: sitting down, knees hugged to his chest.

"Come over here. There's something that I want you to see," Tsarevich said. Liir didn't hesitate. His excitement was obvious though he appeared to be trying hard to hide it on his face.

"You know where this leads, right?" Liir asked.

"Yeah!" Tsarevich said, "It's a hall of all of my memories. All of my life's experiences, right?"

"Yeah…you would…let me see those?" Liir asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Tsarevich asked.

"It's so…intimate…so personal. I just…I wouldn't want to show you memories of my life. I would feel guilty seeing yours," Liir confessed.

"That's the greatest part of one's life, Liir: sharing it with others. Come on! I want to show you the day that I knew I wanted to be a Meister," Tsarevich said. He took Liir by the hand and dragged him through the door.

It was as if they had been transported into Death City some ten years ago. Tsarevich knew where to look across the street. Just like he thought, a little boy and a little girl, just a few years older, were peering out the window in awe. There was a great hole in the ground where the Kishin Ashura had burst forth. In the sky, Lord Death was peering down at him with a murderous glare.

"Do you remember where you were on this day?" Tsarevich asked.

"I was training in the West coven. My Weapon powers had manifested less than a year before. I was nine. I remember that I could sense the power of the madness wavelength from far away from Death City. I knew that something powerful in the world had been awakened—something sinister—something that had been sleeping for a long time," Liir said.

"Look over there," Tsarevich said, pointing at the window he was looking at.

"Is that you?" Liir asked.

"Yes. That's me and my older sister. I got a front-row seat to one of the greatest conflicts of all time: Lord Death versus the Kishin. I knew then that I wanted to be a Meister. I wanted to wield a Weapon and be heroic like Lord Death. I wanted to fight evil and protect the people of this world," Tsarevich said.

"Those are lofty dreams," Liir said sardonically.

"I suppose. What did you dream about doing when you were a child?" Tsarevich asked. Liir looked at him with an expression of utter shock. He didn't even answer he just froze, as if Tsarevich had just told him that a loved one had died.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Tsarevich asked.

"No it's just that—no one has ever asked me that before. No one has ever cared enough to ask what I wanted," Liir said. Then he started sobbing. Tsarevich put his arm around Liir which was kind of a feat considering the height difference between the two of them.

"Hey, it's okay. It's alright, man; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Tsarevich said.

"That's not it. I just haven't thought about it for so long that I've forgotten. It's like a dream that died so long ago I've forgotten what it looks like," Liir explained. He wiped his eyes and composed himself quickly. He shrugged off Tsarevich's arm and turned to leave the memory. Tsarevich was hot on his heels.

"Hey. Why don't we go find your dream?" Tsarevich asked.

"What? How?" Liir asked.

"Let's go into your memories. I don't how it works here but I always seem to find the memory that I'm looking for. I'm sure it's the same for you. Let's go find out what you wanted to be when you were a kid," Tsarevich said.

"What's the point? That ship has sailed now, just like you're hopes to become a great Meister. You're going to die, remember? I killed you. Why are you being nice to me? It doesn't make sense," Liir said.

"It's okay, Liir. You don't have to be afraid. I'll be with you every step of the way…at least for as long as I have," Tsarevich said. Liir finally cracked a smile and Tsarevich returned it.

* * *

Vyse wish that he had a way to hide his soul. If he could there would be no one that he couldn't sneak up on. Meisters, especially gifted ones like Stein and Aurion would always see him coming. Still, as blessed as their soul perception was, they still could not read minds, and he had something crazy planned. He didn't bother knocking, he just walked right into the observation room that they were keeping the Witchblade in.

"Vyse what are you doing down here?" Professor Aurion asked.

"I came to see him," Vyse said, pointing at the Witchblade. He was going to play it civil, but if they weren't going to go along with what he wanted they would all be taking a nap.

"What business do you have with Liir? Don't tell me you're coming back for revenge. The two of you almost killed each other so I'd say you're even," Professor Aurion said. Vyse shot a look at Stein. He kept twisting this bolt that went completely through his skull. That man gave Vyse the creeps like no one he had ever met. It was like it was everything he could do to keep from slipping into madness.

Vyse looked past the cold, stainless steel room and into the two-way mirror where Liir was. He looked as good as new. He was wearing his clothes, of course, but Vyse would put money that professor Aurion had made him as good as new. He didn't have any hatred for the Witchblade now. Maybe it was because he needed him to do something now. But it wasn't time for internal reflection.

"You probably haven't heard because Kid and Tsubaki just figured it out, but the reason that Tsarevich's soul is deteriorating is because of a curse that Liir put on him. Kid says that because of the kind of curse that it is, there's probably not a Meister or Death Weapon alive who can lift it. Only the person who put the curse there would be able to lift it. He can save Tsarevich and I want to ask him to do it," Vyse explained.

"He's not going to," Stein said, interjecting, "He has no incentive to."

"Stein's probably right," Aurion admitted.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," Vyse said.

"He will want something in return and the only thing that he wants we cannot give him," Stein countered.

"You're right. He's going to want to be let go and Lord Death will never allow that," Aurion said.

"So lie to him," Vyse said. They both looked at him with wide-eyed expressions as if they hadn't thought of such a simple solution. Now Vyse was frustrated.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you? Tell the Witchblade you'll let him go only if he agrees to lift the curse from Tsarevich. Take him up there in handcuffs or something and after he's lifted the curse, put him right back in his cell where he belongs.

"It's infuriating to think that this Academy would value the life of a prisoner before one of its own. I don't know how valuable he is, but I know that Tsarevich is my friend and your student and if we do not do something for him he is going to die. It might be against your moral code to lie, but not mine. I'll do all the talking if it will bother your conscience," Vyse said.

"Wait! Don't do this!" the blonde lady with an eye patch suddenly spoke up. All eyes were on her now.

"You need Liir to trust you and if you do this you'll never gain his trust," she said.

"The life of a student is in jeopardy, Marie," Stein pointed out.

"It's wrong. It doesn't matter if he's a prisoner—Warlock or not—that's not the way that we should do things," she protested.

"Would you leave one of our students to die? Is the trust of our enemy more important than Tsarevich's life?" Aurion asked.

"No of course not!" Marie said. She was getting upset. Her fist were clenched and she was glaring with her one good eye at Stein and Aurion.

"Then what would you suggest we do, Marie?" Stein asked.

"Let me talk to him," she offered.

"What are you going to say?" Stein asked.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with him. It would be a good way to test him as it is. He might save Tsarevich just because he has the opportunity to. Think about it! His coven has abandoned him. They're not coming to his rescue. They used him as bait! We have to stop thinking of him as an enemy and start thinking of him as a person. Imagine if we actually won him over to our side and we gained a powerful ally," she said. Vyse shook his head at this notion.

"He's a Warlock—just like you said. He cannot be trusted simply on who he is. He's evil. He's a Witch's attack dog and that's the only life that he has ever known. There is no chance for repentance for him," Vyse said.

"You're wrong! The Demon Swordsman Crona was one of the Academy's fiercest enemies and over time, when given the chance, he became one of our most promising Meisters and dearest friends," Marie countered.

"Time is of the essence. We don't have time to wait until Liir decides to become a good person. Tsarevich will die before then. He doesn't have long," Vyse said.

"He's right, Marie. I understand where you are coming from, but we have to prioritize. The life of our student is more valuable than the trust of our enemy," Stein said.

"Just give me a chance! Let me talk to him. If what I say doesn't work then we can try your way. Please! Just let me talk to him," she pleaded. Vyse wanted to argue but he knew that this decision was not up to him. Not unless he ignited the sleep bomb tucked in the hidden pouch of his clothing and knocked them all unconscious. He wasn't quite ready to resort to that.

The two professors looked at each other, deliberated internally for a moment and shrugged. They looked up at Marie and gave her a nod, silent approval to go ahead with her plan. She walked towards the locked door that led her into the room beyond the one-sided mirror and prepared to talk to the Witchblade.

* * *

Marie walked in and looked at Liir and offered a genuine smile. He did not return it, but kept his gaze fixed on her. She walked over to him and extended her hand.

"Hi there. My name is Marie. We haven't been properly introduced. I am Franken's research assistant," she said. Liir just looked at her, then her hand and back at her again. He was cold and emotionless. She expected no less from him considering how they had treated him. She took a seat at the table across from him and looked at him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"There's something that I want to discuss with you if that's okay," Marie said, keeping her smile painted on. She looked Liir over as discreetly as possible. He was tall, well-built, young, and handsome. His eyes, she remembered were extraordinarily dark and now were a striking emerald green.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked. She ignored him being defensive and decided to break the ice.

"Your eyes are green now. If I remember correctly they were darker before, right?" she asked.

"That's what you want to talk about: my eye color?" he asked.

"Well, no. I suppose I was making polite small talk to break the ice," she admitted.

"Well, at least you're honest. My eyes are naturally green like this. I use a spell to keep them dark because they are less conspicuous. Eyes this green is a genetic sign of hailing from a Witch family. Dark brown eyes are the most common eye color on the globe. It's a disguise," he replied.

"That makes sense I suppose. They're beautiful though: you're eyes," she said with a smile.

"Thank you. No why don't we get down to what you wanted to discuss. Forgive me, but I'm not really in the mood for polite small talk," he said. She let out a sigh and decided that it was a losing battle. She might as well get right to the point. Time was of the essence after all.

"I want to talk to you about one of our students—the one that you fought," she said.

"Which one? I've tussled with two of your brightest and best," he said with a sneer.

"The Meister that you fought at Eibon's Observatory," she clarified.

"Oh! Tsarevich! How's he doing?" Liir asked.

"I think that you know the answer to that question, Liir," she replied.

"You're right. Forgive me. I thought I would indulge in a little bit of polite small talk myself," he said slyly. He was despicable, that was for sure, but she was not ready to give up on him yet.

"You put a curse on him that causes his soul to deteriorate. We cannot lift the curse without killing him because it has weaved its way into the very fabric of his soul if you will. Lifting the curse would cause catastrophic damage to his soul and would probably kill him instantly," she said. He began to clap. He smacked his hands together slowly and rhythmically to make mock applause.

"Very good! You really are astute for a research assistant, you know. What are you? A Meister? A Weapon? None of the above?" he asked.

"I'm a Death Weapon," she replied simply.

"A Death Weapon! How prestigious," he said mockingly, "So that means that in the course of your career here at the DWMA you devoured ninety-nine Kishin eggs and one Witch soul, right?" He asked. She saw immediately where he was going with this. Why should he give her the time of day when she had eaten the soul of a Witch.

"That's right," she replied.

"I'm sure you're following my train of thought like connect the dots, aren't you. I can see the wheels turning behind that eye of yours," he said. He was starting to offend and irritate Marie with his abrasive attitude but she was not about to let it show.

"We come from very different worlds, I know. We're on different sides of this conflict—at least we were," she said.

"What has changed?" he asked.

"Our disposition—or mine has at least. Before we are Death Weapon or Witchblade, we are just a man and a woman," she said.

"Spare me. Please just get to the point," he said.

"Fine," she snapped. She had tried being polite and that wasn't working so she figured it was best just to get to the point.

"The student that you injured will die unless you lift the curse. I want you to save him," she explained. There was a resonating silence in the room so thick you could scoop it up with a spoon and eat it by the mouthful. It was interrupted by Liir's sinister laughter.

"You really are a hilarious, pathetic woman, you know that? Why would I do that? I'm not stupid, you know. You're not going to give me the one and only thing I want from you—my freedom—even if I do lift the curse and save your student. Why would I do something like that if there's nothing in it for me?" Liir asked.

"I know that you lived a life of conflict and killing when you lived in the Witch coven. It doesn't have to be like that. Not anymore. You're here with the DWMA now. With enough time, if you prove yourself trustworthy, you could have a life here free from the tyranny of the Witches," she said. He slammed his fist on the table and glared at her.

"Don't talk to me about tyranny! You eat the souls of Witches! You hunt my kind and take their souls for power! I live in a world of fear because of you and the organization you stand behind! Your words and your promises are empty and even if they weren't I wouldn't waste my time at a place like this anyway!" he bellowed. She was standing now to, her hands pressed firmly on the table as she leaned forward to get closer to his face.

"Have you no decency? No humanity? No compassion? That boy will die if you don't help him. If you help him it will go a long way with us; I'll see to that! Please! I'm begging you," she said.

"Listen to me you ugly, pathetic one-eyed sow. The only reason that I would lift the curse off of him is that I could have the satisfaction of cutting his throat and drowning you in a bucket of his blood," he hissed. She gasped at the horrific picture he had painted and decided that she had heard enough.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Liir. I'm not giving up hope on you. I hope that you change your mind, and soon," she said and stormed out of the door. She slammed it behind her and looked at the three men who were offering looks of sympathy. She didn't realize it but she had tears in her eyes. He had unnerved her more than he had originally thought.

"I don't think he would do it even if we offered him his freedom," she said, breaking the silence.

"No, probably not. I don't think that he'll come around to our side for long time—if ever," Stein said.

"You're probably right…but I had to try," she said.

"What now?" Merios asked.

"Now we do things my way," Vyse said. He pulled a small round object from behind his back, pulled a ninja mask over his nose and mouth and threw the object to the ground. It exploded and sent a gas throughout the room.

"Vyse…what are you…doing…?" was the last thing that Marie heard Merios ask the boy and she fell unconscious.


	13. Episode 13

Episode Thirteen

The Strong and Fragile Soul, Waking From a Dream?

_A sound soul_

_dwells within a sound mind,_

_and a sound body._

When the stainless steel door opened again, Liir was expecting to see Marie coming back for round two. Instead, he saw the Weapon who had given him so much trouble outside of the laboratory. Maybe he was back for round two.

"To what do I owe this unexpected displeasure?" Liir asked.

"Shut it, Witch! I'm not here to make small talk; I'm here to make a deal so listen very carefully because I don't like to repeat myself. I don't give a shit about the plans the DWMA has for you or magic tools or any of that. My friend is dying and you can help him. If I bust you out of here, you're going to lift the curse, understood?" Vyse asked.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Liir asked.

"I knocked them unconscious so they won't stop me. That should count for something. If that's not enough then you'll just have to take a risk," Vyse said.

"How do you know as soon as you let me out of this room I won't fly the coop?" Liir asked. Vyse pulled out a small electronic object from his pocket and held it up.

"All I have to do is push this button and an alarm will sound sending every Weapon and Meister in the place to come and get you. You'll never make it out of here alive if you don't do what I say," Vyse explained.

"I'm impressed. It seems you've thought of everything," Liir observed.

"Are you interested in getting out of here or not? We don't have all day that sleep powder they inhaled only lasts a few minutes," Vyse explained. Liir had heard enough. He was out of his seat and on his way out of the door. Vyse led him out of his stainless steel prison and, as he said, Stein, Merios and Marie were all on the floor unconscious. There was a smell in the air of the residual powder. Liir pulled his shirt over his nose as they continued through the room and out into the dungeon.

"Aren't you going to get in all kinds of trouble for letting me out?" Liir asked.

"That's not your problem so don't worry about it," Vyse snapped.

"You seem to have recovered well from the wound that I gave you. That would have killed most people," Liir said. Vyse turned and looked up at Liir as he walked and then glanced at his abdomen where he had dealt him a wound of his own.

"Both of us were fortunate that Merios was around to use his healing wavelength," Vyse said.

"What's your story, Vyse. You're not just a student at the Academy. I don't buy that for a second. A student couldn't match me in a fight or pull off this impromptu stunt," Liir questioned.

"I'm an assassin, okay. My skills exist beyond that of just your average run-of-the-mill Weapon. I'm kind of like you in that way," Vyse said.

"You're nothing like me," Liir hissed. He never wanted to be compared to anyone who had anything to do with the DWMA. Vyse just shook his head.

"Whatever. Shut up until we get to the infirmary. When we're walking in the hall just avoid eye contact and don't talk to anyone. But act natural. Most of the people at this Academy have no idea who you are or what you look like," Vyse said.

"Got it," Liir confirmed.

"We have to hurry. Lord Death could see us from his mirror at any given moment," Vyse said. Liir's eyebrows went up. The Reaper must be powerful indeed to watch over the world from his mirror. Nothing escapes the gaze of Death itself. The endless staircases of the dungeon would have taken hours for Liir to navigate since he did not know where he was going. Fortunately, Vyse seemed to know exactly which to turn to take so he followed closely.

So many times the opportunity to strike the little Weapon in the back presented itself but Liir, for some reason, contained himself. There was really no reason to jeopardize his escape and Vyse seemed like he would be true to his word. If it came to it, Liir was pretty fast. He trusted his ability to find his way out the front door and get away.

The polished marble floors of the school was lavish and impressive. It was no small wonder that the DWMA was so prestigious by reputation. Liir wasn't sure what day it was because of how long he was unconscious and he had never asked his captors about what date it was. It must have been a day when classes were not in because all of the open doors that showed the classrooms and lecture halls were empty and the lights were off.

"Okay. The school nurse and the Reaper's son might be in there. If they are, I'm going to throw another one of these sleep bombs to knock them out. As long as you keep your face covered like mine, you should be able to breathe without difficulty. Don't worry about it getting in your eyes either—it's perfectly harmless. It will just make your vision slightly blurry for a few seconds," Vyse explained. Liir nodded.

He couldn't believe his dumb luck at escaping. Who knew he could count on a convert assassin with a soft spot for a DWMA Meister to bust him out of his cell with sleep bombs and ninja skills. It seemed a little too contrived. Could the whole thing be a ruse? Surely it could not. He had, after all, thrown a sleep bomb at his teachers just do this. He was certainly keeping his eyes out as if he expected to be stopped at any moment.

Liir ruled out the possibility when they arrived at the infirmary. Vyse listened outside for voices and let out a heavy sigh. He had been holding his breath. He opened the door and motioned for Liir to follow. Luckily, the infirmary was empty save for the Meister who appeared to be sleeping peacefully in his bed.

He looked down at the young man and found himself taking pity on him. Pity was not a feeling that Liir was used to feeling and it made him uncomfortable. Still, he felt that he was somehow linked with Tsarevich if even on a subconscious level. He had killed him for all practical purposes, and now this kid was going to save him.

"Alright…do what you need to do," Vyse said. Liir stepped forward and put his hand on Tsarevich's forehead. He murmured the counter curse under his breath. It was much more elaborate and lengthy than the curse itself and had to be lifted carefully so as not to injure the victim. He was unsure why he had bothered to create the counter curse in the first place as showing mercy to his enemies was not something that he was accustomed to, but he liked to be in control of situations if at all possible. If he made a decision he regretted, he liked having the power to undo it.

In this case it wasn't regret. The curse on Tsarevich's wavelength was collateral for escape. As he began to lift it, he felt the pity and the sense of connection with the kid start to diminish and he was glad for it. He didn't like people probing at the soft spots inside his heart. That's where he was most vulnerable.

* * *

"Whoa! What's happening to this place?" Tsarevich said. The ground—well the void that they were walking on—was shaking violently to the point that it was getting hard to maintain balance. The doors inside the hallway were dissolving like candle wax under a flamethrower. He and Liir were standing there trying to find a childhood memory when they place they were started to break down.

"It's time to say goodbye, Tsarevich," Liir said.

"What's happening? Am I dying?" Tsarevich asked.

"No. I'm lifting the curse off of you and that means that our connection is going to be severed," Liir explained.

"You're lifting the curse? Why?" Tsarevich asked.

"Because I want to ultimately. It's working out to my advantage to let you live," Liir explained.

"That doesn't make any sense but thank you. I didn't really want to die," Tsarevich said.

"No. Who does? I hope that you live your life well. I don't think that you will remember any of this when you wake up," Liir said.

"You mean all the time that we spent together is just going to vanish?" Tsarevich asked.

"Well it's not going to vanish. It's just going to recede deep inside of your subconscious," Liir said.

"I suppose that it will be the same for you then too," Tsarevich observed.

"Yes, it will, I'm afraid," Liir replied sadly. Tsarevich could not believe that he was thinking this but he was going to miss Liir's company. Over what seemed like years they had grown accustomed to each other's presence and even became amicable with each other.

"Maybe things will be different in real life," Liir said, extending his hand. Tsarevich ignored it and embraced Liir in a warm hug. Liir reluctantly returned it. They separated and Tsarevich's vision began to fade or Liir began to dissolve—he couldn't tell which. Instead of falling into a black void this time, he was caught up in rapturous, blinding light before he finally opened his eyes.

* * *

"Vyse?" Tsarevich asked as he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in the school's infirmary. He had heard himself in plenty of lost duels to remember the look, lighting and smell of the place.

"I'm here, buddy. Welcome back," Vyse said with a smile. He reached out and grasped Tsarevich's arm and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Tsarevich reached up and rubbed his eyes. The light was irritating them. As soon as he closed his eyes, his soul perception kicked in reflexively and he noticed a large, powerful Witch soul in the room with Vyse. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the emerald green eyes of Liir the Witchblade. He threw the covers off himself and prepared himself for a fight.

"Tsarevich! Hey, it's okay. He lifted the curse off of you," Vyse said.

"What's he doing here?" Tsarevich demanded, scowling at Liir.

"I _was_ taken prisoner but I struck up a deal with Vyse and now I'll be leaving," Liir said, turning on his heel to leave.

"You're just gonna let him get away?" Tsarevich asked Vyse.

"Like he said, we have a deal: your life for his freedom. I think it was a fair trade," Vyse said. Tsarevich shook his head. He felt dizzy and nauseous. He lay back down on the bed and watched as Liir's cloak disappeared in a whirl out the door.

"What did I miss?" Tsarevich asked.

"You've been in a coma for weeks so quite a lot," Vyse admitted.

"Tell me," Tsarevich said.

* * *

The wide, double-doors opening of the school was clearly visible as Liir walked through the foyer. He followed Vyse's advise and didn't run. He walked—briskly. Warm sunlight poured into the foyer from the laughing sun above. He stepped into its warmth, outside onto the courtyard at the top of the stairs and into his freedom.

As he walked he began to think about where he would go. He didn't have the magic tools that he stole for Chandra and she wouldn't take him back unless he did. Even after that she might still kill him for inconveniencing her. She had a temper unlike anyone he had ever met.

No place was safe for him. Wherever he went the DWMA would seek him out to try to capture and study him again. His own coven had no love for him. He had to stop turning to others to try to find love and acceptance because he never would. Still it was a disconcerting thing to have no place to go. Perhaps he would go to the other covens and try to find out who his real parents were. Maybe they were still alive. Maybe they had wondered what happened to him.

_Probably not,_ he thought to himself. Witches were rarely given to the sentiments of family. Once a Witch's magical powers manifested, they were sent to one of the hidden covens around the continent to be trained. After that they served the coven until their coven leader considered their service fulfilled. After that…

Plop!

He looked before him and saw the last person that he expected to see: Marie. She had jumped from somewhere and landed right in front of him, blocking his bath to leave. That was a bad idea. He intended to fight tooth and nail if it came to this, but he wanted to avoid it if at all possible.

"Stand aside, Marie. I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to," Liir said.

"Wait just a minute, Liir! Where are you going to go? Back to your coven? To another coven? In hiding?" she asked.

"That's none of your concern," he snapped.

"I am concerned. Your life doesn't have to continue to be like this. You don't have to keep running. You don't have to be alone. There's a place for you here at the DWMA," she said.

"As a prisoner? I'll pass," he said.

"No! As a student," she said. He chuckled. How naïve could one be?

"I'm far too old to be a student here. Besides, I doubt very seriously that a Warlock would be tolerated around these parts. I wouldn't want to have to watch out for my soul all the time," he said.

"You wouldn't have to. It would be an adjustment for all of us but in a while this place could become a home to you—a family," she said.

"Don't talk to me about family. My parents sold me to a Witch coven so that I could be trained up as one of their soldiers. I don't care to have a family. I've made it this far in life without one," he said.

"Marie! Stop him!"

They both turned and looked and saw Stein was running towards the courtyard with Merios hot on his heels. Liir gave her a look that let her know that he was not waiting around for anymore idle chatter. Was she going to stand in his way?

"Remember what I said, Liir. If you ever need a place to go or someone to talk to, come here. I'll be here for you," she said. She stood aside so that she was no longer standing in his way. He was surprised. He knew it was not because she was afraid of him. He knew enough about Death Weapons to know that they were powerful. She granted him his freedom and he was grateful for it. He hit the stairs, found a shadow where the clouds were blocking the sun and he vanished, leaving behind the DWMA.

* * *

"You let him go!" Stein complained. Marie looked up at him and glared. Merios was glad that he was not involved with a woman like that. He had seen Marie heated before and it was a scary site. She smacked Stein across the face and before Merios could blink she had gave him a clout too.

"The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Lord Death too! This is not the principles that the DWMA was founded on," she said.

"What are you talking about, Marie? We keep prisoners all the time. Don't you remember when we had Medusa locked up?" Stein asked.

"Yes, and look how that turned out! Besides! Liir is not Medusa. There is good in him! I see it! Why can't you?" Marie demanded.

"She's right, Stein. Just like his soul wavelength runs two courses overlapping, so does his lot in life. He may have been born a Warlock, and raised up to hate the DWMA, but he is also a Weapon. He has the ability to choose his own path," Merios conceded.

"Which path will he choose?" Stein said, twisting the bolt in his head.

"It's hard to say. I know that we haven't seen the last of Liir the Witchblade. He still has a big role to play in this grand scheme," Merios said.

"We had better go tell Lord Death what happened," Stein said. Marie let out a sigh. She knew she was going to be in trouble. Merios figured that she would get let off easy. Word was that Lord Death had a soft spot for her.

"You two go on ahead without me. There's a little Weapon that I have to talk to," he said darkly.

* * *

Vyse was sitting and laughing with his friend when Professor Aurion burst into the infirmary door hurling accusations and curses faster than he could process.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you've done? Thanks to you our only hope for destroying the magic tools just escaped? What were you thinking? Assaulting teachers! With a sleep bomb! I'm starting to regret giving you a second chance!"

"Hi, Professor," Tsarevich said with a wave.

"Hi, Tsarevich. You'll have to give me a moment because I'm not done verbally berating—TSAREVICH! You're awake!" the professor came over and wrapped Tsarevich in what appeared to be a painful, bone-breaking embrace.

"Professor…I can't…breath…!" Tsarevich said switching between returning the embrace and trying to wriggle free from it. Vyse could not help but to laugh. He couldn't wait too see Hammer and Nail's reaction.

CRASH!

The door came off of its hinges along with the frame and most of the drywall to the infirmary wall. Hammer and Nail were standing there, both of them had smoke coming from their nostrils like angry dragons, fist-clenched and eyes bulging and bloodshot.

"Is he awake? Is he awake?" Hammer demanded.

"As his roommates we should have been the first informed!" Nail added.

"Hammer! Nail!" Tsarevich called out.

Quite the sickening display of bromantic love unfolded before Vyse as he watched Hammer and Nail run in slow motion to each other while Tsarevich worked his way out of his bed to do the same. All of them had bulging red hearts where their irises had once been and they called out each others' names.

"Hammer!"

"Tsarevich!"

"Nail!"

"Tsarevich!"

"TSAREVICH!"

The three of them ended up in quite the rough and tumble in the infirmary making a complete wreck of the place. Tsubaki was going to throw a fit. Vyse was surprised to find that the sting he felt in his chest when he thought about her was fading. He still wanted revenge, but his attitude towards her was not nearly as bloodthirsty as it was before. She had taken the best care of Tsarevich that she knew how. He was thankful for that. It was good to have a friend that seemed long-lost back again.

"So that's why you busted the Witchblade out of his cell," the professor observed out loud. He spoke softly so that only Vyse could hear. The other three were still busy catching up with each other. Vyse would have plenty of time with Tsarevich so he stood to the back of the room with the professor.

"Yeah. I know that I'm in trouble, that I broke all kinds of rules and I let the bad guy escape, but frankly I don't give a damn. My friend's life was at stake and I saw the avenue to save him. I made a choice and I don't regret it…whatever consequences are coming," Vyse said. The professor put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for making the choice that I was too afraid to make myself. It's not often that the right thing is the easy thing to do. You're not only brave but virtuous as well, Vyse," the professor praised. Vyse shied away from him.

"I wouldn't go that far. You know why I'm here and that still stands," Vyse said.

"I know. You'll settle the score with Black Star and Tsubaki someday; I'm sure of it," the professor said.

"And you're okay with that?" Vyse asked, confused at the professor's new disposition.

"I don't think that it's going to end up how any of us think that it will. You would be surprised how the threads of fate sometimes weave a tapestry that none of us expected," he replied. Vyse could feel the proverbial question mark appear in a dingbat over his head.

"You know, Professor, you're a great teacher and all, but ninety percent of the time you don't make any sense, you know that?" Vyse said. The professor turned and gave him a genuine smile.

"Maybe someday you and I will come to understand each other, Vyse. Until then, I'll settle for mutual respect," he said, extending his hand. Vyse nodded and shook it. He walked over to Tsarevich and put his hand on his shoulder. The curly-headed Meister turned and looked him with his steely, blue eyes.

"You've been out of the game for a while. We've got to get you back into shape, Partner," Vyse said.

"Partner?" Tsarevich asked.

"Partner," Vyse confirmed.

* * *

The wind gave comforting relief to the sweltering heat. The weather was much warmer than Tsarevich remembered when he was awake. The summer months were in full swing. He was up on the balcony of the DWMA. He had been paraded around all over the place to the faculty and the student body. Hammer and Nail made sure to have a big celebration in honor of what they were referring to as his resurrection. He was a people person, but he was getting a little overwhelmed. He snuck away from the party and was now staring out into the vast expanse of the desert lands of Death Valley. He was surprised to find his thoughts deeply wrapped up in Liir.

He wasn't sure why either. They had fought each other, and he had lost. He put a curse on him and tried to kill him. The DWMA captured him and Vyse made a deal with him to save his life. That was the story—the condensed version anyway. Still, he felt somehow drawn and connected to Liir in a way that he could not put his finger on. He found himself wondering where he would go, if he was safe, and if he had any friends. Why would he even care about something like that? The guy had tried to kill him and nearly succeeded.

_He also saved my life…_

It was a lot to take in. He was just thankful that his coma had only lasted a few weeks. He couldn't begin to imagine how much of a mind blow it would be if he woke up and years had passed. Hammer and Nail would have graduated—or dropped out. Vyse would have returned to wherever his home was. Professor Aurion would have taken in another student to mentor, probably one with better luck finding a Weapon partner.

_I don't have that problem anymore_.

He was thankful for Vyse and was excited to wield him again. He had a feeling that they would work out well together. Now he just had to figure out who was going to be the third Meister in their team. Apparently, and not to his surprise, Hammer, Nail and Vyse had taken no pains to try to recruit another Meister to their team.

_As usual, I'm going to have to do everything myself._

"You're missing your party."

He turned and saw that Professor Aurion had found his way up to the balcony. He had two glasses of punch in his hand, walked up and handed Tsarevich one of them. Tsarevich smiled and nodded a silent thank you and took a sip of the bubbly, fruity beverage.

"Would you like some company?" he asked.

"Not at all. I just had to get away from that party. So many people with so many questions. It was hard to take in. I'm just barely getting used to the fact that I've missed out on several weeks of my life, you know?" Tsarevich said.

"It will probably take a while for you to get back in the swing of things. You can take a week off from classes if you like to recover," the professor offered.

"No. I'll be back in class on Monday. Having something to put my mind on besides—well just all of this—will help me, I think," Tsarevich said.

"Whatever you think is best. Pace yourself and don't try too hard. You have plenty of time to recuperate if you need to," the professor said. Tsarevich nodded and stared back out into the desert. Something about the endless sands as far as the eye could see gave him hope of favorable possibility. It also filled him with doubt and insecurity because of how uncertain life could be.

The silence between the two of them continued and lingered for a while. It was as comfortable silence though. For some reason, when he was around his professor, he felt like everything was going to be okay. He always seemed to know that everything was going to be okay. It must have been some rare gift or state of mind. Tsarevich tried to keep himself optimistic most of the time, but frankly living life scared the hell out of him.

"Professor, what do you think will happen to Liir?" Tsarevich asked.

"What makes you ask that?" the professor replied.

"It's just that…he has no place to go. No place to call home. No family. No friends. I can't imagine living a life like that. It's no wonder he is so full of pain and hate," Tsarevich said.

"You never cease to amaze me, Tsarevich," the professor said with a chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" Tsarevich asked. He hated being laughed at.

"You possess the ability to feel genuine compassion and concern for even the worst of your enemies. Your soul has always impressed me, Tsarevich but it's not your greatest attribute," he replied.

"What is?" Tsarevich asked.

"Your heart. It's so big and full of love for others. Your only problem is that you oftentimes don't set enough aside for yourself," the professor said.

"I guess…" Tsarevich said, unsure of what to say.

"I have a feeling that Liir will find his way in life, Tsarevich. It may take some time and I'm sure he'll have a lot of obstacles to overcome but he'll find a path that's right for him and he'll walk it," the professor said.

"What makes you so sure?" Tsarevich asked.

"He's got a strong will and he knows how to survive. Look how much trouble he gave us," the professor replied with a chuckle.

"Being alive has nothing to do with really living. What's the point of living life if you don't have people to share it with? He has no one to turn to and he's afraid to trust people. He'll be alone forever if he doesn't take a chance to let someone in," Tsarevich said.

"How do you know so much about him?" the professor asked.

"When I look into people's souls I can—sense things about them," Tsarevich said.

"What do you mean?" the professor asked.

"It's hard to explain but I'll give you an example. The day we met Liir was the same day that I fought Sky and Rain using Ayame as my Weapon partner," Tsarevich said.

"I remember; continue," the professor said.

"I was looking into their souls probing for some sort of weakness. Both of them are so confident in their skills that it runs the risk of becoming pride. It makes them careless, forgetting to basic things in their stances, attacks and approaches. I would never have known to look for that if I could not see it in their souls," he explained.

"You can tell all that by looking at someone's soul?" the professor asked.

"It's not precise. It's not like seeing something or hearing something. It's more closing your hand and gliding your fingers on top of the water. Only it might not be water. It might be oil, or snow, or feathers, or rocks. You just have to make sense of what the person's wavelength is trying to express," Tsarevich explained.

"You remind me of someone," the professor said.

"I know, I know…I remind you of yourself when you were a student; you've told me before," Tsarevich said preemptively.

"That's not what I was going to say," the professor continued, "You remind me of Maka Albarn."

"_The_ Maka Albarn, the one who defeated the Kishin Ashura?" he asked.

"The same," the professor replied, "She was not particularly strong like Black Star or skilled like Death the Kid, but in some ways she surpassed them by leaps and bounds."

"Because of her soul perception? I'd much rather be strong like Black Star or skilled like Death the Kid," Tsarevich said.

"Don't be so hasty to say that. Remember that it was not Black Star or Kid who landed the killing blow; it was Maka. She was the only one who had what it took to beat something as frighteningly powerful as the Kishin," the professor pointed out.

"What specifically about me reminds you of Maka?" he asked.

"Your ability to see people through their souls," the professor said.

"Well I mean they glow big and blue and bright but you can still see people at the center of them," Tsarevich said. The professor began laughing again. Tsarevich frowned, furrowing his brow and glared at the professor.

"I meant that metaphorically, Tsarevich. When most Meisters look at the souls of others, they look for things like size, frequency…they forget that the soul is the very fabric of someone's being. They forget to look at the subtle things that make us who we are…but not you. You see the good and the bad in people and you always choose to nurture the good. You bring out the best in people, Tsarevich—you bring out the best in me," the professor said.

"I'm not sure what to say now," Tsarevich confessed.

"Don't worry about what to say. And don't worry about Liir. I meant what I said: he'll find his way. He is going to be big part in the events to come, though whether for good or evil I still can't determine," the professor said. Tsarevich looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"If I ask you something personal will you promise to give me an answer that it is understandable and legitimate?" Tsarevich asked. The professor blushed.

"I suppose that depends on the nature of the question," he replied.

"Not personal like that, Professor—geez!"

"Sorry, but I wasn't sure what you meant," he said with an awkward smile, "Ask away."

"Why do you always talk in the future tense with such certainty?" Tsarevich asked.

"I'll tell you, but I'm curious to hear what you think," the professor replied. He instantly got serious so Tsarevich knew that he had struck a nerve.

"I can tell by the tone of voice that you're using when you speak that way that you believe it. The most simple explanation is that you're delusional," Tsarevich said.

"But that's not what you think, is it?" the professor asked.

"No. The first time that I really looked at your wavelength was that day we went to see Lord Death together. I noticed how fast it was moving—faster than any soul that I've ever seen. It troubled me so much that I did some research and stumbled across Einstein's theory of relativity. I found the he part where if you're moving fast enough you can actually travel through time and I figured it out.

"Your soul wavelength moves so much faster than everyone else's that you're ahead of the curve or in the future so to speak. That's why you're always harping on students about potential. You can see a certain distance into the future…well see is the wrong word—sense is better. You can see what their soul will look like later and even perceive parts of the journey that will take them there.

"Long story short, professor: you can see the future," Tsarevich said solemnly. He was really hoping that he was wrong, but something in his gut told him that he wasn't. He was gazing deeply into his soul and he was more certain now than ever.

"How long have you known?" the professor asked.

"So it's true then?" Tsarevich asked.

"Partly yes and partly no," he replied, "You see I kept seeing a future where the curse the Liir put on you claimed your life and I was wrong about that. It's funny you should mention this because this particular gift of mine has been troubling me.

"I realize now that I don't see the future with certainty. I see glimpses of possible future outcomes. It's not something that's written in stone yet—or if it is I can only understand the potential future," the professor explained.

"I tried to accelerate my wavelength to match yours," Tsarevich said.

"What happened?" the professor asked.

"It's hard to explain. It was as if I could perceive several different realities at once but it was so limited and so blurry I couldn't make sense of it. That and I was trying to see the future of the plant that I have in my bedroom so that might have something to do with it," Tsarevich admitted.

"You can try again if you want to, but I don't think that you're going to have much luck," the professor said.

"I don't either. I sped my wavelength up as far as I could push it and it just barely enough to see glimpse of something. If that's what I saw, I can only imagine what you can see," Tsarevich said.

"You never cease to amaze me, Tsarevich. I was right about you. You're going make a difference in this world," he said.

"Who else knows that you can do this?" Tsarevich asked.

"Only you, Lord Death and myself knows. If you don't mind, I would rather that we keep this between us. I don't want students trying to get me to read their fortunes," he said. Tsarevich chuckled. He could imagine the hay day that most people would have with someone who could legitimately see the future. They would want to know who they married, when they died, how much money they were going to make and all kinds of endless, needless things.

"That's fine. I won't ask about it again since I can tell that it bothers you…except there is one thing that I am curious about," Tsarevich said.

"What's that?"

"What does the future look like right now? What do you see? Are things going to be okay? How far can you see and over what scope," Tsarevich asked.

"That's a lot of questions, but I'll do my best to paint a picture. Until recently the future looked much like it does now. I can't see very far. Perhaps a year or so. But something changed when we encountered Liir the Witchblade. We must have changed something when we intercepted him—specifically when you chased after him. That's not what I expected to happen.

"When you recovered that magic tool the future began to change…or the possible future. I wish I had better news, but I see nothing but conflict, war and bloodshed in the future. I see darkness dipping over the horizon like a storm cloud and covering the whole earth in its shadow," the professor said.

"Yeesh! That sounds bleak," Tsarevich interjected.

"I wouldn't worry though. I've been wrong before. I see a possible future were things exist as they are as well. Let's hope that one comes to pass," the professor said.

"You know, if you learn as much about the possible future as you can, you might be able to take measures to prevent now that we know that your perception could be wrong," Tsarevich pointed out.

"I know. That's another reason I was so happy to see you awake, alive and well. You proved that the future is not set in stone—it's what we make it. I'm going to try to do whatever I can to prevent the outcome I told you about earlier," the professor said.

"—Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"—Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

Tsarevich looked at him bewildered and realized that he knew he was going to say that. He lived in a world full of endless possibilities—a place where people could be born with souls that could do things that completely defied the laws of the universe. His own wavelength allowed him to mold and shape himself to be whatever he wanted. Even in the face of limitless uncertainty, he took comfort in the fact that he had the power to choose for himself, and he had friends that could help him along the way.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you, dude!"

He spun around and saw Hammer standing there wearing a pair of black briefs that were just a little too small for him. He was also wearing a black bow tie and he was covered head to toe in white stuff. Tsarevich could only lift his eyebrow and stare open-mouthed in surprise. He looked angry too.

"Hammer…what are you…how did…why…?" Tsarevich stammered, unsure of what to say or do in response to all of this.

"They wheeled in a cake for you and when I burst out of it you weren't even there to see my big entrance. The surprise was ruined," he huffed.

"Believe me, Hammer, when I say that I am still surprised. What in the world made you think to jump naked out of a cake?" Tsarevich asked.

"I'm not naked. I've got these," he said with a grin as he grasped the elastic band of his underwear and pulled them out, released them so it slapped against his skin with a snap.

"And this," he said, reaching up to wiggle his bowtie.

"This is too much, really," Tsarevich said.

"Well come back to the party and eat some cake. I don't want you to miss out on all the fun," Hammer said.

"The DJ is setting up his equipment and we're gonna dance," Hammer said doing some ridiculous dance moves that caused parts of his body to bounce and shake that Tsarevich never wanted to see. He found himself blushing and looking away.

"Okay! I'll go to the party. I'll eat cake…I'll even dance but you have to promise me one thing," Tsarevich said.

"Whatever you want," Hammer said.

"You have to put some pants on," Tsarevich said. Hammer scoffed and took Tsarevich by the arm and started dragging him away. He tried to resist his grip but it was no use, the Weapon was too strong for him.

"Wait! Hammer! Wait! Buy, Professor Aurion! It was good talking to you," he called. He watched as the professor waved back to him, laughing at the spectacle Hammer was creating.

"Can you please let go of my arm. I really don't want to be seen in the hall dragged around by a guy in tiny black underwear and a bowtie. It really doesn't do much for my reputation," Tsarevich complained.

"Shut up, Tsarevich! Nobody cares! They'll be making fun of me not you!"

* * *

Merios stood there and peered out into the desert, looking over Death City that lay constructed below the mesa where the Academy was. With one pair of eyes he could see the scenery that anyone else would see if they were enjoying the same vista that he was. With another pair of eyes—the eyes of his soul—he could a fight. Endless Kishin-spawn, Meisters, Weapons and Witches fighting a battle of such epic proportions it scared him. Everywhere the was death, explosions and fighting. The city itself was in ruin. Buildings were crumbling, people running and fleeing trying to escape the carnage. The sky was overcast with clouds blacker than the evilest of souls. In the distance he saw a figure—the same figure that was always there.

It was the silhouette of a woman holding a marionette with strings made of souls dangling down. It was as if she were guiding the actions of those below. She didn't have a face. There was only a blank, gray void where her face should have been, yet somehow he got the impression that she was smiling. She was content to watch those below do her bidding. It was as if she had some sort of method to all of the mayhem and chaos running rampant below her.

Who was she and what did she want? Why was she doing this? Was there no stopping her? The images disturbed him and he determined in his heart that he would stop her, and stop this outcome no matter what the cost. He would look for the possible future where this did not happen.

He could not help but to despair because he had a funny feeling that he knew exactly who—or what—she was. If he was right, then there was no force in the universe that could stop her for she was Fate itself.

_Let us hope that you are wrong, Merios_.


	14. Episode 14

Episode Fourteen

A Dream to Become a Death Weapon Part Two, It Takes Two to Dream?

_A sound soul _

_dwells within a sound mind _

_and a sound body._

Nail rolled himself off of the couch and reached for his game system controller but couldn't find it. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the chaotic mess that was his living room. It was probably under an empty pizza box or some clothes. He started rifling through things but to no avail. The controller was nowhere to be found. When all else failed, go to the source and trace it back. He went over to the entertainment center and suddenly his world started caving in around him. The gaming system was missing.

Where could it be? He was so close to getting the epic gear that he needed for his character in his recent action RPG. He had to do several dungeon raids a day in hopes that the final boss would drop the piece that he needed for his armor set to be complete. Where? Where could it be?

"Hammer!" he yelled, suddenly realizing what was happening. He left the living room and stormed into the bedroom that he and his roommate were sharing. He was not in his room where he should have been. Their bathroom door was slightly cracked, and he could see light pouring onto the bedroom floor. From inside he could hear the shower running and Hammer singing to himself.

He burst into the door and threw open the shower curtain. Hammer covered himself and shrieked in horror.

BONK!

Nail found himself on the floor nursing a new knot given to him by his Weapon who solved his frustrations by violence. He looked up and the curtain was drawn again, but Hammer was poking his head out.

"You ever heard of knocking, Nail?" Hammer demanded.

"The door was open...where's my gaming system?" Nail snapped back.

"Oh…that," Hammer said. He disappeared behind the curtain and didn't say anything further. Nail could feel the proverbial question mark appear above his head.

"Yeah, Hammer: that. I woke up this morning and I couldn't help but to notice that my gaming system was missing," he said in accusation. He waited for a moment for an answer but Hammer just kept singing in the shower.

"Don't make me tear that curtain open again, Hammer. Being naked is not going to keep me from beating the information out of you," Nail threatened. Hammer turned the water off, reach out, grabbed a towel and threw open the curtain with the towel wrapped around him. He proceeded to go to the sink, brush his teeth and continue with his morning routine.

"This silent treatment isn't going to help you. Just tell me where it is and I'll leave you alone," Nail pleaded.

"I gave it to Ayame on a bribe that she would go on a date with me," Hammer said haughtily.

"That wasn't your gaming system to bribe girls into going on dates with you, Hammer. It belongs to me and I want it back. I'm going to get it from Ayame right now," he said, having heard enough to recover the system.

"Don't bother. She decided that video games weren't her thing so she gave it back to me," Hammer said. Nail growled in frustration.

"Where is it?" Nail asked.

"You can have it back when you start being more responsible with your classes and your lessons. You promised that you were going to be a better Meister and you were doing well for a while. Now you're slipping back into your old habits and as your Weapon I refuse to let that happen. You can have it back when your academic efforts and performance is to my satisfaction," Hammer said. Nail could not believe what he was hearing. He wasn't sure what else to do so he attacked Hammer.

He was hard to grab onto because he was still all wet. Nail was also having a hard time giving the wrestling match his full attention because it was kind of awkward to be wrestling an almost-naked man. He should have thought about it more because Hammer was stronger than him by a large enough margin to make a difference. Soon he was on the floor in a head lock with Hammer on top of him and he was pretty sure the towel had fallen off in the scuffle.

"Hammer get off already!"

"I'm not so sure I should," he growled. About that time Tsarevich walked in the bathroom.

"Hey guys I heard some commotion and—!" they both looked up at him. The expression on his face was one of shock, disgust and puzzlement. He just blinked a few times and made a half-groan-half-sigh.

"Sorry. I'll leave you two alone," he said walking away.

"Tsarevich! This is not what it looks like! Hey! Hammer get off of me!" Nail said, wriggling free, "And for God's sakes put your towel back on." He stepped out of the bathroom and let Hammer finish getting ready. They were going to have a discussion, maybe another tussle, but it was going to have to wait until they were both fully clothed.

At last, his Weapon walked out of the bathroom and narrowed his gaze at him as if to challenge him to try something again. Nail glowered right back at him waiting for him to break the silence, but deciding he could not wake.

"I want the gaming system back, Hammer," Nail said.

"And I want a Meister who's worth a damn, but you don't hear me complaining," Hammer shot back.

"You're complaining now," Nail pointed out.

"Oh…right…well, you can keep trying to wrestle it out of me but we both know that's not going to work for you. You could try to get some more money to buy a new one but we both know you're too lazy to get a job. Or, you could get ready and come to class with me and start doing better and then maybe—maybe—I'll think about letting you play it for a few hours today," Hammer said. Nail's ears were most assuredly spouting out steam. He knew he had to be hot enough to cook an egg on. What choice did he have though? He supposed that he could find a different Weapon partner. That solved that problem easily enough.

"Why don't we just find different partners, Hammer? That would be easier. We're not suited for each other. I just want to live a normal life. You want to be a Death Weapon. Find a Meister who's better suited for you. I'll go back to the shack in the valley where I can play my video games in peace," Nail said.

"Yeah, well good luck with that considering the last sandstorm that came through leveled the place to the ground. And as far as finding another partner—good luck. There's not a Weapon in his or her right mind who would give you the time of day," Hammer said. Nail hated to admit that he was right.

"Then why do you bother?" Nail said.

"Because I know that you have what it takes and that if you just applied yourself we could do great things together," Hammer said, softening his tone a little.

"Now you sound like Professor Aurion," Nail complained.

"Well, he just might have been right about some things, Nail. Come on. If you hurry you could be fashionably five minutes late for class," Hammer said. Nail found his books and notebooks among the mess, decided to skip a shower because he just didn't care and followed Hammer on the way to class.

* * *

"Today is going to be a fun day in class. We're going to do some show and tell," Stein said to the class. Nail yawned. He found Professor Stein to be twice as boring and Professor Aurion. How was he supposed to learn anything when his teachers put him to sleep?

"We're going to practice resonating souls as a Weapon and Meister. Pretty soon, you're going to have to do this as a team which is much more complicated than resonating souls with your partner. Some of you still have yet to form a complete team. I really hope that you find a way to change that as we will have to rearrange the class to make sure there are at least three Meisters in every group," he said. He looked right up at where Nail and his friends were sitting. Hammer was right though. No one wanted to be on their team. They were the outcasts—the losers.

About that time someone walked into the class holding an armful of books, peering into a schedule. They managed to walk right into Professor Stein and dropped their books. He was average height, average build, blonde-haired and blue-eyed. He wore perfectly round, wire-rim glasses and dressed like he was a big dweeb.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm looking for the Crescent Moon class," the kid said.

"You must be Ezra, the new exchange student from Oceania," Stein said with a smile, extending his hand. Ezra smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah…that's me," Ezra said.

"You've found the right place. Go ahead and take a seat up there next to Nail," Stein said, pointing him out. Nail sighed loudly.

_Great…another dweeb to add to the ranks._

"But before you do that, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself," Stein said.

"My name is Ezra, my parents got a job in the states so I transferred here to the DWMA from the Oceania branch," Ezra said, blushing at having to be in front of everyone.

"Are you a Weapon or a Meister, Ezra?" Stein asked.

"Oh! Right…I'm a Weapon," he said bashfully.

"Did you have a Meister partner back in Oceania?" Stein asked.

"Yes, but she wasn't able to transfer with me so…" he trailed off.

"That's okay. We still have a few Meisters who are looking to find a Weapon partner. Class, I would like you to be welcoming to our new student for as long as he is with us," Stein said. A few people let out half-hearted hellos. Nail gauged from the class that they were about as captivated as he was. Ezra made his way up to the empty seat on the aisle that Nail was sitting in.

"Hi. I'm Ezra," he said. Nail looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…I heard that when you introduced yourself in front of the whole class," Nail said sarcastically. He made sure not to make eye contact with the kid. He just didn't look like someone he would want to be friends with.

"Oh…right…sorry…you're Nail, right?" he asked. Hammer, being the social butterfly he was cut into the conversation and took over from there.

"Yeah. He's Nail. Don't mind him; he's in a bad mood today. I'm his Weapon partner, Hammer and these are our teammates: Tsarevich and his Weapon partner Vyse," Hammer said, pointing to people as he said their names.

"—Hello."

"—Hey, how's it going."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Ezra said with a smile.

"Okay class, let's bring it back to the subject at hand," Stein interjected, "Soul resonance is one of the most powerful techniques that a Weapon and Meister can use. I can tell that you're all about to blow your brains out from boredom so we're going to make this interesting.

"Hammer! Nail! Get down here. You're the first set of volunteers," he said.

"We're not volunteers if you're calling on us," Nail complained.

"Just get down here," he said. Hammer and Nail made their way to the front of the class—Nail's least favorite place.

"Sky! Rain! You come down here too," Stein said after scanning the room as if trying to decide who he was going to pick. The two girls made their way down the stairs and Hammer was already drooling. If Nail was going to be in class he was not going to have his Weapon acting like an idiot.

"If you want me to stick around for this, you'll stop acting like a horny bulldog and be serious. You think you can manage that?" Nail whispered.

"Just look at them…the legs…the tits…dat ASS!" he said, much louder than he should have. Nail promptly slapped him in the face to bring him back to reality.

"Sorry about that," Hammer said, rubbing the red mark across his face.

"That's what I'm here for—I guess," Nail complained.

"Alright the four of you are going to spar. In order to pass the exercise you will need to perform at least one attack while resonating souls with your partner," Stein said.

"Professor Stein, I promise I'm not trying to get out of this exercise, but you do realize what kind of damage this class room might undergo if Hammer and I use a soul resonance attack, right?" Nail pointed out.

"The lesson stands. Weapons, transform; Meisters, take stance," he said. Nail and Hammer looked at each other and shrugged. Hammer transformed and Nail gave him the signature twirl. Sky also transformed and Rain performed a similar technique before brandishing her halberd. He and Hammer had never fought these two before. They were top-notch. He would never admit it to them out loud, of course, but they rarely lost matches.

_Lucky for them, I don't lose matches either. I still have a score to settle with Vyse when this is all said and done, but it's time to knock these bitches down a peg or two._

"You ready Hammer?" he asked.

"All it takes is a fight for you to get it in gear," Hammer observed, "Aren't you glad you came to class today?"

"Shut up and get ready to bring some pain," Nail said.

"Begin!" Stein said.

_Holy shit, she's fast!_ Nail thought to himself. He just barely had time to keep from taking the spearhead end of the halberd to the throat. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible or they would find away to attack him before he reacted. He twirled his body bringing Hammer in a wide, obvious horizontal swing at just the perfect height to jump over—which he was hoping she would do.

At the opportune moment, he arced his swing up into the air was happy to hear the sound of Hammer smashing into Sky, sending Rain flying across the room. She flipped around until her feet was facing the wall and braced herself, preparing for a propelled attack.

"Good improvisation, Nail!" Stein praised. He didn't have time to relish in it because the fight was still raging. Rain spiraled through the air, halberd pointed straight at Nail to drill through him. He used Hammer to bat Sky to the side and followed up with a downward chop. Nimble little Rain danced away from the blow and the axe-head smashed into the classroom floor, sending splinters of marble and wood into the air.

Nail could not help the smirk of satisfaction that appeared across his face. He wasn't about to spare the classroom after he had given Professor Stein a very fair warning as to what could happen.

He didn't have time to lift Hammer and block the blow so he ducked at the last possible second, pivoting Hammer around his body for a quick, short-ranged, horizontal arc. Rain blocked but the blow sent her sliding across the classroom floor all the way into the first row of desks.

"—Let's go! Soul resonance!"

"—Let's go! Soul resonance!"

Rain looked up at them and smiled guilefully. Nail didn't have to be using his soul perception to notice what was going on. The pair had powerful souls on their own, and as one the energy radiating from them was thick like warm static in the air.

"We should resonate souls too," Hammer suggested.

"Shut up, Hammer. I'm the Meister; you're the Weapon. You do what I tell you to do," Nail snapped.

"Hey! We're supposed to be working together as a team," Hammer protested.

"You just sit back, relax and watch the show," Nail said.

"Legendary technique of the axe-Meister: Divide Asunder!" Rain called out.

"They can use our move!" Hammer pointed out.

"A halberd is an axe too, you know," Nail pointed out.

Rain advanced moving so quickly that she would be a blur to most, but Nail's keen eyes kept watch, Hammer held in both hands across his chest. She attacked from above and from the side, bringing down the glowing blade of Sky upon him. He waited until the last second and used Hammer to block the blow.

"AHHHH!" Hammer screamed in frustration and pain. Nail kept himself on the defensive as Rain slashed, stabbed and hacked at him like a maniac. The end of her Weapon was glowing with the power of their resonated souls. She couldn't touch him though. He was prepared of an all-out assault like this.

"Nail, you've got to stop using me as a shield. I'm strong but I can't take that many hits from her wavelength," Hammer warned. In his mind's eye, Nail saw Hammer down on one knee, clutching his side painfully, blood dripping out of his nose and mouth. He was in even worse shape than he was letting on. Maybe this would be a lesson to Hammer to remind him who was in charge.

"Ha!" Nail shouted, catching Rain off guard. He used the butt-end of Hammer to bust her in the chin. As planned she stumbled backwards with wide-eyed surprise. He swung Hammer like he would a baseball bat and sent Rain smashing into the ceiling, breaking the drywall above.

"Alright, Hammer! It's soul resonance time!" he said. They resonated souls and prepared to do their Hammer of Ruin attack, but something was amiss.

"What are you doing, Hammer? Resonate my wavelength!" Nail said.

"You can't expect me to do it after taking a beating like that. I'm not a shield, you know!" he protested. This conversation was not happening verbally, but in their mind so Rain had just started to fall down from the ceiling at this point.

"Hammer of Ruin!"

He smashed the Hammer into the classroom floor, sending a pillar of marble up through the floor and smashing into Rain. She dropped Sky and it was all over. Nail advanced and caught her by the throat, throwing her in the crater he had created with Hammer. He brought up Weapon over his head and brought the axe down on Rain who was cowering in terror…he stopped just millimeters before her face.

"You lose," he said with a smirk. Some of the class cheered and some of them booed. Some of them were silent. Sky and Rain did not often lose so it was a surprise for them either way. Hammer transformed and fell to his hands and knees and spit up some blood. To Nail's surprise Sky and Rain came rushing to his side.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I thought he would try to dodge. I didn't think he would let you take those hits like that," Rain said. Suddenly Sky was in his face.

"That's no way to treat your Weapon. You did that on purpose! What did you think was going to happen?" she demanded. Nail just rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and looked away.

"They're right, you know?" Stein said, approaching the four of them. He knelt down beside Hammer and put his arm on his shoulder.

"I think that you should go see the nurse, Hammer," Stein said.

"No…" Hammer managed through gritted teeth, "I'll be fine." He turned and glared at Nail with fire in his eyes.

"Okay, if you're sure. The four of you can take your seat. You all pass this assignment," Stein said.

"Why do they pass? They lost," Nail pointed out.

"This assignment had nothing to do with winning or losing, but whether or not you could create a strong resonance with your partner. Both of you were able to do that so both of you pass," Stein said.

"This is stupid," Nail muttered under his breath. He made his way back to his seat. He walked past Sky and Rain who were helping Hammer to his seat. He was probably eating it up that he had his arm around two pretty girls and they were taking care of him. Nail was becoming more and bitterer towards Hammer than ever. He finally took his seat next to him, and leaned down on his desk, wiping the blood from his nose.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Hammer said softly. It was only loud enough for Nail to hear.

"Just toughening you up for when I make you a Death Weapon," Nail retorted sharply. He had a plan for what he was going to do and he knew that Hammer wasn't going to like it. It was the only way that Nail could keep his word and not have to spend years stuck in this insufferable school.

* * *

A few days later Tsarevich looked up at the mission board and frowned. He couldn't help but to worry. He really hoped that whatever was going on with Nail passed soon. Ezra, the new kid, walked up beside him and looked up at the same mission on the board that had been accepted.

"Wow! You're friends are really brave! That looks like a hard mission," Ezra said. About that time Vyse had joined them. Tsarevich looked at him grimly. Vyse only shook his head.

"They're not brave, Ezra; they're stupid, and they're going to get themselves killed. Taking on L'stat and his entire coven of vampires at once is suicide," Vyse interjected.

"Why did they take such a hard mission? It says there that this mission is recommended for an entire team or a three-star Meister," Ezra pointed out.

"Nail is trying to turn Hammer into a Death Weapon so that he can retire. He deliberately took a mission that will yield him a lot of souls," Tsarevich explained.

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" Ezra asked.

"It's hard to say. They are strong together—I know because I've fought them before," Vyse replied, "but their greatest strength lies in how well they work together. Right now, Nail isn't even speaking to Hammer. He's just using him as a tool to swing around and kill those whose souls have become Kishin eggs. I worry that if he doesn't let Hammer in they may very well die on this mission," Vyse replied.

"I'm afraid you're right, but I hope you're wrong," Tsarevich added grimly.

"Me too," Vyse agreed.

* * *

In the far reaches of where Transylvania used to be, hidden deep in the forested mountains there was a castle on a cliff. It was a dark, cursed castle where evil that does not sleep made its home. The tall, black spires speared the sky even from a distance. Even though it was summer, the trees were completely bare. Dark, wet ,brown leaves swirled in the wind and made an eerie rustling sound over the dank earth. The place seemed dark even with the bright sun shining down upon the castle. It was as if its black stone sucked the life, light and goodness right out of the atmosphere.

"This place gives me the creeps," Hammer said, walking close to Nail's side. He did not respond. The two of them hadn't been speaking and it was not on Hammer's part. Hammer had been mad about the whole ordeal with Sky and Rain, but he got over it. Still, he refused to return the gaming system until he saw some actual progress with Nail. Taking on a mission was as step in the right direction, but Hammer worried that they had bitten off more than they could chew.

The old rusty gates pushed open with ease. There was nothing standing guard to prevent entry into the castle. Then again, Hammer supposed that a coven full of vampires would welcome stragglers and passersby. It wasn't everyday that food just waltz into one's door.

_Growl…_

His stomach groaned in protest at the thought of food. He was hungry and they had not eaten since they arrived in Transylvania…or wherever this place was. He knew better than to complain to Nail about food. The most response he had received from him in days was an occasional grunt of annoyance.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Hammer looked to the east and saw the promise of a storm brewing inside of dark, rolling clouds. Flashes of electric light sparked from inside the clouds. It was still far away—hours away—but Hammer didn't like the looks of it.

At long last they arrived at the doors of the castle. Nail stopped walking and looked at the doors. It was very obvious what was waiting for them in their. Hammer was surprised when Nail did the research to discover what it was that these 'vampires' could do. They were not unlike Dahmer in the sense that they drank the blood of their victims and then, in turn, devoured their souls as well. They sapped them slowly like one would suck the juice out of a berry.

Hammer always preferred to swallow the souls he consumed whole. There was something very filling about having the power of an entire soul enter one's body all at once. He, of course, never at regular human souls either. He only took the souls of people who had strayed onto the path of evil—those who souls had become kishin eggs. These 'vampires' would not consider themselves to be such souls, but the there was no denying the truth of what they really were.

"Hammer, I want you to transform," Nail said. Hammer looked over at him in surprise. It was the first that he had heard from him in a while.

"What's the plan?" Hammer asked.

"You don't need to worry about it. Just stay in Weapon form and resonate my soul like you're supposed to. This is going to be an all-out assault. We're not going to stop until every one of them is good and dead," Nail said. Hammer tried to say something but Nail looked away and held out his hand which was the signal for him to transform. Hammer sighed and did as instructed. He could only hope that they had what it takes to do this. This mission was very dangerous. There was said to be a lot of 'vampires' hiding out in this coven. Maybe as many as hundred, and that's why Nail took the mission. If they survived this, he would find a Witch to hunt.

_Boy that'll be the day,_ Hammer thought to himself.

"Here we go!" Nail said. He kicked the door open to a grand foyer full of people with glowing red eyes and elongated canine teeth to form fangs.

* * *

"My-my-my, what do we have here?" one of the 'vampires' asked. Nail looked up at the man dressed in colonial-English style clothing perched up on a banister like a bird—or bat.

"It's not everyday that two delicious meals come waltzing through our door," he said.

"Sir! One of them is a Demon Weapon!" another said. Nail's eyes darted. He used this time to starting counting them.

_One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten-eleven-twelve-thirteen-fourteen-fifteen-sixteen damn there's so many of them! Seventeen-eighteen…_

"I can see that, Mikaeus. They are a Meister and Weapon from the Death Weapon Meister Academy, am I wrong?" the one perched on the banister asked.

"My name is Nail. I'm a one-star Meister from the DWMA and I have come to collect your souls," Nail said gripping Hammer tightly in his gloved hands.

"A student! My-my-my you must either be extraordinarily gifted or extraordinarily stupid to come waltzing in to my coven threatening to eat our souls," he said. Nail figured that this one must be L'stat. Nail looked at him and kept his face and clothing in his memory so that he could find him later—save him for last if possible.

"We don't take kindly to threats. Dinner is served," L'stat said.

They attacked all at once, jumping, leaping, sprinting faster than people should be able to move. But they weren't people. Aside from the beady red eyes and fangs, they looked like people until their jaws unhinged showing rows of jagged, serrated teeth. There was no possibility of leaving the mission unscathed, Nail realized. He would have to pick and choose when to take his hits.

_Whatever you do, don't stop attacking. Keep swinging until they're all dead and don't let them overwhelm you_.

"Nail! What are you doing? MOVE!" Hammer screamed. Nail ignored him. He took stance and just at the right moment, when they were closing in to range for his Hammer-swing, it began.

He swing Hammer axe-first in a circle, hacking through the first row of attackers. He killed the first three that the blade passed through and injured the next six or seven. He jumped up and back bringing Hammer down in a long, figure-six motion as flipped completely forward, axe-first, chopping through another two or three. This created a line for him to dash through.

Even with his back turned, he could tell the horde of attackers was closing in on him. He swung a wide, horizontal arc behind him, but only managed to hit one of the attackers, and just barely hitting him. They were catching onto his attack style, sliding under or jumping over his swings.

"Ah!" he yelped as he felt the claws of one of the 'vampires' slice through the flesh on his arm. Another slice came across his back and down his side. Their claws moved through his clothing and flesh easily, but they did not cut as deep as he thought they would.

He twisted and swung in wild angles, trying to be unpredictable. He managed to bring down another two of the attackers, but suffered another dozen slashes from them. At this rate they were going to tear him to shreds. He expected this though. It wasn't supposed to be easy to make a Death Weapon. He just didn't want to waste the time on endless missions. He had to kill these wretches and let Hammer eat their souls so that he would leave him the hell alone. He would show him that he wasn't a lazy, worthless Meister.

"Nail! Stop staying in one place and letting them come to you! There's too many of them. You gotta keep moving and take them out when they leave themselves open!" Hammer said. Nail ignored him and held his ground slashing and smashing the 'vampires' as they came to him.

Though he would never _ever_ admit to Hammer that he was right, that moving around would be the best course of action, he was starting to wish that he had listened. One of them slithered their way behind him, jumped on his back and clamped down on the meaty flesh between his neck and shoulder, trying, like a snarling dog to find a vein.

Nail put the handle of Hammer between him and the 'vampire' chewing on his shoulder and ran forward, flipping in the air and pushing out to pry the 'vampire' off his back. Airborne now, he did an aerial flip and swung the axe-head around into the neck of the 'vampire' who had bit him. He was smiling a bloody smile even after his head left his shoulders and rolled across the ornate, hardwood floors of the castle.

He looked at saw that there were only seven of them left. Wait! There were two of them crawling up the walls and across the ceiling in the shadows. He would not have been able to see them except that he had been working on his soul perception. He would pretend that he didn't see them, rush head-on into the group of 'vampires' that were now holding their ground, taunting him, luring him into a trap, and then he would spring a trap of his own.

He let out a wild bellow with Hammer brandished overhead and moved in for what would be an obvious downward strike. The 'vampires' on the ground retreated until he was just below the two on the ceiling. It happened so quickly it could hardly have been said to have happened at all, but the adrenaline pumping through Nail's veins made every second seem to span over the course of minutes.

He rushed forward and used the nearest 'vampire' on the ground as a boost for him to get up high. In mid-air he saw the two coming at him, claws and fangs bared to tear into him. He caught the first one in the ribs with the axe-head, let Hammer absorb the momentum, while he continued to sail upward. He twirled around Hammer like he was a gymnast's parallel bar. He arced his body so that his feet came down across the 'vampire's' back and forced him down on the edge of the axe, splitting him in twain.

To keep from getting a vasectomy from the edge of Hammer's axe-head, Nail used himself as the fulcrum and swung Hammer around in a wide, vertical arc, and caught the other mid-air 'vampire' with the hammer-head. He braced his arms and transferred the inertia to the end of the hammer, forcing the 'vampire' to plummet into its friends below and even smash through the wood, sending most of the falling into a dark hole below.

He landed close to one of the 'vampires' that had not fallen through. He used his fist to punch him hard in the chest, where his heart would be. He wished he could project his wavelength like Tsarevich right then. While he may not have been able to do the things with his soul that Tsarevich said, they had confirmed that Nail's soul was actually the larger and stronger of the two. The ability to obliterate an enemy with a single blow was something that he envied.

Until then, he would have to settle for using the strongest Weapon in the Academy he could get his hands on to slaughter any who stood in his way. Aside from the blood soaking into his clothes and dribbling down his back and chest, he was doing pretty well.

"That was a lovely display of an angry bull in a china cabinet," L'stat said. The whole while he was up on the balcony that overlooked the main foyer. He was no longer perched on the banister like a hawk, but was pacing back and forth and drinking a dark red liquid from a goblet. It was hard to tell whether it was blood, wine or a mixture of the two.

"You are strong, but you are undisciplined. I admire your courage, but this tirade ends here," L'stat said with a sneer. Like skittering beetles, vampires crawled out from the hole below, from hidden crevices in the ceiling and walls. There was probably another thirty or forty in all. It was not ninety-nine, as Nail had hoped for, but it was still a nice chunk of souls.

"You all are dead and you don't even know it. Come at with your claws and your teeth! All of you! I'll kill you all!" he screamed. He lost himself in a berserker rage and the horde was upon him. He let out screams of war cries, pain, anger, frustration all at once. He felt flesh and bone tear and crack under the weight of his blows. In the back of his head he could hear the sound of his Weapon screaming something but he was not listening. He was lost in a place that only he could go.

No amount of pain, no injury sustained could deter him. He saw only wide-mouthed, fanged targets and the need to bring each and every one of them down. He was wearing down though. Slowly but surely they would overtake them. He saw that now and that there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

All of his efforts to make Hammer a Death Weapon would be in vain. It would all be for nothing. He had doomed them both to a terrible death at the hands of 'vampires.' How could it have come to this? He was so sure. So confident. So ready to take on whatever came his way. Now everything was a blur of teeth, claws, and blood.

* * *

"You seem to have an affinity for taking in reckless students, Merios," Lord Death observed. Merios could only shake his head in dismay. It was true. Then again, he was never one to follow the rules. He let Vyse, Hammer and Nail participate in a mission they were not supposed to participate in.

_I also let Vyse believe that I did not foresee him trying to get the Witchblade to escape. If that got out, I'm sure that I would lose my job._

"Even if they somehow manage to survive this, we should probably start putting restrictions on the mission board. Most people have common sense enough not to take on a mission that is way over their head. Unfortunately, Hammer and Nail are not most people," he said.

"What do you foresee? Do you think that they'll escape? I must admit, from this perspective things aren't looking too good," Lord Death said, tilting his head to the side.

"There's a lot of different possibilities—most of them end in death and defeat. The only ones that lead in escape or victory is if they start working together. Right now Nail is shutting Hammer out. He's not letting his partner in on the decisions. He is using him as little more than a tool to channel his rage," Merios said.

"Well that's unfortunate. At this rate, I don't think that any of us could get there in time to intervene," Lord Death said.

"No. There's not a possibility that I can foresee where anyone shows up in time to make a difference. It's all up to them now. I just hope that Nail sees the light and starts letting Hammer in or this is gonna be messy," Merios said.

* * *

"Nail! Get your head out of your ass and listen to me, damn it!" Hammer was screaming and had been since the battle started. Once he saw dozens of the bloodsuckers skittering out of the woodworks of this castle, he knew they were doomed. He had a good idea but there was nothing that he could do in Weapon form.

If he transformed, he would leave both of them vulnerable and it would ensure certain death. Still, his hard-headed Meister was not making thing easy for him. He screamed and cursed and did everything he could think of in order to get Nail's attention but nothing seemed to be getting through.

What was worse, in the midst of all of the fighting, Nail seemed to be completely oblivious to the countless injuries he was sustaining in his all-out assault method. The blood and walls were spattered with those that he had slain, but just as much of his blood had been spilled in the process. He was covered head-to-toe in scratches and bites.

Hammer could tell by the intensity and frequency of his swings that he was slowing down. He was becoming more and more exhausted and soon wouldn't be able to so much as lift Hammer, let alone swing him or use him properly. Hammer wasn't sure what else to do to get his attention, but what he was doing wasn't working. He knew that he had to try a different approach.

"Nail," he whispered, "Hey, nail."

"What?!" Nail growled.

"We're going to lose if we keep this up, you know," he said, keeping his tone soft and delicate.

"I know that! You think I don't know that?" Nail asked.

"We can still win. I have an idea, but you have to let me in," Hammer said softly. Suddenly the connection between them became very clear to the point that their souls were starting to resonate.

"Alright, let's hear your big idea, Hammer," Nail said.

"First we have to take care of something—this thing between us," Hammer said.

"There's no time for that!" Nail snapped.

"You know that there is. We can speak to each other at the speed of thought which is a hell of a lot faster than speaking out loud. Now tell me what's wrong. You can't be _this _upset over a gaming system," Hammer said.

"I just feel like a failure, Hammer. It made me feel like a child being scolded when you all but grounded me from my video games. I know that I have been slacking and I know that I have failed you and everyone else. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't seem to stay motivated," he admitted.

"Stop being a big baby and feeling sorry for yourself. And don't ever shut me out again. No matter what happens, we are in this together; we're partners, remember. You're going to make me into a Death Weapon. We didn't come this far to lose now," Hammer said.

He could feel Nail's soul smile and Hammer smiled back. He wasn't about to let one little fight get between them and victory. Aside from that, there really wasn't much time.

"Thanks, Hammer. Let's hear your idea," Nail said.

"How do you kill a vampire?" Hammer replied with a question.

"Lot's of ways: garlic, crosses, fresh running water, silver, chop them into pieces, a stake to the heart, sunlight…"

"Sunlight! The sun is shining, remember? That's why they're not out side and there inside this dark castle. Bust the ceiling off of this place and light these guys up," Hammer suggested.

"It's a long shot," Nail pointed out.

"It's our only shot," Hammer added grimly.

"Alright! Here goes nothing!"

He jumped into the air, their souls resonating at their most powerful. He swung Hammer into the vaulted ceiling of the castle's foyer and sunlight exploded into the room. The 'vampires,' L'stat included, instantly burst into flames and were rendered to nothing but smoldering piles of ash within seconds.

There were about forty souls left over at the end of the battle. Hammer transformed and took his Meister under the arm. He was a little worse for wear. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a while before he went on another mission or to class.

"How'd we do?" Nail asked blearily. Hammer took a look around.

"Same as always," he said with a grin.

"That' bad, huh?" Nail said with a chuckle.

"Every time I start to doubt you're going to follow through with what you say, you remind me why I agreed to be your partner," Hammer said.

"Any chance I can get my gaming system back now?" Nail asked.

"While I have you on a roll like this? Not a chance!" Hammer joked. They laughed. It was good to have things back to the way they were.

"We're a good team, Nail," Hammer observed.

"It's our greatest strength: working together. I learned that the hard way today," Nail said.

"Are we cool?" Hammer asked.

"We're cool," Nail affirmed holding out a bloody fist for Hammer to pound. Hammer gave it a playful punch and laughed as he began to collect the souls.


	15. Epidode 15

Episode Fifteen

Flight of the Witch Coven, Death City Under Assault?

_A sound soul _

_dwells within a sound mind _

_and a sound body._

In a remote, faraway place, deep inside of her coven, she sat alone in a room dark save for the flickering candles at her table, and the fire burning in the fireplace. She rocked back and forth in an old fashioned rocker with her hands folded over her lap as she thought.

What she was planning had not been tried in years, but she knew that it was going to work. It had to work—to restore balance. Too long had her and her kind lived in fear and under oppression. Once the right magic tools were in the right place, at the right time with the right spell, her plan could not fail. It would require great risk and likely great sacrifice as well.

But it would be worth it. If her plan worked then she would literally change the face of the world forever. Death stood before his mirror, watching and searching for Witch souls that his Meisters could feed to their Weapons. He claimed to do it in the name of maintaining balance and defeating evil from this world, but she knew better. Seventy lifetimes she had lived and all that she had ever seen come from that Academy was death and fear.

The Witch Medusa had been on the right track as far as the goal that she had in mind: to change the world. Her means were a little skewed though. She woke the sleeping Kishin with no means to control it. She never thought about the dangers she would put herself in by waking up something more powerful than herself.

_And what of the dangers that I face?_

Chandra would not help but to worry. Fear was a part of her life. Every day she worried would be the day when Death's hounds would come sniffing her out of her hole and her way of life would be destroyed. She would not allow for that day to happen. She would do the unthinkable: she would remove a god from his throne once and for all. It might cost her life in the process, but she was more than willing to make that sacrifice. If she could somehow secure a future for Witches everywhere free from the tyranny of the Reaper, she would gladly lay down her life.

Her cruel ways towards her own kin was oftentimes misunderstood. Many saw her as this insane sadist. She punished failure with torture and sometimes death as a reminder to those who failed what the penalty is for failing before the enemy. They would not receive mercy from the Reaper or his hounds. It would have been an injustice not to prepare her coven.

"Milady?" a voice came from behind her, breaking her concentration and flaring up her anger. The fire reacted to her emotions and flared up, burning just a little hotter and brighter. She turned and saw one of the Warlock soldiers in her chambers. This was the one who reported updates to her: Pietro.

"What is it, Pietro?" she asked.

"The arrangements are made, Milady. We are ready to mobilize. Your army awaits your command," he said with a slight bow. She smiled guilefully.

"Thank you, Pietro," she said. He nodded and excused himself. She stood from her chair and took a few last swigs from her goblet of wine before she threw the goblet and all into the fire. She leaned forward on the mantelpiece and looked down at the flames.

She couldn't help but to laugh as she imagined all of Death City consumed by fire. The foolish, weak citizens running frantically, screaming and trying to escape—the day had finally come to put her plan into action. The day had finally come to get her revenge. And with her ace in the hole, she could not lose.

* * *

Tsarevich sat on the edge of the balcony of the DWMA, facing out into the endless sands of Death Valley. His eyes were closed though. He wasn't trying to see the world with his eyes. He was trying to see souls. He quickened the pace of his own wavelength and set his scope out even further. Thousands of tiny little blips in the distance marked the citizens of Death City. Closer to him, larger souls of Weapons and Miesters moved to and fro around the academy.

He did this every day as a form of meditation and he was getting better at it. He was learning to use it all the time, like a passive ability. It would help him in a fight, he knew. The plus side to is was that since he had worked on always using his soul perception, never turning it off, and discovered that it strengthened his ability, he realized that the scope of his soul perception increased exponentially when he pushed his abilities to the limit.

"You're using your soul perception, aren't you?"

Tsarevich opened his eyes with a start. The wide scope of range diminished almost immediately, but his soul perception did not turn off. He had adopted it as the way that he saw the world. He could see what his normal eyes saw and that took precedent, but he could also see the glowing silhouette of whomever's soul he was looking at. In this case: it was Ezra—the new kid.

"Yeah. How could you tell?" Tsarevich asked, knowing that most Weapons could not see souls like Meisters.

"I just figured considering how hard you were concentrating. I'm sorry I interrupted you. I came up here to clear my head and you were up here. I guess this spot is taken, huh?" the kid said. Tsarevich smiled.

"You're fine. I don't mind the company," Tsarevich said with a smile. Ezra returned and came to lean on the edge that he was sitting on.

"They say that you can do really amazing things with your wavelength," Ezra said.

"Who says that?" Tsarevich asked.

"Is it true?" Ezra pressed.

"I don't know if amazing is the word that I would use, but yeah. I can manipulate my own wavelength," Tsarevich explained.

"They say that you can wield any Weapon. Is that true?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," Tsarevich nodded simply, dismissing it as if it were not a big deal.

"That's an amazing talent. I hear that you can hit people with your wavelength too—like Black Star," Ezra said. Tsarevich chuckled. Ezra seemed to be very interested in all the 'cool stuff' he could do. The kid was very socially awkward. He had been following Tsarevich and his group around like a lost puppy since he arrived.

"My soul is nowhere near as powerful as Black Star's, but yeah I can perform attacks like the ones he is famous for," Tsarevich said, feeling his head swell. It was nice to have someone looking up to him for a change instead of down.

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm being really nosy. I just feel so out of my league around you guys," Ezra admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Tsarevich asked, glad the focus was on Ezra and off of him for the moment.

"All of you have something so special about you. I'm just an ordinary Weapon," he pointed out.

"What do you mean special?" Tsarevich asked.

"I guess you guys don't see it. No offense, but I see that you and your group are kind of the outcasts of this Academy," Ezra laughed. Tsarevich felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He, of all people had no room to make fun of being a social poriah.

"What's your point?" Tsarevich asked sourly.

"I know what it's like to be an outcast; that's all I'm saying. It gets easy to focus on all of the things that society seems to think is a negative and all the while miss the positive," Ezra said.

"What do you mean?" Tsarevich asked, having a hard time following the kid.

"You guys don't realize how amazing you are. Hammer is so strong, and when Nail is wielding him they take on entire vampire covens. Vyse is a Dark Arm—he can be any weapon form he wants to be," Ezra said.

"Actually he only has three: kama, katar, and knuckle," Tsarevich pointed out.

"Even still! To be able to change your form to adapt to your situation is so cool! And then there's you: you can do things with your wavelength that some of our teachers can't even do.

"People avoid you because you're out of their league," Ezra said. Tsarevich smiled. He knew that the rest of his class wouldn't see it that way and therefore it made the statement practically untrue. Still, it was nice to have an admirer.

"You're right, Ezra. And don't worry about finding a Meister partner. The right one will come along eventually. It may not be who you expect it to either," Tsarevich said encouragingly.

"I hope so…hey I wanted to know if I could be on your team," Ezra said. Tsarevich was surprised. He knew that Ezra admired him, but he didn't think he would want to join his team. It was kind of social suicide. Then again, Tsarevich had been quite popular since his resurrection.

"You want to be on my team?" Tsarevich asked.

"Yeah. I know that I don't have a Meister partner, but like you said, I'll find one eventually. When I do, I want to be on your team—if that's okay," Ezra said.

"I'll have to talk to Hammer, Nail and Vyse, but I'm sure it'll be okay," Tsarevich said. Ezra was stammering out an excited thank you when Tsarevich sensed something in the distance. He looked out as far as he could see on the horizon, but saw nothing. He extended his soul perception and pushed it to the limits.

"Tsarevich? What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"Give me just a second, Ezra," Tsarevich said. He closed his eyes and pushed his soul perception to the limit. He focused it on the area that he felt the disturbance and when it reached out far enough he gasped.

"That's impossible! I'm sorry Ezra, but I have to go!" Tsarevich said. He leaped off of the edge he was sitting on and ran, full-speed to find Professor Aurion.

* * *

"Assassins Rule Number One - Silence: Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target."

"Assassins Rule Number Two - Transpositional Thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements."

"Assassins Rule Number Three - Speed: Take out the target before the target notices your presence."

He stood before the mirror and new that this was the day—this was the day that he would make Black Star and Tsubaki answer for what they had done. It probably would not end well for him. If there was anything that being in the Academy had taught him, it was how much he still had yet to learn. It had become the most humbling, rewarding experience in his life. He hated that it had to come to this, but he put his honor, and that of his family higher than anything.

_Vera, they will answer for what they did; I promise._

He knew the schedule like the back of his hand. They were in one of the gardens eating lunch together with just the two of them. They did this once a week to talk about things privately. It mostly consisted of Tsubaki scolding Black Star for shirking his responsibilities as a teacher. But they talked about other things too.

Still, it was the perfect opportunity to get them alone. He was not going to strike as an assassin. He was going to confront them head-on. What they had to say after that determined everything about what he planned to do. He reflected over his journey. It had been an interesting one: infiltrating the DWMA, meeting Tsarevich, fighting Liir, making friends, and all-the-while preparing for his strike on Black Star and Tsubaki. So much about him had changed during his time at the Academy, but his sense of honor remained.

He made sure to take a route to the garden where none of his friends, and hopefully not Professor Aurion, would follow him to the garden. He looked over his shoulder at every turn to see if the elusive professor was following him or not. So far it looked like the coast was clear.

He walked out onto the garden patio and started walking in broad daylight towards Black Star and Tsubaki, making no attempts to hide his presence. This was not at all how he had imagined that this day would happen, but he was ready no matter what the outcome was. They saw him coming and looked at him with puzzled expressions. It was that look that people came when one's presence was uninvited. It was a private conversation and he wasn't invited.

"Black Star, Tsubaki," he said in neutral greeting.

"Vyse? What are you doing here? Can we help you with something?" Tsubaki asked politely.

"Scram kid, we're trying to enjoy our lunch alone," Black Star said haughtily.

"On the day that the DWMA Arachnophobia the two of you had been assigned with the Weapons and Meisters that were supposed to protect my village. You failed to fulfill your duties. You had the power to protect us and if you had been there my sister would still be alive today.

"I falsified the information on my transcript so that I could infiltrate the DWMA in order to assassinate the two of you and take revenge for what you did. I am a member of the Scroll Clan of Assassins. My entire life I have waited for the moment to take vengeance upon you and that time is here," he explained simply. The two of them looked at him with wide-eyed expressions of surprise. Black Star eventually wore his signature smirk.

"I would advise against trying to take vengeance on either one of us. I don't think that would end well for you at all," Black Star said.

"It doesn't matter how it ends. This isn't about whether or not I am able to defeat you. This is about me confronting those I hold responsible for her death. I want to know why you weren't there that day! The two of you are one of the most powerful Weapon-Meister teams ever. You helped defeat the Kishin Ashura. Do you realize how many lives would have been saved if you had only been where you were supposed to be?" Vyse demanded.

"You don't know what you're talking about, kid. I won't hold that against you though. In addition to being the biggest star who has ever lived, I'm also a generous man. If you leave now, I'll forget all about the face that you intend to kill me," Black Star said. Vyse could feel his blood boil. It would turn to a fight. He was sure of it now.

"I demand an explanation. If you refuse to give one then there is only one thing left to do," Vyse said. He took stance. The stood their facing each other as the wind rustled gently through the hanging vines of the garden.

* * *

"What do you think? Should we go for another big, all-in-one mission, or take on a bunch of really small, easy ones?" Hammer asked.

"I vote for the big, all-in-one types," Nail said. He still had bandages all over from the deeper wounds that he had suffered whenever they stormed L'stat's castle. They had been quite the popular fellows after they came home alive for that. Every now and then Hammer would catch girls looking his way and giggling. He could get used to this kind of life.

"The last time we did that we almost got eaten alive—literally," Hammer pointed out.

"Actually, it seems that we have an affinity for getting into situations where someone—or some_thing_—is trying to eat us. Remember when we went after Dahmer?" Nail asked. Hammer hung his head in embarrassment, disgust and shame.

"I had to sleep with a night light for a month and a half—don't remind me," he complained. Nail chuckled and looked up at the board. Suddenly, Tsarevich came running down the hall as fast as he could go. By the determined look on his face there was something important that he was attending to. Then again, he did have the tendency to be a little overdramatic.

About a hundred feet behind him, Ezra—the new kid—was running his fingers through his hair and adjusting his glasses nervously as he walked. When he saw Hammer and Nail he came walking their way.

"Hey, Ezra how's it going?" Hammer asked. Nail ignored him as usual. Hammer tried to tell him to be nice to him, but he said that he had to earn his place in their group just like every other person. It was silly, but Nail said it was to make sure that he never took their friendship for granted. He would always say that people didn't take things for granted they had to work for. It was weird.

"Good. I think something's wrong. Tsarevich is acting weird," Ezra said.

"Where was he going in such a hurry?" Hammer asked.

"I don't know. We were outside on the balcony and suddenly he ran off inside worried about something," Ezra said.

"Should we go see what's wrong, Nail?" Hammer asked.

"What do you think about this one, Hammer?" Nail pointed. Hammer slapped himself in the forehead. It was no use trying to talk to him. He had turned over a new leaf with trying to be more responsible. Instead of doing schoolwork, he was focused on spending as much time away from class taking on missions. Hammer was there to help make sure that he didn't lead them into a death trap again.

"Nevermind. I'm sure we'll here about it later," Hammer said.

* * *

SMASH!

Merios had punched a hole right through the wall of his office. He was so frustrated he could not seem to function like a normal human being. His mind was going a thousand miles an hour to grasp or perceive what was premonition and what was reality. He wondered to himself if this is what it felt like to slip into the Madness. If he ever got out of the confusing swirl of thoughts, sounds and images that he was trapped in, he would have to be sure to ask Stein.

No matter how hard he looked, there seemed to be no possible reality in which there was salvation for the DWMA. Everything that he could see was fire, fighting and death. What was even more frustrating is that it seemed like it was going to happen so soon. There was no way to tell exactly how far in the future he was seeing by trying to measure it down to minutes, hours, or even days. It was like looking at something far away. One might be able to see something a mile or two in the distance, but not be able to know its distance in measurements.

Slowly, but surely, the visions stopped and Merios came back to what he hoped was reality. He had scraped up his hand on the drywall pretty badly and his wrist felt like he might have sprained it.

"Healing wavelength."

He mended the damage as best that he could for the time being. It was still a little stiff and sore but nothing that was unmanageable. He had other things that he had to worry about. He should probably report his visions to Lord Death. Then again, Lord Death was not very happy with him at all. Since allowing the Witchblade to escape he had been demoted out of the inner circle. He even suspended his teaching position for a while until he could figure out a use for him.

Stein was a good professor though; he had been Merios's teacher. The kids would serve to learn a lot from him. Although he tended to be a little crazy sometimes.

!

Merios sensed a troubled soul approaching him from outside the hall. It didn't take him long to recognize who it was. He stood up and faced the door just as Tsarevich burst in without knocking, out of breath.

"Professor! Something's coming! We have to tell Lord Death! We have to warn the Academy! We have to evacuate Death City!" he said, barely able to get out each phrase. Merios was troubled now more than ever. He knew that Tsarevich was not the type of student to joke. He could only wonder what it was that he saw.

"What's wrong, Tsarevich? What did you see?"

* * *

It was all too easy for Liir to sneak back into the DWMA. It was even easier than getting back into Chandra's good graces. You see she would never have a chance to find the tools that was taken from him when he was apprehended. He just might be able to get close enough to find them.

He didn't really want to go back to Chandra, but he didn't see where he had much of a choice. It gave him a place to go and something to do in the time being. Things had changed so much since his stay at the DWMA. Even though he was a prisoner, there was something about Marie's offer that made him think.

_And then there's him_…

For some reason that he could not put his finger on, he could not stop thinking about the kid that he had injured, cursed and healed. It was like a splinter in his mind, slowly trying to work its way up and out. He felt connected to him somehow. He couldn't help but wonder if the kid was thinking about him too.

He found himself having second thoughts about Chandra's plan. He didn't know the details, of course, but she said that she had a way to destroy Lord Death. Without his leadership, the DWMW would dissolve and Witchkind would be free to do as they pleased once more.

He knew that it would result in a lot of fighting and death and for some reason, that was starting to bother him. He wished that there was a way that they could resolve it without fighting at all. He knew that no such practical resolution existed and that it would ultimately come down to a conflict.

_And what part will I play in this…?_

His head was confused. He could think of no reason why he should give any loyalty to his coven—more specifically to Chandra. She had abandoned him to the DWMA who imprisoned him, made him a lab rat and then offered him a position there. Why shouldn't he be confused? How could he possibly know who to trust? What path to take?

For now he was content to hide in the shadows, unseen by all. He would sit and wait and see what would happen and he would hopefully know what decision to make when the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

Never in her life had she seen something so glorious. Witches and Warlocks had taken flight—thirty of them in all. With the help of the Alchemizer that Scarlet had secured for her, Chandra was able to draw all of the Kishin spawn within a hundred mile radius to her and with the right spell she was able to control them.

With the promise of bloodshed and as many human souls as they could get their greedy little claws on, they were all too easy to manipulate to her will. The just needed a nudge in the right direction. She was pyromancer primarily, slinging destructive fiery spells to consume her foes, but she was also a master manipulator. The madness that had consumed the souls of so many made it even easier for her to take control. What started as a puppet became and posse, and eventually turned into an army.

She could care less how many losses there were too. They were the distraction. She had one target and one target alone: Lord Death. Despite all of his god-like power, he would never compete with the combination of science, magic and ingenuity that she had crafted. The irony in it all? He had his once-friend-and-companion Eibon to thank for all of it. Without his research all of this would be impossible. No Witch would dare try something so reckless and bold. She pulled her broom around so that she could face and look at the Witches flying with her.

"Listen carefully, Witches of the West Coven! Show them no mercy! For you will receive none! Do not hesitate if they appear young, for even their youth are dangerous Weapons and Meisters that will leap upon the opportunity to take your soul from you.

"Be swift! Be deadly! And don't stop until there's nothing left. Today we change the world! Today we dethrone a god! Today we take back our freedom!"

She turned to fly, her sights fixed upon Death City in the distance as the cheers of the Witches of the West Coven boomed and roared from behind her. Here and there explosions of magical fire ignited the sky and acted as a banner of war as they closed in on their target.

* * *

"What's wrong, Tsarevich? What did you see?" Professor Aurion asked. Tsarevich was trying hard to catch his breath and it was just now coming back to him.

"I was on the balcony practicing my soul perception when I looked in the distance and I saw…I saw…" he had a hard time spitting it out.

"What? Tell me, Tsarevich!" the professor urged.

"Hundreds…or thousands…it's hard to be certain from that far away, but more than I could count…so many souls coming this way…and they're all…Kishin eggs," Tsarevich said. The shock and horror that appeared on the professor's face made Tsarevich feel even more unsettled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm certain—there's nothing else it could have been, but that's not all," Tsarevich added.

"What? What else?" the professor asked.

"Floating above them was dozens of Witch souls. I think the West coven is coming—today," Tsarevich said.

"It's a good thing your soul perception can reach so far; you probably saved hundreds of lives today," the professor said.

"What do we do? Should we evacuate? Prepare for a fight? What?" Tsarevich asked. The professor smiled at him. This was not at all the reaction that Tsarevich was expecting. He could say for himself that he was on the verge of panic. As usual, the professor could switch his demeanor at the drop of a hat, going from shock to smiles in a matter of seconds.

"I'm proud of you Tsarevich—for keeping such a level head about you in this. I'm going to report the situation to Lord Death he'll know what to do. I know that he will want to evacuate the city as a precaution. Do you know where the emergency alarm is?" the professor asked. Tsarevich shook his head.

"Go and tell Stein what you told me and he will take care of it. Tell him to go to the Death Room when he is done. After that, round up any classmates that you see and tell them to meet in their home rooms to await instruction," he said.

"Right! You can count on me, Professor!"

Tsarevich turned tail and ran. He knew where to find Stein. He decided that he would round up Hammer, Nail and Vyse while he passed them in the hall again so that he could save having to explain himself twice. He found Hammer and Nail in front of the mission board where he left them.

"Guys! Hey, something really big has come up and I need you to come with me. I'll explain once we get to the nurses office," he said. They looked at him with blank stares save for one eyebrow going up it skepticism.

"Do you know where Vyse is?" Tsarevich asked.

"I haven't seen him all morning. What's this about, Tsarevich?" Hammer asked. He could hear a familiar clicking sound coming from inside of his classroom and he knew that Stein was there.

"I think I saw him go to the gardens on the third floor of the east wing," Ezra offered. Tsarevich was past that by now. He pushed and pulled and made motions to hurry at Hammer and Nail to follow him into the classroom. Ezra was right behind. Tsarevich couldn't rightly tell him to leave, but for some reason he didn't quite feel like the kid belonged in the inner circle quite yet.

"Professor Stein, there's an emergency," Tsarevich said simply.

"Really? What kind of emergency?" Stein asked so calmly it was alarming.

"The Witch's from the West Coven have mobilized and have an army of thousands of people whose souls have become kishin eggs. They're marching towards the Academy and will be here in less than an hour," Tsarevich said.

"My, that is an emergency after all," Stein said, twisting the bolt in his head. His tone was the same as it always was. It was that sing-song, yet somehow monotonous baritone—creepy.

"Professor Aurion told me to tell you to sound the emergency alarm to evacuate the city. He's on his way to the Death Room and I'm sure they'll want you there after the alarm is sounded," Tsarevich explained.

"Right. Round up as many of your classmates as you can find and tell them to take their seats in here. Good work, Tsarevich," Stein said. Tsarevich didn't waste any time to start ushering people into the classroom and was glad to see Hammer and Nail following suit.

* * *

"Attention all faculty and students of the DWMA: this is not a drill. I need for all students to report their classrooms immediately to wait instruction from a faculty member. There is a situation at hand: in less than an hour, an army of kishin-spawn controlled by Witches of the West Coven will arrive at Death City. We believe that an attack is imminent.

"Our first priority is to ensure the safety of the citizens of Death City. Very soon evacuation plans and assignments will be given to you. If you are an executive faculty member, please make your way to the Death Room immediately," Lord Death said over the PA.

Vyse couldn't believe what he was hearing. An attack on the DWMA! An army of kishin-spawn! An army! Controlled by Witches! There was no way that he could continue his duel with Black Star and Tsubaki. They were at a standstill. Black Star was trying to tell Tsubaki to transform, she was trying to reason with Vyse, but he refused to listen until he heard an explanation that would satisfy him.

"Well then, what now? I really hope that you don't make us late for our meeting, kid. I'm much less merciful when I'm angry," Black Star taunted.

"Black Star, stop it! Vyse, I understand what you're trying to do, and you're right. We do owe you an explanation, but now is just simply not the time! I assure you that we're on the same side here. We're all going to have to do our part to defend the DWMA," she pleaded. He didn't want to, but the reason and logic in her argument was so sound he could find it in him to disagree.

"If we live through this attack, you owe me an explanation—both of you," he said, stealing a glare at Black Star who appeared to be seething beneath the collar of his shirt.

"Thank you for being understanding about this," Tsubaki said, smiling at him genuinely, "Come on, Black Star! We have to go! Vyse, go to your homeroom. Your classmates are probably waiting on your by now."

She was probably right. What would happen next? Where would he fit in? Would they make him help to evacuate the city? Surely not! His talents would be wasted on anything other than fighting. Still, he wasn't the one running the show here. If it came down to the wire, he could always do whatever he wanted to do. He turned on his heel and dashed for the classroom as quickly as he could.

* * *

This was easily the most interesting time that Nail had ever had in class. The students were packed in to the room and instead of the noisy chatter that there was every other day in class, there was a deafening silence that enveloped the room like a blanket. Every eye and ear was fixed at the door as they waited for a faculty to member to deliver their orders.

Nail had fallen in love with fighting all over again after the incident with L'stat and the castle. He decided that the only way that he was going to make it through the year at the DWMA was to take on as many missions as possible. He was never going to be able to handle the nerdy, book stuff they put him through—but he could sure as hell kill Kishin eggs and feed them to his Weapon. It was time that he stuck with what he was good at.

At long last, Professor Stein made his way into the classroom. He was followed closely by his Weapon partner Marie. If there was silence and attentiveness before, it was even more noticeable now. He stepped to the front of the class and Nail was surprised to see that he didn't turn the bolt running through his head. He looked up at them determinedly from his glasses and spoke.

"As one-star Meisters at the Academy, your responsibility is to help aid in the defense of our city. As most of you heard, the West Witch Coven is on their way with an army of souls that have become kishin eggs. With a force of this magnitude, we can only assume that they mean to eradicate us altogether.

"Don't panic though, we have plenty of soldiers to defend against them, and the home field advantage of Death City. The Grim Reaper himself will be aiding us in this fight. Considering the dangerous nature of things, and as these Witches seem to have no regard for the lives of ordinary people, we must assume that the citizens of Death City are also in danger.

"As these people cannot defend themselves like we can, it is our responsibility to see them to safety. In a moment, I'm going to assign blocks of the city to the leaders of your team with the exception of a few of you that I have another assignment for. We must get as many people out of the city as soon as possible, do not let them take more than what they can grab with their hands. If you find yourself face-to-face with an enemy, I expect each and every one of you to stand your ground to allow the citizens of the DWMA to escape; is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" there was a resounding response. Nail had always felt like a student at the DWMA, which was lame. Now that he was getting a mission briefing, he felt like a soldier. And that was cool.

"If the opportunity to kill an enemy presents itself do not hold back and do not hesitate. You are not sparring against your classmates anymore; you are fighting kishin-spawn and Witches. They won't be showing you any kind of quarter; if they can outfight you—you die. Are we clear?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. I need the leaders of each team to stand please. Marie is going to hand you a map of Death City that shows the area that you are responsible for evacuating. If you successfully evacuate your block, find a nearby team to assist. If both of your nearby teams are finished with your block, start regrouping towards the Academy, assisting with blocks until you work your way back here.

"Considering the Witches are flying on brooms, the fight will probably have made its way to the Academy itself. Tread carefully and stay together. If you can, find a faculty member to get further orders from. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright. I want Tsarevich's team and Rain's team to stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed as soon as you have been assigned a block," Stein finished. Nail felt a twinge of agitation. He had wanted to be the leader of the team considering he was the stronger of the two Meisters, but Professor Aurion had long ago resolved that Tsarevich was a better choice.

"Come down from your seats and gather around me," Stein said. Nail and his team complied. He looked over and saw that Vyse was missing. Where would he be in a time like this?

"What did I miss?" Vyse asked, bursting into the room as if on cue from Nail's line of thinking.

"You're just in time to receive your mission brief; glad you decided to join us, Vyse," Stein said neutrally. Vyse nodded and came to stand beside Tsarevich. There team still was not complete: Tsarevich and Vyse, Hammer and Nail, and Ezra—with no Meister partner. Could this kid even fight? Why would Tsarevich just allow the kid into their ranks? It was foolish!

"Your teams were chosen because among your peers you are the best," Stein began.

"They're not even in the same league as us, Professor! What are you talking about?" Ayame demanded, stealing glares at Hammer, Nail and Tsarevich. Nail rolled his eyes. There had been somewhat of a grudge between their teams since Hammer and Nail had defeated Sky and Rain.

"There's no time for this now," Professor Stein said angrily, and added, "Lord Death is convinced that the Witch's actual target is not Death City or even the academy, but the magic tools that we have in our possession.

"Some of them have been locked away in the vault, but the ones of interest and power have been put inside of a chest in the Death Room were only Lord Death's personal Weapon has the key. They are the last line of defense; we have been instructed to protect the magic tools at all costs.

"Stationed in the inner room is Lord Death, Black Star, and Death the Kid with their Weapons. Because of our use of anti-magic wavelength, Professor Merios and me will be stationed at the entrance to the Death Room. There are two hallways that lead to the one that leads to the Death Room. Stationed at the east hallway will be Hammer and Nail; stationed at the west hallway will be Tsarevich and Vyse.

"Rain, your team is going to be stationed at the entrance of the Academy. You've been chosen for this task because your team is the best at using resonance link. Work together and try to keep anyone from getting entry. Do not pursue them if they run from you after a fight. Your only priority is to make sure that they do not get past you. If a Witch manages to get past you, do not pursue—that is what Nail and Tsarevich are there for," he explained. Nail liked the plan except for one thing: he wasn't on the front lines. That was a mistake. He was the heaviest hitter of the group. He should be the one who kept them from the entrance. He knew it did no good to argue and left it as it was.

"What about me? What am I supposed to do?" Ezra asked. Nail had almost forgotten about Pibsqueak—that was his nickname for the guy. He was small, shy, and softspoken; Pibsqueak seemed to be a fitting nickname. He presented an interesting dilemma. He was part of the team, but he did not have a Meister partner and as far as anyone knew, he was not an autonomous Weapon.

"You come with me. We'll see if Merios can wield you effectively or not," Stein said. Nail looked and saw the look on Ezra's face: he was nervous and excited at the same time. They all looked at each other and then at Stein for the order to take positions.

"One more thing: try not to die," Stein said. With that, they parted ways and took position in their respective places. Hammer transformed and Nail stood before the hallway watching…waiting…

* * *

Merios came out of the Death Room having just told Lord Death the most disturbing vision he had ever had. What was worse was how few possibilities he could see for it not coming to pass. It was grim news, but Lord Death did not seem worried.

"No matter what happens, no matter how terrible the odds we will continue to fight until our last breath. This Academy was founded to maintain balance in the world and to protect its inhabitants from evil. We will do that even to death," he said. Short, sweet, but inspiring—Merios didn't want to die, but he was ready to if he had to. He only hoped that he could save as many lives as possible preempting the attack.

Coming down the hall he saw Stein, Marie and the new kid: Ezra. He was puzzled as to what the exchange student was doing. He probably should have evacuated with the others and then it hit him. He was supposed to wield the kid. That could be really dangerous, but in a fight like this, Merios would rather have a Weapon than not.

"Are you ready?" Stein asked.

"Let them come," Merios countered darkly.

* * *

And so the assault began. Liir was all to pleased to see that almost the entire Academy was emptied out to help evacuate the people of Death City. That meant fewer Meisters and Weapons—obstacles—for him to overcome. He had gone undetected for so long. The wonders of a soul protection spell still amazed him.

Chandra and her army were at the gates of the city and she was calling out to the Grim Reaper. He didn't have to use his magic to hear what was going on. Both of them were using magic to amplify the volume of their voice so that everyone in the city and Academy could hear them.

"Return the magic tools you've taken from us, Reaper, or we will burn your precious city and all of its inhabitants to the ground!" she said.

"We will not return the magic tools, Chandra. I suggest you turn around and go back to your coven unless you want to die," the Reaper replied.

"Your reign ends today, Reaper! If you will not return the magic tools we will take them by force. KISHIN! ATTACK!" she said. With that, scores and leagues of kishin-spawn began to pour into the city, skittering like roaches to attack any living thing in their path—refusing to stop until it was all gone. There to meet them was a brave, foolhardy Meister and his Weapon. Liir didn't see this coming, but it didn't surprise him.

* * *

"You sure about this, Nail?" Hammer asked. Nail looked over at the army of kishin-spawn coming his way.

"Someone has to take offense against these guys; it might as well be us," he said.

"We're disobeying orders though," Hammer pointed out.

"When this is all over and the dust has settled and we're left standing and the kishins aren't, they'll thank us," Nail said.

"You're going to get us killed," Hammer said with a chuckle.

"Maybe…but we're gonna take as many Kishin with us as possible. Nobody attacks Death City on our watch!"

"Right! Let's do it!" Hammer added. The two of them let out battle cries as they rushed head-long into the horde of kishin-spawn.

_It's time,_ Hammer thought,_ it's finally my time to become a Death Weapon. I can feel it!_


	16. Episode 16

Episode Sixteen

The Giant and the Witch, Chandra's Plan Revealed?

_A sound soul _

_dwells within a sound mind _

_and a sound body._

There were few things as satisfying than the sound of cracking bones under the weight of his Weapon. Nail was having a blast killing the kishin-spawn. What more, they all decided to come his way. Some of them would be on their way to go to the residential area of the city before they would catch sight of the commotion and have to get in on the action.

CRACK!

With a mighty horizontal swing, Nail took the head off of the nearest kishin-spawn. As they always did, its body unraveled in shadow, swirling ribbons leaving the red floating soul where it had just been. There was not time for even a moment's hesitation or he would be overwhelmed, but Nail could not help but to smile and laugh with the thrill of battle as they came and fell before him.

BOOM!

The hammer came down across the back of a fallen kishin-spawn. He wasted no time in swinging the axe out in a high, horizontal arc with as much force as he could muster. He sliced through the first two, snagged on the third and used the momentum to send the fourth and fifth flying into countless other enemies.

But he was not allowed a moment to rest or to celebrate victory. He turned Hammer in his hands and did an upward, vertical slash, creating a path within the horde of enemies. He used the momentum of the swing to propel himself forward. He pivoted at the end of his movement and performed another wide, horizontal arc bringing numerous foes down and sending the rest flying in various directions.

The sickly-sweet, coppery smell of blood was fresh in the air and it was intoxicating to him. He had heard the term 'bloodlust' before, but he had never given it much thought until this day. It was different when he was at the coven fighting L'stat and his minions. Now the enemy was on his turf, threatening his way of life and he would fight to the bitter end to protect himself and his own. The smell of the blood of his enemies was like perfume.

A kishin-spawn with an elongated jaw dove at him, open-mouthed, teeth bared, and took Hammer in both hands and caught the attacker between the teeth. He drove it to the back of his mouth like a bit, pressing it far back enough that the wraith's lips began to split. He turned and twisted Hammer with such force he broke the thing's neck and nearly twisted its head completely off. Using the momentum from the twist, he twirled Hammer around his body, swatting another diving attacker away like a fly, before pivoting and bring him crashing down onto the head of a nearby kishin-spawn, splitting his skull in twain.

"Nail, as much fun as this is, shouldn't we be defending the school like we were asked to?" Hammer asked.

"No way! Defending the school is for kids. Let Tsarevich, Vyse and that runt Ezra take care of that!" Nail said, as he was thought-speaking to Hammer he performed an upward, crescent-moon slice with his axe, catching a kishin-spawn between the legs, splitting him in half. There was a large collection of souls floating around them now. He could sense Hammer's desire to devour the souls. If they had even a moment to spare Nail would suggest it because it would only serve to make his Weapon stronger, but moments were in short supply when one was singlehandedly taking on an army of kishin-spawn.

"Here they come! Get ready!" Nail said.

"Right!" Hammer affirmed.

The army had finally wised up and stop sending groups to charge them and they attacked altogether. Nail just smiled. This is exactly what he was hoping for. He gave Hammer the nudge to resonate souls and he felt the flood of thoughts and emotions rush into his consciousness and the power of his wavelength start to increase.

"—Let's go! Soul resonance!"

"—Let's go! Soul resonance!"

The energy from Nail's wavelength looped through Hammer a thousand times as the Weapon added the strength of his own to the stream. The Weapon glowed with the prismatic light of two souls, the axe blade and hammer end extended to be far larger than the Weapon actually was. And now it was time to put the hurt on.

"Hammer of Ruin!"

Nail charged forward towards the onslaught that was coming his way. The adrenaline rushing through his system was causing his ears to burn, but he did not care. He leaped into the air high over the heads of the soldiers below. He held Hammer over his head, arching his back for the maximum swing. As he came down, smashing and killing several instantaneously, the energy from attack exploded in a radial shockwave, incinerating those unfortunate enough to be close to the blast, and sending countless others flying into buildings nearby.

"Divide Asunder!"

He and Hammer held fast to their resonance even though it was pushing their collective body, mind and soul to the very limits of their performance. He held Hammer from the very base of the handle and spun, allowing the axe end to slice easily through the next wave of the army. He spun again and felt the soul energy and the blade slide so easily through the soldiers—like a hot knife through butter. He spun one more time clearly a nine-foot circle around him before they finally release the resonance and took stance.

He huffed for air and he felt the familiar tickle of sweat bead trickling down his face. It was a big attack and it winded him, but he was far from dealing out heavy doses of pain. There was not even a moment's rest. The path he had cleared was filled with kishin-spawn flooding towards him like a horde of zombies in a scary movie.

_Don't back out now. You have people counting on you. Every minute you hold these wraiths at bay is a minute that someone else can use to escape._

With wide and mighty swings Nail continued to hold the onslaught as best he could. He was fortunate enough to walk away with injury through the first couple of waves, but slowly, surely, they began to avoid his attacks and sneak past his defenses. He suffered bites, slashes, stabs, kicks, punches and all matter of injuries, but he would not quit. He would not let the pain cripple him. This was his moment. This was Hammer's moment. They would fight to the bitter end. And who could tell how this day would end up? Even with all of their lackeys fighting their battles for them, Nail could not see how the coven planned to beat the DWMA in an all-out assault. He wanted to live to see the outcome.

With newfound determination he gripped his Weapon in his hand and felt a smile creep across his face. He rushed headlong into the battle with a cry of bloodlust bellowing from his lips.

* * *

"Why is he here?" Merios asked, looking at Stein but pointing at Ezra. The kid's cheeks glowed red with embarrassment as he stood several paces away and hung his head.

"He doesn't have a Meister partner and he cannot effectively fight on his own," Stein said, "I have Marie. Your wavelength is pretty flexible. I thought it might be worth it to try to arm yourself," Stein explained.

Merios looked at the scrawny, blonde runt. There was something about Ezra that made Merios at uneasy. It took him a while to put his finger on it, but he had figured it out a few days ago. He could not see anything concerning the boy's future. There were only a few people who that didn't work for. Lord Death and Death the Kid were among them, but it probably had something to do with the fact that they were Reapers. Unless Lord Death had an illegitimate son that he didn't know about, there was something about this kid that prevent Merios from using his 'gift.'

All the same, Stein was probably right; in a time like this, it was no time to be show-boating and fighting without a Weapon. If the Witches got past Rain's team, Tsarevich, and Nail, Merios would want to hit the Witches with everything he had. He motioned for the boy to come over.

"What form do you take when you transform?" Merios asked.

"A cutlass," the boy replied. Merios smiled. He had been a sword-Meister for a while when he was still a student. He did fairly well handling single-edged blades.

"Well then, let's transform and give this a whirl," Merios said. The boy nodded and stepped forward and when he did Merios found himself frozen, unable to move. His peripheral allowed him to see Stein and Marie and he noticed that the situation was similar for them.

It didn't take too long realize what had happened. Merios should have trusted his gut instinct, but he had been deceived by the boy's supposed shyness and innocence. Never in a million years did he expect this.

"Shadow stitch."

The boy's form began to blur and distort and then it slowly came into focus again. When the swirling mirage materialized, Ezra had disappeared and Liir the Witchblade was standing in his place.

"Professors, Marie—it's good to see you again. I was hoping to keep this ruse up for longer than I was able to, but I was counting on not having to transform. While I have figured out a spell that changes my physical appearance, I have not been able to figure one out that will change my Weapon form.

"Right about now I'm sure you're starting to regret the decision that you made when you decided to let me go. I bet you didn't think in a million years that I would come back, did you?

"Surprise! Oh, Marie! Don't cry. It's not worth getting yourself worked up. I'm not going to hurt you unless I have to. You see all of this is a big diversion for the real plan. I don't plan on destroying the city or killing its inhabitants. After all, they're going to need subjects for whenever the Witches start to run the show around here. There is only one person I am here to kill: the Grim Reaper. It will be unfortunate for anyone who gets in my way, but it appears that you have sense enough to evacuate your people. I applaud that. Bravo! Bravo!

"I just hope that whoever replaces him isn't a tyrant. It would be unfortunate to have go through this whole mess again, you know," he said with a smile of satisfaction on his face that Merios had come to know all too well. It was no use to try to say anything at all. He was just frozen there in perfect suspension from Liir's spell.

"I strengthened the power of the spell. The first version of that spell lasted only a few minutes. This one will last until I release it, so make yourselves comfortable," he said, transforming back into Ezra, "I'm going to make my grand entrance. Sorry I can't stay and chat."

Merios was powerless as he watched the Witchblade, disguised as an innocent little Weapon student walk right past them towards Tsarevich and Vyse. He could only hope that the others would be able to see through his disguise before it was too late.

* * *

Kid looked into his father's mirror and watched the onslaught on the city. He had never in his life seen something so chaotic. The kishin-spawn that seemed to be under some sort of spell from the Witches flying above flooded into the city like cockroaches with no pattern or reason. It was a symmetry nightmare. He needed something else to focus on—a distraction—and he found it.

"It seems that there's a foolhardy student who is standing his ground against the entire army of kishin, Father," Kid said, keeping his gazed fixed on the mirror.

"That's Hammer and Nail, part of Merios's class," Liz added.

"One Weapon-Meister pair against an entire army of kishin-spawn. I supposed that's not good odds, is it?" his father asked, tilting his head to the side as he does.

"It seems that all of his students have the same foolhardy tendencies that he does—they're going to get themselves killed," Kid noted.

"They're just trying to be stars, and by the looks of things it's their time to shine," Black Star chimed in, stepping in close to the mirror, so close that he bumped Kid to the side a little.

"Please tell me you're not supporting this insanity," Kid asked, irked, as always at Black Star.

"They can try but they'll never be as big as star as me. Still, I applaud their efforts," Black Star said haughtily.

"Black Star…" Tsubaki whined.

"Hammer and Nail are one of the strongest pairs I've ever seen. Their souls resonate at such a high level. I'm glad it's them and not one of the other students out there," his father said.

"It's a hopeless situation. They're going to get themselves killed all for the sake of trying to be a star," Kid complained, mocking Black Star. At this, Patty starting giggling hilariously. Kid shot her a look to cool it but, as usual, once she was caught in the middle of a fit of laughter, there was little that could deter her.

"That's not what they're doing at all," Soul said, silent until then. They all turned to see what he had to say.

"What are they doing, then?" Black Star asked, obviously unable to wait patiently enough for Soul to finish.

"They're buying time for the citizens of the city and academy to escape. They're probably going to die, just like Kid said, but they will save countless lives in the process. Look at how their fighting; their number one priority is making sure that the kishin-spawn don't get past them. The Witches were kind enough to march the entire army into the main entrance. If they hold them there long enough the army won't claim a single life—except for maybe theirs. They just became the coolest pair in the academy."

Kid looked again at the mirror after Soul was finished. He was right. Foolish as the approach was, the pair was gaining time they would not have normally had to evacuate people. Kid would rather have been there than guarding the magic tools in the Death Room. Which reminded him…

"Father, enough with the secrecy. We are at the midnight hour of this conflict and we deserve to know why the magic tools are the highest priority and not fighting the coven," Kid said.

* * *

_Focus. Don't lose sight of your mission. We're not letting a single Witch past these gates, understood?_

Her team replied and acknowledged her with thoughts instead of words. Their souls were resonated—all of them. It was an incredible rush of energy to feel their thoughts, emotions, experiences, fears, strengths…everything about them, the very fabric of their souls coursing through her consciousness like water cascading over rocks as a waterfall.

_Sky. Takashi. Ayame. Kimiko. Mei. Misato. And me…who am I again?_

It was easy to lose the identity of one in the soul flow of many. It was not important to Rain who she was as an individual. She was the leader of this team. The best team of one-star Meisters and Demon Weapons. And now was finally her time to shine.

"Here they come. Do not back down and do not hesitate. We stick with the plan: Kimiko will engage first, try to limit their movements. I will strike head-on with Sky as a diversion for Takashi to strike the finishing blow. Understood?" she asked. Her team gave their various replies, some with words, and others with thoughts.

And the first Witch flew towards them.

"Out of my way insects!" the Witch said, summoning fluttering orbs of shadowy Witch energy around her that resembled bats. They did not reply to her, but held their ground and stared her down. She hurled the fluttering orbs at them and Kimiko countered as instructed.

She hurled Mei and Misato in their chakram forms through the air, slicing easily through the shadowy energy and returning to her hand. She used her soul wavelength to control the path of the chakrams and always return them to her hands. The smoke from the energy explosions gave Rain the opening that she needed to attack.

"You ready, Sky?" she asked her Weapon.

"Ready," Sky confirmed.

She dashed forward, holding Sky with one hand behind her back so that she could lean forward and run faster. She kept her eyes fixed forward, not watching the smoke that clouded her target, but the glowing purple soul behind it.

When she was in the right range she jumped in the air flipping forward, somersaulting several times in the air before bringing Sky down, tearing through the brick pavement with ease. Unfortunately, she did not hit her target; the Witch had strafed to the left at just the right second.

On cue, Kimiko hurled Mei and Misato through the air, curving from two different directions. This closed the Witch's path of escape even though she easily slithered away from the path of the chakrams. Rain didn't allow her a moment of recover before she continued her assault.

Left slash. Right slash. Forward thrust. Thrust again. Again. AGAIN!

The second wave of chakrams came just in time, one of them slicing into the Witch's exposed arm. She was forced to ignore the wound as she used her magic to manifest some sort of shadowy shield to stop Rain's halberd from lopping her head off. But there was something that she didn't prepare for.

"Sinister Strike!"

Takashi had, as they had practiced, worked his way behind the target and disappeared from sight until the proper moment. Rain watched as his blade, Ayame, passed through the neck of the attacking Witch with ease. Her arms fell to her side and she fell to her knees. Before her head fell, her entire body disintegrated into a wisp of black smoke leaving a floating purple Witch soul in its place.

"We did it!" Takashi exclaimed.

"We killed a Witch!" Kimiko added.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Rain warned, looking to the sky, "Here they come!"

Two more, a Witch and a Warlock on brooms, descended down upon them. Rain gripped Sky in her hands and prepared herself. Now they were the ones caught off guard. Their plan wouldn't work again twice.

"That just means its time to improvise," Rain thought to herself with a smile. She could feel Sky smiling with her as she brandished her Weapon and met her opponents head-on.

* * *

"Someone's coming. I can see their soul," Tsarevich said, holding his eyes tightly shut. Vyse was in his katar mode and was readily amplifying Tsarevich's wavelength, adding strength of his own to the mix. They had been working on a new strategy that had proven extremely effective so far. It was nothing new, Meisters and Weapons had been doing it for as long as the partnership had existed. They kept their souls resonated every moment that Tsarevich was wielding Vyse. This afforded them all kinds of advantages, but one of the ones Tsarevich found most delightful was that he acquired Vyse's assassin instincts while they were in soul resonance. It was like fighting with two lifetime's of training instead of one.

Tsarevich opened his eyes as the soul came into view before him. Standing at the end of the hall was a tall, beautiful woman dressed in a red and black dress that had a hood. The plunging neckline of the dress reveal perfect, creamy skin, and a flawless, curvy body. Her lips and fingernails, and toenails were painted fiery red. She was barefoot but it in no way took from the regal, deadly presence the woman carried.

"Do not give her a chance to speak, Tsarevich," Vyse said through his thoughts, "attack as soon as the opportunity presents itself and go for the kill."

"Got it," he confirmed, keeping his eyes fixed on the Witch. Her soul was daunting and huge. It looked like an orb of purple flames engulfing her entire body. He had learned a little about fighting someone with a Witch soul in his battles with Liir, but he could take one look at this Witch's soul and tell that she was leagues more powerful than Liir. There was only one person that this could be.

"Stand aside, boy or I will burn you alive," she said simply, a macabre smile crossing her lips revealing pearly white teeth. Tsarevich said nothing; he kept his stance and his gaze fixed upon the Witch. Her smile turned to a sneer as her irises began to glow with magical fire.

"No? Alright then; I gave you a fair warning," she said as fire flashed into existence in the palm of her upturned hand. This flash of flames blocked her vision for just a moment, disconnecting her sight from Tsarevich and he saw his opportunity. Normally, he would have hesitated but Vyse's assassin instincts kicked in and he was already moving to strike. He was sprinting straight towards her for a head-on attack, ready to jump aside at a moment's notice if she unleashed the magical flames on him.

As expected he watched as she turned her palm outward and launched a ball of fire at him. It seemed that everything was going so slowly and that he more time to react than he was normally used to. He allowed the projectile to continue its path towards him as he studied the Witch's soul. It was large, powerful and its motion was like that of burning flames. He could see that she was ferocious, full of murderous bloodlust, rage and desired above all else to be free. That was only the surface though. He would need to look deeper to see beyond.

With only a hair's breadth to spare, he ducked, dove and rolled forward, the fireball sailing harmless past him. He gripped Vyse in his hands and prepared to maintain his head-on attack. He punched forward hoping to plunge the katar blade deep into the Witch's abdomen. But as soon as the blade would make contact she evaporated in a pillar of flame and reappeared some ten feet away from him, further down the hall.

She was preparing to launch another ball of fire, but she should have transported herself further away for ten feet was a span of distance he could close in less than a second. He was on his feet and was ready to leap forward. He saw the fireball coming and knew that he had to evade her attack while still continuing his own assault. He jumped and did an aerial spin-flip and was satisfied to once again avoid her projectile spell by the narrowest of margin. The searing heat from the passing fireball was overwhelming. It felt like a gust of hot wind sailing past him.

He landed on his feet and punched his fist foreword, aiming for her heart. She side-stepped so he followed up by spinning his body, arm held out to slash at her neck with the katar blade. She ducked beneath swipe and prepared for a counterattack of her own. He was gazing at her soul again. She was precise and skilled and took pride it what she did. Despite the rage that burned deep inside of her heart, she maintained a level head in combat making her that much more dangerous of a foe. Deeper still he could see there was something in her soul that she was hiding.

Her fist was trailing fire as it came towards him. He did not want to risk using his Weapon to deflect the blow less the magical fire would curse him. Tsarevich had dealt with Witch curses from personal experience and would not wish that on anyone. This left him with the option of evasion, or to deflect the blow well below the wrist to avoid the fire. He could already see that she was preparing another fireball in the other hand so he decided on deflection.

He used his left forearm to deflect the punch and when she tried to deal him an uppercut with another flaming fist he twirled beneath her outstretch arm and turned to deal her a stab in the side of the neck. When the katar blade would have hit her flesh she disappeared again in a pillar of flame and reappeared roughly ten feet away.

_What the!_

She launched the fireball directly at him and instead of following its course, she ignited it to blow up in his face just a few feet away. Momentarily, distracted by the flash of fire, he listened and heard her bare feet slap against the marble floor and new that she was advancing for an attack. Even with his eyes closes to shield them from the flames he could see her soul. She jumped and was going for an attack from above. He twirled and pivoted to avoid another fireball and thrust Vyse straight upward. Once again, when the blade would have made contact with the Witch she puffed away in a pillar of fire and reappeared behind him, some ten feet away. He rolled and turned to avoid another attack and then took stance to face her, waiting to see what she would do next.

"Having a hard time landing a single blow, little Meister?" she taunted him with the question before an after letting out some cackling laughter. He peered deeply in his soul and started looking for vulnerabilities and suddenly realized something. There were swirling, circular ribbons wrapped around her soul that were crimson in color. They were hard to see because of the overwhelming purple flames that enveloped her soul, but they were there nonetheless. It did not take Tsarevich long realize what they were: wards. She must have had a dozen of them swirling around her.

He did not realize that Witch magic worked like that: altering or enhancing one's soul. It was a genius concept really, using the power of one's own wavelength to power the spell that would only be detectable to those who could see souls. Now he would have to find a way to understand the wards so that he could break them.

"So she's got some sort of anti-Weapon magic on her," Vyse said. He absorbed a lot of this information because he and Tsarevich were sharing thoughts, but had deduced some of it on his own.

"She does, and we're not going to let on that we know. I'm going to hit her with an anti-magic wavelength and hopefully it's enough to break the wards. She won't be expecting something like that," Tsarevich said. All of this conversation happened over the span of nanoseconds as they were thought-speaking to each other.

When they looked again, Tsarevich was horrified to see not one, but seven Witch souls standing at the end of the hall. It was a hodgepodge of Witches and Warlocks all looking at him with sneers of gloating victory on their faces.

"Now what?" Tsarevich asked aloud.

* * *

"Hammer of Ruin!"

A thunderous blow to the ground beneath the city gates sent literal tons of broken rock raining down on the kishin-spawn that had clustered in the doorway. Many of them were smashed at once, others were pinned beneath the rubble. The goal was to block entrance to the city and it had worked perfectly. The army would have to push tons of rock away before they could get in or learn to scale twenty-foot stone walls.

"Whew!" Nail said, wiping his brow and letting Hammer transform back into his human form.

"You're tell me! Man that was a rush!" he added. Nail watched as Hammer began grabbing stray souls and swallowing them whole.

"Don't eat too many. You'll make yourself sick like last time," Nail warned. Hammer nodded and stopped eating them, but still bundled them together. Nail had lost count as to how many that Hammer had, but after today they would not be far from ninety-nine. If they lived through they day they would have more than enough. They could even share with Vyse if he decided to be nice to them. Nail was not his biggest fan after their last altercation, but they only needed ninety-nine. He liked the idea of wasting souls even less than sharing with someone he wasn't happy with.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Hammer asked.

"We need to get on top of that wall. They're going to either climb up or burrow under the city so we need to…

CRASH!

"—what the hell?"

They watched as a massive hammer smashed through the wall adjacent to the gate. When the dust settled it revealed a giant kishin-spawn with bulging muscles and spike armor. His face was deformed so that he had no lips and all of his teeth were filed into wicked points like some sort of demonic piranha. Beneath him the smaller kishin-spawn began to pour into the city, jumping and bouncing like insects as they crawled their way through.

"Leave them to me!" the giant kishin-spawn bellowed. His voice was deep and booming with authority. Nail could tell that they would obey his commands. He and Hammer stood there facing the giant as he stepped into the city from the hole he had created with his hammer. He was eight feet tall and as wide as three men. Chains and spikes adorned his black attire. The other kishin-spawn continued to race past Hammer and Nail, but they created a clear path in the middle where only the three of them stood.

"I am Gilgamesh, the Steel Titan and I—,"

"We don't give a damn who you are, or how big you are; you hear me? We're going to crush you and eat your soul," Nail said. He looked at Hammer who nodded and transformed.

"Who are you that you think you can defeat the mighty Gilgamesh?" the creature hissed through his filed teeth, forked tongue flickering out after he spoke.

"My name is Nail, one-star Meister and this is my Weapon, Hammer," Nail replied, brandishing his Weapon. Gilgamesh laughed haughtily and gripped his own hammer before taking a mighty, downward swing at Nail. Anticipating the attack he rushed forward to avoid the blow. He heard the thunderous crash as the bricks he had been standing on crumbled to dust. He swung Hammer into Gilgamesh's knee, axe-end first. He intended to lop it off with a single swing, but instead found his arms jarred from the blow.

…_the hell?_

SMACK!

Nail found himself bouncing off of the pavement holding tightly to Hammer so as not to lose him. Gilgamesh had not even flinched from the blow and had kicked them across the courtyard entrance of the city. He came skidding to a stop scuffed up and bleeding. He looked up to see the giant taking slow, bounding steps towards them to come in for another attack.

"That guy doesn't even have a scratch!" Nail observed, looking at the knee where he had hit him with Hammer's axe-end.

"We're just gonna have to hit him harder," Hammer suggested.

"Right!"

Nail rushed forward holding Hammer in one hand behind his back to allow for swift movement. He easily avoided another blow from Gilgamesh's hammer, leaped into the air and brought the axe-end crashing down on the fleshy part between his neck and shoulder. It didn't give way. It was like hitting polished steel. Gilgamesh dealt Nail a mid-air backhand and sent him flying into a nearby house. He groaned as he pulled himself back onto his feet. The giant packed a punch, and not surprisingly so. One would hope with all that bulk that he could deal out heavy hits.

"What is that?" Nail asked. He looked around and saw scary-looking shifting shadows. When one tried to jump at him and grab him he was surprised to see that it went right through him as if it was not actually able to touch him. When he realized the shadowy images weren't real they faded away as quickly as they had come on.

"I heard about this in class. Anyone who strays onto the path of evil by consuming human souls runs the risk of becoming a kishin. As the kishin egg in their soul grows, they will start to emit a certain kind of wavelength that messes with people's mind and awakens the evil that's inside of them. The goal of course, is to use it as a system of control or to create other kishins," Hammer explained.

"I'm glad that one of us was paying attention in class," Nail said sourly.

"It's probably a good thing that your soul perception isn't the greatest. Most Meisters wouldn't be able to get near him without succumbing to the Madness," Hammer said.

"The Madness?" Nail inquired.

"Yeah. That's what they call it. The Madness Wavelength," Hammer reiterated.

"It's probably a good thing that Tsarevich isn't here then, isn't it?" Nail asked.

"Actually he'd be really helpful. He could hit this guy with his soul wavelength. Since you can't do that yet we're gonna have to find a way to take this guy out. Something tells me that swinging me into him over and over isn't going to work," Hammer said. That was the last thing that Nail wanted to hear. He didn't want to hear that someone else would be better to defeat his foe and it made him all the more determined to win.

"Well, let's quit laying around in debris and hit him with a couple of soul resonance attacks—see if he can withstand that," Nail suggested.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

"Mistress Chandra, would you like us to take care of these meddlers for you?" one of the Warlocks asked. Tsarevich held his ground. He was not going to turn tail and run, no matter what the odds, but he knew that he could not take on seven Witches at once.

"No. Proceed with the plan; infiltrate the Death Room and engage the Reaper. I will join you when I'm done with my new plaything," she replied.

"Yes, Milady," the same Warlock replied. The group walked past him and Tsarevich had to make a decision. It was not his alone to make so he inquired of Vyse.

"Do we just let them pass? We both know we can't contend with seven Witches at once. I don't know if you can see their souls through my eyes, but all of them are powerful," Tsarevich said to his Weapon with his mind.

"Damn it! I wish we had some way to warn the others," Vyse said. He didn't answer the question, but the answer was implied. They would barely fair versus one Witch. Seven would be too much. Then again, to let six of them pass to face Stein and Merios was not a prospect that Tsarevich cared for either.

"I can see the dilemma playing out on your face, little Meister," their leader said. She kept grinning with her pearly sneer. He scowled and looked at her, keeping stance as the Witches walked harmlessly past him, continuing down the hall towards the entrance to the Death Room. He decided not to let them know about the other guards.

"It sure is noble of you to consider standing against seven Witches from our coven to protect your friends. I know that there are guards standing at the entrance. I can see souls too, you know," she said, resting a hand seductively on her hip. Tsarevich gripped the handle of the katar and kept his gaze fixed on her. He felt completely vulnerable allowing the enemy to surround him on both sides, but he had a hunch that they would do as she instructed and leave him alone.

"What is your name, little Meister?" Chandra asked him. Tsarevich did not respond; he attacked. He sprinted forward and slashed at her with the katar and she vanished in a pillar of fire only to appear beside him. He stayed on her, jumping, dashing, slashing and every time the katar blade touched her, her ward protected her.

"Tsarevich, what are you doing? Stop! We know that's not going to work!" Vyse complained from inside his head.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that we know that," Tsarevich replied slyly.

"You foolish little boy! Do you really think that you can contend with the leader of the Southern Witch Coven? Give up this fruitless battle and stand aside. I am feeling merciful today. I might just let you go about your merry way," she taunted him at every turn. Good. He wanted her to think that he had the upper hand. He wanted to see the look in her eye when he finally hit her with his wavelength.

While he was continuing the ruse of cat and mouse, he studied her soul. He peered past the burning anger, the discipline in precision and skill, and he saw something. It was fear. Inside off all of that power, anger, and confidence was fear. She feared death. She feared captivity. She feared oppression. She feared trusting other people. This was a vulnerability that he could work with.

With a better understanding of her soul wavelength, he began to shape his own. He summoned any thoughts and feelings that he could think to counteract what was at the core of her being. What could counteract fear?

_Bravery._

The ability to overcome fear in the face of certain death: that was what he was going to hit her with—mingled with an anti-magic wavelength to counteract the wards that she had guarding her soul. Everything about him seemed to change as the very rhythm of his soul began to forge itself into a weapon to defeat his foe.

_Vyse._

He let his thoughts and emotions flow freely into his Weapon who took them and magnified them a thousand times at the speed of thought itself, adding into his own bravery and determination.

"You really think this is going to work?" Vyse asked.

"Only one way to find out," Tsarevich said.

"I'm growing tired of this game of cat and mouse, little Meister. You're starting to get on my nerves," Chandra protested. This was his chance. Here she was taunting him again, standing with no guard and no spell to defend. He dashed forward as he had dozens of times already. He brought the katar back like he was preparing for another thrust. She stood there, having all the confidence she could in her protective spells and at the last second he switch his attack to an open palm attack. It connected with her solar plexus—a direct hit.

"Soul Pulsar!"

He turned the frequency his hit as high as he could manage without causing damage to him or Vyse. He was all too satisfied to see the look of shock on Chandra's face when she got hit with the attack. She was airborne now and completely open for another attack. Tsarevich did a front flip-kick and connected his heel with the back of her head. This sent her bouncing off of the marble floor and he was fairly certain he heard it crack under her.

"Soul Pulsar!"

Airborne again he hit her again with his wavelength, studying her soul. As he had hoped, several of the circular ribbons around her soul snapped when he hit her. He changes his wavelength again to mimic the anti-magic wavelength that Professor Aurion had taught him. This would not do nearly the damage the Soul Pulsar would, but he hoped that it would finish off the rest of the protective spells around her to make her vulnerable.

"Anti-Magic Pulsar!"

He put his hand on her face and unleashed the attack with a higher frequency than was wise. It was starting to wear on them—Vyse especially. He was not used to having his wavelength bent and stretched like that. As Chandra flew through the hallway, Tsarevich expected her to smash into the wall and crumple in frailty on the floor, but that's not what happened. She turned and twisted mid-air, in an awesome display of acrobatics and landed on her hands and feet like a cat, coming sliding to stop on the marble floor.

"How talented you are! Able to project your own wavelength at such a young age! And you were even able to break the protective barriers that I spent hours putting over myself. That's impressive and it's such a shame that talent like yours is wasted under the leadership of a murderous tyrant like the Reaper," she said. She stood to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Don't talk about Lord Death that way! He fights to maintain balance in the world. He protects the innocent from those that would kill for personal gain," Tsarevich shot back.

"Don't get into an arguing match with her, Tsarevich. Strike! Keep striking until she's dead!" Vyse complained. Tsarevich ignored him.

"Kind of like the way that Meisters hunt the souls of Witches to feed to their Weapons to make them powerful. That sounds an awful lot like the same thing to me," Chandra countered.

"It's not the same! Witches like you are evil!" Tsarevich said. He tried his best to sound more convincing, but it didn't come out that way. Since his encounter with Liir, he had inexplicably been sympathetic to the Witches. It was easier to bypass those feelings when in the middle of a life-and-death struggle with one, but impossible to ignore entirely.

"If that is really how you believe then it is far too late for your redemption. You will fall into darkness like the Reaper and all those foolish enough to stay behind and protect him," Chandra said.

"What are you planning to do?" Tsarevich demanded.

"Wouldn't you love to know! I suppose there is no harm in telling you; you're about to die anyway. None of us—not even me—could contend with the might of the Grim Reaper himself. Facing him in combat was not the way so we decided to dream a little bigger. With the right spell, the magic tool that we have acquired will create a magical black hole large enough to swallow the Reaper's soul," Chandra said.

"That will destroy the entire city! Maybe more than that! Are you crazy?" Tsarevich asked.

"No, little Meister. I've never thought clearer in my life. That tyrant must be stopped! Anyone who gets in my way can go down with him!" Chandra exclaimed.

"You keep forgetting that you have to get through me first," Tsarevich replied.

"Little Meister, I've been toying with you this entire time. If I had wanted you dead, you would have been dead a long time ago. Since you refuse to see reason, I have no qualms about snuffing you out!"

With that, her entire being, body and soul, burst into magical flame and she came roaring down the hallway like a fiery banshee. Tsarevich braced himself for impact as his entire world disappeared in an inferno.


	17. Episode 17

Episode Seventeen

Into the Inky, Black Madness, A Score to Settle with the Witchblade?

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

"Father, enough with the secrecy. We are at the midnight hour of this conflict and we deserve to know why the magic tools are the highest priority and not fighting the coven," Kid said.

There was a long silence.

"Well all you had to do was ask," he replied. Kid let out a heavy sigh of frustration and waited for the explanation.

"We have reason to believe that Chandra has the Alchemizer in her possession now. This particular tool is dangerous enough to destroy the entire world if it falls into the wrong hands," he said.

"Then why not just destroy it?" Black Star asked.

"Some of Eibon's creations were no more than machines. Once he teamed up with the Witch Arachnae, he started to produce creations of a different caliber. There are tools out there that cannot be destroyed by any means that we have. That is why we went through all the trouble to apprehend the Witchblade. He may be the only person in existence able to destroy these particular magic tools. Although their original design was to be useful, they have become a hazard and a nuisance over the years," his father explained.

"What does the Alchemizer do?" Kid asked.

"It allows whoever is controlling it to convert matter from one thing into another. It was originally designed to help supply clean water for people across the world that did not have it, but if put into the wrong hands…" his father trailed off.

"It could be used to destroy," Kid said, "and what more, there's no way to predict exactly how she plans to use it. It still doesn't answer the question as to why we are guarding magic tools in a box if she already had what she needs."

"She doesn't have everything that she needs. Like Brew could only be operated by the Eternal Spring, the Alchemizer also requires a key of sorts. The Witchblade had this particular key on his person when we apprehended him and was not able to retrieve it before he escaped," his father explained.

"It makes sense now," Kid said simply. His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts a second so he decided to keep them inside until he could make sense of them.

"I still say we should be out there with them. My talents are being wasted waiting in this room for Witches to show up. I'll take them all out before they set foot in the Acacemy!" Black Star boasted.

"You may have spoken too soon. It looks like a few of the Witches were able to get past Rain's team," Liz pointed out. Kid turned his eyes to the mirror and saw that what she said was true. That meant that if their guards in the hallway did not pan out they would have a fight on their hands.

"That's not all," Soul added, "Look!"

Kid began to count them: one, two, three, four, five…six Witches. They were walking down the guillotine hallway that led up into the Death Room. Two Warlocks. Four Witches. All of them were wearing black cloaks with red trim, and it looked like they were out for blood.

"You are not welcome here, Witches. Turn around and go back the way that you came," Kid said, stepping forward. As always, Liz and Patty were faithfully at his sides, hands on their hips.

"Please forgive his manners; by all means—stay!" Black Star exclaimed. They all looked at him with bewildered looks on their face. Even Lord Death himself had a proverbial eyebrow raised.

"But prepare yourself to be utterly destroyed! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with? I am the great assassin Black Star and killing Witches is somewhat of a hobby of mine! Are you ready? Ready to be defeated?" he asked. The Witches and Warlocks looked at each other and then back at the team.

The energy from their souls began to surge and burn together much like the soul resonance of a Weapon and Meister. Kid expected the unexpected from their coven at this point. Not much was known about them. Mow many? How well-trained? What were they capable of? But if what his father had said about Chandra, their leader, was true then these were six of her most powerful Witches and they were in for a very dangerous fight.

"Liz! Patty!"

"—Right!"

"—Right!"

The transformed on cue and he caught them, holding his twin pistols in hand, training them on the Witches and Warlock's before them.

"You ready, Tsubaki?" Kid heard Black Star asked. With a determined, yet smiling nod, she found her way into his hands taking her traditional enchanted sword mode.

"Soul Eater?" Kid heard his father ask.

"I'm ready, Lord Death. I've been itching for a fight for longer than you can imagine. Dangerous as this might be—I have a feeling it's going to be really cool. I wish Maka was here to see this," he replied. He spit his toothpick aside and took the form of a Death Scythe—personal Weapon of the Grim Reaper.

Kid found himself wishing that Maka was there too. There was no arguing that his father was leagues and scores more powerful than she was, but it was the nostalgia of the entire event that appealed to him. The last time that the seven who had stood against the Kishin Ashura had been together was seven years ago. If she were here to wield Soul, it would have been a reunion.

"Maka. Wherever you are. I hope you are safe," Kid muttered under his breath. He was tired of waiting. Witches in the Death Room! The very fact that this atrocity had been allowed to happen was disgusting enough as it is.

He decided to pick two and focus on them. The two on the end—the ones closest to him would do just fine. He aimed and fired bolts of his wavelength at their faces and was not surprised when the group of six scattered, and his shots went awry. His eyes stayed fixed on them as they conjured red bolts and flames in their hand for a retaliatory attack.

He summoned Beelzebub, his skateboard, and dashed towards them at full speed, firing shots the entire way. He forced them to split. They dove to the left and right and tried to make him choose between targets.

"Hurricane Flick!"

With a kick-flip and spin he hurled Beelzebub at the Warlock who had jumped to the right. While spinning in the air he trained his eyes and his aim on the Witch who had jumped to the left. Time seemed to slow for him as adrenaline pumped through his veins and harnessed his senses to their full potential. He pulled the triggers of his Pistols as fast as he could manage and felt the bolts of his wavelength go out from him and into the backside of the Witch who tried to dodge. He heard her cry out in pain as the bolts assault her frame.

Since he was in mid-spin, he lost sight of her and took his attention to the Warlock. He was satisfied to hear Beelzebub smack against his skull as he turned and saw the Warlock stumbling backwards from the blow. He tapped into his inner sharpshooter and fired a single shot through each Pistol, aiming for the Warlock's ankle.

Both bolts hit their mark taking his target's feet from under him and crashing on the floor of the Death Room. Before he had time to celebrate his body spun so that the Witch was in his sights again. He didn't bother trying to take another shot at her because had had landed on the ground.

He spun on his knees and held his pistols out to his left and right and fired again at his two targets. They were up on their feet and came lashing out at him with fiery, electric spells in their hands. He kicked off of the ground doing an aerial flip and firing down on them, hitting and missing sporadically. He brought the barrel of the pistol down on top of the Witch's head and did a spinning kick to the Warlock who tried to attack him from behind.

He whirled again, pistol held out to catch the Witch in the jaw, but she ducked below the swipe, jumped away and then at him again. He was caught in a melee struggle with her. He could tell that she had hoped to catch him off-guard with a close-range attack. He could also tell that she was surprised to see that he was just as proficient at close-combat as he was at ranged-combat.

He parried her attacks and gave her a shoulder-dash when she left herself open. He took aim to take a kill-shot but the Warlock was approaching him fast from behind. He rolled forward to avoid the Warlock's attack and kept his attention on the Witch before him. He fired off a couple more shorts hitting her in the torso, leaving her temporarily stunned. He spun Patty in his hand and pistol whipped her across the face, used the momentum of the swing to do the same with Liz, and continued the spiral to sweep her feet from under her. He crossed his arm over his body and fired shots blindly behind him, knowing the unsuspecting Warlock would walk right into the onslaught. With the Witch still in midair from his sweep, Kid performed a forward flip-kick, bringing the heel of his boot crashing into the chin of the Warlock behind him from underneath. He continued the attack and stomped on the Witch's chest before jumping as high as he could in the air.

He put the Witch in his crosshairs and opened fire, sending a relentless barrage of soul wavelength energy down into his foe. Dust and smoke started to rise up from the place where the Witch was lying flat on her back. Kid finally stopped shooting as his feet hit the ground and he struck a pose, pistols pointing at the general direction of the Witch and Warlock.

"I expected better from the son of the Grim Reaper," said the Witch.

"What?!" Kid exclaimed.

As the dust began to settle and clear he could see the Warlock standing with a sinister smile, and the Witch pulling herself to her feet. She was a little worse for wear, but all-in-all she was intact and mostly unharmed.

"Impossible!" Kid scoffed. One did not simply walk away from an attack like that. He smiled a little and worried less when he saw the Witch wince and cradle her side with one of her arms. She stumbled a little and the Warlock helped her maintain her balance.

_So their not invulnerable…that's a relief._

"All of that power and you barely managed to singe my clothing," the Witch added.

"That was just the warm-up, I assure you," Kid replied. The Witch and Warlock's eyes went wide when he said this.

"You were right to expect more from the son of the Grim Reaper. I just needed to stretch my legs so that I didn't pull any muscles before the real fight began," he said, deliberately yawning to shine them on.

"You're joking, right!?" the Warlock demanded.

"Did you forget that I helped to defeat the Kishin Ashura? I'm much more powerful now then I was back then. Did the two of you think that you had even the slightest chance of victory here?" he asked. When they were silent he decided to fill in the blanks himself.

"Oh! You did! You actually thought you could win! How sad…no matter. You were going to die either way, right?" he asked.

"Geez, Kid! You really know how to talk trash when you want to," Liz observed.

"Get 'em, Kid!" Patty added with a giggle.

"You have no idea what's happening here, Reaper Boy! You're all dead and you don't even know it," the Warlock shot back.

"Why? Because you have possession of the Alchemizer?" Kid asked. Again he saw the looks of shock and awe come into fruition across his foes' face and he was loving every minute of it.

_This must be what Black Star feels like all the time…no wonder he loves to fight so much._

"You may possess the Alchemizer, but we have the key. In order to get that key you're going to have to defeat us. With two-on-one odds, the two of you can't even manage to touch me. How do you propose you'll walk away from this room alive again?" Kid asked.

The looks on their face changed from shock and awe to sheer terror. Now was the time to strike, Kid knew, but he was just getting started with the fun. He dashed forward spontaneously and struck, burying the barrel of one of his pistols deep into the abdomen of the Warlock.

"Your leader walked you into an impossible situation—there is no version of this that ends with you on top," Kid taunted. He brought the other pistol into the chin of the Witch, dealing her a vicious uppercut. He followed up by doing a jumping, upward knee-thrust into the Warlock's chest before extending his leg in a full-on front kick.

With both enemies airborne, he crossed his pistols aiming them at their backs and pulled the trigger, launching them even higher into the air. He was going to have to perform another mid-air attack, one that hit both enemies. He didn't waste any time, but vaulted himself in the air, higher than his enemies and right between them.

"Speaking of your leader, I notice that she's not here to help!"

He used his pistols to power-slam his enemies back to the floor of the Death Room and watched with a certain satisfaction as their bodies hit it with enough force to make cracked craters. He descended down to the floor, floating like a petal falling from a wilting rose before he began to spin. He crossed Liz over his chest, Patty over his back and spun like a top.

As he landed, he continued to spin and used the butt of his pistol to whip the Warlock in the jaw, sending him spinning and stumbling on his feet. He did a sweep, knocking the Witch off of her feet and in the air, continued to spin, dealing the Warlock a roundhouse kick before coming to a stop, both pistols pointed at the Witch and pulled the trigger, firing particularly powerful, concentrated soul wavelength shots into her face—one of his signature kill-shots.

He heard the Warlock growl and try to dive tackle him from below. With ease he jumped, and stomped his feet just as the Warlock dove. Kid took the time to be precise in drive his heel into the back of the Warlock's head, face-planting him into the floor of the Death Room. He placed his twin pistols at the Warlock's back and fired over and over again. He kept firing and firing with intent to blow a hole right through him when—

"Shadow spear cannon!"

"Ah!"

Pain. Immense pain. Kid looked down and saw the shadowy silhouette of a spear protruding from his chest. Someone had hit him with a very powerful spell from behind. He tried to move but the shadow silhouette of the spear transformed into dozens of shadowy ropes that wrapped around his body holding him, and his arms in place.

"Kid! You have to break free!" Liz wailed.

"Can't breath…" he complained as the shadowy ropes began to squeeze him tightly. He could feel the strain on his ribs as they threatened to crush him like a python crushes its prey.

"C'mon, Kid! You have to fight it! You're a Grim Reaper! You can't go out this way!" Patty exclaimed. Kid knew that he was in no condition physically to break through what with a shadow spear having gone through his back, out his chest and around his body. He began to resonate his soul wavelength with his Weapons to give him some extra power.

"Soul shock!"

The black shadows began to buzz and snap with electric, soul wavelength energy that was not his own, severing the connection between him and his Weapons. He screamed and would have writhed in agony were he not completely held in place by the shadowy bonds. Now that he could feel the damaging wavelength course through his own, he recognized his assailant easily. He had, after all, hunted him before.

_Witchblade…_

"Everyone stop or I'm going to rip Reaper boy here into several large pieces," Liir said. He used his magic to lift Kid in the air to display before the rest of them. As he must have planned, the fighting stopped and all eyes were in Kid.

* * *

Broken. Bloodied. Beaten.

Gilgamesh had Nail by his ankle and was currently slamming him against the ground like a ragdoll over and over again. He held tightly to Hammer for the first couple of slams, but soon he dropped his Weapon and was alone. He tried to use his arms to brace for impact but being flailed around sometimes left his skull to take the bulk of the impact. He felt the blood leaking out of his nose, mouth and ears and he knew he was dying—he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Finally, at long last the giant threw him to the ground. He hit the bricks with such impact he felt them roll up and break under him as he left a long gash in the walkway. He was done. He couldn't move a muscle and doubted if there was a single bone in his body not broken.

"Nail!" he heard Hammer cry out. He couldn't tell how far away he was because his ear canals were filled with blood. Both of his eardrums were probably busted. This is not how it was supposed to end. He felt strong arms cradle his head and shoulders. Through blurred, bloodied vision he looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hammer…" Nail managed to say.

"Don't say anything; save your strength," Hammer said between sobs. Nail felt warm, wet tears drip onto his face. He must have looked even worse than he felt.

"Hammer…run…" Nail warned. Gilgamesh was more than they could take on. They were outmatched—finally. Nail's only regret is that he wouldn't be able to turn Hammer into a Death Weapon as he had promised. But he had died trying. That much he could say for himself.

"No you idiot. We're in this together. Til the end!" Hammer said, gripping him affectionately.

"What a touching moment—say your goodbyes to each other while you have the chance," Gilgamesh bellowed with mad, maniacal laughter. Hammer laid Hammer down, propping his head so that he could see the giant standing over them laughing with the bloodthirsty glee of victory, his own hammer resting along his colossal shoulders.

"You bastard!" Hammer screamed. He charged the giant and Nail tried to warn him but he didn't have the strength to do anything but bleed. Hammer transformed his fist into an axe-head and got ready to strike, but was easily knocked away by the giant. He heard a crash somewhere out of sight and watched helplessly as the giant approached.

"I've had my fun with you; you're finished! I'm going to put you out of your misery now," Gilgamesh said. The giant raised his hammer overhead and prepared to bring it down for the finishing blow. Nail watched his life flash before his eyes and found himself filled with regret having wasted his potential. The only good things in his life that he had were his friends: Tsarvich, Vyse, and Hammer—especially Hammer. He could not have asked for a better partner and friend. He tried to smile but he was pretty sure his jaw was broken as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

* * *

CRASH!

"Oh no you don't! I'm not finished with you yet!" Hammer exclaimed. His arms were crossed above his head, fists transformed into axe-heads. He had dashed over and stopped the finishing blow intended for his Meister in the nick of time. He stood sturdily, knees bent, feet making impressions in the crumbling earth below.

"Ah! Insect! I'll crush you!" Gilgamesh bellowed in rage. He pulled his hammer away and Hammer noticed something. There were two dents—no, wounds—in the head of the hammer where his axe-heads had penetrated. They were dripping blood on the ground and suddenly it made sense.

He rolled to the side and Gilgamesh's foot missed. He lost his footing and feel to the ground, shaking the entire neighborhood they were fighting in. Hammer had to test his theory again. He rushed forward, feigning an attack for the giant's head. When he tried to swat him away Hammer dove up, forward and flipped in the air, transforming his hand into an axe again and brought it down onto the head of Gilgamesh's hammer once again.

"Argh!" the giant roared in pain and fury. Sure as he had suspected, the hard, metallic hammerhead gave way under Hammer's blow. He smiled as blood gurgled out from the bleeding hammerhead. He was so elated was nearly mashed into the ground as the giant's huge hand slammed the ground where Hammer had once stood. He flipped back, distancing himself from his opponent. He smiled as he watched the bulky giant stand to its feet and cradle its injured, bleeding weapon in his hands.

Upon closer inspection, Hammer noticed something. The weapon never left his hand because they were connected. There was a small coupling of flesh that tied his arm to his Weapon. Hammer had a good idea of what would happen if he were able to sever the coupling. The only problem is that now he had no Meister to wield him and he doubted very seriously if he could get close enough to the giant without being crushed.

"Nail! I know that you're hurt, but if you have enough in you for one more attack we can beat this guy! You hear me? Get up!" he yelled. Gilgamesh knew that Hammer was being truthful and began to chase him through the streets, smashing the ground with his fist now, instead of his weapon. Hammer knew why too. The weapon itself was strong enough to withstand almost anything, but not Hammer. Hammer was a particularly strong Weapon and had yet to run into something he couldn't break.

"Nail!" Hammer echoed, "you have to get up! This fight isn't over! Your Weapon needs you! You hear me? Nail!"

* * *

The seconds seemed to float by for an eternity for Tsarevich. He held his ground and looked at the fiery onslaught coming his way. He had to act and quickly. There was no where to run, hide or evade the ocean of flames cascading towards him. If he ran to meet his foe head-on, the flames would lick the flesh from his bones in seconds. Fleeing was such a foreign idea to him with Vyse's assassin instincts invading his way of thinking. Still, it appeared to be his only option.

"Vyse, knuckle-duster mode!"

"Right!"

Vyse melded around his hand, creating steel glove that came to Tsarevich's elbow and had blades running along the outside. He began to increase the frequency of his soul's wavelength and Vyse, on cue, began to resonate it. Tsarevich turned to his left and ran towards the wall, doing an aerial flip, landing his feet on the wall, knees bent. He propelled himself towards the wall across from him, drawing his fist back. He punched with all of his might as he broke through the wall of a classroom.

He tucked and rolled as he landed and kept moving, knowing for sure that Chandra would be hot on his heels. Up, up, up the stadium seating stairs and out the window. He crossed his hands over his face to shield his eyes from any pieces of breakaway glass.

Freefalling reminded Tsarevich that there were on one of the highest points of the entire academy and that he had quite a long way to fall. He saw one of the red spires approaching close and had an idea.

"Vyse, kama mode!"

Vyse said nothing but did transform into a kama which Tsarevich used to spike through the stone, anchor himself and keep from falling. So there they were, dangling off of the side of the academy having turned tail and ran. Vyse transformed into his human form and caught Tsarevich by the hand before pulling him up onto the spire.

"Well that was just brilliant," he complained.

"I know how you feel about running away, but we were out of our league," Tsarevich admitted.

"You've disgraced us both by fleeing from battle," Vyse replied sourly.

"Listen to me! I know! Believe me I know how much it bothers you. But we're still alive, right? We can still fight!" Tsarevich said.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do? It looks like kishin-spawn have overrun the city. Maybe we should start there," Vyse suggested. Tsarevich looked into the city below him bathed in the light of the setting sun. Everywhere there was noise, fighting and screaming. Fires sent billows of smoke into the air like pillars before filling the air with smog.

"Hmm," Tsarevich said, thinking aloud to himself.

"It looks like Rain's team took quite a beating," Vyse said, pointing down at the entrance of the school. Tsarevich looked and saw a few of them lying on the ground, a few of them picking others up to their feet and, as Vyse had said, it looked like they had taken quite a beating. Tsarevich focused his soul perception and looked, making sure that all of them were okay. As he had hoped, he saw seven souls glowing in the distance.

"They're all alive and it looks like they're regrouping. We would only get in their way," Tsarevich replied.

"What about Hammer and Nail? Where the hell were those guys when we were fighting Chandra? We could've used their help!" Vyse growled. Tsarevich shrugged.

"Who knows where those two slackers are! They were supposed to be guarding the other hall with us," Tsarevich added. Tsarevich turned on his soul perception and took a look around. He was able to see souls through the Death Room and gasped.

Most of the souls were easy enough to recognize: Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul Eater, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty…there were also a multitude of Witch souls. One, two, three, four, five, six—

"Oh my God," Tsarevich said, unable to articulate his surprise.

"What?" Vyse asked, his eyebrows up.

"He's back," Tsarevich said, staring deeply into a soul he knew all-too-well.

"Who?" Vyse asked.

"Who do you think? Liir," Tsarevich replied. Vyse understood immediately. They had a score to settle. They may not be ready to take on the leader of the Witch coven, but they were sure enough capable of taking out her guard dog. Tsarevich still felt unexplainable sympathy towards Liir, but it was not enough to keep him from taking him out—especially when he had proven exactly which side he had chosen.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's bust right through the ceiling and strike at him when he least suspects it," Vyse suggested as he got ready to jump over to the domed ceiling of the Death Room connected to the spire they were standing on.

"Wait! There's something else," Tsarevich started.

"What now?" Vyse complained.

"Professor Aurion, Stein and Marie are in the hallway standing outside of the Death Room," Tsarevich explained.

"They're supposed to be there," Vyse pointed out.

"Chandra just walked right past them! There's no way they would let her get past them without so much as a fight! Something's wrong," Tsarevich said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Vyse asked.

"Chandra is making her way inside of the Death Room right now. Let's go and check on them. After that—we have a score to settle with Mr. Witchblade," Tsarevich said, clenching his fist.

"Now you're speaking my language," Vyse said with a smile. And with that the two of them made their way back through the window, through the classroom and through the hallway. Tsarevich only hoped that nothing terrible had happened to them.

* * *

Nail could hear Hammer calling out for his assistance. With the urgency in his voice he had, no doubt, figured out how to beat the giant. The problem was Nail was not sure he had the strength to pull himself to his feet. Every time he tried to move it sent waves of pain through his body. He had to though. He had to! If Hammer was right, all he had to do was get up for one last attack. Then he could lay down and continue dying.

It was no use. The pain was too unbearable—it was crippling. He thought he might lose his mind over the pain. About the time the thought crossed his mind he started seeing things again. Shadows moving about here and there. Maniacal laughter somewhere in the back of his brain. Bloodlust creeping into his consciousness making him itch to kill. It was fear, he knew, but it felt like freedom too. There was strength invigorating him that he could not explain.

_The Madness…_

He knew that's what it was. He had paid just enough attention in class and to what Hammer had said to know the danger of The Madness. It was enticing. It offered power, but it would consume ones mind and ultimately their soul.

_But what choice do I have?_

Maybe once, just for a little bit, he could stop resisting and let the Madness in, but only enough to give him the strength to fight. But did he have that kind of restraint? Was he playing with fire? What if he did lose his mind in the Madness? Was their no coming back? It didn't matter anymore. His body was broken and there was no other way to help his Weapon. From what it sounded like, Hammer would only last a little longer against Gilgamesh.

_Here goes nothing…_

Nail stopped resisting the Madness. He felt it flow into the corners of his mind like water spilling from an overflowing sink across a linoleum floor. There was no way to describe what was going on inside of him. It was rampant chaos. A million thoughts all at once, and all of them fearful, flooded into his psyche and when he tried to put up the gates it was too late; he was losing himself in the inky darkness as he stood to his feet.

* * *

Hammer looked and saw Nail slowly pull his injured body to its feet and smiled. It was all over now. If he had enough strength to pull himself up, he would have enough to take one more swing at the giant. Hammer only glanced at Nail; he kept his eyes fixed on Gilgamesh and charged him head-on.

"I will crush you!" Gilgamesh roared bringing his fist down as Hammer approached. At the last possible second he dodged to the left, diving across the street, tucking and rolling before jumping again towards Nail who was standing, shoulder slumped, head towards the ground.

"Get ready, Nail!" Hammer dove and transformed at the same time, spinning directly towards Nail. He did not move until the last second and Hammer thought for sure that he would not catch him. His Meister reached out and caught Hammer in one hand twirling him between his fingers, then in a hand-over-hand motion before finally allowing Hammer to rest in one arm across his shoulders.

As always, their souls connected—but something was wrong—seriously wrong. Nail's thoughts and emotions were black and inky. They were really hard to perceive. Everything going through his mind was tainted somehow, and thus it began to taint Hammer's thoughts.

"Nail! What's going on? What's wrong with you?" Hammer asked, resisting the flow of the thoughts and emotions he once allowed to freely enter his mind. There was no time to answer as Gilgamesh brought his own hammer crashing down at Nail who remained motionless.

"Nail! Don't just stand there! Do something!" Hammer wailed. The Meister looked up at the oncoming attack and stood his ground, unwavering. At the last moment possible, he swung Hammer in a high arc, diverting the path of the hammer to smash into the pavement beside them. He retaliated by jumping upward and swinging Hammer axe-first into Gilgamesh's chin.

"Whoa!" Hammer exclaimed. Nail was a strong enough Meister but the blow was so brutally powerful that Hammer bent under the weight of the blow and sent Gilgamesh off of his feet only a few feet off of the ground. Nail jumped up and flipped frontward, smashing Hammer into Gilgamesh's face and sending the giant smashing into the ground below them. Again the blow was unusually powerful. Hammer knew the physical limitations of his Meister better than anyone, and the attacks that Nail was performing was far beyond his natural abilities.

Suddenly Nail began to laugh maniacally—hysterically—like he had lost his mind. He began to strike at the giant indiscriminately, knocking him to and fro but not doing any kind of real damage because he was striking at the wrong places. Hammer reached out to try to get his attention, but the inky, dark swell of his consciousness was pressing on him more than ever.

_What the hell is that?_

Suddenly, it hit him. He knew beyond shadow and doubt what it was. It was what was giving his Meister supernatural strength and allowing him to trade blows with the mighty kishin giant. It was also what was taking over his mind and his soul. Hammer realized that he must have done it out of desperation. He couldn't find the strength to get up to his feet one more time and then—the Madness.

Hammer was not sure what to do. He needed to stay in his Weapon form so that they could fight the giant, but the longer that his soul wavelength remained in proximity of Nail's the greater the risk he face of slipping into the Madness. Still, he had to find Nail, wherever he was amidst the bloodthirsty chaos flooding his mind, and rescue him from it. This meant that he would have to dive headfirst into the terrifying presence before him and hope that he had the strength to find Nail, and resurface. It meant staring insanity in the face. It meant risking his very soul. While it's not the decision he would have made on his own, he could not, in good conscience, allow his Meister to face this burden alone.

"Hold on, Nail! Here I come!" Hammer shouted, hoping that in all of the noise that was screeching and screaming inside of Nail's mind, he could hear his voice. And with that Hammer dove off of the precipice of his mind, headfirst into the red and black sea of confusion that had invaded Nail's mind. Down, down, down he descended into the cold, wet, inky Madness where he hoped he would find Nail. He looked around and could not see a thing. As he feared, he was all alone. He was lost! How could the lost hope to rescue someone when they needed rescued themselves?  
_You're not giving up! _ He could hear his voice of reason speaking to him from some distant place, reminding him of his courage and of his commitment to his partner. Nothing would deter him. If he had to look death and insanity in the face to spit in its eye to make sure that his Meister did not stand alone, that is what he would do. He found a place deep inside of himself, and locked the things that meant the most to him away where nothing could find or hurt himself. And with that tucked away he continued to let himself sink inside the thick Madness that had formed around his Meister.

He ignored the hands of wraiths and shadows reaching out and clawing at him and continued his swim downward. Even though the thickness of the Madness had change from water, to ink, to tar. Every motion forward required every ounce of will that Hammer possessed. He could feel the poisonous wavelength begin to pollute his own, seeping through his very pores. He gagged at its taste when he tried to take a breath, and decided it was better to let his lungs burn.

He looked ahead and could see something not too far from him. A light, perhaps? It may be another trick of the Madness. So many times he imagined he and Nail safe somewhere far away from the inky black and from the battle itself, only to have his dreams dashed to pieces by the reality that the Madness had become. Still, he pressed on; still, he persevered.

As he inched towards the lights the thick, tar-like liquid Madness formed into deformed hands that pulled, tugged and scratched at him, trying to keep him away from his goal in mind. Just ahead he could see Nail's silhouette. He was sitting with his hands wrapped tightly around his knees—alone.

_I'm coming, buddy! Hold on!_

Hammer let out a determined scream of rage as he pressed on, ignoring the forces at work trying to keep him at bay. If he had to move a millimeter a minute, he would not give up. When he felt the fear start to overtake him he remembered what his inner voice sounded like when he was brave and when he was courageous. He remembered his secret place that no one—nothing—not even the Madness could reach and it emboldened him to know that he was never truly lost.

And finally he was free of the pull from the Madness and he found Nail standing on the shore of his own subconscious. It was a white void. There was no temperature. There was no sun. There was no sky. There was only an empty white void—and Nail. Nail saw Hammer and looked up hopefully. As Hammer smiled and approached, Nails shied away from him.

"What's the matter, buddy? Don't you recognize me? It's me: Hammer," Hammer said. Nail looked up at him like a little kid looks up and someone they don't trust. He was fearful. Hammer looked closer and he could see all of Nail's insecurities laid bare before. He knew now, for the first time, the real reason that Nail was so lazy and refused to even try at things. It was a fear of failure. Failure lead to rejection; rejection lead to insecurity; insecurity lead to loneliness. Everything that Nail really was at the core of his being was suddenly so obvious to Hammer. He wondered if Nail could see him in a similar fashion.

All of his fears and insecurities exposed for him to see. At first the thought was threatening and as Hammer tried to retreat, but he noticed instantly the black, inky Madness was starting to creep into the one place they shared where they were free from the Madness and he instantly stopped. If there was one person in the world that he trusted with such vulnerability it was Nail. He only hoped that Nail would feel the same way. The last thing that Hammer wanted to see was the Madness slip into the one place that the two of them had left to share.

"Go away! I don't want you here! This is my place!" Nail said. It was not with his own voice though—it was with the voice of a child.

_Oh boy…_

"Nail…don't be afraid. It's me: Hammer. You're best friend. I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me," Hammer said. Nail's eyebrows went up. He recognized the name 'Hammer' and started to peak his head over his knees at him. Hammer smiled and waved at him the way one would wave at a shy little kid. He hoped that this would work because already the Madness was starting to drip from what would be the ceiling of this place inside their connected minds.

Nail smiled and the leaking Madness retreated to wherever it had come from. Hammer came and sat alongside Nail who looked up at him shyly still. Hammer put his arm around him and the two of them sat there for a while.

"Do you know what's going on right now?" Hammer asked.

"We're fighting," Nail replied simply.

"That's right. How are we doing?" Hammer asked, though he knew the answer, he wanted to see how perception Nail was. With his consciousness lost in the Madness, he hoped that his subconscious would still be intact.

"Alright I guess," Nail said, kicking at what would be the ground in the place they were at. Hammer smiled. This was something that he could work with.

"I can tell you what you need to do to beat this guy," Hammer said. Nail looked up at him again with boy-like curiosity.

"What?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"He's tricky one, this guy. You see his body is impenetrable, but his weapon is not. I was able to break it with my axe. There's a small coupling attaching his arm to his hammer. That's why he never switches hands and why he never uses his hammer to block," Hammer explained. Nail smiled with surprise and flashed a grin looking more and more like a little boy the minute.

"You're right! He does! What do you think will happen if we cut the coupling?" Nail asked, on his feet now, staring down at Hammer. Hammer felt warmth in his heart seeing Nail like this. They had been friends since they were boys. Nail was more daring then. He was not afraid of failure like he was now. Hammer didn't want to dwell on that right now, because Nail could surely sense what he was thinking and he did not want him to retreat again.

"I think that we'll show this guy who's boss, and that nobody messes with the mighty Hammer and Nail!" Hammer said, using the most excited voice he could muster. Nail gave his signature sneer and clenched his fists.

"Let's get him!" He exclaimed. And with one mighty swing, the giant Gilgamesh met his ends at the hands of Hammer and Nail who were lost deep inside of the Madness, perhaps never to escape.

_I'll find a way out of here, friend. I promise you that._

At that thought he noticed that the Madness was inching closer and closer towards them. It would take what would seem like ages, but eventually it would totally consume them and there would be no going back. They had already retreated to a place so deep inside themselves Hammer doubted if they would ever see clarity and sanity again. Still, he would not let despair overtake him. He would continue hoping and continue fighting for as long as he could. He knew that he could trust Nail to do the same. And as long as they had each other, the Madness was not something that would overtake them.

* * *

The sky began to fill with dark gray clouds before it finally broke and began to rain and storm upon Death City. At the city's entrance a slain giant lay upon the ground and a Meister with his Weapon stood victoriously over him. The clever kishin giant had transferred all of his blood and organs into the weapon and covered it with a hard shell that he thought was unbreakable.

Still, the Meister's Weapon was superior, and they had proved the victor. The Meister's body was broken, but would heal, and after he fed the souls of his fallen foes to his Weapon they would become more powerful than ever before. In his Madness he could see countless souls around him—human and kishin egg alike—and they all looked so promising and delicious.

He let out a hysterical laugh as the thundered rumbled in the distance and the rain began to wash the blood off his body and his Weapon. He began to hack away at what remained of the giant's neck. He wanted its head as a trophy. After many mighty swings the head finally disconnected. The crazed Meister bagged it and fled the city finding whatever place he could find safety and solitude. He would hang the head of the giant outside wherever he decided to make his dwelling as a warning to all who threatened him and his Weapon.


	18. Episode 18

Episode Eighteen

The Reaper Dethroned, What Is Left For Us Now?

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

"Excellent work, Liir," Chandra praised. Liir snapped a glare and, his face twisted in a snarl.

"Shut up, Chandra! I am in control of this situation now. Everyone just be real still and listen to me, okay?" Liir snapped. There was a solid four or five seconds of silence; he had their attention.

_Good._

"First of all, Chandra. What is it _exactly_ that you are planning to do? I am tired of being treated like an outsider. None of this would be possible without me so out with it! What are you going to do?"

"That's all that you wanted? It's really not necessary to get all upset about it Liir. I am going to use the Alchemizer to make a magical black hole and swallow every soul in Death City—including the Grim Reaper's," Chandra said.

"You're willing to kill everyone in an entire city just to kill the Grim Reaper?" Liir asked.

"Collateral damage," she replied dismissively, "a means to an end."

"You're crazier than I thought. I can't let you do that," Liir said resolutely.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, her turn getting more and more fiery.

"You heard me. I'm not okay with that plan and I won't let you get away with it. You want to kill the Reaper? Fine! Kill the Reaper. There is no need for so many innocents to die because of your vendetta," Liir shot back.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Chandra asked.

"I have the key to the Alchemizer. You can't operate the tool without it. And I'm not going to give it to you," Liir said. Chandra began with a chuckle and her laughter escalated into hysterical laughter.

"You are so simple and naïve. Do you think for one second I would make a plan this daring with even the slightest chance that it would not succeed? After you retrieved the key and locked it in the vault, I switched it out for a fake months ago. The key has never left my side," Chandra said. Liir's eyes went wide. This sounded like something that Chandra would do. He reached into a pouch in his cloak and looked at the key.

"This—is a fake?" he asked looking down at it. He looked over at Chandra and saw that she reached into the folds of her dress and produced a similar-looking device. She waved it in the air tauntingly.

"What you have is a worthless trinket, nothing more. I'm glad that it went down this way though. Really! Now I know where your true loyalties lie," Chandra taunted. Liir was stunned. He thought he was holding all of the cards and now the rug had been pulled from beneath his feet.

"Chandra! There must be another way! There's no need for so many people to die! Our grief is with the Grim Reaper, not these people," Liir pleaded.

"I really don't understand where this change of heart came from, Liir. It's not going to do you any good. You've just made the biggest mistake of your entire life. If you think for one second you're going to find solace in the world out there, guess again! The world is full of people that hate you just because you exist. This Academy raises up soldiers that have but one mission: to kill you and devour your soul.

"My coven has taken you in, fed you, clothed you, trained you and this is how you repay us? Betrayal! Weakness!" Chandra shot back.

"You make is sound like you took me in but that's not true. I'm a slave and you know it. The only reason you put up with me as long as you did is because I am a Witchblade. If it weren't for that, I would be dead a long time ago," Liir replied.

"That's probably true," she sneered, "so be thankful you are a Witchblade. Now Liir, I may be angry at you but I do possess the capacity for forgiveness. Kill that Reaper boy there and help us finish what we set out to do and I will forgive you just this once. How does that sound?"

Liir looked at the helpless Reaper on the end of his spell and began to give it consideration. He had only just begun to mull the idea around in his head before there was a bright flash and he felt his body smack against the floor of the Death Room.

* * *

"What's wrong with them?" Vyse asked, staring at his professors. The three faculty members were motionless and standing in front of the entrance to the Death Room completely still. He rested his hand on his chin and eyed them with curiosity.

"It's a spell called, 'Shadow Stitch.' Liir uses it to hold his victims in place. It usually wears off in a couple of minutes," Tsarevich replied.

"So they can hear us?" Vyse asked, eyebrows mischievously raised.

"Yes they can hear you. Their souls and bodies are bound to their shadows; they're not dead," Tsarevich replied. He wondered if Vyse was planning trouble.

"Can you learn a technique like this? Binding people's souls to their shadows?" Vyse asked.

"Doubtful. It's a spell powered by Witch magic, remember? Last time I checked I was a Meister, not a Witch," Tsarevich shot back.

"I was just asking…sheesh!" Vyse said, throwing his hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we've been here for about ten minutes and they're still stuck this way. The last time Liir used this spell on the professor it wore off fairly quickly. We can't afford to just stand here and wait for it to wear off," Tsarevich said.

"And we also can't afford to do this without their help. Do you hear the commotion going on in there?" Vyse asked, pointing to the Death Room. Tsarevich nodded and looked grimly at the door. He could hear the sounds of shouts, clanging steel and gunshots coming from just inside. He turned his soul perception on to see if he could glean some more information from the situation. As he feared, the display of colliding souls was as chaotic to behold as listening from outside. All of them were engaged in battle with Witch or Warlock souls except for one.

_Liir._

"So what are we going to do?" Vyse asked.

"If I can hit Liir with an anti-magic wavelength it should break the spell," Tsarevich said.

"You really want to go in there? It sounds like a warzone," Vyse replied.

"I have another idea that might work, but I'm not for sure," Tsarevich said.

"What's that?" Vyse asked.

"I think that I might be able to hit them with an anti-magic wavelength and break the spell. The reason it might work is because the spells are attached to their souls just like with Chandra," Tsarevich explained.

"Couldn't you injure them if you hit them with your wavelength?" Vyse asked.

"I could, but I could also adjust my wavelength so that it is as similar to theirs as possible, maybe even match it entirely. The worst that could happen is that they stay stuck and then we go with plan B," Tsarevich determined.

"Which is?" Vyse asked.

"Go into the Death Room, find Liir, and hit him my wavelength—and then put an end to him once and for all," Tsarevich explained.

"You sure you're ready for that?" Vyse asked.

"I'm ready. Here goes nothing," Tsarevich said. He closed his eyes and looked at the three souls before him. Marie's was the simplest, as he oftentimes found Weapon souls to be. Professor Aurion's was complicated, but he had seen it enough times that he had come to understand it. Stein's soul was an entirely different matter. He could only think of two words to describe it: precarious and ominous.

"I'm going to start with you, Miss Marie. I think that I have matched your wavelength so this shouldn't be too uncomfortable," Tsarevich said.

"Soul Pulsar!"

Marie gasped and suddenly began to move around. She looked frightened and bewildered as Tsarevich imagined anyone frozen in place would feel.

"Good! It worked. Alright, give me a minute and I am going to do the same for Stein and Aurion," Tsarevich said.

"I'm so glad you came along when you did. I thought I was going to be frozen there forever!" Marie exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Stand aside. I'm going to free Professor Aurion next," Tsarevich announced. He performed his attack again, and just like Marie, Professor Aurion jolted to life as soon as Tsarevich made contact with him. He did the same with Professor Stein and was ready to admit that he was glad that there were teachers and more experienced fighters present now. He knew that it would hurt Vyse's pride, but the two of them were in way over their heads.

"Thank you, Tsarevich," Stein said, twisting the bolt in his head, "I cannot tell you how annoying it was to be frozen in place like that. It's enough to drive one mad." Marie stepped over next to him and hooked her arm into his free one. The look on her face told Tsarevich that she was worried. He had heard rumors of Stein's susceptibility to the Madness. He seriously hoped that he would not have to witness it firsthand.

"Alright, now what?" Vyse asked. He sounded like he was a little anxious.

"Merios, Marie and I will go on ahead to balance the scales in the Death Room—from the looks of things, they're going to need our help," Stein said, giving his bolt a final twist.

"What about us?" Vyse asked.

"The two of you should probably meet up with the rest of your classmates outside or help to make sure the citizens of Death City are evacuated. We still don't know exactly what Chandra has planned," Professor Aurion said.

"I'm sorry, Professor but that's not going to happen. We're going in there with you. Don't try to stop us. You'll waste precious time that could be used focusing on our enemies. You need every capable Meister at your disposal there, and with my anti-magic wavelength, I can help make sure that Liir doesn't pull that stunt again," Tsarevich said resolutely. All eyes were on him, most of them wide with surprise.

"Alright, let's go," Professor Aurion said.

"That's it? You're just gonna let us go? You're not even the least bit worried about our safety? What kind of teacher are you? You're supposed to at least try to talk me out if!" Tsarevich began to rant.

"You said not to try to stop you, and that it would waste time," Professor Aurion said.

"Yeah, now look who's wasting time," Vyse snickered. Tsarevich fumed.

"Fine! You're right; let's do this. There's a huge chance that we're all going to die anyway. We might as well go down fighting," Tsarevich said.

"Now you're speaking my language," Vyse said.

"Come on, you two! You're lagging behind!" Stein called back. He and Marie had already opened the doors and were on their way into the Death Room. She had transformed into her hammer form. Professor Merios was not too far behind them.

"You ready, Vyse?" Tsarevich asked.

"Ready!" he said, and transformed into a katar. Tsarevich caught him in mid-air, fitted the Weapon to his left fist.

"Our target is the Witchblade. That's it. We're not going to worry about anything or anyone else in there. He's not getting away from us this time," Tsarevich said, running down the hall to the Death Room, trying to catch up to the long-legged professors in front of him.

"I couldn't agree more," Vyse said darkly.

* * *

"Tsubaki, this is getting really old really fast," Black Star complained, speaking with his mind to his Weapon.

"Don't do anything brash, Black Star! The Witchblade has Kid in a vulnerable position. One wrong move and he could die!" she warned.

"You think I don't know that? Come on, Tsubaki! It's us we're talking about. We won't make the wrong move," Black Star insisted.

"The last time you said that you cut a seal instead of a syringe and the Kishin Ashura woke up," Tsubaki pointed out.

"That's why I'm not going to miss. Tsubaki! Shuriken mode!" he said. As she transformed he heard footsteps from behind. He could only hope they were friendly, but he didn't have time to care anymore about it. He allowed his soul wavelength to flood into his Weapon and she looped it back to him again and again, adding to it her own strength.

He fixed his eyes on the target: the magic between the Witchblade's arm and Kid's chest. It was a narrow target, but he was throwing a large enough projectile he was certain he could hit it.

"Ready, Tsubaki?" he asked.

"Ready!" she replied.

And with that he hurled the shuriken through the air, curving it around the targets, both friend and foe, at the stream of magic that held his friend and ally in place. It flew soundlessly through the air and seemed to for an eternity. Black Star kept his hand poised for the follow-through, and his eyes fixed on his target to make sure that he hit his mark.

From the corner of his eye he saw a young Meister dashing across the Death Room, his Weapon in hand, running full-speed for the Witchblade. The thrown shuriken severed the magic tied to Kid and he fell to the ground. Just as this happened, the Meister that Black Star now recognized as one of the students in his Advanced Martial Arts class planted his palm deeply into the Witchblade's solar plexus.

"Soul Pulsar!"

* * *

No matter how familiar he became with the pain, it never made it any less overwhelming. Liir could see everything in slow motion unfold before his eyes. He could see Tsarevich with a determined look slowly transforming into a smile of victory. He could see the blood escaping from his mouth from who knows how serious an internal injury. The power that came from deep inside of his soul that allowed him to use magic faded. His arm slowly transformed from a gunblade back into its regular form and he knew right away that he would not be able to transform again any time soon—if he even survived.

He smashed against the floor, bouncing his head a few times and saw stars. The world was spinning like an out-of-control carousel though he was lying face down on the white floor of the Death Room. He coughed again and sent crimson ribbons of blood splashing out before him. The rest of it, mingled with saliva, began to trickle out of his mouth and collect in a small pool beneath him.

He didn't try to get up. He didn't try to move. He didn't try to say anything or to face his assailant. The only thing that he could do is lay there, try not to pass out or slip into the darkness. He thought instead about the path that he had taken and where it had led him. For so long he had been Chandra's lapdog, hating the Reaper and his minions because that is what he was taught. He was saddened to discover the same blind hatred towards witches.

So much hate.

Blind ignorant hate based upon what kind of soul people had and what they could do with those souls. All these people still entangled in a feud that started hundreds of years ago. It was all so pointless. He had finally chosen his own path and paid for it with his life, but that was okay. He would rather die for what he believed was right than Chandra, or Lord Death, or anyone for that matter. Peace might be a lofty ideal, but it was one worth dying for, he decided. Maybe he would find peace in the afterlife that he could not find in this one.

* * *

It could not have worked more perfectly—her plan, that is. Chandra could not help the smile that crossed her face when she saw the young Meister she had fought in the hall deal a crippling blow to Liir. The key to the tool dropped from his hand and clanged to the floor. She had lied, you see, hoping against hope that Liir would cast the key to the side. It was she who had the replica, and he who had the real thing.

What was better than that was all eyes were on Liir and the little Meister. None of them saw her walk gingerly over to the key on the floor and pick it up. None of them seemed to notice as she inserted the key into the device. None of them seemed to notice the magic surge in the air as she began the spell.

It was the most powerful spell that she knew. She had never cast it before because it required more magic than even she, a coven leader, had possession of. But the Alchemizer would change all of that. It whirled to life in her hands, glowing with an aquamarine aura. It opened to reveal a place for someone's hand to go and she quickly pressed hers to it.

It was a remarkable device, the Alchemizer. Someone needed only the slightest magical ability and a basic understanding of what it did in order to operate it. She named her spell, said the words necessary to cast it, teaching the tool the spell in a sense. Then she need only name the types of matter it was to convert into magic and it would do the rest itself. She named hydrogen, her favorite element (because of its flammable properties) and she put it into motion.

She was almost disappointed that it had been so easy. She was expected to have to overcome obstacles that would bring her to the end of herself. Instead, one little Meister provided exactly the distraction she needed to accomplish her goal. It was about this time that the others had taken notice to what she had done.

* * *

"What's happening?" Merios demanded as the room began to resound and reverberate with a loud, humming noise.

"She's activated the Alchemizer. Quick! We have to destroy it before the spell fires up!" Stein said pointing. He held Marie in her hammer form tightly in his hand as he dashed towards the device. He didn't get far before a Witch struck a surprise blow to his face and sent him tumbling backwards.

"Oh no you don't! We've worked to hard to let you stop us now!" the Witch said. Merios saw several outcomes unfold before him and he knew exactly what he needed to do next—the last thing his opponent would expect.

He pretended to come at the Witch head-on and she threw a jab powered with fiery witch magic at his face. He took hold of her wrist, the flames sizzling his skin, and yanked her forward and twisted her around like he would a dance partner. He positioned his hands around her head and twisted until he heard her neck break with a sickening snap.

He was not the only on trying to get to the Alchemizer. Black Star had retrieved Tsubaki in shuriken mode, transformed her into the Enchanted Sword mode and was currently slicing his way through several foes, trying to get to the Alchemizer. All that stood between Lord Death was Chandra he unleashed an onslaught of flaming attacks to keep him at bay. He was gaining ground slowly by slicing through the attacks with his Death Scythe Soul Eater.

Stein must have been somewhere behind him, but Merios kept pushing forward. He noticed briefly that Tsarevich was helping Kid to his feet before having to roll away and shield himself from a spell aimed for his head. The fight was never more brutal and never more important than right now. As time stretched on, Merios saw less and less possible outcomes in which someone reached the tool in time to deactivate it and the situation became increasingly bleak.

He stopped fighting when all of the possible outcomes narrowed down to one and looked mournfully at the device as it collapsed within itself and the magical black hole appeared. Starting from the size of a single atom and growing in seconds to the size of a basketball. All of the fighting stopped as they all looked towards their growing doom.

* * *

The Grim Reaper beheld the magical black hole and knew at once what must be done. With every ounce of power he had, he enclosed the magical black hole with a barrier of energy that drew its power from his very soul. It wouldn't last more than a few minutes, but it would buy them time to escape. There was no hope for him. What was done was done. For eons he had protected this world and finally he faced his owned demise. He would be damned before he would allow those he cared for most to suffer his fate. He tossed his Weapon, Soul Eater to the side and focused on his task: delaying the inevitable.

* * *

"Lord Death, what are you doing?" Soul demanded, taking his human form. Chandra's laughter from across the room taunted him and made his blood boil. All he knew is that the magical black hole was being held at bay.

"That's an awfully valiant effort, Reaper, but you know as well as I do that even you do not have enough power to stop that spell," she said.

"He's holding the spell at bay, but even he will only be able to postpone it for a few minutes," Stein explained.

"All of you get out of here! You have to get out of the city!" Lord Death pleaded. None of them had ever heard him sound so serious and so desperate. His voice had changed from its usually jovial tone to one deep and booming.

"Father, no! We can't leave you!" Kid pleaded.

"You have to! You have to go! It's too late for me, but if you hurry the rest of you can escape!" he replied. As he spoke, Chandra blew a hole through the top of the Death Room, providing means for her and her minions who had survived the battle to flee. Kid fired bolts of his wavelength through his Weapons, but it was to no avail. They disappeared through the opening and were out of range in seconds.

"Father, no!" Kid continued.

"We knew this time would come one day, Kid, where you would have to take the mantle that has rested on my shoulders for generations. Never let my legacy die. You must keep trying to achieve balance in this world. Do not let evil prevail," Lord Death said. Kid drew closer, tears streaming from his eyes.

"No!" was all that he could manage between sobs.

"I am proud of you, son, and of the Reaper that you have become. You're the last of our kind. Take my place as Lord Death and carry on from here. I know that you have what it takes. You're not alone either. You have loyal friends who will make sure that the principles that this Academy was founded upon stand firm," Lord Death said.

"C'mon, Kid. We have to go," Soul said, taking his friend by the arm. He pulled it away and stepped closer to his father.

"There must be another way!" Kid said frantically.

"There is no other way. The longer we stay here, the less likely we are to survive. This spell will swallow Death City whole," Merios said regretfully. How could he have let something like this happen? How could he not have foreseen this?

"I charge all of you to never forget what you learned here, and to teach others what you have learned. Serve my son as you have served me. Now, go! Go!" Lord Death roared with such authority, that even in the circumstances they began to obey. They had to tug Kid kicking and screaming from the Death Room. They scattered, each taking the route they could travel the fastest.

Tsarevich may have been the only one who noticed, but he saw that Liir was no longer lying on the floor of the Death Room. Either the Witches from his coven had taken him or he had already escaped. As much as it disturbed him, he didn't have time to dwell on it now.

* * *

The few Weapons and Meisters left from Death City watched from afar as a magical black hole radiating from the Death Room at the top of the Academy swallowed the city. Buildings broke apart, splintering like wood and swirled to the center of the mass. Hundreds of souls still stuck in the city were extinguished in an instant as the very foundation crumbled to dust and was consumed. The spell came to the edge of the city and stopped before it faded like a mirage in the desert and all that left of the place that they had called home for years was a massive crater in the earth.

The Reaper's son let out a soul piercing well that echoed through Death Valley as he fell upon his knees and beat the earth with his fists. His Weapons came to his side to cradle him in their arms and offer their support.

The all looked at what was left for them and mourned in their own way. None of them said it out loud, but they all seemed to understand that they were thinking the same thing: what now? What is left for us?

* * *

After he had cried all the tears he could muster, Kid stood to his feet. He wiped his nose and eyes, knowing he must look like an asymmetrical mess, but for the first time in his life, that didn't seem to matter. His home was gone. His father was gone. Everything that he had ever known was gone. He turned and looked at the souls gathered around him and knew that they were looking to him for leadership now. How could he lead them? How could he fill his father's shoes? How could he even hope to pale in comparison to his father's greatness?

_It doesn't matter how. You'll have to figure that out later. Right now there are people counting on you. Be strong. Be the Reaper your father believed in._

"We have suffered a terrible tragedy today and we have all lost more than our fair share in this battle. It seems that we have grown complacent over the years, enjoying the peace provided to us since the Kishin Ashura was defeated. My father sacrificed himself so that we could survive, and I refuse to let that sacrifice go to waste.

"Before all of you now, I, Death the Kid, hereby assume my father's position as Lord Death. I will serve as the Grim Reaper that this world needs in order to maintain balance and to quell the advances of evil to overtake this place. I will not rest until the West Witch coven pays for their crimes against our city. Once they have paid for their crimes, we will rebuild.

"All of you will always have a place at my side. I cannot thank you enough for your service to the Academy, my father, and the cause of good. I know that many of you had family who lived in Death City and you will want to find out whether they were able to escape before the attack. For those of you who have suffered losses, you have my deepest sympathies and condolences.

"My question to you now is what will you do? The Academy is gone. I will be travelling to Oceania and our other locations to inform them of what has happened. It wouldn't surprise me if there are other covens planning similar attacks around the world."

He looked at each of them and waited. As he expected, none of them were chomping at the bit to speak up. He waited, hoping that they would not all abandon him and leave him alone. Hopefully, his speech had served to encourage and embolden them.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw his long-time friend staring back him with a determined look on his face. He was not sure why it surprised him that Black Star spoke up first, but for some reason it did.

"We're with you, Kid, to the end. If you're mission is to make the Witches pay for what they've done, then we will help you in any way that we can," he said, as Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"We will travel back to Oceania. Your father had us stationed there for years. We are familiar with the operations and can help you get things organized there," Stein said, turned the bolt in his head as Marie slid her arm in his. Kid nodded and looked at Soul.

"I have to find Maka," he said simply.

"Do you even know where she is?" Kid asked.

"I have a pretty good idea, but no, I don't know for sure. She probably doesn't know what happened. I would rather tell her than for her to come back and see a huge crater where her home used to be," Soul said.

"If you happen to come across Spirit while you're travelling, be sure and tell him to report back to Oceania. He is a Death Scythe and we could use his help in these times," Kid said.

"Will do. After that, I'm sure that Maka and I will rejoin you in Oceania," Soul explained. Kid nodded in agreement.

"Let me go with you, Soul," Merios said. Kid was surprised at this gesture. He couldn't be sure what the brash, young teacher would decide to do, but he didn't expect him to accompany Soul. The two of them had barely spoken more than a few words to each other since they had met—at least as far as he knew.

"What? You want to go with me?" Soul asked, obviously just as surprised as Kid was.

"I have a feeling that we are going to need Maka Albarn's help if we are to survive the days to come. Besides, we'll be much more effective working together than either of us going alone," Merios pointed out.

"Yeah…there's still not much I can do without a Meister," Soul admitted. It was settled then; the two of them would be travelling together. This set Kid's mind at ease. A Death Scythe like Soul was a powerful thing, but he would never realize his true potential without a capable Meister to wield him. Though he had his differences with Merios, he did not for a moment doubt the man's skill.

He looked to his Weapons, Liz and Patty. He was not about to assume what they would do. The deal he had made with them years ago that he would make them powerful Death Weapons, and he had done that. He was not sure what would compel them to stay now that their home was gone.

"Oh Kid, do you even have to ask? Of course we're sticking with you! We're a team! Together til the end," Liz said playfully.

"Yeah! Besides, who else is going to make sure you don't freak out about symmetry in a moment of desperation and get yourself killed?" Patty asked, followed by her signature giggle. He felt a swell of pride as tears welled in his eyes. His Weapons might have been a little rough around the edges, which is something that he constantly tried to find himself polishing, but they were loyal and he could not imagine his life without them.

"Thanks, guys. I cannot tell you how much this means to me," he said, tears welling in his eyes again. He turned and looked at the young student and his Weapon: Tsarevich and Vyse.

"I'm not sure what we should do, honestly," Tsarevich said, scratching his head, "you guys are way out of our league. I'm not sure we could do much more than get in your way."

"Don't sell yourself short. Though we lost the battle in there, you handled yourself well. You have promise and potential and there are no better people to learn from then the ones who are here now," Kid pointed out.

"I have to return to my village and warn them about what happened. I know that the Witches will not stop at just the Academy; they have other enemies too," Vyse said.

"Then I'll go with you," Tsarevich said, "Weapons and Meisters are supposed to stick together, right?"

"Would it be possible for your village to house us temporarily? Just until we have enough time to rest and regroup. There may still be other survivors around here after all," Kid asked.

"I can ask my elder, but I am not making any promises. _They_ cannot stay though. I will not have them in my village; it would be a great dishonor to the memory of my sister if showed hospitality to the ones responsible for her death," Vyse said, his eyes burning with hatred towards Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Man, are you still on that tirade? Give it a rest; it's not our fault your sister died," Black Star shot back.

"Liar! You were supposed to be there the day that Arachnophobia attacked and you weren't. You were too busy being a big star to worry about lowly villagers. What kind of man would I be if I opened up their homes to you?"

"Vyse, what are you talking about?" Tsarevich asked.

"Black Star and Tsubaki were assigned by Lord Death to protect my village the day that Arachnophobia attacked. Instead of reporting to our village as instructed, they continued on to the battle. As a result, dozens of people died, and among them: my sister, Vera," Vyse said. Kid looked at Black Star and Tsubaki to see if they had any idea at all what he was going on about.

"It's true. We were originally assigned to protect your village since it was in the path between Baba Yaga Castle and Death City," Tsubaki said.

"Finally! It's good to see you finally take responsibility for your actions," Vyse said, transforming his hand into a katar.

"Wait! Let me finish!" Tsubaki pleaded, "I promised you an explanation and you'll get one."

"Don't waste your breath, Tsubaki! It's clear that he's made up his mind that we're to blame. I'm sure it's a lot easier to blame us than it is to accept the truth, that his people were too weak to defend themselves," Black Star said.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

Vyse let out a cry of rage and charged at Black Star, both hands transformed. The boy was lightning quick, but he was outmatched. Black Star just tilted his head from side to side, moving just enough to get out of the way of Vyse's wild attacks. Black Star let this go on for a few moments before he struck, punching Vyse in the gut and following up with an uppercut that sent him sprawling backwards onto the ground. Kid knew enough to know that Black Star was holding back, swatting the student as if he would a fly.

"It's about time you learned some respect," Black Star said. At this, Vyse charged again, fiery rage burning like coals in his eyes. Black Start easily dodged before his hand zapped with electric soul wavelength energy. He hit him with a wave that brought the young assassin to his knees.

"So that was your big plan? Kill the people you think are responsible for your sister's death? You must be incredibly stupid? How could you hope to fight an opponent so much stronger than you?" Black Star asked.

"Black Star, that's enough!" Tsubaki intervened, "Vyse, we were assigned to protect your village, but we were taken off of that assignment shortly after the battle for Brew. With Arachnophobia's entire force mobilized and trying to get the tool, there was no need to have anyone assigned to protect your village; they needed every able Meister for that mission.

"After that, all of our efforts were focused on destroying the Kishin and putting a stop to Arachnophobia. The Meister and Weapon that were reassigned to your village were there too. They were one of the casualties that we lost in that battle. They never made it to your village before they were struck down."

"Liar! You were supposed to be there and you weren't! It's your fault that Vera's dead!" Vyse screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Get a clue, kid! She's telling the truth. Why would we lie about it? Even if we were, it's not like we're worried that you'd be able to do anything about it. You can't even land a single punch," Black Star said.

"It's okay, Vyse. Let it out. It's okay to mourn the ones that we've lost," Tsubaki said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No…that's not it…I've cried more tears for her than anything else in my life. It's just that…I've devoted most of my life to training for the day that I could face those responsible for her death only to find that I was mistaken…and that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Black Star is right. I'm weak. My whole life has been for nothing…nothing," he said.

"Don't you dare say that!" Tsubaki shot back. He looked up at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"You may not get the chance to face the people directly responsible for her death, but you can still make sure her death is not in vain. You may not be as strong or fast as Black Star, but you've got the power to stand and fight against the evil in this world. Now, more than ever there are hundreds of helpless people who could use a person like you who is strong enough to protect them.

"Every evil soul that you vanquish is one more step to making this world the place it was supposed to be all along. I never met your sister, but I'm sure that she would not want you harboring misplace bitterness in your heart and wasting your skill on something as petty as revenge. You were meant for more than that, Vyse," Tsubaki said.

"She's right, you know," Black Star added, "revenge is a waste of time. I learned that the hard way too. Choosing a path of vengeance will only lead you to death. Choose a path that leads you to absolution, and you will find your way."

"Is that wisdom that I just heard, coming from Black Star?" Liz asked rhetorically.

"When he's not so busy trying to prove to the world what a big star he is, he can sometimes be capable of sharing something of true worth," Kid pointed out.

"Now pick yourself up, quit crying and start taking notes. You should be watching me every moment of every day if you're going to come close to being a big star like me! I don't know if you've heard, but I am the great and amazing Black Star and I will surpass the gods," he said.

"And he's back," Liz observed.

"Good things never last very long in this life," Kid said. The others thought he was talking about Black Star. He took one last look at the crater where his home used to be. His father was gone—gone. And he was never coming back. Nothing that he said or did would ever bring him back either. There was no one to teach him or guide him or show him what it means to be a Grim Reaper. He was on his own now, and what more, there were others looking at him for leadership.

While one chapter in his life was closing, Kid knew that a brand new story was being written. Everything that he had grown to know and love about his life was gone and never to return. He, and those who followed him had a long, hard road ahead of them full of perils and untold evils. Who could know if they would survive? Who could know if they had what it took to make a difference?

With Lord Death out of the picture, all kinds of hidden evil would come crawling out of the foulest, deepest corners in the world and start to rear their ugly faces. Tyrants and monsters thought long-gone would roam the lands unchecked, destroying innocents at will.

_Unless I do something about it._

He looked up into the brightness of the laughing sun and saw the clouds arranged in perfect symmetry around it. It seemed such an out-of-place beautiful vista in the shadow of what had just transpired, but Kid was thankful for it nonetheless. Under this sun he made a vow to himself to attain to be an even better Reaper than his father before him. He prayed, hoping that somewhere, some place his father could hear his voice.

_Father, grant me the strength I need to vanquish the darkness from this world. Show me the path that will lead to peace, prosperity and greatness. I will follow your way and stay true to what you taught me to be right._

_ No matter what happens I will carry on and fear no evil._


End file.
